Noah of Purity
by SheikahLover
Summary: (FINALLY UPDATED!) She was the next one, the newest member to join their family ... She was the Noah of Purity. (Kagome x Allen pairing.)
1. Pain

**Disclaimer - **InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and D. Gray Man is property of Katsura Hoshino. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to InuYasha and/or D. Gray Man. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edited: **July 28, 14

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>Pain

**Pairing: **Kagome x Allen

* * *

><p>She lay on her bed in pain. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, every inch of her body throbbed. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly; sounding as though it would burst from her body within seconds. She could hear her blood coursing through her veins. Her bones felt brittle, aching and screaming in horror with each twitch or jerk she inadvertently made.<p>

Anywhere she looked, she saw red.

She thought she was dying … there was no other plausible explanation. Her mother had even called in a doctor, the best one in the city; it had cost a fortune and a detailed examination had been done, but the doctor couldn't determine what was wrong with her.

_"**She's perfectly healthy. I see nothing off whack."**_ She remembered his words; she could hear them from all the way downstairs. Funny as it was, her bedroom was on the other side of the house – furthest from the steps. It didn't make sense how she could have heard them, but she did.

Her body seemed to be growing weaker, yet her senses flourished. She could hear the floorboards creak all the way from the basement. She could smell someone frying food down the block. She could even see the faint dust particles lining old clothes in her dark closet. But most of all, she could sense her mother's fear.

Fear.

Her mother feared what was happening to her. It was obvious that she was becoming afraid … afraid of her own daughter.

She was no idiot. She noticed it whenever her mother came into the room, walking in quietly as she deposited some food before the bed. She saw how her mother withdrew fearfully, frightened and hesitantly. Her pounding heartbeats and raged breaths she exuded whenever passing her bedroom was one sign. Another sign occurred when speaking about her daughter's condition to curious and worried others.

"_Kagome-chan? Ah, she's fine… she's getting better with each passing day."_

**Lies.**

"_She's still her beautiful self. I know Hojo-san will be asking for her hand in marriage very soon."_

**More lies.**

"_Patience … we must be patient. After all, this is Kagome-chan, we're talking about."_

**Even more lies.**

Couldn't her mother, her own mother notice what was happening to her? Didn't she understand what her daughter was going through?

_I'm dying Mama … I'm dying, and you don't even seem to realize it. Why?_

Even as the illness drew worse, fevers arriving and daily throw ups occurring; her mother was still none the wiser … Why, it wasn't the stigma formed across her forehead that her mother screamed, and seemed to gain a true understanding of what her daughter was going through.

She could remember lying in bed unable to sleep. Every time she shut her eyes, pain would shoot straight through her body causing her to scream. Her arms and legs had been pinned down to the bedposts, tied tight, restricting her movement. Both the doctor and her family assumed that if she were tied back, then perhaps she would be able to sleep. Pure bullshit. If anything, it made sleep that much harder. The ropes burned and irritated her skin, which left evident markings. She would try to break free by shaking or swinging from side to side; however, nothing worked.

Grunting with displeasure, she had hissed with pain, tears streaming down her face. Unable to speak, she stared towards the door longingly, hoping that someone would come by. But no one did.

As the night had passed on and time ticked by, so did the pain …

It had started off normal. The same sensation running through her body, erupting small cries and whimpers of pain. Her heart then begun to pound making her quake. Soon after, the fever broke out. What began with a cold sweat, continued with chills and bodily pains before ending with her screaming and crying for help: **SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY HELP!**

The cries however, subsided as no words escaped her lips, only whimpers and mutterings.

**SOMEBODY … HELP! ANYBODY … HELP!**

The pains increased, intensifying and shaking her fully. Everywhere she experienced pain, nowhere was painless . . . And then, the stigmata formed. She could faintly remember staring towards the ceiling, her vision red. Suddenly, she had felt something drip down to her nose. She blinked; titling her head up only to watch as droplets of blood fell down, staining her nightgown.

**MAMA!**

Seemingly, her mother burst through the door – for once answering her daughter's cries. She was wearing her nightgown, clutching a small lamplight as she slowly walked into the room.

"Kagome-chan?" she murmured. "What's wrong?" When she eyed her daughter and saw the blood, she screamed louder than she had she had ever screamed before.

**_What's this? What's happening? What's this monster laying before me?_**

No longer seeing her daughter confined to the bed, all her vision deduced was a monster; a hideous, painful and disgusting freak. Dropping the lamp – which had successfully burnt out – she backed out of the room, scampering away as if her life depended on it.

Her daughter watched on shocked, staring to the spot where her mother once stood.

"Ma … ma?" She mouthed her voice hoarse. "Why? Why?" Tears cascading down her cheeks, staining her face, she sniffled and started to cry.

* * *

><p>A lone figure sat in a large rocking chair, humming a soft tune. A large smile adorned his face making his glasses glimmer, which reflected his pure and untainted joy. Laughing he stared towards the dark ceiling, pleasantly pleased.<p>

"Its time … she's almost ready." He cackled, rocking back and forth. "The next member of our family will be arriving quite soon … Road-chan will be quite happy."


	2. Family

**Chapter Two: **Family

**Edited: **July 28, 14

* * *

><p>The morning slowly drew near. The sun rose up from the east, its rays streaming in through the cracks and rips of her curtain. She blinked, her crusty eyes adjusting to the light. Hissing with displeasure, she tried to look away not wanting to meet the light.<p>

Ever since this … process of hers had begun, she had grown an immense dislike for anything bright. Smiles, joy, colourful items … she detested them; for they reminded her of everything she could not do. Right now, just knowing that people would be waking up to smiling faces and eating a wonderful, happy breakfast with their families made her stomach churn with disgust.

"Horrid," she whispered, glancing towards her white robe. Eyes fixated on the dried spots of blood, she started to count them, finding this to be her sole aspect of amusement.

"One … two … three …"

* * *

><p>Road Kamelot stared up towards the dark, starry ceiling, her eyes tight and back hunched. Lips pursed together in a straight line, she started to kick her legs, bored out of her mind.<p>

"Earl!" She whined, "When will we go get her? I want someone to play with! It's so boring around here when Tyki leaves and the twins are out."

"Road-chan~" the Earl laughed. Sitting in his rocking chair, he moved back and forth, grinning widely. "Have patience, my dear. The process of becoming a Noah takes time. She won't be ready for quite some time."

"Well, can't she undergo the process here?" Patience had never been a strong feature for the Noah of Dreams, Road Kamelot.

The Earl stopped rocking, opting to stare up towards the ceiling too. The rim of his glasses reflected off one of the nearby stars, shining, revealing his narrowed slit-like eyes.

"Earl?" Road titled her head to the side, watching him keenly. "What's wrong?" She moved towards him, now standing right next to him. "Is something the matter?"

"Road-chan?" he questioned, slowly getting up.

"Yes?" she answered dutifully.

"How would you like to go get your sister?"

"AHHHH!"

"I'll take as a yes then," he chuckled, enjoying her amusement.

* * *

><p>It was evening. The skies were dark and the moon was hanging proudly in the sky. Similar to the morning, the moon's rays shined through her ripped curtain, highlighting her entire room. Every aspect of the small cramped space was encased by moonlight, looking as though it were shining.<p>

The girl's mouth widened, fascinated by the sight. Whenever she wasn't experiencing pain throughout the night, she loved watching how the moon would light up her room. Unlike the sun, she loved the moon, finding it positively radiant. In her eyes, it was a complete opposite from the sun, being everything that the sun wasn't. With the sun, it brought smiles and happiness … but with the moon, it brought darkness and despair—one of her newfound loves.

She struggled to sit yet fell back as the ropes kept her arms and legs bound to the bedposts. She grunted with pain, the ligaments throbbing, and slowly dripping with flesh blood. Damn.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Startled, she blinked a few times in shock, staring towards an unknown person. With spiky blue hair and bright mischievous silver eyes, this young and unknown stranger had somehow managed to enter her bedroom undetected.

"Here, let me help you. Those ropes must hurt." Not sure of what to say, she kept still, watching helplessly as the girl untied the ropes. One by one, she felt their grips loosening around her limbs, letting them to fall lifelessly onto the bed.

"There! Now, you're all better." The little girl laughed, grinning wide.

Kagome nodded, staring at her newly freed appendages, mouth opened in surprise. With a shaky voice, she whispered a small thanks of gratitude towards her saviour.

"You're welcome, Little Sister." The stranger gushed, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Kagome blinked, puzzled: _Little sister?_

"Now, now, Road-chan, don't startle her," another voice advised.

"Earl!" Road whined pulling Kagome close towards her, "I just want to be with my new sister."

"Give her some space. After all, she looks to be in a fair amount of pain."

"Huh?" Looking closer, Road noticed the girl trembling. Her skin was a deadly white, and she had quite a few lashes and bruises. Eyes widening Road titled her head to the side.

"Oh, you do look tired," she noted, frowning. There were evident bags underneath Kagome's eyes and her hair looked matted, dirty beyond compare. Dried blood marked the surface of her forehead and fresh tears were staining her cheeks.

"I don't like this," Road said, looking to the front. "Earl, I want to bring her home and clean her up."

Laughter erupted within the small room, as a large man stepped forward, seeming to appear from thin air. He walked towards them, using a pumpkin styled umbrella as a cane, and bent down to properly observe Kagome.

"Hello," he greeted his unusually large smile widening. "How are you feeling, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome merely stared, surprise illuminating her visage, "H-How do you know my name?" She managed to dish out, eyeing both the Earl and Road with distrustful eyes.

The Earl laughed, finding her expression adorable. "Ah, Kagome-chan, you mustn't worry about that. You also mustn't fear us; we mean you no harm." He leaned further against the umbrella, which seemed to … grunt with pain? "To clear up some of your confusion, my name is the Millennium of Earl. Most people though prefer to call me Millenie or Earl. Feel free to choose whatever you like."

"And I'm Road Kamelot," the other one giggled, moving to now stand beside the Earl. "Kagome-chan, we're going to have so much fun together!" Erupting into a squeal of glees, Road launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around Kagome. Kagome stumbled back upon the impact, falling straight down onto the bed.

"Ouch!" she whined, rubbing her sore bottom.

The Ear watched the exchange with interest. "Heh, heh, heh …" Chuckling, he leaned against his umbrella. It was obvious to see that Road and Kagome would get along quite well.

_Perfect ... the start of a happy family._


	3. Change

**Chapter Three: **Change

**Edited: **July 28, 14

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, this way!" giggled Road, pulling the girl through the front door … well, one of her doors she magically created with her Noah abilities. Before they had been standing inside Kagome's cramped bedroom, and now they were in a large and dark corridor. Candles were floating from midair, burning brightly; the ceiling seemed to go on forever with massive gothic-like chandeliers seen hanging from above. A long blood red carpet ran down the hall, leading towards various rooms.<p>

Kagome's eyes grew wider as she surveyed her new surroundings. A sense of unease and discomfort coursed through her veins.

"Kagome-chan, there's no need to be scared. You're family!" Road chastised, smiling as she tugged at her hand. "We're sisters!" Noticing her confusion, Road knew an explanation was required. She groaned loudly.

"Earl~" she whined, leading Kagome into the dinning hall, "Help!"

"And what would you like help with?" he questioned. He was sitting at the head of the table, watching as a giddy Road and white-faced Kagome entered in the room. Road looked beyond excited and Kagome seemed tired. If the Earl had eyebrows, they would have shot up like rockets at the sight of the soon-to-be Noah's physical appearance.

Her face was deadly white with sweat dripping down from her forehead. Her eyes were semi-bloodshot and her legs and arms were quivering. It was evident that she was in pain, and would be undergoing further pains as the transformation continued.

"Road-chan, maybe it would be best to take Kagome-chan up to her bedroom," he suggested, snapping his fingers. Within an instant, an Akuma maid came forth. Bowing in respect, she glanced towards Road and the odd member.

"Yes, Master? Is there something I can be of assistance for?" Her voice was highly mechanical.

"Please fetch some of Lulubell-chan's older clothing," he instructed, not even glancing towards the maid.

"Of course!" she left the room, disappearing from sight.

"… Ahh," Kagome felt herself trembling and about ready to fall flat down onto the ground.

"Kagome-chan?" gaped Road. "Come on, I'll get you upstairs!" Leading her out of the dinning room, she manoeuvred her way through the maze-like house arriving at a pitch-black door. Written in blood red was the name Kagome, inscribed on the front.

Curious, Kagome eyed Road with confusion. Road merely shrugged and smiled wide before kicking the door open. With a squeal, she led Kagome towards a highly ornate bed, decorated with far too many pillows.

"Get comfy, Kagome-chan, I'll be getting you some better clothes to wear." She eyed the girl's previous nightgown with disgust, opting to keep back her own opinions. Humming a child-like tune, she turned to the dresser on the opposite side of the room, rummaging through the drawers.

" … She won't be wearing any of Lulubell-chan's … thin clothes," she muttered, her face and torso buried within the deep drawer. Looking at various shirts, pants and dresses, she pulled out a long black nightgown, smiling widely.

"Here!" she giggled, dancing back towards her. "Kagome-chan, let's get you into this nightgown." Before Kagome could even protest, Road started to help her change.

"STOP!" Kagome cried her voice cracking. "GET AWAY!"


	4. Bonding

**Chapter Four: **Bonding

**Edited: **July 28, 14

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the ceiling, her eyes locked on the twinkling blood red chandelier. She struggled to contain her screams, but nothing worked. Throughout the entire manor, servants, both human and Akuma alike, heard her cries and shrieks of pain. They did their best to avoid the western portion of the house where the future member of the Noah Clan lay, enduring the final portion of her transformation.<p>

"_Its hurts …"_ It had been one week since Road and the Earl had brought her to this unknown house. She still had no clue of where she was or what was happening to her body.

"_I don't understand … what's wrong with me?"_

Throughout the passing days, Road had not left her side. The blue haired girl was either there lying in the bed next to Kagome, smiling, running her fingers through her hair as Kagome's screams filled the air. Whenever she had tears streaming down her cheeks, Road wiped them away, telling Kagome to try to keep quiet.

"_Road-chan, what's happening to me? I don't understand."_

With her usual smile, Road would merely place a finger to her lips and shake her head. "It's a secret, Kagome-chan. You'll have to wait to find out."

No matter how hard Kagome pleaded with the girl, no matter how much she begged, Road would not give in. "_Why? Why?"_

Days passed and evenings came and went. Without so much as realizing it, another week had passed and then another. It had soon been over three weeks that Kagome had been with Road and the Earl, and she was still nowhere closer to understanding her situation. While the pain she felt throughout her body had lessened, there was still a great deal left to be dealt with.

"_What's happening? Why is this happening to me?"_

Left alone with her thoughts—her only source of amusement—Kagome was unable to wrap her mind around her present situation. Nothing made sense. If anything, it was all too puzzling for her process. From the very beginning to now, she was at a crossroads: stuck, lost and unsure of where to go.

"_Mama, what do you think I should do?"_

A flash of her mother's face flickered through her mind. Her long strands of ebony hair, her clear skin, and those caring and compassionate eyes. She could see her mother smiling, telling her to do whatever she felt was best.

"_Mama … you would always tell me that … you would always smile and want me to experience the best of everything … but then, then, you had to go and change. Why?"_

No longer was the image of her mother smiling, but rather it was screaming. Those once generous eyes were clouded with fright and fear. If she squinted, she could see the outline of her mother's aged lips mouthing a word.

"_Mama, what are you trying to say? What?"_

She leaned in closer, curious. Soon however, she came to a halt when viewing her mother's slender wrist pointing in her direction. Her lips moved, repeating the same word: "Monster."

Kagome's breathing stopped. Everything around her came to a halt. She felt like she had been sliced in half by a butcher's knife. How could her mother call her such?!

"Stay back! Stay back! You monster!"

Kagome's eyes watered with unshed tears as a sob escaped from her lips.

"_Mama, it's me, your Kagome-chan! Don't you recognize me?" _

She tried to reach for her, but the older woman backed away and turned to the opposite direction. Kagome screamed, but her cries were merely in vain … her mother not once turned back.

"_Mama! Don't go … don't leave me … Please!"_

* * *

><p>Road leaned against Kagome's shaking frame, her eyes shut and expression neutral. Lost in the sea of dreams that belonged to Kagome, Road frowned as she cracked an eye open. Face buried into Kagome's left shoulder, her skin tickled from the girl's long hair.<p>

She hissed. "Kagome-chan, why do you still think of _her_? Why do you still want her? After what she did to you, how could you want that _vile creature_?!" Road was furious. Kagome no longer belonged to her mother. Her mother had lost the right to Kagome's love after locking her in her bedroom and having her strapped down to a dirty bed.

"Don't you understand; she doesn't love you anymore." Road ran her fingers through Kagome's hair, watching as even more tears rolled down cheeks. "She doesn't want you, Kagome-chan."

_But don't worry; you've got a new family now; one that will treasure and care for you dearly. After all, we know just how special you truly are …_

Kissing her forehead, Road then leaned back down onto Kagome's shoulder, still choosing to listen into her thoughts, her dreams… her heart's deepest desires.

"Oi, Road, how are things going in here?" Someone knocked at the door and turned the handle walking inside.

Road looked up to see Tyki. "Tyki-kun, get rid of that cigarette! It's not good for Kagome-chan," she whined, hissing at the Noah of Pleasure.

Tyki shrugged, withdrawing the cigarette from his lips. "Now, now, it can't do any harm to her."

She rolled her eyes. "Tyki, can you do me a favour?" Tyki raised a brow but walked forward. Road's expression was serious; there wasn't a single trace of playfulness anywhere.

"Yes?" He titled his head to the side, confused. "What do you need?"

"Can you look after Kagome-chan for me? I need to go speak with Millenie right now."

"Huh?" Not allowing Tyki the chance to respond, Road detangled herself from Kagome's pale body and jumped off the bed.

"Tyki, get rid of that cigarette. And, make sure nothing bad happens to Kagome-chan while I'm gone."

"Wait, Road!" Yet, it was too late, Road had already left slamming the door behind her.

"Damn!" Dropping his cigarette, Tyki stepped on it making sure to extinguish the flames. "Ah, well, I've got nothing better to do." Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and looked to the bed. Lying in the center of it was his future sister—no, niece?

"Ah, who knows … this _'Noah family structure'_ is messed up, anyway." Tyki stalked towards the bed and surveyed her. He could barely recall his own transformation, but did remember the pain; it was hell, to say the least. The amount of pain the body was forced to endure was more than enough for the person to want death instantly. Tyki shuddered at the thought.

"I hope nothing bad happens to you, Kagome." Now lying on the bed, Tyki placed his head against the same pillow that Kagome was using, choosing to use this time to observe the youngest Noah. "Road, the twins and the Earl would be severely disappointed if anything were to happen to you …"

He poked her shoulder. "Oi, Kagome hurry up and get better. We want to spend time with you, our little sister." Absentmindedly, he inched forward moving closer. Watching her shut eyes release pools worth of tears, Tyki reached forward and wiped them away with a flick of the wrist. He exhaled loudly.

* * *

><p>Road returned to Kagome's room an hour later after talking with the Earl. Since witnessing Kagome's previous dream, she wanted to inform him about Kagome's present state.<p>

"**_Road-chan, its fine, there is nothing to be worried about."_**

She can hear the Earl's words replaying through her mind, echoing inside of her head.

"**_She is just going through a hard time right now, nothing bad will happen to her."_**

She can visualize him sitting in his rocking chair, moving back and forth, as he gazed down towards Road, who was sitting in his lap.

"**_Don't worry so much, Road-chan. Your sister will be fine."_** Road had protested, stating what Kagome's mother had said in her dreams, but still the Earl suggested she do nothing. **_"Road-chan, wait until Kagome-chan's transformation is done. When she's all better and has an improved grasp of what's happening, then you may act … _if_ she agrees to it."_**

"Fine!" she pouted and kicked the door open. Removing her shoes off, she moved over towards the bed, intending to return to her previous pastime: dream watching. However, as she drew closer towards the bed she found herself coming to a stop. For there sleeping away was Tyki and Kagome … right next to each other. Tyki had one arm protectively wrapped around Kagome's side and had pulled her close to him. Kagome's long black strands were strewn across the pillow, and partially covered Tyki's neck and face as he slept on, blissfully unaware. Heck, Kagome seemed pretty comfortable, too. She moved less than usual and her breathing and pounding heart were less erratic in contrast to this morning.

Road's mouth dropped. What the hell?

Slowly climbing onto the bed, she stayed near the edge of the bed, but kept a closetful watch on the duo. Unsure of how to react, the Noah of Dreams could only continue to stare in befuddlement. "Huh?"


	5. Transformation Complete

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Five: Transformation Complete**_

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight. The Millennium Earl had stepped out just moments ago to take care of business matters. Tyki had left the day before to go and visit his human friends, and Skin Bolic, the Noah of Wrath, had returned early this morning from a previous mission. The twins, Jasdero and Devit, the Noah of Bonds, were still within the Earl's compound, as Road, the Noah of Dreams. Lulubell, the Noah of Lust, was somewhere within the house too, either busy with her Akuma servant, or tending to personal matters.<p>

Whatever the case may have been, all Noah members were occupied with their daily routines, and the Earl was busy attempting to create more Akuma for his ever-lasting army. However, all but one Noah were in the midst of activity, and that one Noah happened to be Kagome.

Kagome… the Noah of Purity… was still undergoing her final transformation.

Similar to the other passing weeks, Road was usually by her side, watching the younger girl, and making sure that she was all right. Wanting Kagome's transformation to occur as easily as possible, the older Noah was always trying different methods of either being able to speed up the process, or reduce the amount of pain the younger Noah was receiving.

"Road-chan, you're wasting your time. Leave the girl be. Once her change is done, it's done. It'll happen whenever it happens, so quit trying to speed it up." Currently sitting inside the youngest Noah's room was Road and the twins. Road was lying next to Kagome, her head resting against her shoulder and body tucked underneath the sheets. Curled up close towards her sister, Road was enjoying the warmth that her body offered, even though the girl's temperature was much higher than that of what it should be.

"Devit, be quiet! I can do whatever I want!" Road stuck out her tongue, beyond pissed off by Devit's lack of manners. At least Jasdero, his other half, knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Ehh, Road-chan, when do you think her change will be done?" Jasdero wanted Kagome to wake up. He wanted to spend time with his sister and get to know her better.

Road looked towards Jasdero with a much softer gaze. "I don't know," she confessed truthfully. "Millenie said it should be quite soon… but I really don't know." Moving herself closer towards Kagome, she placed her head right underneath the crock of Kagome's neck.

"Her dreams have gotten better; she's no longer having as much nightmares. Also, her temperature's dropped significantly, but there's still room for improvement." She decided to leave out the fact that Kagome's amount of screaming and yelling hasn't changed one bit—since, that wasn't something that the twins needed to know.

"That's good," Jasdero sniffled, blowing his nose with a tissue. "I hope she wakes up soon."

"Feh," Devit rolled his eyes and removed his gun from its holder. "Like I said so before, the weakling will wake up when she wakes up. Sheesh, it's not such a big deal. If anything, its just going to be another annoying family member we have that will—" Devit never got to finish his sentence, since Road had thrown a pillow at him, causing him to fall off the bed and straight onto the ground.

"Ahh! What was that for?" He shot up like a rocket, while glowering towards Road. "You annoying little—" Road held her finger up to her lips, signalling for Devit to be quiet. He struck a pose, fearful that the Earl might have returned home.

"… W-what?" he stuttered, frightened. "What is it?"

Road pointed down towards Kagome. Her eyes were twitching and her jaw was moving. Jasdero and Devit shared a glance, curious. Did this mean it was time?

Road nodded, smiling. Slowly untangling herself from Kagome's limbs, she inched off the bed, dragging a stumped Jasdero with her.

"Quiet!" She hissed, smiling. "She's about to wake up."

"**How do you know?"** Both questioned in unison.

Road sighed and slapped her forehead. "Because you two dummies, I—" she paused when noticing Kagome slowly sitting up. Excited beyond compare, she turned her attention away from the twins and over towards Kagome, who was clutching her forehead and looking around the room in a daze.

"W-where am I?" She muttered. "It's so dark… and my head hurts."

"Kagome-chan!" the Noah of Dreams could no longer contain her joy, and quickly pounced on the unsuspecting Noah. "You're awake!" As she clutched her sister tight, she giggled, finding Kagome's protests more than amusing.

The twins watched the sight before them in confusion, stumped on what they should do.

"Ehh, Devit?" Jasdero questioned, titling his head to the side. "Should we, ah, join in?"

Devit shrugged his shoulders, "if you want, go ahead, Jasdero. I'm not stopping you."

Jasdero grinned and nodded. "Yes!" He laughed and with that, he, too, jumped onto the bed.

With Road holding onto Kagome's left side and Jasdero the right, the youngest Noah had nowhere to flee. "Lemme' me go!" She squealed; her eyes watered over with tears. This was just too much for her. Nothing made sense. Who were these people? Where was she? And why were they hugging her? She didn't even know them.

"Kagome-chan?" Road started to pout, sulking. "You don't remember me, your older sister?" Kagome gave her a confused look.

"What?" She titled her head to the side. "… You're my older sister?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, that's right!"

Kagome furrowed her brows, blinking. "I don't have an older sister. In fact, I don't have any siblings."

"You're wrong about that, Sis," Jasdero laughed, earning another round of bewildered looks from Kagome. "You're part of the family now. So, welcome!" He extended his arms out wide, grinning like a fool. A sweat drop formed at the back of Kagome's head.

"Huh?"

Devit sighed and held back a groan. Really, was the girl this dumb? "Alright, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once." All three family members looked towards him with surprised glances. "You!" he pointed towards Kagome. "Are now a member of this family. You're a chosen apostle from God. You're the Noah of Purity."

"… Noah of Purity?" Kagome repeated, perplexed. "What's that?"

Road giggled, "Kagome-chan, just look down at your hand."

Kagome raised a brow, but glanced downwards. Immediately, her jaw dropped. Her entire arm was a darkish grey colour. What followed with that was a death-defying scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Any of you have any ideas as to what Kagome's Noah powers should be. I'm open to any suggestions. :P<strong>


	6. Welcome?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Six: Welcome?**_

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, you look so pretty!" Kagome had not been awake for more than fifteen minutes, and Road, her self-proclaimed older-sister, was already attempting to dress her up. Piles upon piles of different dark colours and materials were thrown across the room, draped across the bedding, stuck on the chandelier, and even on Jasdero's head.<p>

"I think this would look great on you!" Road withdrew a blood red dress from the armoire, holding it in front of a sleepy Kagome. "Don't you think so?" Kagome replied with a yawn. Off in the corner, Jasdero and Devit snickered, finding Kagome's lack of enthusiasm highly entertaining.

"Kagome-chan~" Road whined, pouting. "Why aren't you excited?" She was stomping her feet in protest, sulking like a toddler. "I thought you'd like dress up." That was one of the many reasons why Road was so excited when she discovered that she would be having a younger _female_ sibling.

Kagome yawned again, her eyes drooping. "It's… nice," she struggled to find a proper word. Longingly, she eyed the bed, wanting no more than to climb under the navy sheets and disappear off into dreamland. However, Road would not let her—something, which she learned quickly.

"**Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"** Continually, Road's cries escaped from her lips as she started to throw a tantrum. Known throughout the manor for her lack of patience and commitment, everyone tended to avoid the oldest Noah whenever she would throw her usual fits, for fear of what she might do… mainly to them. Kagome, however, who was inexperienced with such problems, tensed over as she watched Road whine and groan.

"Road-chan!" she placed her hands onto the girl's shoulders and tried to soothe her. The yells and cries were far too loud, and started to make her ears bleed. Even Jasdero and Devit were struggling with the yells, covering their hands over their ears and making faces, looking to be in large amounts of pain.

"If you want, I'll wear the dress."

"Really?" right away, the yelling ceased, as Road looked up towards Kagome with a sheer, joyful expression. "Okay. Kagome-chan, come this way!" And with that, she led a bemused Kagome out of the bedroom and into the next-door washroom.

Within minutes, it was Kagome's turn to start yelling.

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat next to Road in the large, dark dinning hall, watching as the twins, who sat across from them, argued and fought over who would be eating what. Feeling a sweat drop forming at the base of her neck, Kagome tugged her elaborate ponytail, finding the various pins and ties she had stuck inside her hair, irritating her scalp.<p>

"Kagome-chan, don't tug at it! You'll ruin it!" Road leaned over and slapped her hands away from her hair, pouting. "I spent thirty minutes working on your hair, and I don't want it to be ruined." Kagome arched a brow, but said nothing. Shifting in her seat, she tried to make herself even more comfortable in the already stiff chair.

"Where are the others?" Devit wondered aloud, looking towards the empty seats on the far side of the table. The head seat, which naturally belonged to the Earl, was empty and seemed to be collecting dust. The two seats next the head seat, where also vacant. On the other side of the table, next to the twins, was another empty seat. Yet, this seat was different. Unlike the rest, which were crisp and polished to perfection, this seat was ruined. The top handles were bashed beyond repair, the cushion looked to have been ripped off and plopped back on, and the bottom legs were uneven, resulting with the chair to rock back and forth every time a person would sit on it.

"That's Skin chair," Road explained, whispering into Kagome's ear. "He's got a very bad sweet tooth. So whenever he doesn't get any sweets, he feels the need to break something." Kagome's face paled. She didn't know what to say.

Jasdero, who was staring towards his sister, wanted to try to help her by lightning the mood. "Don't worry, he won't do anything bad," he laughed. "The Earl sent him away on a mission, so he shouldn't be back until another week."

Kagome nodded, another sweat drop forming behind her head. Road giggled, finding her expression amusing. "Nee, Kagome-chan, are you hungry?"

"Hungry?" She repeated, suddenly hearing her stomach growling. She blinked, and looked down towards her lower region, which was covered by that blood red dress and held together by a tight-fitting corset, "I suppose."

"Okay then," Road giggled. "Akuma, bring out the food!" Snapping her fingers, a swarm of Akuma maid rushed into the room, depositing various trays of food and drinks onto the table. Kagome watched the maids curiously, baffled by their rather… bizarre appearances and body types.

"Kagome-chan, is something wrong?"

She looked towards Road with a dumbfounded expression. "What… what are those people?" She struggled to find a proper way to formulate her sentence, but still failed miserably.

"Oh." Road's eyebrows shot up. "You mean the Akuma?" Kagome nodded, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Kagome-chan, don't tell me that you've never heard of an Akuma." Road laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. Kagome looked annoyed, glowering towards Road. She didn't find the situation to be funny at all. What were those Akuma? Were they a different type of nationality? People from a different country? Although Kagome was better educated than most girls her age, having come from a wealthy background, her mother typically kept her cooped up inside the house, barely allowing her to leave. That resulted with her to grow up with only basic knowledge on the outside world. If she were lucky, she'd be able to walk the two blocks from their house to the nearby vendors, to buy an occasional treat for herself. Whenever she was there, she would always see the same style of people, who wore the same style of clothing and hair, so she wasn't really used to seeing people of different ethnicities.

"Kagome-chan, the Akuma aren't people."

Now this had Kagome's attention. How could those Akuma not be people? They looked like normal humans, with… slight differences. Nothing too bad, though.

Road raised a brow and glanced towards the twins. She wasn't sure which one of them should explain what an Akuma was to Kagome. Devit and Jasdero shrugged their shoulders, not looking the least bit interested. Road sighed and slouched. That meant it was up to her to explain.

_Great_, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Kagome-chan, I'll explain." She clapped her hands together. "You, Akuma, come over here!" She yelled towards the nearest Akuma butler to come forward. The Akuma butler was wearing a dark suit, and had a white beard with grey coloured skin.

"Y-yes, Noah-sama?" it stuttered, its eyes fearful.

Road smirked. "Kagome-chan, look at this Akuma! It's not a regular human. See?"

"I guess not," Kagome mumbled, eyeing the nerved wracked Akuma. "But then, what would it be?"

"A stupid human soul," Devit interrupted, jumping into the conversation. "See, when stupid humans are gullible enough to believe that the Earl can bring back their loved ones." He shuddered at the word. "They call them back from the world beyond, bringing their souls back."

"Those souls are incarnated into a skeleton, which is made of Dark Matter, presented to them by the Earl," Road continued, interrupting Devit. "Like the dummy said, when the brainless humans call them back from the world beyond, the soul becomes trapped within the skeleton and forced to obey the Earl's will."

"_Hey!"_ Devit yelled, not liking what she had called him. Road, however, ignored him, as usual.

"Hee, hee," Jasdero laughed. "Then the skeleton takes the body of the human and uses it for their own… Cool, huh?"

Kagome's face paled. "Sure…" She felt queasy, "If you say so."

"Now, now, my dear little Kagome-chan, those pathetic beings bring it upon themselves." An eerie voice spoke, emerging from a nearby doorway. "It's their own fault for not understanding the concept of death. If they were strong enough, they would have not have allowed themselves to become my beautiful little toys." The Earl spoke, then taking his seat at the head position. "Do you understand, my dear?"

Kagome looked down at her lap, her expression blank. "Yes," she nodded, no longer feeling hungry. "I do."

"Good!" The Earl laughed, more than pleased. "Now, to move onto another note, Kagome-chan, welcome to the family!" A loud bang was soon heard, causing Kagome to jump up in her seat. Confetti fell from the ground, as a large banner quickly unravelled, revealing a message: _Welcome home, Kagome-chan!_

Her jaw dropped. She glanced towards the Earl in uncertainty, not the least bit phased by his appearance. "What does this mean?" She questioned, puzzled. The Earl and Road shared a glance, finding themselves laughing once again.

"Kagome-chan, can't you read what the sign says?" Road's voice boomed joyfully.

"I can," Kagome whined. "But what's the reason for this? I don't understand."

Devit exhaled a sigh. "It's like I explained to you before, you dummie. You're a member of this messed up family!"

"Devit, really, that's not the nicest way to explain it," a male voice chastised. "Our little sister has been through a lot in the passing weeks. In anything, she doesn't need your impudent self making such rude remarks."

"Sheesh, you're one to talk, Tyki," Devit scoffed, rolling his eyes. Kagome, interested, turned her attention towards the front and watched as a tall, lean figure sporting an expensive suit and matching top hat, took a seat next to the Earl. Elegantly, he slid his hat off his head, revealing a lush set of dark coloured hair. When he noticed Kagome's gaze, he looked up and offered her a charming smile.

"It's nice to see that you're awake, _little sister_," he purred, making chills run down Kagome's spine. "You look much better now."

"Um, do I know you?" Kagome wondered, titling her head to the side.

"In a way, yes," he replied, taking a sip of his wine that was placed in front of him. "While you may not know me, your Noah genes know me."

"... Huh?" Kagome blinked and looked towards Road for clarification. Nevertheless, Road was far too enthralled when she noticed another new figure enter into the dinning room.

"Lero!" she shouted and jumped up from her seat, tackling a pink… umbrella down onto the ground. The other Noah—besides Kagome—looked away, not paying Road or the umbrella any heed.

"Road-chan, please be careful," the Earl warned as he began to eat his meal.

"**Kay!"** she chimed and continued to play with the umbrella. The umbrella let out squeals of fear, yelling and crying in what sounded to be alarm. Kagome, taken back, glanced towards any one of the other room's occupants for an… explanation. Sure, let's call it that.

"Um, Tyki?" she had heard Devit call him that, and she was hoping that it was his actual name. "Why does the umbrella talk?"

Tyki looked up from his food, his fork dangling in his mouth. "What?" The look on his face was priceless; it was both a mixture of shock and surprise.

"That!" She pointed towards the pink umbrella, which was now flying away from Road, yelling out various words, most of which were Lero.

"Oh, that's Lero," he said with a flick of the wrist. "It's just the Earl's golem."

"Golem?"

"It's a small, handy tool used for a lot of things," he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "The Earl mainly uses Lero for communication abilities, isn't that right, Earl?"

"Yes, yes, you're correct, Tyki-pon," the Earl laughed, his large belly jiggling.

"Earl!" Tyki protested. "You know how I hate that name!"

"But I can't help but call you that Tyki-pon! It suits you so well."

"Earl!"

On the left side of the room, Road and Lero, the talking, flying umbrella, were yelling at each other. On the right side of the room, the Earl and Tyki were having a… interesting conversation, and across from Kagome, the twins were flinging food at each other. Lost in a sea of mystification, the newest Noah could only glance around the room, unsure of what to say or do.

"Ahh! _Lero_!"

"Take that you!"

"Hee, hee! Take that!"

"Earl!"

"Tyki-pon!"

The voices grew louder, circling and swirling inside and outside of her head. It soon started to increase, resulting with her head to start pounding, feeling as though someone were hitting her with a jackhammer. This explains why the following occurred a second later: Kagome released a sigh and fell backwards, landing onto the ground.

… Yet no one noticed.


	7. Powers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Seven: Powers**_

* * *

><p>Down a dark, eerie passageway, Kagome, Road, Lero and the Earl of Millennium travelled, their destination being the housing of Skulls. Earlier that morning, after Kagome had awakened, the Earl had explained to her that he wished to determine her true Noah abilities. And that the easiest and safest method would be through the Skulls aid. The Skulls, being another one of the Earl's various helpers, were keepers of his precious Egg, the item that housed the power to create his toys, his Akuma.<p>

"Kagome-chan, we're here!" Road announced, giggling as she tugged at her hand. "Look, look!"

Kagome glanced around, noticing various… people, standing around a large egg. There looked to be at least a dozen of the men, and all were sporting the same dark coloured jacket with fur trimming. Their body types were similar to that of the Earl, and they had no hair, but rather, blue skin.

"Master Earl?" One of them questioned, turning around. At the sight, Kagome held back a grimace, choosing to grip Road's hand tighter.

"Kagome-chan, there's nothing to be afraid of," Road chastised with a laugh. "The Skulls are harmless. In fact, they can do no harm to a Noah." While Road's words did sound reassuring, that couldn't stop the unease from circulating through Kagome's veins.

"Why is it that you have come here, Master Earl?" The same Skull questioned, moving further. This Skull looked to be the leader of the entire dozen, and was watching the Earl with a weary eyed expression.

"I have come to seek answers," the Earl replied, leaning against Lero, which he was currently using as a cane. "Kagome-chan just awoke from her rebirth, and is still unsure of what her Noah abilities are. I want you to determine them."

"I see," the Skull replied. Slowly it turned away from the Earl, directing its attention towards Kagome. Kagome backed away, a nervous look crossing her face, as she chose to hide behind Road.

"Kagome-chan," Road said. "Are you still scared?" Kagome nodded, her head leaning against the older Noah's shoulder. "Why?" She asked, amused.

"He's creepy," Kagome explained, feeling Goosebumps forming across her skin. "As well, I don't like how this guy feels."

"Feels?" Road blinked confused. "What does that mean?"

"… His aura," she mumbled, trembling. "It's all dark. It's like there's a pure black cloud surrounding him." As she watched the Skull, she could see an odd cloud wrapped around his large frame, covering him. It looked kind of like miasma, just was dark, pitch black.

_Then there's the voices_, she trembled, as she gulped in fear. With each step the Skull took, she could hear yells. It sounded like a person screaming, panic stricken as they begged for help. _What's the meaning of this?_ She wondered, perplexed. _Why am I hearing this and seeing this?_

"Noah-sama, please, come this way." The Skull reached out to grab her arm, intending to lead her away from Road. "If you'll just—"

"**NO!"** There was a surge of light, as an odd colouring erupted into the air. "Stay back!" A powerful gust formed the duo, wrapping itself around the Skull. "Don't touch me!" The Skull screamed in agony as it was forced to the other side of the open space, its ligaments quickly detaching from itself. Dark droplets then dripped down from the sky, as the realization that it was the Skull's blood entered into the Earl's mind.

"Very interesting," he deduced, his eyes narrowed.

"… Master E-Earl …" the Skull stuttered, its jaw half ripped off. "Why?"

"Its rather simple," the Earl laughed joyfully. "I had no clue that that would happen." All of the other Skulls jaws dropped. The Earl did not what would occur—with a Noah, no less. What on earth.

"Millenie?" Road murmured, moving closer. "That colouring, it was almost like—"

"Innocence," he whispered, agreeing. "I know my dear Road-chan. I know." Without sparing a second, he turned around and looked back towards Kagome. As of right now, she was staring down to her hands in disbelief. Had it not been for the severity of the situation, the Earl would have found her expression delightful.

"Kagome-chan," he spoke, catching her attention. "Tell me, what did that feel like?"

"It was weird," she mumbled, trembling. "I didn't think that would happen. I just—I just didn't want it to touch me. That's all."

"Its okay," he nodded. "I should have explained what the Skull were first before bringing you down here." He rubbed his chin in thought, but chose to keep his thoughts to himself. "Kagome-chan, would you be alright if the Skulls were to run a few tests?"

"Tests?" her face paled. She hated tests, especially anything mathematical related.

"Yes tests," the Earl nodded. "Such as a blood sample, maybe even a scan."

"Huh?" That was **not **what she was expecting, at all. "I, um, suppose, so," she blinked. "But, I do have one condition that I want to be met."

"And what would that be?"

"**DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM!"**

* * *

><p>After two hours had passed, the group left the housing of Skulls, and moved back towards what seemed to be a parlour. A large black piano was centered in the middle of the room, as blood red candles floated around, creating an atmosphere of mystery and haunted delight. All around the dark, striped walls were pieces of furniture, which coincidentally, matched with the candles. They were ostentatious, however, and took up large chunks of the room.<p>

"Kagome-chan, come sit with me." Road led a lightheaded Kagome over towards a loveseat, and pushed her down. She stumbled forward, her body colliding with the soft material. She then suppressed a groan, burying her face into the pillows.

"Kagome-chan~" Road whined, "Now is not the time for sleep."

"Road-chan, Kagome-chan is just tired. She had a lot of blood drawn, after all. Leave her be. Let her relax." True to the Earl's words, Kagome had had around three containers worth of blood drawn from her body. The Skulls, who had been highly nerve wracked around the youngest Noah, had drawn large supplements worth of blood from her body. They had claimed that by testing her blood, they could determine what had caused that violent attack on their previous leader, not too long ago. Kagome really didn't understand the meaning of the blood drawing, or how based on just her blood alone they could figure out so much, but she decided to leave it be.

_Its not that important, anyway,_ she hiccupped, holding back tears. _Right now, all that matters is having a nap. _She yawned and stretched her arms forward, attempting to get comfortable. _This is nice,_ she thought,_ the couch is very soft._

"Kagome-chan, here's a blanket." Road leaned over and placed a nice thick blanket over her sister's small body. It was a dark violet colour, with pictures of the Noah children… in Chibi form, decorated all the way around. "Sleep well, have a good nap." Somewhat lovingly, the Noah of Dreams leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek.

"_Aww_," the Earl grinned, "such cute sisterly bonding."

"Millenie~" Road whined, "Stop."

"Lero! Please be quiet, Lero!" Lero protested, watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. "We don't want Noah-sama to wake up, Lero!" Ever since her incident, Lero didn't know what to think of the newest Noah. She had seemed harmless at first glance, but now… she looked to be a real danger, even though she was a Noah.

"I suppose Lero's right," the Earl agreed, humming. "Kagome-chan needs her rest, and probably doesn't enjoy the noise right now. Come on, Road-chan, we can continue this discussion elsewhere." He started to waddle out of the room, swinging Lero as he exited through the ornate archway. Road pouted, but followed suite, knowing from experience too not argue with the Millennium Earl.

* * *

><p>"Master Earl." A skull approached the Earl, holding an odd-looking and worn piece of paper. "Here are the results we gathered based on the blood samples."<p>

"Ahh, thank you," gingerly, he accepted the paper, reading it over once. As he rocked back and forth in his seat, a keen look formed across his face. "This is quite interesting."

"It's highly rare," the Skull explained. "None of us have ever encountered such a phenomenon. Let alone viewed one in the record keeping."

"It's the same though."

"What is, Earl?" the Skull asked, curious.

"It's just like _her_." He mumbled, rubbing his chin, "exactly the same."

The Skull was still unsure as to what the Earl was talking about, yet chose to keep his mouth shut. At least, if the Earl—their leader—knew what to do with the information, that is all that mattered.

"Skull, tell me." The Earl had stopped rocking; now staring off into the distance. "Tell me, how high was the percentage of Innocence in her blood at first?"

* * *

><p>As the months came and went, so did Kagome's training with her fellow siblings. She practiced long and hard, day and night, learning to hone her abilities to their fullest potential. Like all of the other Noah, it had taken time for her to grow accustomed to the concept of training. Having never trained once in her life before, it was a vigorous task to overcome, and more or less, always left her huffing and puffing, or tired beyond compare. Yet, she never gave up, determined to become just as strong as the rest of her family were.<p>

Each family member spent the same amount of time with Kagome, teaching her various methods in fighting. With Road, she taught Kagome how to summon her powers and use them effectively. Her powers, which were powerful blasts of dark energy shot through her hands, turned out to be both a powerful and tiring weapon. With just a blast of dark matter, Kagome was able to destroy over half of the twenty-eight targets Road had set up around the garden.

Afterwards, it had been Tyki's turn to teach. Not as good as Road had been, though, Tyki tried his utmost hardest to teach Kagome the essentials of combat. For without basic combat skills, at the very least, you'd die on the battlefield instantaneously, no matter how good you were with your weapon or Noah abilities. At first, their training together had consisted of learning the actual basics: simple kicks and punches. Those had slowly evolved into more elaborate and difficult motions to master, yet it took quite some time to attain that level. Also, not counting how many times the two got distracted—who knew that poker could be so addictive?—It was one of the many factors that took quite some to master.

Then, there were the… unhelpful instructors. Firstly, it was the twins, Jasdero and Devit. Amongst the entire clan, they had the easiest job, but somehow managed to fail… not very surprising, to say the least. Their original job seemed to have simply been to teach Kagome some simple movements, a handstand, a back flip and so forth. It was more of an add-on to Tyki's original teachings, to put it at best. Yet, somehow, along the way, that idea had been pushed faraway and was long forgotten about. As a substitute, however, the twins had felt it was far better to "guide" Kagome in the proper different direction a battle usually went—in simple terms, it means that they were starting to teach her swear words and cuss words. The longer and more colourful the words the better they had said. Needless to say, when the Earl found out what was going on during their "training sessions", he had been quite infuriated.

Quickly putting an end to the trio's training, the Earl had instituted more training time with the other two Noah, who eventually turned out to be failures too. Lulubell, the Noah of Lust, and Skin Bolic, the Noah of Wrath. For Lulubell's lessons, there had been no teaching at all. In its place though, there had been staring contests, and various yells and insults from Lulubell's overly faithful Akuma servant. About less than a week with the older Noah, it had been Kagome who called it quits, surprisingly. Then there was Skin. Forgetting to factor in the simple notion that Kagome was still afraid of the rude, candy loving Noah, their training sessions together had been far from sweet.

As summer then rolled itself into play, Kagome was gradually allowed to partake in missions. Although she still needed to be chaperoned—usually by Tyki and/or Road—the youngest Noah was quickly starting to get the hang of things.

"Road-chan, why'd you have to let the Finder's blood splatter on me?" exclaimed Kagome, who was exiting from one of Road's various doors. This one was a bright cheery colour and had dried up flowers painted all the way from the top to the bottom.

"Because I didn't want to get hit," Road laughed as she twirled Lero around in a perfect circle.

Kagome pursed her lips together as she listened to Lero screaming, begging for the spins to stop.

"Still, it wasn't very nice." She placed her hand out and grabbed the umbrella, bringing it close towards her. Lero thanked her, but was ignored. "Next time, please don't do something like that."

"I make no promises."

Kagome rolled her eyes and thanked a passing Akuma servant who handed her a towel. "All I'm saying is that you don't need to get so… excited out there. It was just some finders. It's not like they were exorcists."

"Still," Road bit her finger, drawing blood. "There's nothing like the sensation of watching blood ooze out of pathetic human's body, no?"

Kagome's face paled, "If you say so." She was still never one for violence. If it was possible to avoid a fight, she would.

_Sometimes, I feel as though I don't fit in with the others_, she thought, holding back a sigh. Unlike the rest of the Noah, Kagome was never one for enjoying others screams of pain, watching as they died or pleaded for help. Every time she saw a person crying, their faces smeared with dirt and blood as the Akuma fired their malignant bullets towards them, she felt a bubbling sensation form inside the pit of her stomach.

"Kagome-sama, the Earl wishes to see you," another passing Akuma informed her.

"Okay." With the towel draped across her shoulders, Kagome exited from the parlour. "See you later, Road-chan," she smiled.

"Bye, bye, Kagome-chan." Road waved as she watched Kagome disappear down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Earl-sama?" called Kagome as she entered into his chamber. "You wanted to see me?"<p>

"Yes, yes, I did. Kagome-chan, please have a seat."

"Okay." She navigated past the flamboyant pieces of furniture, and took a seat in the lush chair that faced the Earl. Atop his large mahogany desk were numerous telephones, all with different numbers written across their fronts. All were ringing, most likely meaning that other humans were attempting to contact the Earl. These people—who Kagome liked to refer to as scum—acted as brokers to the Earl, in exchange for money. Their lines of work centered on helping the Earl create as many new Akuma as possible.

It was beyond disgusting.

"Now, now, Kagome-chan, don't feel that way. Those people just need to make a living like everyone else," the Earl spoke, sipping at a cup of tea.

"I suppose." Kagome sighed. "But why did you call me in here, exactly?" She wanted to move as far from the topic of brokers as possible. Even though the constant ringing of phones was a reminder of them, she tried to block the sound by focusing all of her attention on the Earl.

"What do you need of me?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"I need you to do a special job for me," he spoke simply.

"Oh." This had her attention. "What would that be?"

"Tell me," he clasped his hands together and leaned further onto the table. "How would you feel about an undercover mission?"

"I don't understand," she explained. "What do you mean, Earl-sama?"

Without losing his signature grin, he began his explanation. "Kagome-chan, as you know, you're not like the other members of our family." She nodded, easily understanding what he was referring too. "Your heart is much… softer than the others. As the Noah of Purity, you feel compassion for the humans. You want to protect them, even though you know how the others would feel."

"Yes." She sighed, feeling a tad bit embarrassed by the realization. "I'm sorry for that." She held her head down in shame.

"There is no reason to apologize, my dear," the Earl assured her. "That is just how your Noah genes are. There is nothing that can be done about that. If you were to go against your desires, it would only lead to disaster." The rim around his eyes darkened. "This leads me to your mission."

Kagome held back a breath. She was nervous by what he was going to suggest she do.

"I want you to go undercover as an Exorcist and learn of the Black Order's weaknesses."

"**What?"** She nearly fell off her chair. "Earl-sama, are you serious?" She demanded, shocked.

"I am very serious," he laughed, leaning back into his chair. "Kagome-chan, do you remember the day when I first took you to see the Skulls?" A look of disdain crossed her face. She could never forget that day—no, scratch that, she could never forget any day she had to go visit the Skulls, because she **hated** them. They still made her feel uneasy, and those voices never left her ears whenever she was near them.

_Please, kill me…_

_Why did this have to happen?_

_I want death… bring me death_

_**I don't understand, what are those voices?**_

_**What are they? **_

_**Who are they?**_

"W-what about it?" she gulped tugging at her collar.

"I never explained something to you." The Earl was now watching her with a keen expression. He reached for his teacup and took a quick sip. "Inside your bloodstream, both Innocence and Dark Matter flow."

"I-Innocence?" she stuttered, "but how?" Her voice was laced with confusion. She was a Noah, wasn't she? Noah were supposed to reject Innocence with all their being. Detest it beyond compare, and long for nothing more than to destroy it. So then, how could she, a full-fledged Noah have Innocence?

"I don't understand… Earl-sama, how is this p-possible?"

"The Skulls questioned that very same notion," he mused, placing his empty cup down, "It's a hard concept to grasp. Kagome-chan, this is quite rare. Such a phenomenon usually nerves happens with a Noah."

"Usually?" she repeated. Then did that mean that something like this has happened before?

"This is why I have been having Road-chan and Tyki-pon go with you on your missions (1)," the Earl explained. "Ever since learning of this fact, I have been plotting when would be the perfect time to send you into the Order's clutches." Her eyes popped out. The way he was phrasing this made it sound as though he wanted to get rid of her.

"Now, now, Kagome-chan, don't think that way. I could never get rid of you, or any of the other Noah. We're all family after all, and family never leaves family behind."

_Family never leaves family behind_, she repeated. _Then what about what my mother did with me?_

"Kagome-chan, how do you feel about the idea?"

"Of infiltrating the Order?" she exclaimed.

He nodded, waiting for her answer.

She glanced down and pursed her lips together. Briefly, an excited glimmer passed through her eyes. It was so brief though, that few could have seen it. But the Earl did.

"It sounds… like it would be a lot of fun."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"So the General is here?" Kagome murmured, staring out towards the desert village in surprise. "This is not the place I would have first thought for a General to be staying in." She shook that thought away, and knew that it was time to commence her plan. Operation: Have-General-Klaud-Nine-find-out-that-she-is-an-accommodator-for-Innocence-and-take-her-in-as-her-student. It wasn't the best of titles, but it was the best she could do under time—five minutes to be precise.<p>

"Akuma!" she exclaimed, watching as a group of level ones and one level two floated up from behind. "You remember the plan, right?"

"Yes, Noah-sama!" the level two nodded, speaking on behalf of the rest of the group.

"Good," she grinned. "Then let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>General Klaud Nine, the only female general of the prestigious organization, the Black Order, marched through the capital streets of a small desert city she had yet to learn the name of. Perched on her shoulder was her parasitic anti-Akuma weapon, Lau Jimin, a small little monkey she used for both companionship and fighting.<p>

As of right now, she was in search of people who were compatible with Innocence, accommodators, as the Black Order called them. Innocence itself was a strange substance of unknown composition that could be used to form weapons to cleanse the world of Akuma. As a General, it was Klaud Nine's job to seek out individuals who were attuned with Innocence, train them and later-on send them off to the Black Order, where they would become full-fledged exorcists. It was a tedious job at times, and involved traveling the world, moving from one village to another. From the largest of cities, to the smallest of rundown towns, she travelled everywhere, constantly on the move and constantly searching.

"**Help!"** off in the distance there was someone screaming for help.

"You've got nowhere to run, Exorcist!"

Klaud recognized that stale, metallic voice instantaneously. It was an Akuma. Swiftly, she darted off in the direction of the shouts and bullets firing. All around her, villagers were fleeing, running in the opposite direction of the open fire. Klaud tried her hardest to navigate through the crowd, pushing through various men and shopkeepers alike.

"_You've got nowhere to run, Exorcist!"_

What that Akuma had shouted resonated inside her mind, sticking like glue.

"I've got to hurry." She darted down an old alleyway, listening in as the sound of bullets firing increased. A lone scream erupted into the air. Klaud stopped for a moment, surprised. That voice sounded female. Could it mean… could it mean that a female exorcist was all alone?

"Shit. This is not good." She dashed down another turn, soon able to see the colourful stream of purple and pink flashing. "This is not good." She yelled to her companion, Lau Jimin, to activate. She had no time to waste.

Lau Jimin jumped off her shoulder and soared through the air. A whirling wind formed around him, as he changed from his small portable shape, to that of a true demon, his true form.

"Lau Jimin, let's go!" She jumped onto his outstretched paw as both took off into the air, rising above the housing.

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned against a depilated house, her skin back to its usual white colour, watching with a fearful look, as the Akuma drew closer towards her. She soon released another fake scream, trembling as she shot her hands outwards, attempting to protect herself.<p>

'_**Noah-sama, the General is nearing.' **_The level two explained telepathically, watching as something flew the air, drawing closer towards them. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

'_You stupid Akuma, don't just stand there, we need to keep this act going!'_

The level two shook its large head, a look of realization forming across his face. Muttering a soft apology, he raised his claws up high into the air, intending to deliver a powerful blow onto the pretending human.

'_**Here goes nothing! I better—'**_

"Lau Jimin!" The parasitic weapon grasped a hold of the level two, and threw it towards a nearby wall. Full of grace, Klaud hopped off the monkey's overgrown paw, and neared Kagome, who was now hunched onto the ground, really trying to play the part of being scared. Her skin was pale white, she had sweat rolling down from her forehead, and her entire body was trembling.

Klaud observed the girl, taking her in. Bending over slightly, she offered the unknown girl a hand, helping her to her feet.

"W-who are you?" Kagome stuttered, her eyes wide with terror.

"Klaud Nine, General of the Black Order."

Kagome nodded, sucking her bottom lip. "I am Kagome Higurashi."

Klaud kept a tight grip on Kagome's hand, as she turned around and watched Lau Jimin continue to fight off the rest of the Akuma. Most of the level ones were now destroyed, and all that remained was the annoying level two.

She narrowed her eyes and watched as it laughed, its tongue sticking out. "You're not an exorcist," it mused, leaning down to observe her. "That uniform… it's that of a General."

"How nice of you to notice," she hissed, gritting her teeth. The level two smiled, revealing its long grey teeth.

"You are a very pretty General," it spoke. "Having such a pretty face will make it all the more fun to rip off." It then started to laugh, its entire mechanical body trembling. Klaud pursed her lips together and watched as Lau Jimin used that quick second to attack the level two. Again, it was knocked into another building, letting out a loud shriek.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Yet, it never got the time to say anymore, since Lau Jimin attacked once more, thereby destroying the level two once and for all.

* * *

><p>Outside of the village, a top a high hill, sat Kagome and Klaud Nine. Kagome had her legs drawn up to her chest and was sniffling. Klaud was watching her, eyeing Lau Jimin out of the corner of her eye, who was fiddling with her pack, removing what looked to be tissues.<p>

"That Akuma, he said that you were an Exorcist," she said slowly, getting into a more comfortable position. "However, you have no signs of a weapon on you, or no signs of a uniform. Tell me, if you are an actual Exorcist, who is the General you are stationed under?"

"Akuma? Exorcists? What are all of those things?" Kagome murmured ludicrously, "I don't understand any of this, Miss. Nine. I'm so confused." She drew her legs closer together and glanced down towards the sandy ground, her face blank.

Klaud continued to study her for a minute. "Kagome, why were those Akuma after you?"

"Because I attacked one," she said simply, her voice low. "I didn't know how it happened. It just tried to reach out for my arm, and I jerked my other hand forward, from there, something weird had shot out of my hand."

"What did it look like?" Klaud questioned, curious. In all her years of serving the Black Order, she had never heard of something quite like this. Quite accustomed to the differences of equipment and parasitic types, the General found herself wondering whether Kagome was one or the other.

"It was a bright green light," she said simply, figuring that that would explain everything.

Klaud straightened up. "Anything else?" she asked her tone firm.

Kagome shook her head. "Not that I can remember," she confessed, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I see," Klaud murmured. Placing her hand underneath her chin, she began to think over the entire predicament that was currently thrown her way. From how it would seem to the obvious person, it would look as though Kagome was compatible with Innocence. The level two's yell only seemed to strengthen that impression, and again had the General wondering if she had discovered a new accommodator. On the other hand, though, in the very back of her mind, there was a small nagging feeling. It was small enough as to not overcome her decision, but was still enough to make her feel apprehensive about the entire situation.

_There's only one thing to do then_, she realized. As she stood up from the sandy ground and commenced cleaning her clothing, she voiced her opinion, "Kagome, there is something that I must test you of."

"And what would that be?" Kagome gulped fearful. Had the General seen through her rouse? Was this woman really that smart?

"I want you to exterminate some Akuma for me, right in front of my very own eyes."

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE SEE! IMPORTANT!<strong>

When Kagome was first brought back with Road and the Earl, she was merely twelve. When Klaud Nine found her she was thirteen. I just thought that that should be clarified.

I never specified why Road and Tyki were always sent with Kagome in the actual chapter on missions, so I figured I'd just explain it down here. As stated in the actual chapter, it is revealed that Kagome feels compassion towards humans and that she does not enjoy killing. Applying that in context, it would mean that when it battle, Kagome would be perfectly fine with allowing Finders or other innocent humans to live. Yet, since the Earl wants her to infiltrate the Order later on, they cannot have the risk of someone recognizing Kagome when she will be at that Order. Therefore, to avoid any future problems, Tyki and Road go with on the missions to ensure that all others would die so that there would be no witnesses alive to later on recognize or remember Kagome.

If the idea of Kagome's powers don't make sense, I sort of based it off what she was able to do if she were an actual priestess. You all know, right? The purification powers, things like that. It sorts of makes sense that those powers would flow through her veins, and then the idea of making her actual blood the Innocence—also fused with Dark Matter—seemed like too good of an idea to pass up. If any of you don't understand, I can try to explain it better in the following chapters, or even just make a chapter devoted solely to answering your questions.

Well, this is getting way too long. This is the longest A/N note I have ever written for this entire story thus far. Thank you all so much for the loving support, and I am so happy to see that so many of you are enjoying the story. I hope this extra long chapter made you all extra, extra happy, and I look forward to hearing from you all.

~TFSA


	8. Kenya

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. In addition, I do not own the other names used in this chapter either. I merely found that given the situation I was writing on, that the names used below seemed to suit the chapter entirely. Please remember that I do not own the right to those names. It was merely used for amusement, again. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Eight: Kenya**_

* * *

><p>"Ugg, it sure is hot here." Kagome moaned as she wiped her sweaty brow. "Why'd we have to come all the way to Kenya, anyway?" Just last week, Klaud Nine, her InstructorCaretaker/Adopted Mother/everything else, had announced that both Kagome and herself would be taking off for Kenya. They had been spending the rest of the rest month prior to this departure in sunny Italy, and Kagome had been less than excited about leaving the cheerful and kind city.

"I wonder how everyone else is." She tugged at her louse white blouse while holding a fan in the other hand. She had her long black hair tied up into a high pinned bun with few strands escaping down the sides. Short, short beige shorts covered her legs, barely touching past her thighs. With white running shoes to match, the young teenager looked exactly like a normal tourist would.

"Kagome, don't forget your hat and sunscreen." Before Kagome had left the hotel for the day to explore, Klaud had insisted she bring with her a thick straw hat and bottle of suntan lotion.

"Not to mention that she made me apply some right in front of her." The sticky smelling liquid had been splattered onto both hands as the young, future exorcist rubbed it into her skin. Her arms, shoulders, legs, back, neck and face had been covered, and Klaud insisted that she continually reapply it throughout the rest of the day as to avoid burning.

Besides taking on the role of reminder for young Kagome, Klaud had seemingly stepped forward and filled the void of what used to be her actual mother's job. When they had been staying in Alaska for a few months, for instance, the General had taken it upon herself to make sure that Kagome was always dressed appropriately for the colder weather, and always had an extra pair of gloves and a hat with her, just in case. In addition, whenever it was mealtime, Klaud always made sure that both would be eating together, so that she could monitor her student's eating habits, and ensure that she was receiving her proper amount of vitamins and nutrients. Kagome was a growing girl after all, and would need to maintain a healthy and daily diet in order to grow strong and independent.

"It's just so hot!" She sat underneath a large shady tree, watching the scenery before her. Where they were staying was a nice hotel, which sadly, was located out in the middle of nowhere. That seemed to be Klaud's favourite location for some reason, and no matter how many times Kagome tried to convince her to stay in the larger cities—sometimes in semi-large villages—the General almost always refused.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Shifting around somewhat, she exhaled a yawn, briefly noticing out of the corner of her eye, a baby lion cub walking along. Its fur was matted in all directions and it looked to be limping on its hind paw.

"Huh?" Sitting up, she reached for her traveling satchel, withdrawing her lunch. It was a turkey sandwich she had prepared last night, not knowing when she would have been eating it the next day. Now seemed like the perfect time. _And who knows_, she added to herself, _maybe I can make a new friend from it, too._

As she brought the sandwich closer towards her, she made sure to drop a few breadcrumbs onto the ground. Watching sneakily, she immediately noticed as the lion cub stopped walking. Its ears had perked up, and slowly, _very _slowly, it was glancing in her direction. She started to smile. Then, she brought the sandwich up towards her mouth and took a bite. Cautiously, she removed a little bit of the turkey and crumpled it up into her hand. With a flick of the wrist, she tossed it towards the cub's direction. Like a bullet shot, the cub dove for the food, devouring it.

"_Rawr!"_ it roared, turning to face Kagome's direction.

"Hey there!" she waved, dangling another piece of turkey. "You want some more?" The cub advanced, hesitant, unsure of Kagome's motifs. "I won't hurt you," Kagome spoke truthfully, lowering her wrist. She placed the piece of turkey down right by herself, watching the cub scamper forward, eating up the rest.

"Aww," she sighed and smiled.

When the cub was done, it looked up towards her. Once more it roared, this time however, sounding much more pleasant.

Smiling, Kagome ripped her sandwich in half and placed one end onto the ground. "There ya go," she murmured, stroking its furry head as the cub bent down and started to eat the food.

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed, and Kagome had made herself a new friend. See, after the cub had finished eating half of her turkey sandwich, it had decided that it was time for a nap. And the perfect location seemed to be Kagome's lap. So as it released a cute yawn and moved itself around to get comfortable, Kagome was enjoying her newfound company.<p>

"I think I'll call you Simba," she decided, stroking his stomach. "You look like a Simba."

Simba released a very soft meow and shifted in her lap, cracking one eye open. Kagome smiled, holding back a giggle.

"Simba, would you like to come with me?" Simba meowed again and nuzzled his nose against her knee. Chuckling, Kagome slowly rose up from the ground, shifting Simba in her arms. With one hand, she quickly reached for her satchel and lazily strapped it over one shoulder.

"Well boy, let's get going." Not wasting another second, Kagome and Simba parted from their meeting point, their next destination unknown.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, I forbid you from bringing that animal inside!" Klaud was beyond furious. She was about ready to boil over. Kagome thought that steam might even come out of her ears.<p>

"But why not?" she protested, pouting. "Simba will be a good boy. He won't do anything bad." Trying to play up the guilt trip, Kagome leaned her head against Simba's, pouting sadly, as tears formed inside the corner of her eyes.

Klaud arched a perfectly shaped brow, not buying her act. "Kagome, don't you even think of giving me that look."

"But Klaud—"

"No buts!" Klaud was always firm on her decisions. When she meant no, she meant no. There was usually no way of comprising. No matter how much Kagome begged or pleaded.

"But he was outside, alone!" She took a daring step forward, trying to mask her fear. Although she was actually a Noah and was not supposed to fear the exorcists—Generals included—there was just something about Klaud's hard, penetrating glares, which always made all of Kagome's fortitude, vanish instantaneously.

She gulped with fear, her heart rate accelerating. Simba was even nervous, meowing violently as he attempted to back further into Kagome's hold.

"Kagome, he belongs outside." Klaud bent down, kneeling to reach her student's proper height. "His own mother is probably very nervous and looking for him everywhere. Wouldn't you want to do the right thing, set him lose, let him go back where he belongs?"

"And where's that?" She pouted, frowning deeply.

"Outside," Klaud spoke stoically, getting to her feet. "Now, come. It's getting late. Its just about time for dinner, and you need to let this one go." She placed a hand onto Kagome's shoulder, offering her a firm squeeze. "It's just about time for his dinner too."

"He can eat with us," Kagome suggested, but shut her mouth upon seeing the look that Klaud was giving her. Slouching forward, she exhaled a loud sigh, "Fine!" She stated sadly, giving in. "I'll go let Simba free."

"Good idea."

Kagome started to walk towards the door, but stopped when hearing another sound of footsteps. She turned around and saw that Klaud was following her. Her jaw dropped.

Klaud, unfazed, merely said briefly, "Although you may be stating that you'll be setting him free, that is something I must witness with my own eyes."

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Kagome demanded, deadpan.

"No," Klaud shook her head, "I am saying that I just want to make sure that you do intend to release him."

_Yeah right_, Kagome held back the urge to roll her eyes, _as if I believe that._

However, she decided not to say that. Merely holding back a scowl, she nodded and continued moving towards the door. Arguing with Klaud was essentially the same as moving straight into an open battlefield and yelling at the enemy to not fire your way, stupid, and just plain idiotic.

"Good girl," Klaud spoke, patting her shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

* * *

><p>After another round of usual days—which more or less involved difficult amount of training from Klaud and wandering around their newest location—Kagome was feeling slightly tired. Currently leaning against a thick tree, she had her hat tipped upwards, purposely attempting to block the sun's rays. She had her hair tied back into two loose braids, and was wearing another outfit that consisted of shorts and a sleeveless blouse.<p>

"Road-chan would be so disappointed in me, right now," she murmured, releasing a yawn. See, Kagome was never one for fashion. She would merely wear what she found to be comfortable, and that would be the end of it. But for Road, that answer was unacceptable. Not the least bit fond of even watching the twins wear the same outfits for more than two straight days in a row, Road had always been more than adamant about letting Kagome choose her own clothes.

"She doesn't even like it when I choose my own underwear." She rolled her eyes at the thought, suppressing a much needed laugh. "Hmm… I wonder how they're doing… Road-chan, Tyki-kun, the twins, I even miss Lulubell-san and Skin-san." Her eyes started to water.

_Its been so long_, she realized as she sat up properly, adjusting her hat. _About four and a half months since I've seen my family. _Not even realizing it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I miss them," she sniffled, drawing herself into a ball. "I miss them all and I want to see them again."

Flashes of her last days with her family came to mind. How she had announced what the Earl wanted her to do. How Road and the twins had rebutted profoundly, Tyki nearly swallowing his cigarette. Even Lulubell and Skin had seemed surprised, though they didn't admit it. All had been shocked actually, not expecting such an event to happen, let alone cross the Earl's mind. However, it did, sadly.

All throughout her last days at the Manor, Road and the twins had been sticking to her like glue, following her everywhere as she went from inside to outside. Tyki insisted that they play more rounds of poker together, stating that she should sharpen her skills.

A giggle then escaped her lips. "I remember when we were all playing," she mumbled, "me, Tyki-kun, Road-chan and the twins." It had been quite a sight to see. All five of them had been sitting around a table, cigarettes lit and burning. The twins had explained that it would help set the mood, make it seem like a real, tough poker game. When in actuality, they just wanted a legitimate excuse to smoke, even though they had never smoked a day in their lives.

"Stupid twins," she rolled her eyes. "You two nearly coughed up blood on those stupid cancer sticks so many times." They were trying to act cool, wanting to show off to everyone that they were slicker than Tyki. Yet, it backfired.

"_You two idiots," she remembered Tyki saying, as he watched them in disdain. "What are you trying to do even?"_

"_What does it look like?" Devit spoke in between coughs. "We're trying to smoke."_

"_But are failing miserably," Road chided, tossing some random cards into the centre of the table. All of them were seated inside the dinning room, which they had transformed into what looked to be an actual poker room. The lights had been dimmed more so than usual with only a few candles lit off to the side. The formal square table had been pushed out of the room, replaced with a round, five-seater table with matching red, velvet chairs. An assortment of alcohol—mostly for Tyki—had been set up on a large table, also accommodating some other drinks and water—Kagome's preferred choice. And, of course, there was a thick cloud of smoke continually lingering in the air, as Jasdero, Devit and Tyki smoked away._

"_Yuck! Can't you two dolts stop?" Road once again had her nose blocked, using a close peg to keep her nostrils shut. "The smell is nauseating, and you two look stupider than usual."_

"_Feh, join the club!" Devit responded, biting down on the edge of his cigarette._

"_Oh, burn! Hee, hee!" Jasdero laughed, fiddling with a lighter. _

_Kagome arched a brow, beads of sweat rolling down the back of her neck as she watched her twins brother. Tyki, who was sitting next to her, leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Are you scared?"_

_She looked up to him, her expression neutral. "Naturally," she responded, her eyes locked on Jasdero's nimble fingers fiddling with the lighter. "There's no telling what he'll do with that."_

"_Imagine, if he somehow managed to burn the house down," Tyki said nonchalantly, exhaling a puff of smoke._

_Kagome cringed. "Now that's scary," she stuttered, her teeth chattering._

"_I agree, Lero!" Lero squeaked, coming up from the under the table. Ever since learning of the Noah's urge to play poker—and finding out that the twins wanted to smoke—Lero had chosen to take safety underneath the table… for more reasons than one._

"_Lero, its not like they'd do anything bad," Road chastised, listening into their conversation._

"_Lero?" the umbrella turned around, stunned. Was Road… sadistic, cruel Road, really standing up for her siblings? Unbelievable! _

"_Instead," she laughed, "They'd probably manage to fail at burning the house down!" Now in full out laughing mood, Road's hilarity echoed throughout the entire room as she shifted in her seat, while kicking her legs up high._

_Tyki and Kagome sweat dropped, not understanding the joke._

"_Lero?" even Lero was confused._

"_Um, Road-chan how is that even funny?" Tyki questioned, scratching at the back of his head._

"_I don't think that anyone could fail at burning a house down," Kagome spoke, perplexed by the thought. "Any sort of person could manage if they tried. Maybe an animal could even manage, if they were close enough to some fire." As both Noah thought about the situation, they were unaware of the anger boiling just across from them, on the other side of the table. For there, an overly agitated Devit and copying Jasdero sat, their fingers itching to draw out their guns._

"_**What was that?"** They shouted. And just like that, the damage was done. Out of spit, the table had been flipped over; cards, poker chips and everything else were sent down towards the ground. Kagome and Lero startled, let out matching screams, surprising Tyki even, who nearly managed to fall off his seat. Road, however, was not the least bit phased and looked to find the situation highly amusing. From there, things just got worse._

"Oii," Kagome shook her head at the thought, an unreadable look crossing her face, "Silly, silly twins." Suddenly, there was a yell coming from off in the distance. Kagome rose to her feet. "What on earth." She sauntered forward, following the yells. "Who could be screaming?" It was the middle of nowhere. Nothing was around for miles, well, except for lions, leopards, rhinos, elephants, zebras, birds and other sorts of dangerous animals.

"It sounded like a boy yelling." Curious, she moved closer towards the cries, making sure to stay hidden by the trees and shrubbery. Crouching down low, she saw what looked to be an old, short man, screaming as he was running away quickly from an adult sized lion. He had in his flailing arms a rope. She cocked a brow. Had the man, the stupid man, attempted to catch a lion?

"If he did, he's stupid." There's no way a lion would allow itself to go down with such a trivial defeat like a rope. And by such an old man too? Haa, there's no way.

"HELP ME!" As the man's shouts grew louder, Kagome realized how high the voice sounded. It was way too squeaky to belong to an old man. Her eyes widened. Then that meant that the old man wasn't old, but actually a kid?

"A kid with white hair?" she scratched the back of her head, "Well I'll be damned."

"**PLEASE HELP ME!"**

Tired of his yells, Kagome decided to intervene. "Here goes nothing," she grumbled and clasped her hands together. Rubbing them for good luck and friction, she delivered a powerful blast forward, watching as an array of light green and blue shot forward.

The lion and boy, who had not been expecting this, jumped back in opposite directions, screaming. "What the?" she heard the boy mumble. The lion too roared, confused.

"Hey ugly," Kagome stepped from out of the bush. "Try picking on someone who can actually put up a decent fight." The lion turned around, focusing its attention on Kagome. Eyes narrowed, it somehow managed to realize that Kagome was the person who had fired that strange attack on him.

"**Rawr!" **it delivered a violent, powerful sound, stepping closer towards her. She stood her ground, itching to fight a decent opponent.

"Bring it on!" She yelled, ready.

"Meow!"

"Huh?" All three turned their heads, watching as a lion cub scampered forward. The adult sized lion roared, appearing to tell the cub to stay back, but it did not listen. Instead, it ran right past the other lion and straight for Kagome.

"Simba!" as she realized just who this cub was, she got down onto the muddy ground and opened up her arms. Simba leapt forward, flying into her awaiting embrace, and managed to knock her down.

"**What the?"** the kid and the lion shared a glance, equally confused.

* * *

><p>"So you're Kagome?" Allen questioned, clarified the girl's earlier statement.<p>

"Yep," she nodded. "Kagome Higurashi. And you're Allen Walker, right?"

"That's right," he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The two had been sitting underneath a large floral tree, speaking to each other for the last half an hour. Allen, who had originally been sent out by his Master Cross Marian—or the devil, in his opinion—to locate an actual lion and bring it back to him, had been in a seriously bad pickle, had it not been for Kagome, who arrived onto the scene just moments before.

_Stupid Master_, Allen thought, balling a hand into a fast, _'telling me that you want a lion brought to you. Who even asks for that?_

He held back a snarl as he hid his deformed red hand behind his back. There was no reason to scare Kagome after all. Learning from previous ordeals, Allen knew that most girls Kagome age and under—sometimes even over—found his hand to be odd balling and just plain disgusting. So, to spare himself some dignity of having to explain his irregularity, Allen thought that it would just be best to keep his hand hidden from view. That way, the percentage rate of a scene forming because of someone seeing his hand and demanding answers was lowered by about forty percent.

"Allen-kun, is that innocence embedded into your left hand?"

"What?" He fell backwards. "H-how do you know that?" He stuttered, shocked as he sat up.

Kagome, who still had Simba in her lap, was leaning against Mufasa, Simba's father, as she stared towards Allen. Her expression was neural, as she appeared to be watching him intently. A sweat drop formed at the back of his head. "It is Innocence, isn't it?" She questioned, resisting the urge she felt to reach out and destroy his entire ligament.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck again. "It is." Fearful, he gulped a large amount of saliva and tugged at his shirt collar. How did she know of Innocence, anyway?

"Allen-kun, if you're confused, I can explain. See, I, too, am training to become an exorcist. I am under General Klaud Nine's instructions."

"Oh." That made sense. "So you're trying to… become an exorcist also?" He murmured, watching her.

"That's right," she nodded, shifting a sleepy-eyed Simba in her lap. "I have been training for nearly four and a half months now." Allen nodded, unsure of what to say. "So, tell me. Who is your general?"

A look of horror crossed the young boy's face, as a dark cloud soon hovered above his head. "General C-Cross Marian," he spoke, glancing down towards the ground. His tone was low and full of emotion. Kagome couldn't decide whether or not that emotion was sheer anger, resentment or hatred. It sounded like a mishmash of all three, in her opinion.

"You don't sound very happy," she spoke, trying to ease her way into this conversation. "Is there something wrong with this Cross Marian?"

Allen looked up, a scary grin forming across his face. "Only if you call being the devil in disguise a bad thing," he laughed, flames forming around him. Kagome's face froze. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth hanging in midair.

"Allen-kun," she said, confused.

"Rawr?" even Mufasa looked stumped, watching Allen with an eerie look.

"S-sorry," almost like snapping out of a trance, Allen looked to be back to his normal senses. He bowed once, quickly apologizing again to Kagome, and then set work to try to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Enough about me, tell me about your General. What is Klaud Nine like?" Was this General like his own general? Rude, obnoxious, in love with money, pompous, arrogant and highly self-centered?

A look of contentment soon washed over Kagome's face. "Klaud Nine," she spoke, looking off into the distance. "Is a very kind but strict teacher… She expects nothing less but perfection when it comes to training and studies." Now it was her turn to giggle stupidly. "Although she can be a real pain to put up with sometimes, I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Allen smiled sincerely. "I can tell that you care for her a lot," he murmured. Kagome nodded, beginning to stroke Simba's back.

"I do." She spoke honestly, as though she were speaking from the heart. "I do."

"That's nice." Allen sighed. "… I wish… I wish that I could have a General like that." From how Kagome described Klaud, she sounded to be the exact opposite of his own Master. That meant that Kagome was incredibly lucky.

"Lucky you," he grumbled under his breath.

"Allen-kun, can you explain something to me?"

"Yes?" He glanced towards Kagome, interested. "What it is?"

Kagome was holding something up in the air. Allen had to squint his eyes to notice it, but when he saw it, he tensed over. For it was the rope he had been using to try to capture Mufasa with. Oh, no… suddenly, he felt someone's gaze on him. As he looked towards the side, he noticed that Mufasa was glaring towards him, his red eyes narrowed and teeth barred. Allen grimaced, beads of sweat forming behind his head and neck. Obviously, Mufasa still had not forgiven him for their earlier encounter.

_Not that I blame him_, Allen thought, worried. _I'd hate the person who would be trying to kidnap me too._

"Allen-kun?" Kagome eyed him wearily. Clearly, in female psychology 101, that meant explain-yourself-right-now-for-fear-of-instant-peril.

Allen's jaw dropped. How was he supposed to explain this? "Well, um, you see…"

* * *

><p>"Allen, where's my lion!" General Cross Marian was beyond tired. The weather in Kenya was scorching—far too hot for a man such as himself—the liquor offered in this hotel was not up to par, and there were barely any attractive women. This to him was hell.<p>

"Its outside!" exclaimed Allen, who was clearly growing frustrated. He, along with Kagome, had just returned to the hotel no more than ten minutes ago, and already, his Master didn't believe him, and refused to budge an inch.

"Like hell it is!" Cross snapped, rolling his eyes. "Now brat, don't come back here until you bring me a lion!"

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Allen protested, waving his arms. "I did. Its outside by the front, all you would need to do is move to the other side of the room and you'd be able to see." Presently, where they were stationed was on the hotel's rooftop, which was designed to be an open styled patio. All around them were a multitude of colourful chairs, tables and couches. Off to the side even, was a large open styled bar that offered more than enough alcohol to sooth the average person's urge to drink. But in Cross's case, it was below expectations. The whole hotel itself was below his usual standards, and that was saying something.

"Allen!" He reached inside his coat pocket, withdrawing his most lethal weapon: the hammer of doom. "Stop these lies! Instead of wasting your breath, go and fetch me a—"

"Allen-kun, how is it going?" A voice called out, as another party member walked on seen. Cross instinctively withdrew from Allen, hiding the hammer back inside his long coat.

"Oh, Kagome-chan," Allen already felt better. With Kagome around, Master would not try to knock him unconscious again.

"Meow?" a sleepy eyed Simba then shifted in Kagome's arms, choosing that moment to want to be placed down.

"Oii, hold on. Okay!" Kagome grumbled in defeat, as she released her hold on Simba, allowing the lion cub to move forward—specifically to Cross Marian.

"Oh?" Cross hadn't been expecting this. Sitting back down into his seat, he stared down towards the lion cub, who was now sitting right in front of him.

_So the brat wasn't lying,_ he thought, reaching down to grab the cub.

"Well, Master?" Allen sneered. "Do you still think I'm lying now?"

Cross, however, paid Allen no more attention. For instead, his attention was locked on Kagome.

"Tell me, my dear," he spoke fluidly, allowing Simba to move around in his arms. "What is your name?"

"Kagome," she spoke, eyeing him wearily. "And you are Cross Marian, no?" If this was the actual Cross Marian she had heard so much of, then she would have the pleasure of informing the Earl the next time she saw him, that she had crossed paths with the infamous General.

"That is correct." Cross purred, getting up from his seat. He was moving closer towards her, wanting to get a better look at the young female.

"My, my," he said, admiring her. "You currently are a beautiful young lady. I can tell already that when you get older, you will have plenty of men fawning for your heart."

"Um, thank you." Kagome spoke, looking deadpan. Complements like this never flattered her as they would other girls. In her eyes, these complements were fake, cheap even. Merely used to seize the supposed _easy _girls—as they were called—who actually did fall for such trivial pick up lines.

Crown frowned, and reached out to stroke her cheek. She backed away, slapping his hand.

"Allen!" Cross yelled, causing the young boy to shake. "Tell me; is this girl your girlfriend?"

"**WHAT!"** Allen and Kagome yelled.

"Master, how could you even suggest something like that?" He demanded, rounding forward. Standing in front of Kagome, he tried to act as a shield. Yet, it didn't really help that Kagome was nearly two inches taller than him.

"I'm only asking brat." Cross spoke, narrowing his eyes.

"You!" Allen shouted, his own eyes narrowed, "Kagome-chan is not my girlfriend. She's just my friend, who happens to be another student training to become an exorcist."

"Really?" spoke Cross, as he eyed her wearily. "Then who is her instructor."

"General Klaud Nine," Allen spoke confidently.

"Klaud is here?" Cross spoke, his eyes widening.

"That's right," Kagome nodded, suddenly feeling sorry for her instructor.

"Where is she staying?" Cross demanded, shoving Simba into Allen's unready arms.

"At the Tropics Inn," Kagome replied, a shiver running down the back of her spine. She didn't like the way his eyes had lit up upon hearing of Klaud Nine's whereabouts. The Earl had explained to her once before that Cross Marian was a womaniser, but she never thought much of it. However, upon seeing that sudden change in look on his face, she was starting to believe the Earl's previous words.

"Master, where are you going?" Allen was having trouble holding Simba, and was anxious as his Master suddenly took off for the stairs.

"Out!" Cross replied simply and then disappeared from view.

"Okay," Allen blinked, used to this weird treatment. Exhaling a sigh, he turned around and handed Kagome the cub. Simba eagerly climbed into her arms and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Simba," she laughed, keeping one eye closed, "You silly cub."

Allen smiled and merely watched them both. "Kagome," he spoke, "Simba really seems to like—"

"**BRAT, WHAT IS THIS LION DOING DOWN HERE?"**

Kagome and Allen shared a glance, their expressions saying everything: Oh, shit.

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Thank you so much for the reviews. In less than ten chapters, this story has already reached over fifty reviews! That makes so me so happy. :3 So thank you very much. You are all such wonderful readers. I love you all!

On a side note, can anyone guess where I got the idea of Kagome and Klaud Nine to head to Kenya? It's not too hard of a guess, actually.

Anyway, thank you so much, for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My favourite part was the little Noah flashback I attempted to incorporate into the chapter. I will be attempting to do that with other future chapters, so if you enjoyed that little refreshing scene of Kagome spending time with her family, then there will for sure be more to come soon. If you have any particular Noah—even the Earl—you wish to read about her "bonding" with, then just tell me. I can already predict that a few of you will say Tyki and Road—heck, I would even say that too. :P

Well, until the next chapter.

~TFSA


	9. Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Nine: Friends**_

* * *

><p>"So Allen-kun, you're telling me that you've never received any proper training from General Cross?" Kagome repeated, stunned. "But you've been with him for over two years now, no?"<p>

"That's right," Allen nodded. "He's just too twisted to teach me, that's all." Allen and Kagome were seated underneath a thick and tall tree. It was mid-afternoon and Allen had just finished his regular set of chores. He worked part-time at the Inn where he and General Cross Marian were staying, as a stable assistant. The Inn had some barn animals, a few chickens, roosters, and even the odd horse, and Allen was responsible for keeping their pen clean and making sure that each animal received their daily feed. During that time, Kagome was usually out in the fields with Klaud, training to better understand and determine the capability of her Innocence. Sometimes, if she were lucky, Klaud would allow her a day of rest, which she would spend helping out Allen in the barn. That way, he could finish his work quicker and the two could get around to spending time together much sooner.

"That's a shame." Kagome suppressed a yawn, as she stared towards her white haired friend. They had been staying in Kenya for nearly a month now, and Kagome and Allen had quickly bonded. Although there was a two year difference between them, that did not stop them from getting along quite well.

"It must be nice, having a General that actually teaches." Allen mused, reflecting on the fact. Though he would not admit it openly, he was slightly jealous of the relationship that Kagome had with Klaud. The older General was always so kind to the young but soon-to-be-exorcist, and was always with her training her everyday. Usually, after Allen had finished his work, he would come to find Kagome leaning against a nearby tree, clutching an ice pack to her forehead. She would have sweat dripping down from her scalp, and have some part of her clothing torn. There were also the white bandages that were a common sight among the young student, which typically reflected a hard day of work out in the fields training.

"If you want, I could help you," suggested Kagome, as she inched closer towards Allen. It was her day off, and she was already bored. Besides, she had seen Allen in action when he thought no one was around. He performed cartwheels, some handstands and a bunch of other moves. From what Kagome had witnessed, Allen appeared to have the basic down for training. He knew how to move fluidly and could perform various moves. He was quite fast – running from debt collectors with Cross looked to really pay off. Kagome was sure that with some practice and real training, that Allen would be able to learn how to use his Innocence properly. Maybe he could even activate it in front of her if he really tried.

"Really?" Allen shot up. He looked so excited. "That would be great!" Finally, he could have a chance to train. He could actually practice, and with another student no less. It was wonderful.

Kagome giggled, smiling. "Had I known that you would be so excited, I would have suggested we do this a long time ago."

A light rose colour tinted his cheeks. He quickly looked away, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Kagome laughed, finding his expression cute.

"Come on," she reached for his hand. "Let's go find some place to train."

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay then, let's start with the basics." Kagome clasped her hands together. "Activate your Innocence for me." She licked her lips. Her Noah genes insides were delirious with joy. She felt like smiling wider, that crazed, sinister look wanted to etch itself across her face. However, she held her ground, refusing to let that monstrous side of her roam lose.<p>

"Um, Kagome-chan, how do I do that?"

Her jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled. Even a Noah would know how to activate Innocence. You just simply hold out the weapon and yell that stupid phrase, "Innocence Activate!" She held back the urge to roll her eyes.

Allen looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm serious," he admitted. "I don't know how to."

Kagome shook her head. "You poor deprived child," she chastised, as she placed her hand over his deformed red one. Locking their fingers together, she did not notice the same blush lighting his face. "Allen-kun," she said her voice calm and collect. "Activating your Innocence is as simple as learning how to eat." She was teasing him now. From that one morning when she saw him wolf down over eight stacks of pancakes, she had constantly been teasing him about his overly large appetite.

"Kagome-chan, move on!" He groaned, his face turning redder.

"Hai, hai…" she rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue. He shot her an annoyed look. She retaliated with one of her own. "Allen-kun, since your Innocence is part of you, you'll have an even simpler time activating your own Innocence than others would, say for instance, an equipment type user."

"Really? Why?"

Her eyebrows shot up. Had General Cross Marian not taught him anything? Not even the basics, at the very least.

"Wow," she whistled. Allen eyed her, but she ignored it. "See, with parasitic type users, they have been bonding with their Innocence ever since they have been born. Thus, even though you have not used your weapon yet, you already have an understanding of it."

"Because I've been connected with it?" exclaimed Allen, as he studied his hand.

"Precisely," Kagome nodded, "whereas with equipment type accommodators, it takes longer to form a bond than it would for a parasitic type, since they have not been connected with their Innocence since birth."

"And equipment type users connect with their Innocence at any given time, right?" Allen questioned, thinking about his Master's Innocence, Judgement. It was a fully loaded gun, and Allen had never once seen his Master reload it.

"Exactly!" she clapped. "You're a quick learner, Allen."

He smiled sheepishly. "It was nothing. You're the one who actually taught me it, Kagome. If anything, you deserve the praise."

_He's so modest_, she thought, smiling. _He really is a true gentleman._

"Okay Allen-kun, enough chitchat. Let's get to activating your Innocence."

Allen gulped. "All right," he nodded.

"Don't worry," she said, noticing his tight stance. "This should be fun."

He nodded, "Yeah." Yet, all he could think of was that powerful blast Kagome had fired to Mufasa on their first meeting. Beads of sweat formed behind his neck and he cast a quick glance down towards her hands.

Kagome arched a brow. "Allen-kun, stop staring off into space. I want to start."

His head snapped up. "Y-yes," he stuttered.

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>It was early twilight. The sky was a muggy orange, and few clouds that were coloured with mixtures of pink and yellow stained the sky. Sitting on top of the roof top patio with the hotel's most expensive brand of wine and female General Klaud Nine by his side, Cross Marian felt like he was in heaven.<p>

"Isn't it beautiful, Klaud?" He murmured, whispering into her ear. They were the sole inhabitants around. Even the bartender was long gone. "My, my, you still look beautiful."

"Cross, where is my student?" Klaud demanded, sipping at her wine.

"Oh." He blinked. "You mean Kagome?"

Klaud eyed him apprehensively. "Yes," she said warranty, "my student."

Cross stroked his chin. "I believe I saw her heading out towards the fields with the brat this morning." He took another sip of his wine. It was red and tasted wonderful. "The Brat looked scared for some reason. I wonder why, though." He started to smile.

"Interesting," Klaud mused. She shifted further down the loveseat, not wanting to be so close to Cross. "She certainly likes to spend time with your student, Allen Walker."

"I don't understand why, though," he reflected. "The kid's a brat."

Klaud's right eye twitched. She held back a rather snarky comment.

Cross smirked, finding her actions invigorating. "Klaud, my beautiful dear, if its any consolation, I would—"

"Kagome?" exclaimed Klaud as she sat up from her seat. "What are you doing with that lion cub again?" Kagome and Allen had just walked onto the rooftop deck, and in Kagome's arms slept a peaceful Simba.

"We found him wandering around the hotel," she explained, smiling. "He just ran up to us and started to meow so much. I just couldn't resist picking him up and bringing him with us."

Klaud's eyes narrowed. "Kagome, we have had this discussion before."

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Do not use that tone with me," Klaud chastised and reached for the lion cub.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome protested, watching as Klaud started to walk towards the door.

"I am bringing him back where he belongs," Klaud stated simply, "something that you should have done long ago."

"Aww, but Klaud!" she started to follow behind her instructor, begging and pleading to let her hold onto the cub for just a little bit longer. Klaud, however, merely ignored her student and her persistent protests.

"Oii, Brat." Allen turned around. It was then that he noticed that only his Master and himself were left on the rooftop.

"Um, yes?" he squeaked.

Cross leaned forward and slammed his wineglass down onto the table. "Where's your day's earning?" He held a hand out, his fingers moving. "Hand it over."

Allen smiled sheepishly, "About that, Master."

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOU DID WHAT?"<strong> Cross roared and glowered towards Allen.

Allen dove under the nearest chair. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I got hungry during the time that Kagome and I were training. There was a nearby restaurant, and well, we both went inside." He looked down towards the ground, his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson.

"I don't care!" Cross hollered, now standing above the chair. He placed both hands onto each of the chair's armrests and threw it towards the other end of the room. Allen screamed and attempted to scramble away. Yet, Cross reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Pulling him up towards eyelevel, he glared menacingly.

Allen started to shake, kicking and punching. "Let me go!" He cried.

"Like hell!" Cross rebutted. "Just for this stupid stunt of yours, you'll need to earn twice as much as you do normally."

Allen's face paled. "Are… are you serious?" He trembled.

"Feh," Cross released his hold on him, causing him to fall towards the ground. "Aren't I always serious, Brat?"

Allen gulped and made no reply. Cross smirked and headed back towards the loveseat. He took a sip of his wine and exhaled a sigh. "Allen, I expect you to hand over that money to me by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? But Master, I don't get paid until the afternoon," Allen rebutted.

"I don't care!"

Allen screamed. "Okay." And he looked down towards the ground.

"Allen-kun, are you still here?" Kagome called. She remerged from the stairs with Klaud following in tow. Klaud looked annoyed and Kagome looked weary.

"I'm here," Allen said with a frown. Kagome grinned and moved towards him. She stopped however, upon noticing something. In the corner of the room, sitting on top of the railing was Lau Jimin, Klaud's parasitic beast, eating a banana.

"So that's where you were," she laughed and stretched an arm forward.

Lau Jimin stopped eating his banana and looked towards Kagome. Its eyes lit up in realization and he threw the remainder of the banana below the railing.

"Hey, what the?" someone shouted from down below. "Who threw this half eaten banana here?"

All four pair of eyes wandered toward Lau Jimin. Lau looked away. Multiple sweat drops formed behind each of their heads.

"Lau Jimin," Klaud groaned, covering her forehead with her hand. "Not again."

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning. The sun had still yet to rise, and Allen stood outside from the stables, sporting a weary expression. His brows were furrowed and a grim look had formed across his face as he tried to formulate a plan of action.<p>

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" He had to earn double the amount of pay that he usually received on account of his chivalrous act yesterday. "It's not my fault. Kagome was hungry and we were still far from the hotel. I didn't mean to waste all of my money." The very fact that it was his own stomach, which was responsible for losing over half of the pay never seemed to pass his mind.

"Allen-kun?"

"Ahh!" he screamed and fell back. Looking up, he saw a worried Kagome standing in front of him. "Ka-Kagome," he stuttered. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied. "How are you?"

"Tired," he yawned. Master made him sleep outside of their room that night, because he was still very upset about not receiving Allen's daily paycheck. Allen supposed that having to sleep on the floor was supposed to be a lesson – a somewhat long and painful lesson – but was fine with the conditions. At least he still had a roof over his head for one.

"Oh." Kagome didn't seemed too pleased with his reply. "Well, about what you were saying earlier," she began.

"What I was saying earlier?" He repeated, confused.

"About the money," she clarified.

"Ahh," he looked away.

"Allen-kun, what would you say if I knew a way that you could earn all of that money back and more."

"What?" He shot up, his gaze locked on her. "What is it?" He sounded so hopeful, so excited.

Kagome had to hold back a snicker. "Poker," she said simply and extended her arms forward.

"**What!"**

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>"Allen-kun, we can't leave now. We've been practising too much to just walk away."<p>

"But Kagome, I don't think that this is a good idea."

"How else do you want to earn the money, Allen?"

That shut him up. Kagome smirked. "Good. Now, come on." She grabbed him by his good hand and led him inside the bar. Right away, both teens were hit with the scent of tobacco, liquor and smoke. Allen coughed, his eyes watering.

"It's like there's a hoard of Masters in here," he groaned. Although he's been to his fair share of bars in the past, mostly because of Cross, that still didn't mean that he liked them.

"Allen-kun, be quiet," Kagome hissed. "We need to blend in." As always though, it is easier said than done.

"Kagome, I don't think that that will be a problem," Allen whispered sarcastically. Already, most of the bar's inhabitants had noticed them and were watching them with confused eyes. Beads of sweat formed behind Allen's neck, as a look of fear formed across his face. He gulped with fear and eyed the door longingly.

"Allen-kun," Kagome groaned and pulled him off to the side. A few people sitting in the booths looked up and watched them, curious. "Stop this," she hissed. "You're already making a scene. Remember; don't care what the others think. Just focus on getting what you want, which is their money."

"But Kagome, I don't think that this is a good idea," he rebutted.

"Fine then," she growled. "Let's go back to the Inn, where you can tell Cross that you don't have the money." His face paled. "I can just imagine what'll happen," she grinned. "You most likely won't live to see the next day. Who knows even, he might withdraw the hammer and hit you to death." A whimper escaped from his lips.

Kagome held back a laugh. "Well, Allen-kun, it was nice knowing you." She patted his shoulder. "I'll just be going now. Maybe I'll go find Klaud and do some training with her." She started to walk away, but stopped when she noticed that she was no longer moving. She raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. Allen had reached out and grabbed onto her shirt.

His gaze was locked onto the ground and a cloud of despair had formed above his head.

"Wait," he mumbled. "I'm… I'm willing to try."

Kagome grinned. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to push him in to doing anything he wasn't comfortable with. "Because if not, we can—"

"No. I'm sure." He interrupted her. "… Let's go." He looked up with a serious and solemn stare.

Her grin widened. "Let's win us some money then." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure," he gulped, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. "L-Let's go."

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>Allen sat at a table next to four other men. Each man had a freshly lit cigarette, and were grinning. Their clothing had holes and stains in them, and most of their hair had almost all fallen out.<p>

"You ready, _boy_." One taunted, eyeing Allen as the others laughed.

Allen gulped. "Yes... Sir."

"Well then, let's start." The man began to shuffle the deck. Allen watched him intently, his eyes locked on the playing cards. Kagome stood off to the side and watched the other three men.

All of them were grinning, laughing once again. No doubt, she thought, they were laughing at Allen. They assumed that since he was so young, that they'd be able to win his money easily. Now it was her time to smirk. Well, they were wrong. Dead wrong.

"I can't wait to see this play out," she murmured. Before heading to the bar, she had pulled Allen back into her room at her own hotel, and taught him the arts of Poker. Or, as Tyki calls it, cheating. See, when Kagome had first awakened as a Noah, Tyki had taught her how to play poker. He said that it was his way of getting to know Kagome better. Yeah right. She rolled her eyes. By the end of the week, Kagome had quickly realized that Tyki merely wanted to teach her, since no one else would play the game with him, besides his human friends.

She giggled under her breath. About three days into their usual set of games, Tyki had felt it was time to teach her how to play professionally – cheating. That way, in case she needed actual money or found herself stuck in a tight situation, she could win her way out through poker.

"That made no sense." She shook her head. Then again, Tyki didn't always much make sense to her. What with his love of poker and drinking expensive wine; but she loved him nonetheless.

"What the heck?"

"No way!"

"How'd he do that?"

Her ears perked up. "Looks like Allen's doing well," she noted, suppressing another laugh.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>-o0o0o-<p>

* * *

><p>"Allen-kun, you did wonderful. I'm so proud you." Kagome gushed and hugged his side.<p>

"Kagome," he whined, his face turning red, "Stop. People are staring."

"So what," she shrugged her shoulders. "You won. It's worth celebrating."

"Yeah, by cheating," he hissed. Already, his stomach was doing knots. He felt bad for tricking those men out of their money. It was wrong what he did. Yet, another part of him – a smaller part – felt good. Not that he would admit that openly.

"But Allen-kun~" she protested. "You made more than enough to pay back Cross. You've made almost triple of what you were originally supposed to make."

"Yeah, so," he grumbled under his breath.

"Allen-kun," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you know what you could do with the extra money?"

He looked to her and shook his head. A sweat drop formed at the back of her head.

"Allen-kun, you could go and eat at another restaurant."

"Really?" his eyes lit up. He liked the sound of that.

"Yes, really," she nodded. "You'd have enough for three or four rounds of food." His eyes widened with each word she spoke. Kagome could tell that he was already excited.

"That's the spirit." She clasped her hands together. "Now, go give that money to Cross and make sure to put extra you earned somewhere else. You deserve that money. You won it fair and square."

"Kagome," he smiled. "… Thanks."

"Hey," she grinned. "What are friends for?"

"Friends," he repeated like it was a foreign word. "We're friends?" His tone of voice was so hopeful, so excited. Kagome couldn't help but smile wider than before.

"That's right, Allen. We're friends, and don't you forget it. Okay?" She offered him a hand.

He raised an eyebrow but complied. "Friends," he nodded a minute later, smiling.

"The best of friends," Kagome corrected him.

"… Best friends then." A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "I like the sound of that." He said.

"So do I, Allen-kun," she agreed. "So do I."


	10. Departure

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Ten: Departure**_

* * *

><p>It was finally time to say goodbye. After a four-month stay in Kenya, it was time for Kagome and Allen to part ways. Allen's master, General Cross, had decided just a few days ago that it was time to keep moving. In Allen's eyes that meant his master secretly admitted to there being no more beautiful women around, and no more new and expensive wine to sample.<p>

While in some ways he was eager to continue moving forward – Kenya was too hot for him, and there were too many big animals around – Allen was sad to leave Kagome. For she was one of his first friends he had ever made and always had quite a bit of fun with. She taught him so many things, like how to fight and how to play poker. He could never forget their daily training that went on throughout the late afternoons. They would start after lunch and not end until they were both red in the face and had sweat sticking to their clothes.

He chuckled at the thought. When he really thought about it, everything he did with Kagome was fun. He would miss her dearly.

Allen sat on the sofa atop the hotel's rooftop lounge. In one hand, he held a glass of cold water, and in the other, a piece of paper – a receipt the bartender had given him. Apparently, after eating more than two helpings of peanuts that were placed on the coffee tables throughout the patio, the guest was charged.

Sheepishly, Allen looked towards the four stacks of empty bowls that lined up the coffee table. If he counted them, there looked to be almost twenty. "Opps," he laughed and looked away.

Timcampy, who was perched on the edge of the sofa, shook its golden head and flapped its wings. Allen scowled in its direction. "No funny, Tim!" He shouted.

"Allen-kun, are you up here?" Kagome emerged from the doorway that led up to the patio. She wore a bright and breezy blue summer dress. It covered her shoulders and came just below her ankles.

"I'm over here." Allen waved.

"I could have figured that out." She replied and sat down, pointing towards the empty peanut bowls. "These were a dead giveaway."

Allen grimaced. Tim flapped its wings some more.

Kagome giggled. "It's nice up here," she commented and looked in Allen's direction. Off in the distance, the sun had yet to set. Splashes of orange, hot pink and magenta lined the entire sky.

"It's quite pretty." She leaned her head against Allen's shoulder. "Don't you think so?"

"Huh?" Allen's face turned a bright shade of red. "K-Kagome, what are you doing?" He stuttered. Kagome looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean?" She questioned and blinked.

Allen gulped and looked away. "N-Nothing," he stuttered bashfully.

Kagome smiled. "Allen-kun, you know what's happening tomorrow, right?"

His eyes drooped. "We're both leaving Kenya."

"That's right." She nodded. "And we're both heading in different directions."

"Master mentioned he wanted to head somewhere north." Allen muttered vaguely.

"And Klaud hasn't said anything to me yet," Kagome explained. "Just we're leaving tomorrow."

Both teens sighed. Allen glanced towards Kagome and saw her staring forward, out towards the beautifully coloured sky. The future exorcist studied her for a minute and found himself blushing. Unable to maintain his composure, he coughed and looked away.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Its pretty, isn't it, the sun setting?"

"Sun sets and sun rises are always nice." Allen suggested thoughtfully. "What's your favourite Kagome? Sun rises or sun sets?"

"Neither."

"Huh?"

"My favourite time of day is when the sun is gone."

"You mean night-time?" Allen clarified.

"Exactly," she nodded. "When the sun's gone, it's like there is a whole other world out there just waiting to be discovered." She glanced towards Allen. "So many new animals come out and so many go to sleep. The same can be said about people."

"People?" he blinked, confused.

"People who work the night shifts," she explained, her smile remaining.

"Ah." Now he understood. "But, um, Kagome, don't you find the night to be… a bit sad?"

"Not at all," she countered. "If anything, I find the night to be even prettier than the day."

"_Kagome…"_ Allen felt his heart pounding faster.

"But in any event, let's switch topics, okay?" She clapped her hands together and smiled. "Let's not talk about such serious things, when we've only got one night left together." Her eyes darkened. "Are you interested in having a bit of fun?"

Allen gulped and his face paled. "What… sort of fun?"

Kagome chuckled. "I challenge you to an eating contest!" She declared and pointed her finger towards his chest.

…

…

…

"You're serious?" Allen repeated, a sweat drop forming behind his head. Timcampy nodded in agreement. There was no way Kagome could beat him in an eating contest.

"Of course I'm serious." She announced proudly and held her head high. "When aren't I ever?"

Allen glanced towards the ground. He didn't even bother to answer that question.

"Now, let's get some food over here!" She announced and skipped towards the bar.

Allen watched her speak with the bartender and couldn't help but shake his head. This would not end well. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome was up bright and early. Klaud said she wanted to depart from the Inn no later than eight, which meant that Kagome had quite a bit to do before leaving. Her suitcase already packed and prepared, she left it by the front door of their room, and quietly snuck out of the resort. She ran down the outside stairwell and crept towards the staff kitchen.<p>

Casually, she poked her head inside and saw two people busy away, cooking. One was a woman and the other a man. She watched the man for a minute before stepping inside.

"Good morning, Kagome~!" he smiled and turned around to face her. "Are you hungry?"

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Not yet." She confessed. "But I was wondering if—"

"—you might be able to have some meat?" He asked, already in the midst of slicing her a few scrapes.

"That's right," she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "How did you know?"

"You come down here everyday at the same time and ask for the same thing." He announced and then gave her a small bowl full of freshly sliced meat. "It's for your little friend, isn't it?" He asked cheekily.

Kagome's eyes watered. "Today's the last day I'm going to see Simba." She said and sniffled.

The man smiled and patted her shoulder. "There, there. It's not the end of the world."

"Klaud says the same thing." She countered and suppressed the urge to stick out her tongue.

The man chuckled. "Your mother knows what she's doing. She's a smart woman." All of the resort staff was under the impression that Klaud had adopted Kagome at a young age. Neither female decided to correct the others misinterpretation, since both felt that story was true enough in its own way.

"Now go and give this to your little friend, okay? Seeing him might cheer you up."

Kagome nodded. "I hope so." She exited from the kitchen. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome, sweetheart~!" The man waved, heart forming around him. He watched Kagome's retreating figure and could not help but squeal. "She is too cute!"

* * *

><p>After sharing a heartfelt goodbye, the female reluctantly got up and left her favourite cub. Simba stood by his father and watched her leave. He meowed and meowed, looking so sad. Kagome's heart cried out in sadness while she forced herself to walk away.<p>

"I can't turn around." She decided and continued to march on. "I need to be strong."

"But who wouldn't have such feelings if placed in your position." Someone confessed.

Kagome stopped walking. She glanced towards her left and saw a figure emerging from the bushes. "Allen-kun?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the usual time you come to feed Simba." He explained and started to brush the branches and leaves off his clothing. Timcampy settled itself onto Allen's head, finding the twigs to be quite comfortable. Allen scowled and tried to swat the golem away.

"Here, I'll help." Kagome said and pushed Tim off Allen's head. Timcampy nearly fell to the ground in surprise, but managed to catch itself a moment later. "Now let's get your hair cleaned up." She started to remove some twigs and debris from his hair. "Allen, you've got quite a bit in here. Did you walk all the way through the bushes or something?" She grunted.

Allen chuckled nervously. "I was hiding from Master."

Kagome held up a hand. "You don't need to say anymore." After spending such a long time with Allen, she had heard enough and witnessed enough of the famous General. "Really, I don't know how you've put up with him for so long." She mused and sighed.

"Neither do I." Allen laughed forcefully. "It's sometimes like living through hell day after day."

Kagome stopped working. She stood still for a minute. Her breathing drew heavy and her eyes went downcast. "It's nothing like hell." She admitted her voice cold. "What you're going through is **nothing** like hell."

Allen glanced up, curious. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome balled her hands into tight fists. "Hell is a cruel and hard place. People who don't care for others and do rude things to them end up in hell." Memories of her late mother came to mind. The ropes and the darkened room then flashed in her mind. She bit on the insides of her cheeks to hold back her screams.

"And that's what Master does." Allen said without skipping a beat.

Kagome heaved a sigh. "You're wrong Allen-kun. You're wrong." She leaned her head against his and started to tremble. White tresses clouded her vision as everything else around her became blurry.

"Kagome, are you… crying?" Allen voiced.

Kagome sniffled and shut her eyes.

Allen felt a pang in his chest and turned around. Kagome kept her gaze centered on the dried ground before her. Though Allen could not see her expression, he did see the wet droplets stream down from her face and hit the ground.

"You are crying." He realized and inched forward. Kagome tried to back away, but Allen wouldn't let her. He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled the raven-haired girl close towards him. She hiccupped and buried her face within the crook of his neck. Allen stiffened. Beads of sweat formed behind the back of his head. He was never good at dealing with women crying. Unlike his master, he just couldn't brush them away and continue to walk on like nothing ever happened.

"K-Kagome, what's wrong?" His voice cracked and broke along the way.

"…"

Kagome never replied.

Allen started to panic. "Kagome, are you in pain?"

She shook her head.

Allen frowned. "What's wrong then?"

"**Idiot Apprentice, what are you doing?"** Cross shouted.

Allen gulped and shut his eyes. He could hear his Master trudging his way through the clearing. His heavy dark boots clanked against the ground, sending chills down his spine.

"**Well, I'm waiting for an answer!"** Cross hissed, now standing right behind them.

Allen's vision became hazy. At one end, he had his best friend crying and behind him, his Master, who could easily torture him to death. He was a fixed position, and was scared shitless.

"**Well!"** Crossed shouted. **"Answer already!"**

It was at that moment that Kagome chose to look up. Her vision still weary, she shared a heated glance with the General. Cross' angered exterior slowly began to melt away. He knelt down to reach her height. "Why are you crying?" He questioned affectionately.

Kagome mouthed a few words but said nothing.

Cross nodded and patted her head. "Do you want to see Klaud?" He asked his voice soothing and rich. Kagome hiccupped and nodded. Slowly, she untangled herself from Allen's warm embrace. Allen tried to object, but shut his lips upon feeling the intensity of his Master's glare.

Kagome stood before Cross, her eyes lined with fresh tears. Cross slowly wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her to his chest. Allen watched his Master cautiously, flames dancing inside each grey eye.

Cross held Kagome in his arms and noticed Allen's glare. He chuckled in amusement and lifted the girl up. Kagome squeaked and Allen shouted. Cross yelled and hit his apprentice with one hand.

"Master that hurt!" Allen shouted.

"Be quiet, Idiot Apprentice!" Cross retaliated.

Allen pouted but complied.

"That's better." Cross sighed. His hardened gaze lightened by a fair amount when he glanced towards Kagome. "We'll get you to Klaud soon, I promise." He then did something that neither Allen nor Kagome had anticipated. He kissed her forehead.

Allen's jaw dropped. **"MASTER!" **he shouted.

Kagome blushed a dark shade of red and quietly looked away. Cross smiled and continued to move forward. Allen seethed with anger as he watched his Master walk on. Steam escaped from his ears and his face turned a dark shade of red.

Kagome leaned forward and placed her head against Cross' shoulder. She watched Allen and motioned for him to follow. Allen blinked and pointed to himself, dumbfounded. Kagome smiled and nodded.

Blushing, Allen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and quietly trudged behind his Master.

…

…

…

Yet a small yellow cub and matching yellow golem trailed behind Allen.


	11. Values of the Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Eleven: Values of the Heart**_

* * *

><p>Kagome stirred. Klaud watched her with concerned eyes. "Are you awake?" She questioned.<p>

Kagome groaned, her eyes widening. "Where's Allen-kun?" She murmured.

"Outside," Klaud explained. "Cross carried you back to the Inn. Apparently, you were crying quite a bit after speaking with Allen. Tell me, Kagome." Her eyes hardened. "Did Allen Walker harm you in any way?" An air of utter hatred formed around Klaud. It resembled a dark cloud of pure undeniable hatred. Kagome sat up, shaking her arms.

"No, no, no… Allen-kun did nothing."

"Are you certain?" Klaud inquired.

Kagome nodded, "One hundred percent."

Klaud sighed and then leaned over, ruffling her apprentice's hair. Kagome smiled, her cheeks tinting a dark shade of red.

"How is she?" Cross questioned and emerged inside the room. Allen timidly hid behind the door, poking his head inside with Timcampy perched on his head. Kagome smiled and waved.

"She appears to be fine." Klaud said and wrapped her arms protectively around Kagome.

Cross' eyes narrowed. "That's good to know." He moved closer towards Kagome. She watched, confused. "Nothing bad should happen to such a beautiful young woman." He attempted to stroke her cheek with his hand, but Klaud slapped it away before he could. Cross sighed and muttered, "Such a lovely gesture Klaud."

"You're quite welcome, Marian." She replied icily.

Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head. She suppressed a groan and glanced towards the door. Allen still stood there, watching the entire scene play out. "Come in," she mouthed.

Allen blinked and pointed to himself. Kagome giggled. "That's right," she mouthed again.

The young boy slowly marched forward, his strides shaky and unstable.

"Oii, Brat, why did you come in here?" Cross asked and looked up. Both males locked eyes. The room grew silent.

"Because I wanted him here!" exclaimed Kagome. She squirmed out of Klaud's hold and off the bed. "I wanted Allen-kun here with me… before we'll be gone." She whispered and stood next to him.

Klaud sat up properly.

Cross reached inside his pocket for a cigarette.

"Don't even think of lighting that in here." Klaud warned her tone ominous.

Cross raised an eyebrow. "My dear, I wouldn't even think of committing such a vile act."

Kagome blanched and stuck out her tongue. Allen scowled and Timcampy grinned. Meanwhile, Klaud slapped her forehead with her left hand and Cross laughed joyfully, his laughter resonating inside of the room.

* * *

><p>While Klaud argued with Cross, Kagome led Allen outside and into the hallway. She looked both ways and then led him down the corridor.<p>

"Kagome, where are we going?" He asked.

"Just a little far from the room." She said and came to a stop. They were at the end of the hallway, which faced a large bay window. Kagome moved forward and sat down, leaning against the wall. Allen mirrored her actions.

"About before," she said. "I didn't mean to cry and make a scene. I'm sorry." She drew herself into a ball, her arms hugging her legs. "I was just a bit sad, and well, crying seemed like the best outlet at the time." She glanced towards Allen. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way, Allen-kun. I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we're still friends!" He announced. "I always want to be friends with you."

A faint flicker of surprise passed through her eyes. "Do you promise then?" She murmured.

"Huh?"

"Do you promise that we'll always be friends?" She clarified and turned around. Staring directly into his eyes, she continued. "Allen-kun, do you promise that we'll always be friends… no matter what?" She held up her pinkie finger. "Promise?" she asked.

Allen's eyes softened. "I promise." Their pinkies interlocked and Allen's cheeks turned pink.

Kagome smiled and withdrew hers. "That makes me happy," she confessed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I always want to be Allen-kun's friends." The outer corner of her eyes lined with fresh tears. "Allen-kun is nothing but kind… he's a wonderful friend."

Allen's face tinted bright red. It was then that Kagome looked up.

"Ehh?" he quickly looked away.

Kagome chuckled, a single tear streaming down her face.

_Allen-kun, even though you sounded sincere with your promise, will you still feel the same way once you know the truth?_

* * *

><p>"We'll see each other soon. Don't worry."<p>

"I know. But still, it's so sad!"

"Kagome, please don't cry."

"But I can't help it~!" She whined.

Allen sighed. He and Kagome stood a few feet away from his master and General Klaud. It was finally time for them to say their goodbyes.

Allen felt his stomach churn. The more he glanced towards Kagome's sad figure, the more he, too, felt sad. His usual cheerful façade had quickly begun to crumble after seeing that first tear stream down from her cheeks. It took all of his willpower to maintain even a little bit of composure.

"Allen-kun!" she whined.

Allen sighed. "Kagome, we'll see each other soon. I promise." He held up his pinkie finger. "Remember our promise, friends forever?"

"Friends?" she whispered, her eyes watering. "Allen-kun!" she then launched herself forward.

Allen yelled and stumbled back on his rear. He groaned and groaned. The pain he felt from the impact hurt, and Kagome's grip around him was far too tight.

"Kagome!" he breathed in and out. "You're hurting me."

Kagome sniffled and looked up. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

"It's... okay." He grunted. His eyes watering from the intensity of the pain.

"Kagome, its time to go," Klaud spoke, interrupting their final moments together.

Kagome looked up at Klaud with a sad expression. The general knelt down and reached their height. "It might be hard to say goodbye, but you both will see each other again." Her thumb wiped away the girl's stray tears. "You are both exorcists. Someday you both will meet up again."

"That's right." Cross nodded, joining into the party. "Since you are both exorcists, you are both bound to each other. You can almost say that you're both connected as one." He eyed Kagome and then Allen. "Never forget your ties. They are very important."

"Ties?" repeated both youngsters.

"Come." Klaud helped Kagome to her feet. "Say your final goodbye."

Kagome nodded and offered Allen a hand. He smiled and got up to his feet.

"See… see you later." She said; her grip firm and her voice stiff.

Allen pulled her on arm. She stumbled into his arms. Allen hugged her close and leaned his head against hers. "See you later." He said, one tear streaming down from his cheek.

"…" Kagome merely wrapped her arms around him. The two stood in silence for a minute, enjoying their last minutes together. Though both of their elders stood right in front of them, none of that mattered to them. Just the fact that they were able to spend their final few minutes together meant more to them than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome huffed and puffed. The remaining Akuma blew up around her, encasing her in a large puff of smoke. She coughed and shut her eyes. Already her vision had become blurry and her mouth felt dry.<p>

"Damn things." She hissed and moved forward. Currently, she stood in the middle of an untouched pasture. Further towards the left, the remains of a farm stood. Before she had arrived, the Akuma had already killed all of the farmhands.

"They should have left these people alone." She withdrew her hair tie. Her long ebony strands fell loose, cascading down her back. "Even Earl would agree. At least, I presume so." She moved forward, exiting from the pasture. Jumping over the fence, she landed securely on her two feet.

Everywhere she looked, she saw nothing but the remains of Akuma blood and crops.

"Would Klaud be too upset if I were to be gone for another day?"

Once hearing about the current disappearance of farmhands from a local messenger, Klaud had sent Kagome to investigate. Klaud was always sending Kagome on these small runabout "missions." Her claims were that it was to prepare Kagome for when she became a full-fledged exorcist. That way, she would have a basic understanding as to what a real live mission felt like.

"There more a waste of time than anything else." She rolled her eyes.

She stopped in front of a small clearing. Further up ahead stood a brown shed. She smiled and continued to move forward. While walking, she shut her eyes and placed both hands against her heart. The ligaments pulsed, slowly turning a darker shade. What used to be a lovely porcelain colouring, now looked to be a dark shade of grey.

"It's nice to be back." She stretched her arms forward. Instead of sporting her black pants and matching navy blouse, she instead sported a daring blood red dress. The dress was long and came right to her ankles. It had tints of dark brown mixed in towards the edges and went up halfway to her neck. Kagome smiled and examined her hands. Her fingernails were sheer black and the fingers were that same dark grey.

"I can't wait to see the others." She clapped her hands together.

A light rumbling filled the air. Turning around, she watched as a familiar dark hearted door erupted from the ground. The door was a dazzling shade of gold. It opened up to reveal a smiling blue haired girl.

"Kagome-chan!" she shouted and dove forward.

"Road-chan!"

Both females hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much~!" Road whined and withdrew from the embrace. "And look at what you're wearing. It's the same as the last time I saw you." She reached for a piece of hair. "And your hair has too many split ends."

"Road-chan, can we please not discuss this now?" Kagome groaned.

Road pouted. "Fine, but only because everyone is expecting us," she laughed.

"Ehh?"

Road reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her inside the door.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Road walked through the darkly lit hallways. Road had, of course, forced them to take a quick detour before heading to the main parlour. She insisted that Kagome change her clothes and receive a quick haircut.<p>

"You look much better." Road boasted and leaned her head against Kagome's.

"Whatever you say," she replied, and suppressed a groan. The dress was far too puffy for her liking. It was a short dark dress, which came just below her thighs. Decorated at the front and side with matching white bows and ribbons, it was far from what the Noah of Purity would wear on a regular basis. As well, with the matching dark stocking and white shoes… well, Kagome could not say anything more.

"My favourite part is the hair. It suits you perfectly." Road had brushed her hair down to the wire and tied it back it a very high and tight ponytail. The ends of the white hair tie fell just below her shoulders. "You look too cute!"

"Geez… thanks."

Both females emerged into the main parlour. Pop! Kagome blinked. Hanging above was a large banner. It read "Welcome Home, Kagome."

Her eyes watered.

"Ta Da!" A group of people emerged from the other set of doors.

Road's jaw dropped. "What happened?"

Tyki rubbed the back of his neck. He stepped out, fully covered in cake. "Should you two explain, or should I?" He questioned, watching the twins.

"Feh, it's not our fault." Devit rolled his eyes; his entire face covered in white frosting.

Road doubled over with laughter. Question marks hovered above Kagome's head.

"Hee, Hee, welcome home!" Jasdero exclaimed, his entire ensemble smeared with dark chocolate.

Kagome groaned and slapped her forehead. "I don't even want to know."

"Oh, don't be like that." Tyki insisted and walked forward. "Especially with all of the hard work we had put into this." He tried to pull her into a hug, but she backed away.

"I will not be hugged by you." She insisted.

Tyki smirked. "We'll see."

Kagome gulped and backed away. Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, only to have someone wrap their arms around her.

"**TYKI!"** she shouted, her nose scrunched her.

Tyki laughed and hugged her close. "Welcome home, little sister." Bits of frosting and cake batter were stuck to her face and hair. She grimaced, trying to squirm out of his embrace. However, Tyki's grip was too strong.

"I want a hug!" Jasdero shouted and advanced.

Kagome eye's widened. Before either she or Tyki could protest, Jasdero tackled them both to the ground, getting both Noahs covered in dark chocolate. Tyki groaned and Kagome saw stars. All the while, Jasdero laughed, finding the entire situation to be far too amusing.

"Are we having fun here?" Someone questioned.

"**EARL!"** Road shouted and dove towards him.

"Road-chan, how lovely to see you~!" he smiled, laughing. Lero floated beside him, watching Road wearily.

"Lero!" she cried and spotted the umbrella.

"Lero!" it shouted and tried to scamper away. Road, however, was too fast. In no time flat, Lero was in her possession and turning all the way.

"Kagome-chan, don't I get a hug?" The Earl inquired, watching the youngest Noah. "After all, we haven't seen each other in such a long time.

…

…

…

"Earl," Tyki coughed.

"Yes, Tyki-pon?"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted. "And, um, about your earlier statement, I don't think Kagome will be able to answer it for quite some time."

The Earl blinked.

Jasdero laughed. "She's knocked out cold."

The Earl and Road exchanged similar glances and moved forward. Still lying on the ground, Kagome had her head in Tyki's lap. Her eyes were swirling and dark stars danced around her.

"Kagome-chan!" exclaimed Road.

The Earl's eyes narrowed. He glanced towards Tyki and then Jasdero. Both gulped, millions of beads of sweat rolling behind their backs. "Sorry," they chorused and inched away. When Tyki moved, Kagome's head banged against the ground… loudly.

She groaned. Everything became silent.

"You idiots!" Road pointed two fingers in their direction. "You can't do anything right."

"It's not our fault!" They chimed and backed away.

Road scoffed and moved towards Kagome.

Lero sighed. "Lero, what will you do with them, Lero?"

"I have no clue." The Earl confessed. Tyki and Jasdero exchanged relieved glances. "I suppose it's like the saying. You can't teach an old dog news tricks… no matter how hard you try."

"_Hey!"_

"I am **no** dog!"

Devit laughed and Road smiled. The Earl merely shrugged his plump shoulders. "I only speak the truth."

* * *

><p>Once Kagome had woken up and been dragged into the dinning room, the real party commenced. An entire three-course meal had been prepared for the youngest member, all ready and waiting. She sat in between Road and Tyki, watching the twins across from her out of the corner of her eye.<p>

"Hungry?" Road whispered.

"A bit," she replied.

Road reached for her hand. "You'll like it. We all know it."

Confused, Kagome merely blinked. "Um, thank you."

The Earl tapped his wine glass with his spoon. "I have an announcement," he began. All looked towards their leader expectantly. The Earl smiled. "I would like to welcome Kagome-chan back home, even if it's just for the evening. We know that you must leave us soon, but we are happy to have been able to spend the evening with you, nonetheless."

"Earl~!" hr eyes watered.

"Here, here!" Tyki raised his wineglass, full of red champagne, "To Kagome."

"To a loving young sister!" exclaimed Road, while she grabbed her glass of juice.

"To an annoying sibling!" piped Devit.

Road, Tyki and the Earl glared.

Jasdero laughed. "Hee, Hee, to a wonderful friend!"

"**To Kagome!" **they chorused.

The youngest Noah's eyes watered. She covered her mouth with her hands and gazed to each of her family members one by one. All smiled and raised their glasses. Unable to maintain her composure, she broke out into tears.

Road placed her glass down and wrapped her arms around her sister. Head leaning against hers, both remained in a loving embrace. Off to the side, the Earl awed and the twins stuck out their tongues. Tyki smirked and took a sip of his wine. The moment was perfect, content, calming, and relaxing, until… "_Hello_? Is anyone there?"

Tyki jumped. "Crap!"

Sheril Kamelot emerged from the west doors, smiling comically. "Are you all celebrating without me?" He demanded and walked inside the room.

"Of course not, Father." Road chimed sweetly.

Kagome groaned and Tyki looked away.

Sheril stopped walking. "Kagome-chan?" he whispered.

Millions of beads of sweat were dripping down from her forehead. She withdrew herself from Road's arms and slid towards the edge of her seat.

"Kagome-chan!" he shouted, excited.

Kagome screamed and jumped to her feet. Everyone watched in silence as Kagome started to run around the table! Sheril followed her, yelling for her to stop.

"It's no use. You should give up." Tyki remarked and reached inside his pocket, withdrawing a cigarette. "Sheril wants a hug, regardless of what you think."

Kagome's face paled. Her pace quickened.

Sheril laughed, his banter resonating throughout the room. "Come here, Kagome-chan! Let your father hug you."

Kagome screamed and jumped. The twins laughed, leaning further back into their seats. Road sighed happily and watched the scene play out. Tyki chuckled while faintly biting his cigarette. Even the Earl appeared to be content, watching two members of his family run around the table.

"Someone… help me!" Kagome shouted.

"…" No one replied.

"So much for being happy to have me back!" she shouted, flailing her arms.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Huh?" She turned around. For that split second she had stopped, Sheril managed to sneak up on her. Her face paled. Sheril tackled her to the ground, preventing her from moving.

"Damn!" She hissed, wiggling under his body.

Sheril cried out in joy.

Kagome glanced to her family for one last time. Begging for help, no one bothered to get up from their seats to help her. Instead, they merely raised their glasses and took a sip.

"**To Kagome!"** they proclaimed and then burst out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>It was late into the evening when she departed from her family. Many of them protested, urging her to stay longer. She wished she could, but she knew that she had to leave. Promising to return home sooner, she departed from them with lots of hugs and cries.<p>

Kagome exited from Road's door, winding up in the same pasture she was in earlier. She glanced around, noticing how everything was dark. "Night has fallen." She realized. When she took a step forward, the door disappeared, vanishing. Owls hooted and crickets chirped, searching for their mates. The stars glistened proudly in the sky and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the ground. It was breathtaking.

Kagome stopped walking and shut her eyes. "I need to change back." There was no telling who would be around. If anyone saw her in her Noah form, she would need to kill them. "I can't risk anything." Her entire body pulsed. A surge of strong pressure coursed through her veins. Inch by inch, the dark grey skin mislaid, revealing a patch of creamy white skin.

"Much better," she sighed and stretched her arms forward. Examining her clothing, she noticed that her other clothing had left, too. "I'm wearing my dirty clothes." She stuck out her tongue. Her human form clothing was covered in dirt and Akuma blood. "Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders. "No use crying over split milk."

She continued to walk for another few minutes. Nothing but the sounds of nocturnal animals calling, and the wind blowing, breezed through her ears.

"Kagome? Are you there?" Someone shouted.

Kagome's ears perked up. "That's Klaud," she realized and quickened her pace. Running quickly, she neared one of the various barns and saw a faint female outline. She drew closer. Standing next to the barn was Klaud, with Lau Jimin perched on her shoulder.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Klaud advanced. "I was beginning to worry. This errand should not have taken so long. Why were you gone for so long?"

"I got lost." The girl confessed, shamelessly looking down at the ground. "I kept looking around, thinking there might be more Akuma. By the time I realized they were all gone, it was so dark, and I had lost my way."

Klaud sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" She mumbled, amused.

"Treat me to dessert?" Kagome chirped. Although she was full from dinner, she had not yet eaten any dessert. Apparently, Tyki and the twins were in charge of preparing a cake, but it did not end well. Beads of sweat formed behind her head, as she remembered the smears of frosting and batter that clung to each of their faces, torsos and scalps.

_And me,_ she added to herself.

Klaud pursed her lips together. "I suppose that would be a fair treat."

"Are you serious?" Kagome repeated, surprised.

"Naturally," the General smiled. "What would you prefer to have?"

"Ice cream?" she asked, hopeful.

Klaud chuckled. "Fair enough, let's go get some." She reached for her hand. Kagome smiled and gripped Klaud's hand. For a minute, both walked in silence. Klaud stared ahead and Kagome hummed a soft tune.

"Klaud, would I be able to get something else, too?" She inquired.

"Don't push it." The General said.

Kagome sighed. It was worth a try.


	12. Colourful Introductions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

**Author's Note -** I could not resist adding in a certain someone into this chapter. Once you finish reading, you all should understand who I am referring to. Also, thank you for so much support. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Twelve: Colourful Introductions**_

* * *

><p>"Kagome, it is time we discuss something important." Klaud sipped her warm cup of freshly brewed coffee. "It is about your future as an exorcist."<p>

"An exorcist?" exclaimed Kagome. She sat up straight, attempting to mask her excitement. The two of them currently sat inside an old restaurant in one of the booths further towards the back. Though old, the booths were comfortable and the food tasted wonderful.

"A few days ago, I had sent a letter to the Chief Officer of the Black Order. His name is Komui Lee." Klaud explained.

"And the Black Order…" Kagome murmured her voice lowering.

"In another few days, Komui Lee should acquire the letter. I have stated everything in fine print. Once the letter has been read, all will be fine." She deposited her empty cup onto the table and glanced around the room. The cooks and servers were both busy running in opposite directions. Neither one even came close to the direction of their table. Klaud reached into her back pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. Lau Jimin jumped onto the table and started to sniff at the sheet. Klaud swatted him away and slid the paper towards Kagome.

"On this page is a set of detailed instructions that will help guide you to the Black Order."

Kagome eagerly reached for the paper.

"Do not read it here, though." Klaud warned her.

"Why?" Kagome gulped, fearful.

Klaud smiled. "I want you to look at it tomorrow, that's why."

"Tomorrow," Kagome trailed off. Then, it hit her. "You want me to head for the Order tomorrow?" Her jaw dropped.

"That is correct." Klaud nodded. "You have been properly trained by me for more than a year now. You, Kagome Higurashi, in my eyes, are now able to consider yourself an exorcist."

"An exorcist," she breathed, "Amazing."

"Kagome, however, do **not** take this too lightly. Although you are now considered one by a General, you still have quite a few more steps ahead of you." The female General warned her.

"Like what?" Kagome asked, curious.

"For one: locating the headquarters and arriving there." Klaud raised her empty cup, catching the server's attention.

The server walked over. "Would you like another cup of coffee?" She asked sweetly.

"Certainly," Klaud nodded. She watched the young woman walk off, disappearing from sight. Lau Jimin screeched and jumped to her shoulders. "Kagome, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"I have no questions that need answering." She replied and took a bite out of her toast. All of the remains of her breakfast were a single slice of whole-wheat toast and some eggs. "In fact, I'm actually quite excited."

"I know you will do just fine." Klaud leaned further back into the booth. "You are a smart woman with a good head on your shoulders. You will do just fine."

Kagome stopped eating. She lowered her slice of toast. "Klaud," she mumbled wearily.

"Here is your coffee!" The server announced, appearing from thin air.

Kagome's slice of toast fell to the ground. The server placed Klaud's cup on the table and picked up the empty one. "Careful now," she warned Kagome, while she bent down and retrieved the piece of grain. "Don't go making a mess." She waved a finger teasingly and walked off.

Kagome scowled, her eyes darkening. Klaud smiled and sipped her coffee.

* * *

><p>Inside a lone phone booth, Kagome dialled an unknown number. Luckily, there were no line-ups behind her, and Klaud was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Hello?" An eerie voice answered.

"Millenie~!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, how are you?" The Earl asked.

"Wonderful." She beamed. "In fact, I have great news. Tomorrow I will be heading off for the exorcist's headquarters." She lowered her voice. "Klaud Nine officially deemed me an exorcist."

"Splendid." The Earl chuckled. "Phase one is complete… But Kagome-chan, you know the real work has yet to begin still, no?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "I know this is merely the beginning. The rest has yet to commence."

"Such a smart little Noah~!" he remarked.

Kagome chuckled, her cheeks tinting red. "Millenie, you flatter me too much."

"Be sure to keep in contact with us, okay?" The Earl reminded her, sniffling. "Once you have arrived to the headquarters, Road-chan will begin to communicate with you through your dreams."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Why couldn't we have done that sooner?" Tears lined her eyes. "I've missed Road-chan and all of you so much~!"

"Kagome-chan, don't start to cry. Because if you start to cry; I'll begin to cry!" The Earl wailed.

Kagome pouted. The Earl was playing with her. "Fine!" she huffed and stomped a foot in protest. "Within two days, I should arrive. Have Road-chan contact me then. If not, I will arrive in one more day… Bye, bye." And she hung up the phone.

…

…

…

The Earl stared at his phone, studying it. All he heard was the sound of a landline. He sighed and then hung up. "Kagome-chan is quite good, but she loses her temper far too easily. Isn't that right, Lulubell-chan?" He stroked a small black kitten that sat in his lap. The cat glanced towards the Earl and meowed.

* * *

><p>"This is so boring!" Kagome banged her head against the glass and stared out towards the vast amounts of farmland. "There's nothing to see but corn, corn and more corn!" She heaved a sigh.<p>

A few people sitting in the other areas of the train looked up and murmured. A few children pointed her way and their mothers chastised them, telling them to look away.

"Children, she is poor."

"Maryellen, pay that woman no attention."

"She is of lower-class. Ignore her."

Kagome heard all of their comments and could not help but smile. "I suppose I do look out of place." She thought, thinking about her clothing. Unlike the other passengers aboard the train, she did not sport an elegant dress or overly priced suit. "I guess my pants and dress shirt aren't stylish enough." She chuckled.

A few minutes passed, Kagome kept her sightline on the window, staring towards the never-ending fields of vegetables. When different patches of food were seen, a familiar face flashed inside her head.

"Allen-kun," she laughed and shut her eyes. "I bet that if he saw all of this food, he would most likely jump out of the train window and go pick it." Though she spoke figuratively, she could imagine her white haired friend opening the window and jumping outside.

She leaned further back into the padded seating. For a while, she remained in thought, recalling her friend. "It's been quite some time since we've seen each other. I wonder how he's been." Memories of their training sessions in Kenya and their daily events came to mind. "Allen-kun was always so much fun to hang around with. I hope that I'll be able to see him when I arrive." Suddenly, a light went off inside her head. Her eyes widened.

Cautiously, she arose from her seat and glanced down the aisles. No one was watching her. She smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Its time for some investigating," she laughed under her breath.

* * *

><p>She moved from one compartment to another, moving through what she thought of various sections of society. At the front of the train sat the wealthy, in the middle compartments were the common folks, and further towards the ends were those that lived in the slums – the poor. The ones she was after.<p>

Kagome slid open the last cart door, revealing a semi dirty compartment. The few people who occupied the compartment looked up.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of them laughed a piece of grass in their mouth.

"It looks like a woman." One noted, fiddling with his grimy hands.

"And one that's all alone, too." Another remarked.

"What are you men playing?" Kagome questioned and shut the door behind her.

"Poker," the leader of the group announced. His eyes darkened and his smile widened. "You care to play,_ young lady_?" He eyed her from top to bottom and licked his lips appreciatively.

Kagome arched a brow. "Sure, it sounds like fun." She advanced and sat down. The men stared in bewilderment. The leader blinked for a moment, surprised, before withdrawing all of the cards.

He started to chuckle. "Let's make it interesting," he announced. "First, how about we start with something simple?"

"Like what?" Kagome questioned.

"Pocket change."

Kagome reached into her pocket and withdrew a few coins. She slapped them onto the makeshift table the men were using. "Is this enough?" She inquired.

One whistled, "More than perfect." This resulted with the watchers to laugh. Kagome clicked her tongue, amused. These men were too simpleminded.

"May we start?" She asked, eyeing the leader.

"Oh, um, of course," he coughed and placed a few coins onto the table. All of the players mirrored his actions. He then dealt the cards out, distributing an even amount throughout.

Kagome reached for her cards and smiled.

"Let's begin!" The leader shouted, causing all to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Impossible!"<p>

"How can this be?"

"How can we be losing to a chick?!"

All throughout the compartment, men bickered and shouted, sporting similar expressions. Meanwhile, appearing calm and collect Kagome watched them all, preparing to deal the cards out.

"You ready?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

The leader gulped. With all of his change and valuables gone, he had nothing left to gamble. "What else could you possibly take?" He demanded his voice lowering.

Kagome pursed his lips together. "How about your clothing?" she said with a straight face.

…

The men in the room paled while few laughed. The leader and other men shared nervous looks with one another. All were broke because of her.

"… Y-you're on!" The leader shouted and removed his old jacket.

"Wonderful!" She beamed and dealt out the cards. "This will be so much fun."

* * *

><p>"Bye, bye! Thank you for playing!" Kagome waved from the train station, holding two large bags. Each packed to the brim with clothing, the men shouted in anger from the compartment windows.<p>

"You'll pay for this brood!"

"How can a woman be so good at poker, anyway?"

"Never underestimate the power of a female!" She called and began to walk away. With her single bag strapped to her side, and the other two bags filled with clothing and random assortments, she moved her way through the station; ignoring the looks of surprise others were giving her.

"I wonder how much I can sell these for." She wondered, clicking her tongue.

Behind her, the train whistled and began to move. Still able to hear the men's protests, she titled her head back and started to laugh.

_You fools…_

* * *

><p>She travelled for two consecutive days, only stopping to sleep in cheap inns and for her daily meals. Every other time, she was on foot, following Klaud's directions. Though detailed, she found herself having to stop numerous times and ask for directions. While Klaud warned her to not speak openly about the Order, that did not imply that she couldn't ask questions for the nearest town.<p>

By the end of her second day, she was dead tired, lost, and hungry.

"Damn this!" She hissed and leaned against the nearest tree in defeat. "Why can't I follow Klaud's directions?" She groaned and shut her eyes. "I blame this on mother… why couldn't she have let me explore more when I was younger. Ugg…" Tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks as she slid down, her rear hitting the ground.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up. Leaning over was a young man with bright red hair and an eye patch. His sole emerald eye glistened in curiosity. Kagome blinked and blinked again.

"Who are you?" She asked and pointed towards the man.

He laughed. "I could be asking you the same question, cutie." He winked.

Kagome scowled. "Stupid rabbit," she hissed under her breath.

The man's jaw dropped. "Are you related to Kanda?" He demanded, stunned.

"K-Kanda?" she stuttered. "Who is that?"

"No one," he reassured her with a charming smile. However, she was not convinced. The smile looked forced and highly unnatural. "Anyhow, I have a question to ask you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

"Feisty." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "I like that in a girl. But on another note, is the person you were speaking of before called Klaud Nine?"

Kagome sat up straight. "Why do you ask?" She demanded, her voice rising.

"Because Klaud Nine is one of the five Generals of the Black Order," he said smoothly. "The very same organization I work for." He crossed his arms behind the back of his head. "My name is Lavi. I'm an exorcist for the order."

"Can you help me then?" She asked and leaned closer towards him. Lavi stumbled back, surprised by her sudden change in emotions. "Um, sure…"

Kagome heaved a sigh in relief. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am Klaud Nine's current student."

Lavi rubbed his chin. "I've never heard of you before, which is a shame since you're so pretty!" He adjusted his bandana. "I presume that you are a new exorcist, correct?"

"Not yet." She replied, "Almost."

"True, true," he nodded. "Before being able to become one, you need to reach headquarters after all."

"Exactly," she laughed.

Lavi's eye softened. "Did you get lost?"

A bemused look crossed her face. "… Yes," she mumbled.

"I thought so." He mused. "In any case, I had just finished up a mission and was about to return home. The finders that accompanied me are all dead. I was worried about having to make the long trip back alone, but now that you're here with me, well; it's turned out to be much better." He offered her a hand and both got up. Kagome dusted herself off and Lavi watched her.

"What's with all the bags?" He asked, noticing how she had three. "You couldn't possibly have that much stuff, could you?"

Kagome eyes narrowed. She gripped one bag and slung it forward. Lavi jumped back, nearly hit by the bag. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"For assuming such a stereotypical remark!" she explained blatantly. "I am not like other women of my age, who need to carry around so much they can hardly walk. For your information Mr. Assumption, this one bag strapped to my shoulder is my only bag! The other bags don't contain items that belong to me!"

"Okay!" Lavi said, beads of sweat forming behind his head. "If the bags don't belong to you, then why do you have them?"

…

…

…

Kagome's face paled. "I won them from beating people in poker." She admitted shyly.

Lavi's right eye twitched. **"What?"**

Kagome looked away, embarrassed. "I needed money, okay!" She cried in defeat. "Gambling was the easiest way to make a quick buck, since I'm all alone!"

"And you won all this?" Lavi inquired, opening up the bag she threw towards him. It was filled with few coins, some necklaces and rings and clothing. "Is this… underwear?" He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Kagome's cheeks turned red. "D-don't judge me!" She stuttered and pulled the bag away from him. Lavi stared, unsure of what to say.

…

…

…

"It's, um, uh, getting late." He coughed, looking away.

Kagome kicked at the ground. "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Instead of staying outside, why don't we find an inn to stay at?" He suggested, hopeful.

"That sounds fair." She nodded.

Lavi chuckled. "May I help you carry one of your bags?" He held out a hand.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Fine, take this one." She gave him the heavier one.

"Why, thank you." He bowed playfully. Kagome suppressed a smile.

"Apparently, the nearest inn isn't too far from here." Lavi explained and reached for her hand, entwining it with his. "A very sweet young waitress told me about a cute inn that's just in the next town over."

"Of course she did." Kagome said dryly. Already she had formulated a general hypothesis of Lavi… and she didn't like it.

"Kagome-chan, what's that supposed to mean?" He gasped.

"Kagome-chan?" she repeated, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I call you Kagome-chan, and you call me Lavi-kun." He explained as though he were making a comment about the weather.

"I'd rather stick with rabbit," she said.

Lavi groaned, "Not you too."

"Let me guess," she said dryly. "That Kanda person you mentioned calls you that, too."

"How'd you know?" Lavi shouted, fearful.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "From your previous reaction, it was easy enough to deduce."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "I see."

"See what?" She asked, curious.

"You're one of those types."

"One of what types?" she repeated.

"The intelligent but rude socialites," he said with a laugh.

Kagome hissed and glowered his way. Without missing a beat, she delivered a hard blow to his foot. Lavi screamed and released his hold on her hand. He dropped her bag and started to hop on one foot, yelling in protest. Kagome watched him, looking beyond irritated.

"You… you stupid rabbit!" she hollered, her voice echoing throughout the darkened skies.


	13. The Black Order

**Chapter Thirteen:**The Black Order

**Written:** September 23, 2012

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kagome and Lavi exited from the inn, making their way towards the nearest train station. Throughout all of breakfast, the redhead spent the majority of his time flirting with the waitresses and innkeeper. Kagome quickly grew agitated with his constant chatting, and on more than one occasion, dragged the man away from the small groups of women he had circled around him.<p>

Now waiting for the train to arrive, Kagome leaned further back into a bench and sighed. Once again, Lavi was flirting, this time with some young girls. The girls looked to be no more than fourteen, and each had large stains of red draped across their faces.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced away. "What a pervert," she said to herself.

"Kagome-chan, how can you say that? I'm hurt!" Lavi shouted playfully and plopped down next to her.

"Where's your fan club?" She asked sarcastically.

Lavi chuckled. "I sent them away. Their parents were looking for them or something."

"How lucky," she groaned.

Lavi leaned in closer, inspecting her. "Are you jealous?" He asked, playful.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No!" She shouted and stood up from the bench. "What would even give you such an atrocious idea?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe your expression." He said, amused.

Kagome's jaw dropped. Unbelievable. Did the man possess any sort of class whatsoever?

Lavi found her expression comical. He flashed her a hearty grin and then whistled a cheerful tune. "Kagome-chan, remember, you're stuck with me for another two days." Her right eye twitched. "Even if we managed to catch another train today, we still wouldn't arrive to our destination for at least another day, if not longer."

"Damn." She sat back down.

"You really are like Kanda." He noted, suppressing a laugh. "You both just love to be in my presence!" He extended his arms out wide and pulled Kagome towards his chest. "I just know that we'll be the best of friends."

"…" Kagome sighed and shut her eyes. It felt like she was suffering from a never-ending nightmare. "Kill me now," she whispered under her breath. Lavi clicked his tongue and held onto her tighter.

"You're so cute~!"

"Huh…" It was only morning, and already she wanted the day to end.

"Excuse me Sir, but would you like to buy some flowers for your girlfriend?" A sweet voice questioned. Lavi seized hugging Kagome and looked down. A little girl no more than eight stood before them, smiling sweetly. She had her hair tied back into two braids and wore a yellow dress.

"How much are they?" Lavi inquired, curious.

"Fifty cents for four," she giggled.

While Lavi contemplated on the decision, Kagome studied the girl. The girl looked up and smiled wider to Kagome.

**_Noah-sama, why are you with an exorcist? _**The Akuma wondered, its thoughts echoing inside her mind. Kagome smiled wider, suppressing the urge to laugh.

**_Say nothing and all will be explained. _**Kagome answered. **_However, you should think about revealing yourself soon… But not before the humans have left…_**

Kagome glanced around the area, noticing how few people stood waiting for the train.**_I want them gone… the other humans… they should not be killed because of your urge to attack the exorcist._**

The young girl pouted. **_Understood, Noah-sama._**

She started to laugh. Lavi blinked, confused. "Is something wrong?" He waved his hand in front of the little girl.

"Nothing except for your destruction, Exorcist!" the girl announced, changing forms. She dropped the basket of flowers and started to transform into her true form. Lavi shot up and released his hold on Kagome.

"I should have known," he mumbled to himself. "Kagome-chan get back." He reached for his weapon. Kagome watched curiously, as he pulled out a small black hammer. "Ozuchi Kozuchi, man, man, man!" The hammer extended becoming wider and wider. In fascination, Kagome felt herself unable to move.

_Innocence._ Inside her Noah counterpart screamed with disgust. It hollered, shouted and yelled for Kagome to reach out, grab the weapon and destroy it. _But I can't. I have a duty after all._Instead, she focused her attention on the fleeing passengers. All were running in a cacophony, heading in all directions. Most left their belongings behind in a whirlwind, fleeing for the nearest exit.

_At least they're leaving_. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Exorcists!" a voice called out.

Kagome looked up. A small hoard of Akuma was heading straight towards them. In the lead looked to be a level two, and quite a few level ones following it from behind. Lavi quickly took care of the remaining level one and dashed towards Kagome.

"You've been under Klaud's training, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, for a little over a year." Kagome gulped.

"Perfect then, so you should have an idea about how your Innocence works."

Kagome nodded. "I'll handle the Level Two then, and you can take care of the Level Ones." Without wasting a second, Lavi leapt into combat, leaving Kagome to her own devices. The Level Two screamed and headed straight for Lavi. Meanwhile, a few Level Ones paused and glanced towards Kagome.

Kagome groaned and placed her hands together. **_Come forward_**, she called. The Level Ones advanced, drawing their weapons. **_I need you all to fire at me! Treat me like you would treat the enemy._**

Again, they looked hesitant.

**_Fire!_**

They raised their weapons and fired powerful blasts towards Kagome. Lavi looked towards her and shouted her name. Kagome smirked and stretched her arms forward. A potent amount of green shot out from her palms, heading directly towards the Akuma. It cut through their malignant bullets as though they were nothing, and sliced right through their actual bodies. All of them blew up, causing the girl to shield her eyes with her hands.

"How?" the level two gasped. Lavi suppressed a laugh and decided to use that time to take care of the Akuma. He struck it down with his hammer causing it to erupt into a blast of dark smoke.

With all of the Akuma terminated, Lavi slipped his hammer away and moved towards Kagome.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kagome looked up. "I'm fine." She cringed.

Lavi reached for her hands. They were drenched in red. "You're bleeding," he noted and reached inside his pocket. "It's fine." Kagome protested. "It's happened before."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Quite acting so tough, its best to treat this before it gets worse." In one hand, he held a small roll of bandages. "Sit down. Though I don't have any antiseptic with me, at least the bandages will be able to stop the bleeding from spreading."

Kagome complied and sat down. Lavi set about wrapping the first hand. "So that's your Innocence, huh?" He said and raised an eyebrow. "I must admit, I was not expecting for it to shoot out of your hands. I guess you're a parasitic type, huh."

Kagome blinked. "That's what Klaud said."

"Since the Innocence shoots out from your hands, it would as though its embedded inside your body. All of those who possess that sort of Innocence are considered Parasitic."

"And you're an Equipment Type?"

"That's right." He beamed. "My weapon is Ozuchi Kozuchi. It's a hammer." He winked.

Kagome snorted.

"_Hey!"_

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine." He reached for her other hand. "Just don't start making it a habit."

"I'll try not to."

He smiled, amused. "Kagome-chan, I have a feeling that this is the start of an interesting relationship."

"You can say that again." She inspected her newly bandages hands. Lavi reached for them and clasped them with his. "It's best to apply some pressure onto the wounds," he explained seriously, "To help the bleeding stop."

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Whatever works," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the train had arrived. Kagome and Lavi were the sole passengers who boarded, since all others had fled back during the attack. Luckily, none of their bags had been damaged throughout the blast and were safely stored away.<p>

Because of the lack of passengers, the duo was able to negotiate for a private cart. Inside were two beds, one stacked over the other, and a small booth with a wooden table.

Lavi sighed and dove for the booth. Kagome watched him spread out and stretch. He reminded her of a lazy red feline. "This is so comfy~"

She chuckled and sat down on the bed. The mattress felt quite comfortable. Pleased, she slipped off her shoes and lay fully atop the bed. The pillow felt wonderful cushioning her head. "This is nice." She sighed.

"I could use a nap!" Lavi mused and sat up. He, too, kicked off his boots and moved towards the beds. Kagome assumed he would be heading for the top bunk, but was instead surprised to see him sliding into the lower one.

"Lavi!" she screamed and sat up, but made to stay low. She did not want to bang her head. "Use the other bed!"

"But this is comfier." He protested and wrapped his arms around her. Then noticing the quilt lying towards the edge of the bed, he reached out and grabbed it. "A quick nap couldn't hurt." He covered both of their bodies with the blanket and then slid off his headband. Kagome scowled, watching him grin.

"Isn't this nice?" He asked playfully.

Steam was about to come out of Kagome's ears. Just when she was tempted to kick the redhead off the bed, the sound of snoring caught her attention. She blinked and looked down. Lavi was already asleep. For a minute, she merely watched him. He looked peaceful enough, all quiet and serene. Yet, she knew better.

"You faker!" she shouted and slapped his arm. He yelled and his one eye opened right up.

"Ouch!" he shouted his eye watering. "Kago-chan, don't hit your buddy!"

"Since when are we friends?" she demanded.

"Since our first meeting," he explained happily. "After last night's encounter, we officially became friends. Plus, since you're an exorcist, we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

Kagome groaned and hung her head in shame. _If I knew that _he _was a part of the Earl's plans, I would have _never _agreed to it!_ She thought, angered beyond disbelief.

While Kagome was lost in her emotions, Lavi shifted slightly and leaned his head against her shoulder. Although there was a perfectly good pillow he could use, Kagome was much more comfortable. And so much funny to annoy, he added to himself. There was no way he could treat Lenalee like this—Komui would kill him—and if he ever got close enough to Kanda, then Kanda would kill him. Therefore, that left only Kagome.

_Kago-chan, prepare for the longest two days of your life_, he thought, grinning into her shoulder. _You'll never know what hit you… Hee, hee…_

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally, we've made it!" Kagome jumped up and down in joy. After the most tiring days of her life, both had finally arrived to the Black Order headquarters.<p>

Lavi pouted and sniffled. "Aw, but we were having such fun. Isn't that right, Kago-chan?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kagome held up both hands towards his face, preparing to fire a powerful blast. Lavi gulped and backed away, frightful. Kagome sneered and seized the attack. "Moron." She thought to herself.

"In any event, come on, follow me." Lavi led her towards a tall dark wall. A few bat-like creatures fluttered around, observing them. "Reever-san, you there?" asked Lavi.

A crackling sound was heard. "Yes, Lavi, I'm here."

"Can you open up the elevator then?" Lavi asked and reached for Kagome's hand.

"Who's your partner?"

"Ah, this is Kago-chan." Lavi held her hand up high. A sweat drop formed behind the back of her head. "She is Klaud Nine's student. Apparently, the General sent a letter a few days ago, informing you all about her arrival. Isn't that right, Kago-chan?"

"Don't call me that, you stupid rabbit!" She screamed. Lavi chuckled and Reever groaned. Kagome coughed, attempting to regain some composure. "Klaud said she addressed the letter to someone specific… I believe his name was Komui Lee."

Quite a few people groaned. "It'll take some time to find that letter under all that crap." Reever hissed. Kagome blinked and glanced towards Lavi. He merely shrugged.

"In any event, we'll open up the elevator for you two. Lavi, lead her to Komui's office." Reever ordered and then the bat-like creature flew away.

"You heard the scientist~!" Lavi laughed and led her into the opening elevator. She stumbled forward and nearly fell on her rear. Lavi clicked his tongue and pressed a bright red button.

"Going up," he sang.

"No, going down!" Kagome shouted and pushed him onto the ground. However, Lavi had grabbed a hold of her leg before falling over, managing to drag her down with him. Lying on her back, she glared towards the male who lay atop her.

"**LAVI!"** she screamed, a fire dancing inside each eye.

"Kago-chan~!" he replied, his eye dancing with mirth. Kagome screamed again and tried to lean over, wanting to strangle the redhead, and then the elevator door opened.

…

…

…

"Oh, what do we have here?" Standing before the two teenagers was a large cluster of people. Most of them resembled scientists, and a lone figure stood in front of them. He had dirty blond hair and a thin Australian accent. "Lavi, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice bordering annoyance.

"Bonding!" the redhead exclaimed and sat up. Kagome fell back and hit the floor face first.  
>"Crap." Lavi whispered and turned around. "Kago-chan, are you okay?" Hesitantly, he poked her side. Kagome groaned and turned her head to the side.<p>

"Come. Here." She commanded. Lavi gulped, but obeyed. Kagome watched him and slowly sat up. Once the Exorcist was close enough, she stretched her arms out forward and locked her fingers around his neck.

"**YOU MORON!"** she shouted and started to strangle him. Lavi yelled and tried to escape, but Kagome would not let him. "Oh, no you don't!" She slammed her body against his and continued to strangle him.

…

…

…

The scientists watched the scene unravelling before them. The man in the lead merely groaned and shook his head. "Not again."

* * *

><p>Once the scientists had decided to step in and pull Kagome away from Lavi, they brought her towards the chief's office and Lavi to the infirmary. Apparently, although she had not managed to strangle him successfully, he had suffered minor injuries – some cuts along the neckline. Needless to say, Lavi would not be involved with Kagome's introduction to the order for the remainder of the evening… or at least, part of it.<p>

Now standing on the outskirts of what looked to be the remainder of an office blown over by tornadoes worth of paperwork, Kagome stood next to Reever, one of the main scientists within the Black Order.

"He should be around here somewhere." Reever explained; stepping over a mountain's worth of paper. "If you smell coffee, he should be close."

Not expecting this, Kagome merely stood off to the side and nodded. "I see."

"Reever-san, are you looking for Nii-san?" Someone inquired.

Kagome looked towards the side and noticed a young girl walk forward. She had green hair tied back into two long ponytails and wore a pretty exorcist's uniform. "Because if you are; I last saw him heading to the infirmary."

Reever groaned. "What's he doing there?"

"I think he went to visit Lavi-kun. Why is Lavi-kun in the infirmary, anyway? Did he get injured on his mission?" The girl pouted, concerned.

"No, no, it's not that." Reever said and moved forward. "Lavi was not injured from his mission, but rather, well, uh." He scratched the back of his head. "Do you want to explain or should I?" He asked, glancing towards Kagome.

"Huh?" The girl in pigtails looked towards the left.

Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head. She laughed and moved forward. "I-I'm sorry," she apologized. "I am reason that your friend is in the infirmary." When she saw the girl narrow her eyes, she decided to continue explaining. "I'm sure you're aware of his… comments." She cringed, her left eye twitching. The girl nodded, wanting to hear more. "Well, um, throughout the course of our journey towards the Order, he had, um, constantly been making… various remarks, which I had found offensive and rude." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Over time, I just couldn't take it anymore and sort of… snapped." She chuckled and tugged at her shirt collar.

"I'm sorry for hurting your friend. I didn't injure him too badly. He merely suffered a few scratches. In any case, though, it was… wrong of me to hurt him. I'm sorry." She bowed in respect. "I hope that you may be able to forgive me."

The girl watched her, blinked once and then smiled. "Lavi-kun does need to learn to watch his mouth at times," she agreed. "If I were stuck alone with him for quite a few days, I think that I would also snap over time." She chuckled. "I forgive you. My name is Lenalee Lee. I am an Exorcist of the Black Order. What is your name?"

Kagome stood straight. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I was instructed by General Klaud Nine to venture to the Black Order. For one year, I had been under her wing. She has trained me and taught me the basics of becoming an Exorcist."

Lenalee's eyes softened. "You're a new Exorcist then."

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "That's correct."

"Welcome to the family then." Lenalee extended a hand forward.

"Family?"

Lenalee looked about ready to reply, but instead, Reever jumped in. "How about we continue this chat while looking for your brother?"

"That sounds like a plan." Lenalee agreed. When noticing Kagome's puzzlement, she quickly explained. "Komui Lee, the Head Chief and Supervisor, is my older brother."

Kagome nodded, unsure of what to say.

"At times Nii-san is a bit… scatterbrained, but I am sure that you will get along with him just fine." Lenalee said her smile a little bit forced.

"Huh?"

"Come now, let's start the hunt." Reever announced, leading them out of the office. "The sooner we find the chief, the sooner we can have your Innocence looked at and evaluated."

Kagome gulped. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Lenalee-chan!" the head supervisor shouted and ran towards his sister. "Where have you been?"<p>

"Looking for you," she said calmly.

"Instead of running off, you should have been doing your work!" Reever reprimanded him. The man looked towards Reever for a moment and then towards Lenalee, finally his gaze landed on Kagome. "Who are you?" He asked unexpectedly and pointed a finger rudely towards her.

Reever groaned and slapped his forehead. "This is Kagome Higurashi, the newest exorcist. Remember Klaud's letter and the earlier phone call, she told us all about her then."

The man looked away. "No."

"That's because you were sleeping, instead of doing your work!" Reever shouted, agitated.

"Your name is Kagome?" The man asked, ignoring Reever and his shouts. Kagome stood straight and nodded. "It's wonderful to meet you. My name is Komui Lee." He extended a hand forward. "I have heard much about you."

"**No you haven't!"** Reever cried, his voice echoing throughout the hallways.

"Reever-kun, that isn't very nice to say." Komui pouted. "Really, you should be treating Kagome-chan with more kindness than that. After all, imagine how it must make her feel."

Reever groaned and slapped his forehead. "I give up… for today."

Lenalee laughed in uncertainty. "In any case, Nii-san, shouldn't you examine Kagome-chan's Innocence now?"

Komui pursed his lips together. "I will… after a cup of coffee?"

"I'll go make you some." Lenalee chimed and walked off. Kagome watched her retreating figure and then turned her attention back towards Komui and Reever. Reever looked absolutely furious and Komui appeared to be quite happy. Beads of sweat formed behind the back of her neck.

_Just what is this place,_she wondered. It was nothing she had been expecting it to be. _A zoo?_

* * *

><p>Lights flashed, blinding her temporarily. She shut them and then opened them, blinking furiously. "What is happening?" She mumbled.<p>

"Kagome-chan, please activate your Innocence." Komui commanded in a cheerful tone. In one hand, he held a blue cup with a pink bunny painted on the front, and in the other, a large drill. Her face paled. "I need to see what you're capable of."

Nervously she glanced towards Lenalee. The girl merely smiled in response. "Nii-san won't hurt you," she said in a soothing tone.

A sweat drop formed behind Kagome's head. "Okay." She activated her Innocence. Lowering the amount slowly, small surges of dark green energy formed from the palms of her hands. Komui adjusted his glasses and leaned in closer. "Amazing," he breathed.

"Nii-san, does this mean that she's a Parasitic Exorcist?" Lenalee asked. "After all, it looks as though the Innocence is inside her body."

Komui took a sip of his coffee. "From a first glance, it would appear that way. However, to know for sure, more tests would need to be done." He backed away. "Kagome-chan, if you don't mind, I'd like to see you use your abilities. Please hit that wall." He pointed towards a blank white wall.

Kagome blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

She shrugged. "It was your choice, not mine." Charging up a small blast, she fired a petite amount of energy towards the unsuspecting wall. Komui and Lenalee watched in shock as the wall blew up, bits and pieces of paint chips and drywall flying.

Komui coughed, groaning as smoke soon began to fill the air. "How interesting …"

Kagome smiled. "Remember, it was your decision."

He set down his coffee cup. "In any case, it's too late to begin investigating her Innocence. We should only bring her to see Hevlaska tonight. Then tomorrow, we'll begin a full examination."

_Examination?_ The word sent chills down her spine. When thinking about examinations, memories of the Skulls tests came to mind. Kagome gulped and backed a bit away. "M-May we skip the tests?" She stuttered, her voice shaky.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Kagome-chan." Komui explained. "Your Innocence is different from any other Innocence we've seen and have documented in the records. It is the first of its kind and must be looked at further. Don't worry, though, nothing bad will happen. It will only be a few simple tests and nothing more."

Kagome cringed. "Please follow me." Komui exited from the examination room and held the door open for Kagome and Lenalee. Both thanked him and exited from the room, following behind.

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned. What a day. She had just finished seeing Hevlaska, and had been scared shitless. Neither Komui nor Lenalee warned her about what would happen. When those scaly arms had grabbed her and hoisted her high up into the air, she started to scream. She thought she might be killed on the spot.<p>

"_Eighty percent synchronization rate, huh?"_ She studied her hands. Once Hevlaska had examined her, she had stated that eighty percent was the probability of activating her supposed innocence. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who really cares," she whispered to herself.

"Kagome-chan, this is your room." Lenalee announced, coming to a halt.

"Huh?"

"This is your room." Lenalee laughed and pointed towards a large wooden door. "All of your belongings are already inside." Lenalee reached for the door handle and twisted it open. Inside lying just across the way were her three bags. Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, just ask." Lenalee said and began to walk off. "Goodnight. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night." Kagome nodded and walked inside her new bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she made sure to lock the door and quickly surveyed her room. It was a small bedroom with a washroom connected on the other side. In one corner sat a long twin bed with a single white pillow. The walls were a dark shade of green and the floor was similar to a chessboard, tiled the entire way. Off in another corner was a desk lined with a few books and an armoire next to it.

"It's nice." Kagome mused and reached for her bags. One by one, she brought them towards the bed and opened them up. Most of the items she had won from the men were gone – and Lavi had tossed away most of the clothing. All that remained were a few coins and some jewellery. Kagome chose to ignore those items for now, and merely set about putting her clothing away. Once everything was done, she began to examine her remain winnings.

"Most of these are fakes." She scoffed, eyeing the jewellery in disdain. "Nevertheless, the next time I'm in town, I can probably sell them off." She smirked. It was merely yet another tip that Tyki had taught her throughout their lessons.

_Kagome-chan, if you happen to win anything in a match that you do not need, you can always sell it to someone. Always someone gullible enough'll buy it off a person… especially a cute young lady._She recalled Tyki's words after one of their matches and couldn't help but snort.

"Tyki… Road-chan… the twins…" Her eyes started to water. She deposited the bags onto the ground and kicked off her boots. Undoing the belt around her pants and the buttons on her blouse, she tossed them to the ground and slid underneath the blanket. It was warm and soft. When her head hit the pillow, she felt quite tired. Kagome yawned and reached to turn off the small lamp, which stood on a nightstand just next to her bed.

"Night, night," she said to no one in particular and headed off for dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kagome-chan, are you there?<em>**

_Who's that?_

**_It's me silly, Road-chan…_**

_Road-chan?_

**_Yeah… it's me… I miss you…_**

_I miss you too… Is this what the Earl meant by being able to communicate through my dreams?_

**_Not exactly… its just one phase of it._**

_One phase of it… Road-chan, I don't understand…_

**_To put it at best, I'm still experimenting with this process. I've never communicated with someone through their dreams from such a long distance… It's a new ordeal for me to learn… I still haven't mastered it all yet…_**

_I understand… Road-chan, how are the others?_

**_Boring… Tyki is out with his human friends. He's been gone for nearly a week now. The twins are causing chaos throughout the house and Lulubell is no fun… Skin took Lero, and Millenie is busy with clients, so I can't disturb him… It's so boring here! I miss you. I wish you were here… What's the Order like?_**

_The Order is _nothing _I was expecting it to be._

**_What is that supposed to mean?_**

_Think of it this way: one messed up and perverted Exorcist + too many tired scientists to count + one messed up supervisor = CHAOS_

**_I'd rather deal with chaos than boredom. At least you have entertainment then._**

_Not the kind of entertainment I enjoy though… yawn…_

**_Kagome-chan, you're tired… you should get some sleep…_**

_Aren't I sleeping now, though?_

**_Not exactly…_**

_Huh?_

**_Kagome-chan, it's a bit complicated to explain right now. I'll tell you once I figure this process out more, okay?_**

_Sounds fair enough… night, night, Road-chan…_

**_Night, night Kagome-chan… my little sister… take care…_**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kagome rose early to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She forced herself to roll out of bed and nearly tripped over the bags lying beside the nightstand. Cursing under her breath, she kicked the boxes and advanced towards the door. Unlocking it, a young and cheerful scientist greeted her. He sported large, round glasses and had curly brown hair.<p>

"Good morning." He waved happily. "My name is Johnny Gill. I'm here to take your measurements."

"Measurements?" she repeated, "for what?"

"For your uniform," he answered happily and pulled out a long thin strip of measuring tape. "Do you mind if my other friend helps out?"

Kagome, who was still half-asleep, shrugged her shoulders. "Fine by me," she mumbled.

"Tapp, you can come in." Johnny called. Another scientist entered. He was somewhat on the large side and had quite a bit of bandages wrapped around the top of his head. Kagome noted that he carried a clipboard and a pen. "For recording the measurements," Johnny explained, noticing her gaze. "This is Tapp Dop."

"It's nice to meet you." Tapp extended a hand forward.

"Likewise," she nodded and shook his hand.

"Kagome, do you have any preferences for your uniform?" Johnny asked, already taking some measurements of her arms.

"Preferences? I'm afraid I don't follow you, Johnny-san."

"Well, Lenalee prefers to wear the skirts—with shorts underneath—as opposed to pants. Lavi likes to wear headbands with his outfits and so forth. Things like that." Johnny explained.

"Ah, maybe a pair of pants and jacket?" She said, unsure. She was never one for skirts. They were always too low for her liking.

"Not a problem." Johnny smiled. Tapp made a quick note about it on the paper and advanced. While Johnny instructed her to move her arms forward and keep still, Kagome stared ahead, noticing two figures moving closer.

"Morning," Lenalee chimed and knocked on the door. All three greeted her.

"Morning~!" exclaimed Lavi. Johnny and Tapp returned the gesture and Kagome merely glared. Lavi laughed in uncertainty and rubbed the back of his neck. "Still mad Kago-chan, huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Rabbit, don't call me that." She insisted. That remark caused Lenalee, Johnny and Tapp to stare at her curiously. "What?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Its like I explained before, you merely sound like Kanda." Lavi stated and walked into the room. He plopped onto the bed and started to stare around the room. Lenalee looked by the door, smiling. "Kagome-chan, after this, would you like to get some breakfast? Afterwards, if you would like, I can give you a tour."

"That would be appreciated."

"I wanna come too!" Lavi added in.

Kagome scowled but sighed. "Whatever."

"Man, she really is like Kanda." He laughed. "Maybe they're siblings."

"Lavi-kun, I highly doubt that." Lenalee said, a sweat drop forming behind her head.

"In any case though, she needs to meet him." Lavi clasped his hands together and jumped up from the bed. "Their meeting is something I would like to see." From how he was smiling, Kagome could only assume he was imagining something… horrid. But in his case, funny.

_What a dummy,_ she rolled her eyes.

Lavi laughed and bounced forward. "You almost done, Johnny-kun?" He asked.

"Nearly," Johnny said and told Tapp to write down a few more measurements. While Tapp scribbled away, Lavi leaned over and stared at the paper. Johnny completed the measurements and said that Kagome was free to move. She exhaled a sigh and stretched.

"Thank you very much." She bowed.

A light stain of pink stained Johnny's cheeks. "It was no problem."

"Come on, Johnny, we need to be getting back to work." Tapp advised him, heading to the door with Johnny following from behind. "Kagome, have a good first day." He waved and exited from the bedroom.

"B-best of l-luck," Johnny stuttered and staggered out of the room.

Lavi smirked and Lenalee smiled. "We'll wait outside for you to change. Then we'll go get breakfast." Not allowing Lavi the chance to speak, she entered into the room and grabbed him by the scarf. Protesting the entire way, Lenalee led him outside and shut the door.

Kagome sighed and slouched. What a morning.

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" A rude man pointed a sword towards Kagome. She stood still, holding her tray of food. In front of the entire cafeteria, the man had drawn his blade and was pointing it towards her.<p>

"Yuu-chan, this is Kago-chan!" Lavi announced, smiling wide.

"Rabbit. Don't. Call. Me. That." The man pointed the sword towards Lavi, and had it just inches away from his neck. Kagome smirked, finding the scene somewhat enjoyable.

"Kanda, don't be like that." Lenalee admonished. She stood next to Kagome and watched the scene in what looked to be fatigue. Kanda scowled and sheathed his sword. Lavi sighed in relief.

Kagome shook her head. "Are you Kanda then?" She questioned to the swordsman.

Kanda looked up. Their eyes met. "Why the hell should it matter?" He questioned his voice dark.

"I am merely asking." She stated calmly.

"Che," he rolled his eyes and walked off. Kagome watched his retreating figure.

"You're rude," she said under her breath.

Kanda stopped walking. He turned around, his hand reaching for his blade. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she answered and set her tray down. "Just the truth." Everyone inside the cafeteria silenced. All finders glanced up from their meals, some suspending food in midair.

"Kagome-chan didn't mean that, right?" Lavi asked, advancing towards her. Judging from the panicked look that covered his face, Kagome could tell that Lavi wanted her to lie. She heaved a sigh and set her tray down onto the nearest table. Kanda watched her, waiting for her to say something. Yet she merely began to eat her meal, completely unaware of the penetrating stares from the interested finders.

Kanda clicked his tongue. "Stupid woman," he grumbled and walked off.

Under the table, Kagome balled a hand into a quick fist. Lavi saw the action and stifled a laugh. He sat down in the seat across from her and leaned over to pat her shoulder. "Nice save." He did not want to mention the fact that Yuu was always… kinder—just a little bit—towards women than other men.

Kagome shut her eyes and twirled her fork through her runny eggs. She didn't feel the need to reply to Lavi. She already had a headache forming, and knew that if she got the redhead talking, he would only make it worse than it already was.

"Kagome-chan, can you please follow me? Brother would like to see us both." Lenalee said, appearing from thin air. Dejectedly, Kagome glanced down towards her breakfast and got up. "Sure."

Lenalee smiled. "Thank you. Please come this way."

"Have fun!" Lavi waved, watching them leave.

* * *

><p>"I already have a mission?" Kagome gaped, stunned. She sat inside Komui's office with Lenalee sitting right next to her.<p>

"That's right." Komui nodded, sitting behind his desk. "You two will be heading to Northern Canada to investigate a reported Innocence sighting. All of the details are listed inside your booklets." He spoke quite seriously and had a professional aura surrounding him. It surprised Kagome. It was something she was not used to witnessing, even though she had known the man for less than thirty hours.

"Kagome-chan, unfortunately, we will not be able to examine your Innocence until after you return." Komui sighed, depressed. Meanwhile, Kagome looked positively jubilant, clapping her hands together in joy. "From General Klaud Nine's reports though, it would seem as though you already possess basic background knowledge in combat and how to use your Innocence. As well, Lavi reported that you could handle Level Ones easily. This will make your mission easier then."

"The mission should only take a few days." Reever stated. "Tomorrow night, you two have reservations for a hotel room. It is a one bedroom with two twin beds. The name of the hotel is listed in the booklets."

"Thank you, Reever-san." Lenalee smiled.

"You two should be on your way." Komui commanded and got up from his chair. "I'll lead you both to the docking area."

Kagome arose and followed Lenalee. Komui led the way and Reever trailed behind them both.

_My first mission as an exorcist, huh?_ Kagome thought to herself. _Well, this should be interesting…_


	14. First Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from this writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Fourteen: First Mission**_

* * *

><p>Kagome and Lenalee sat across from each other, studying their booklets quietly. Lying above their heads were their two small bags, along with another briefcase. Kagome shut her book and deposited it onto the bench.<p>

Lenalee looked up, startled. "Kagome-chan, is something wrong?" She inquired.

"I'm bored." Kagome stated simply, glancing around the room. The two girls sat inside a small but luxurious first class cabin. The benches were made from expensive leather and the wood frame that encased the entire cabin looked to be of rich quality. "Lenalee-chan, you've had more experience on missions. What do you do to pass the time before the mission begins?" Kagome asked, stretching her arms forward.

Lenalee pursed her lips together in thought. "Normally I either sleep or read." She laughed nervously. A sweat drop formed behind Kagome's head. "Other times I chat with the person who is accompanying me on the mission." Lenalee set her booklet down onto her lap.

"We haven't had much time to chat. Aside from you being a student of General Klaud Nine, I know next to nothing about you, Kagome-chan," she confessed. "Why not introduce yourself a little bit."

"What would you like to know?" Kagome blinked.

Lenalee shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you feel comfortable sharing." She smiled so sincerely that it almost made Kagome's Noah counterpart want to hurl.

"Hmmm…" Kagome looked to be deep in thought. She scratched the back of her head. "How about I tell you some of the adventures I had while training with Klaud?"

"That sounds like a great start." Lenalee chirped.

Kagome smiled, "Very well then." Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside her head. She started to chuckle. Lenalee watched her, puzzled. "Lenalee-chan, tell me, is there an exorcist named Allen Walker among the Order?"

"Not in our branch," Lenalee replied. "Why?"

Kagome's smile grew. "Just because I'm going to tell you some of the stories I shared with him. But before I start, I just need to tell you that Allen Walker is training to become an exorcist under the General Cross Marian." She shuddered. "I've never met someone like him before."

"I've only seen him twice, and he is certainly… eccentric." Lenalee cringed as well. "He barely listened when brother spoke to him, and addressed everyone—besides the female scientists and finders—with little respect."

"That sounds about right," Kagome snorted. "Unless men suddenly have estrogen pumping through their veins and grow a chest, I doubt that Cross Marian will pay them much attention."

Lenalee chuckled nervously. "I can only imagine how General Klaud Nine must have dealt with him then."

Kagome cringed. "You have no idea." She shook her head. "Anyway, this tale I'm about to tell you begins in Kenya. It was a hot day and I had decided to eat outside…"

* * *

><p>"Your friend Allen was chased by a lion?" Lenalee repeated. "All because General Cross Marian demanded that he bring him a lion?" Her eyes widened and her tone was highly dubious.<p>

Kagome nodded, leaning further into the bench. "If you don't believe me, then you can ask either Allen-kun—when he arrives—or the General the next time you see him."

Beads of sweat formed behind Lenalee's head. "I think I'll pass," she muttered.

Kagome chuckled, "Smart girl."

Lenalee yawned and glanced out the window. Outside it was pitch black. No moon hung outside and only few stars were visible. A large amount of dark, ominous clouds hovered about the sky, littering the entire atmosphere. "It's late." Lenalee announced, rubbing her eyes. "I think I might want to get some sleep." She stood up and began to close the curtains.

Kagome whispered something under her breath. Lenalee turned around. "Excuse me? But did you say something?" She asked curiously.

"I was just saying goodnight to the stars." Kagome explained, slowly lying down. "Night-time is my favourite time of day, and well, when the curtains are shut for the night, I always find myself needing to say goodnight to the stars."

"Would you like me to leave the curtains open then?" Lenalee suggested, about ready to pull them out. Kagome shook her head. "Its fine the way it is."

"Are you sure?" Lenalee persisted. "Because if you really wanted; I'm fine sleeping with the curtains open. It wouldn't bother me."

Kagome held up a hand, signalling her to stop, "Lenalee-chan, its fine. Don't worry about it. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

Lenalee sighed. "Okay." It looked like she was about ready to protest, but Kagome merely laid back onto the comfortable bench, already beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>After a long train ride and an even longer boat ride, Kagome and Lenalee trudged their way down an old gravel pathway, making their way towards the Inn. Though Lenalee felt confident that both females would be fine walking alone, Kagome had her doubts. For one, both were alone walking with their bags. And two, the gravel pathway headed straight through the woods!<p>

Every direction Kagome looked she saw nothing but trees. Tall pines and evergreens sheltered the entire area. If both females were to scream, she doubted anyone would hear them. A sweat drop formed behind the back of her head. She suppressed a groan and clutched her bag tightly in her palm. She then looked towards the ground, studying her new boots. Right before she had departed for her mission, the scientist Johnny Gill, who had come to her room earlier for measurements, shouted, announcing that he had finished making her uniform. While Kagome deemed it fine to head out on the mission without the uniform, everyone else disagreed—Lenalee especially.

Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head. She quietly fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket, amazed by how warm the material was and how soft it felt. Her uniform mostly consisted of a long jacket with white trim and black pants. She sported grey boots with white laces and a long sleeved white shirt. The shirt, hidden by view because of the jacket, hugged her curves nicely and fit like a dream. The boots were a perfect size and kept her feet nice and warm. Since Lenalee and Kagome had been walking for a few hours already, they had passed through their fair share of mud and water already.

"I guess it rained here last night." Lenalee had said aloud a little over an hour ago.

"I suppose so." Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome-chan, I think I see the Inn!" Lenalee said, slowing her pace. "It's just a few more minutes away."

"Thank goodness!" Kagome shouted joyfully. She ran forward, running past Lenalee.

Lenalee stopped walking and observed Kagome. When seeing the younger girl running excitedly down the pathway, she could not stop her chuckles. "Hey! Wait for me!" She cried and began to run after the girl.

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched her arms forward and sighed. Finally, finally they had arrived. Wearing a pair of navy pyjama bottoms with a matching top, she fell back onto her bed. "This is so nice after such a long walk." She snuggled further into the bedding and pillows.<p>

Lenalee poked her head out of the bathroom door. In one hand she held a toothbrush, and in the other a tube of toothpaste. She started to chuckle. "Kagome-chan, you're acting just like Lavi-kun would." She announced before stepping back into the bathroom.

Instantaneously, Kagome froze. Her face paled and she scowled. Reaching for the blanket, she spread it over herself and pouted. "I don't like being compared to the rabbit," she huffed.

"It was nothing bad." Lenalee admitted, walking out of the washroom. "Just, well, it is something that Lavi-kun would do if he were here. That's all." No matter how much the girl might have tried to sugarcoat the words, there was no way to take back the initial damage that had occurred because of her observations.

Kagome bit her tongue. Itching to say a rude reply, she swallowed the idea and instead decided to steer the conversation in another direction. "Tomorrow we start the search, right?"

"That's right." Lenalee nodded, slipping into her own bed. Luckily, Komui had managed to reserve a bedroom with two twin beds. "We'll wake up early in the morning and begin our search. Remember what the booklets said. Quite a few villagers have reported seeing strange sights within the surrounding area."

"Lots of people have been killed, too." Kagome murmured, remembering that section of the booklet specifically.

Lenalee nodded her gaze downcast. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." She reached for the blanket and pulled it closer towards herself. "You're right. It was a long walk. It tired me out." She snuggled underneath the bedding, attempting to get herself comfortable. "Goodnight, Kagome-chan."

"Night-night, Lenalee-chan," she murmured and reached to turn off the light. "Sleep well."

* * *

><p>Kagome tossed and turned. She tried to get comfortable but couldn't. "It's no use. I can't sleep." Quietly, she kicked off the blanket and stood up. She tiptoed towards the far end of the bedroom, where a set of oak doors led to a small balcony. She grabbed her boots and walked outside. Careful as to not wake up Lenalee, she shut the door and moved towards one of the two wooden chairs. She sat down and slid her boots on, lacing them up. The cool nighttime air hit her face, sending shivers down her spine. She sighed in contentment and leaned back into the chair.<p>

"It's nice outside." Up in the sky the stars twinkled and shined, few clouds hung around, allowing the moon to glisten pristinely. Kagome marvelled, her eyes softening. "Is that a comet?" She blinked, noticing something twinkling off in the distance. It shined, moving closer.

Kagome leaned forward, studying the incoming piece of space. Yet, it did not turn out to be comet, but rather Akuma... and lots of them.

Instantly, Kagome jumped to her feet and dashed towards the door. She ran inside and moved towards Lenalee's bed. "Lenalee-chan, wake up!" She cried.

The girl stirred and sat up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" She questioned, still half asleep.

"Akuma are on their way here!" She informed the other girl.

Like magic, Lenalee tensed now fully awake. "Are you certain?" She asked and jumped out of bed. She scrambled to grab her exorcist jacket and zipped it over her torso. Kagome reached for her own jacket and slid it on.

"One hundred percent."

Lenalee moved towards the far end of the room. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She turned the handle and moved outside and onto the balcony. Kagome followed behind, watching the girl. Lenalee stood at the edge of the balcony, then seeing the swarm of Akuma heading their way.

A few Akuma shouted and pointed towards them. "Exorcists!" they shouted, delightful.

Lenalee's eyes narrowed. "Akuma!" she glanced towards her companion. "Kagome-chan, are you ready?"

Kagome clasped her hands together, smiling. "This will be pleasurable."

Lenalee nodded and suddenly jumped down to the ground. Kagome shouted her name. They were on the seventh floor of the Inn. From that distance, Lenalee would surely hurt herself.

"Lenalee-chan!"

A bright flash of green erupted into the air. Kagome backed away and covered her eyes with her hands. When she looked up, she saw Lenalee flying in the sky. Her jaw dropped.

"What the heck?" She had not anticipated that. "I thought her Innocence would be something… well, completely different." She stammered, star struck.

"Exorcist!" someone shouted.

Kagome looked up. A small group of level one were floating her way, led by a vicious level two. The level two howled, its amber eyes dancing with joy. "This will be fun!" It advanced, heading straight towards the balcony. Kagome shut her eyes and decided to do something unexpected. Just like Lenalee, she jumped over the railing, heading straight for the ground.

She screamed and landed with a thud… right on her butt. "Oww, Oww, Oww!" She jumped to her feet, her hands rubbing her rear. Tears lined her eyes. "That hurt!" She shouted.

"Heh, Heh… I have you now!" The Akuma shouted, landing right in front of her. It raised its claws ready to strike. "You'll die—huh?" It backed away, stumped. "N-Noah-sama?" it repeated in shock.

Kagome's eyes widened. Fearful, she glanced towards the sky. Lenalee was high above them, busy fighting off many level ones. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. "She didn't hear." She wiped her sweaty brow. "Thank goodness."

"Noah-sama, why are you fighting with an exorcist?" The Akuma questioned in a much lower tone. "None of this makes sense." It blinked.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "This is all your fault!" She pointed towards the Akuma. "If you didn't show up, I wouldn't have to fall and land on my butt!" Her voice rose by several octaves. "I could have been enjoying a nice night outside. But _no_, you all had to show up and ruin it all!" She stomped a foot in protest. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The level two backed away, unsure of what to do, let alone say. "N-Noah-sama, I—"

"Too bad!" she cried and sent a powerful blast its way. "I couldn't care less for what you have to say!" The level two screamed and was hurled back a good hundred feet. During that time, Kagome sent the same blasts towards the unsuspecting level ones. By the time the level two had gotten up and made its way back towards her, she was already on a killing spree.

Covered in their blood, her eyes trembled with joy. She laughed, her voice resonating throughout the air. The level two gulped. "What am I supposed to do?" It mumbled.

"How about this?" someone offered from above its head.

"Huh?" It looked up.

"**Hya!"** Lenalee came down from the sky at incredible speed, delivering a powerful blow to the beast's head. Combined with Kagome's attack from the side, the level two stood no chance. It yelled and screamed as it was destroyed, leaving nothing behind but a large puff of smoke.

Lenalee landed onto the ground, smiling. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome laughed.

Lenalee's eyes softened. "All of the Akuma are gone now."

"I don't think I could go back to sleep though." Kagome mumbled.

"Neither could I."

Both shared a glance. "Shall we start investigating then?" Lenalee suggested, deactivating her innocence.

"I believe we should." Kagome winked. "The sooner we start looking the better it will be for everyone."

* * *

><p>"What is your Innocence called?" Kagome asked curiously. Both were walking through the town, looking for anything suspicious. "I've never seen anything like them before."<p>

"They're called Dark Boots." Lenalee answered with a sad tone.

"They are quite unusual." Kagome whistled. "How does it feel to fight in the air like that?"

"At first it was weird… but now, I've gotten used to it. I suppose." Lenalee sighed.

Kagome blinked. What was that supposed to mean? "Lenalee-chan, are you okay?"

"Just fine," she whispered. "Why?"

Kagome looked away. "No reason."

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, do you feel something coming from the church?" Lenalee asked and stopped walking. Kagome glanced towards the right. A small church with quite a bit of stain glass windows stood before them.<p>

Her eyes narrowed. Inside, her Noah counterpart screamed. She knew what was hidden away within the church. "Innocence," she whispered.

Lenalee nodded. "I think so, too. From what the booklet said, most reports were notified to occur around the church. That's where quite a few deaths happened also."

"Then we'll need to head inside." Kagome moved towards the church. Once towards the doors, she noticed a lock and chain blocking the way. "Feh… this is child's play." She summoned a small amount of energy and fired it straight towards the lock. Lenalee jumped.

"Kagome-chan, you don't need to do that." She pouted.

The burnt lock and chain fell to the ground. Kagome raised her foot and stepped on it. Chunks scattered across the ground. "Let's get moving," she instructed and walked inside, Lenalee following from behind.

The inside of the church was not too different from its outside. Simple benches lined the way, leading up towards a wooden podium. A large window of sheer stain glass rose up from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Off in the left corner was a large bunch of flowers, and towards the right was a piano.

Kagome moved towards the right. "I don't trust the piano." Something felt off about the instrument. She advanced and placed a hand onto the top of the piano. Humming under her breath, she studied it from top to bottom.

"Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked.

Kagome nodded. She sat down onto the piano bench. "I don't like this." She lifted up the top, revealing a set of polished keys. She tapped one of the keys. A soft sound filled the air. She tapped another. An even lovelier tone hit the air.

Kagome whispered something and told Lenalee to sit down. Nervously, she sat down next to the younger girl. "Do you need help?"

"Hit the key at the end and make your way towards the middle." Kagome instructed. Lenalee gulped, but complied. One by one, she hit each key. Each time she hit them, an even prettier sound filled by the air. Finally, when she made it to the middle key, the noise sounded like an angel singing.

Kagome slapped both hands onto the keyboard. Lenalee jumped.

"Lenalee-chan, I think the Innocence is inside the piano." She decided.

"How do you know?" Lenalee seemed baffled. To her, the piano seemed normal. Yet, here Kagome was assuming that the Innocence was inside the piano.

"Lenalee-chan, please back away from the piano." Kagome said, standing up.

Lenalee got to her feet. "What do you intend to do?"

Kagome said nothing but merely raised her hands. A bright surge of green shot out from both hands, heading straight for the piano. Lenalee screamed and jumped back. Smoke filled the air causing her to cough.

"Kagome-chan, how could you do that?" She demanded.

"Look!" She shouted, pointing towards the piano. "It's perfectly fine. It doesn't even have one scratch." Lenalee followed her finger. True to Kagome's words, the piano was perfectly fine. Not one inch was damaged from the girl's powerful blast.

Lenalee's jaw dropped. "You're right then. The piano must contain the Innocence then."

"From what the booklet mentioned, most of the people who were injured claimed they were heading in this direction to come to church, no?"

"That's right." Lenalee nodded, dusting herself off. "Quite a few of the incidents occurred on the weekend as well."

Kagome's eyes moved back towards the piano. "Most likely, the Akuma sensed that Innocence was within the area. I bet they're unable to come inside the church since the Innocence inside the piano is acting like a barrier of sorts."

"So the only way they're able to do anything is to attack from outside." Lenalee whispered.

"Exactly," replied Kagome.

"Since we now know where the Innocence is, what do you suggest we do next?" Lenalee murmured. "Your attack did nothing to break the piano. I'm willing to bet that none of my attacks will work either, since we're attack the Innocence with Innocence."

Kagome rubbed her chin. "I wonder if maybe… the Innocence knows were after it."

"That could happen," Lenalee said. "All pieces of Innocence do possess different wills. It must be reacting to us."

"Or to someone," suggested Kagome.

"Those are two possibilities to consider." Lenalee yawned. "But until we know for sure, we'll need to get that Innocence out of the piano."

Kagome furrowed her brows together. "Maybe if something that did not posses the Innocence attacked it, the piano might break."

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Kagome-chan, are you suggesting that we have Akuma attack the piano?" She shouted.

"Precisely." Kagome smirked. "It's the best option we have." Kagome knew, or at least supposed, that if she attacked the piano with her Dark Matter, she might be able to destroy the piano. However, she was not supposed to use those powers under any circumstances. She was posing as an exorcist, and therefore, was supposed to possess only the power of Innocence. Mentally, she cursed herself and rolled her eyes.

"Kagome-chan, I don't like that idea." Lenalee began. "What if the Akuma manage to take the Innocence back with them?"

"We'll stop them before they're even able to pick it up." She said with a flick of the wrist.

Lenalee's eyes darkened. "Still—"

"Lenalee-chan, do you have any better ideas?" Kagome asked, cutting her off.

Lenalee looked away. She said nothing.

Kagome smirked. "Then we'll go with my idea." Wonderful, she added to herself. "Now, how will we be able to attract the Akuma to the piano?"

"Why don't we push the piano outside?" Lenalee suggested.

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Lenalee-chan, you're brilliant."

"I was just kidding." The older girl replied. Nevertheless, Kagome was already moving towards the back of the piano, attempting to push it forward. Lenalee watched her struggle and sighed. She shook her head. "Kagome-chan, will this actually work?"

"It's worth a try!" The girl chirped, managing to push the piano a few feet ahead.

Beads of sweat formed behind Lenalee's head. Yet she still moved towards the instrument, ready to help Kagome push the mechanism outside.

"Let's just hope this will work," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Inch by inch, they pushed the piano towards the double doors. Though heavy, both girls managed to succeed. Within a little less than twenty minutes, the piano was by the doors.<p>

Kagome wiped her sweaty brow and moved towards the doors. She pushed both open, making sure they would stay open. "Now to get this outside," she smiled.

Lenalee still looked unsure. "It's worth a shot, I suppose."

"That's the spirit!" Kagome chuckled and helped her push it outside. She cringed and gritted her teeth, trying to push the piano forward. With the piano finally outside, both girls heaved equal sighs of relief.

"Finally," Lenalee remarked.

Then laughter caught their attention causing them to look into the sky. Floating above them was another set of level ones, led by various level twos.

"Well, what do we have here?" One asked.

"It looks like exorcists." One cackled.

"I wonder what they're doing with a piano." One wondered.

"There must be something inside there of value." The first one noted.

Lenalee and Kagome shared a glance. Kagome winked and mouth, "Follow my lead."

"Oh no, they've caught us!" She gasped, shaking her head back and forth. "I can only imagine what will happen when they discover there's Innocence inside this piano."

"Kagome-chan! You mustn't say that so loud!" Lenalee gasped.

The level twos perked up. "Innocence?" they repeated, "Inside the piano?"

Kagome faked a gasp. "No."

Lenalee faked a grimace. "We're in trouble here now." She gulped.

The level twos chuckled and pointed to the piano. "Lower levels, attack!" They cried. The level ones prepared their cannons, ready to fire. Lenalee and Kagome smiled activating their weapons. In a blur, both girls moved out of the way, avoiding being hit by the incoming blasts.

Suspended in mid-air, Kagome watched—while holding onto Lenalee's hand—as flames formed around the piano. The piano soon caught on fire and burst into flames. A glow of green then lit up the area. Lenalee landed back onto the ground. Lying just few feet away from them was the Innocence.

"It actually worked." Lenalee marvelled.

"Innocence!" the Akuma shouted.

Lenalee shook her head. "Kagome-chan, let's get rid of them before they take the Innocence!"

"Right," she winked, charging up her palms. "That Innocence is coming home with us!" And with that, both girls prepared to fight one last time… for that night, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for retrieving the Innocence…<strong>_

Hevlaska's arms took the Innocence from Kagome's hands. She watched, amazed, as the Innocence floated high into the sky, before slowly descending down into Hevlaska's body.

"Astonishing," she whispered.

"Kagome-chan, let's go get something to eat." Lenalee suggested. She placed one hand onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded, smiling. "That sounds like a plan."

Komui and Reever stood off to the side of the square platform, exchanging similar glances.

"It looks like they've become friends," Reever whispered.

"That's good." Komui pushed his glasses back up. "Lenalee-chan needs more female friends… she spends far too much time with Lavi-kun and Kanda-kun. Nii-san doesn't mind, but he's really much happier when Lenalee-chan spends more time with females." As Komui continued to prattle on, Reever merely rolled his eyes and moved away.

"Idiot," he grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>After a nice hot meal, Kagome and Lenalee departed ways. Lenalee mentioned something about wanting to deliver coffee to some of the scientists. She had asked Kagome if she would like to help, but Kagome declined, saying that instead, she would like to go and rest.<p>

While making her way to her room, Kagome stopped. Rocking back and forth on the soles of her feet, she decided that she needed to make a quick stop. "Where's the washroom?" Frantically, she looked down the hallways, searching for a sign that read 'PUBLIC RESTROOMS.'

By the time she managed to find them, she dashed inside, not bothering to glance at the doors. She kicked open the nearest stall and dashed inside. Minutes later, the toilet flushed and she walked outside. Sighing in relief, Kagome made her way towards the sink and started to wash her hands.

She hummed to herself and lathered her hands. Yet suddenly, she stopped. She felt a chilling sensation fill the air. Trembling, she turned around and noticed a figure glaring from the side. It stepped forward, and turned out to be a pissed exorcist.

"K-Kanda-san," she stuttered, her face paling. "Why are you in here?"

With nothing on but a robe, Kanda snarled. "Baka! Why are you in the men's washroom?" He shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Isn't this the girl's washroom?" She was answered with a sword pressed to her neck.

"Do I look like a woman to you?" Kanda snarled.

Sheepishly, Kagome smiled. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Kanda's shouts filled the air. Kagome screamed, calling for help… then, she ran out of the washroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – <strong>Another long chapter. I guess most chapters will turn out to be this length (or longer) from now on.

In any case, some events in the chapter might not have made sense. But I couldn't really care. X3 I needed an idea for how Kagome's first mission would be, and when I got this idea in my head, I just started to go with it, not caring if it did make sense or not.

In the next chapter, a few more events will happen, and then our favourite white-haired protagonist (Allen Walker) will show up. A few people are questioning the pairing of the story. A few want it to be a Kagome/Kanda fanfiction, but it clearly states that the pairing is Kagome/Allen. I will not make it a Kagome/Kanda fanfiction. I'm sorry to all those who would like that pairing, but I already have a plan for the pairing, and know how I want this story to move. Sadly, it does involve a relationship blossoming between Kagome and Kanda.

On a side note, this story has already hit more than 100 reviews. It's been less than 15 chapters long, too! Thank you so much. I'm so happy to know that a lot of you are enjoying the story. I hope you'll all continue to enjoy it. :3

Well, I think I've said enough. Until the next chapter then,

~TFSA

**Written:** September 29, 2012 – **Finished**: 11:38 P.M


	15. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

**Author's Note** – Sorry about the short chapter. But I really wanted to write this now while I was in the mood still. It's a quicker update at least, right? :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Noah of Purity<em>**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Reunion_**

* * *

><p>"Komui-san, are you saying that I'm a parasitic exorcist?" Kagome asked, sitting up. Attached to her were a mountain's worth of wires and cables. Some monitoring her heart rate, others her intakes of breaths. They were testing… well, "studying" everything about her they possibly could.<p>

Komui looked up from his research notes and smiled kindly. "From how I have seen your Innocence work, and from how Lenalee-chan described it in her report summary, it would seem as though you do not possess an equipment-type bond with your Innocence.

"As well, since the Innocence seems to be flowing through your bloodstream—something that both Hevlaska and other scientists have discovered after a quick blood sample—it would as though you are a parasitic type." He put his clipboard down onto the table. "General Klaud Nine had also sent in all documentations she carried around with her on your Innocence."

Kagome nearly choked. "Klaud has… notes on me?" She said, bewildered.

Komui nodded. "Klaud has always kept detailed notes on her students. That's one of the reasons why she is Central—the heads of the Black Order—preferred General amongst the five."

"Huh? Well, what did she have written down?" Kagome was more than a little bit curious.

Komui shrugged his shoulders. "Not too much of personal use for you, I'm afraid. She wrote down the day that she found you. What your first fight against an Akuma was like, your progress with your Innocence, combat skills improvement. Nothing of much value, really."

"That doesn't sound nothing to me." She grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kagome-chan, don't fret. Nothing is wrong." Komui chuckled, calling over some of the other researchers. "Those notes are merely preliminary. For us, they just help fill in some of the gaps we have about your file."

"My file?" She really didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"That's right. Each exorcist and finder has their own file." Komui explained, taking a sip from his bunny coffee cup. "Granted, the exorcists' files are much larger than a finder's would be. Mostly because exorcists are much harder to find than finders," he sniffled.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Are we all done with the tests?" She asked irritably.

"Huh?" Komui blinked. For the first time, it looked like it actually registered inside his mind that Kagome still had all the wires attached to her body. "Oh, um, yes, those can come off right away." Some of the researchers came over. Most of them were females, much to Kagome's joy.

"Please remove the heart monitoring wires and the respiration monitors." Komui explained.

One by one, the scientists removed the cables and wires. A few were held down with bits and pieces of tape, which irritated Kagome as they were removed. She cringed and bit on her tongue, trying to hold back her protests.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, come on, you have to meet someone."<p>

"But Lavi-kun, I wasn't finished eating my breakfast!" She whined.

"This will make up for it," Lavi reassured her. "Since you're about to meet the Order's only panda."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?" Just minutes ago, she sat inside the cafeteria, eating her breakfast. She had finally been released from Komui's clutches and was rather famished. Right when she was about to take her first bite though, Lavi barged in, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside… leaving the beloved food behind.

Her stomach growled in sadness. Lavi chuckled, much to her chagrin.

"Don't worry, Kago-chan. Once you've met the Panda, you can return to your food." He leaned in closer. A look of complete seriousness formed across his face. "Kagome-chan, the panda you're about to meet is quite—Oww!" Lavi went flying through the air. Kagome blinked. Someone had kicked Lavi. When Lavi crashed into the nearest wall, a small elderly man landed onto the ground.

"Impertinent brat!" he scowled. "Stop this chattering."

Kagome blinked once more. The elderly man had a small tuff of grey hair tied back into a… ponytail? He wore an exorcist's uniform and had identical black circles around both of his eyes. Kagome stifled a laugh. No wonder Lavi called him a panda. With those markings, he could have easily passed for one.

"Are you Bookman?" She questioned kindly. Briefly, Komui had told her about the other exorcists this morning. He had given her a small summary of Bookman. Yet, she didn't need to know much about them. Road and the others had filled her in on them much before in the past. Apparently, they were recorders of time. They were merely on the Order's side by chance, since they needed to record what happened throughout the war between the exorcists and the Millennium Earl.

_But it's obvious who will win_, Kagome thought to herself, _Millenie, naturally…_

Bookman looked up. His eyes narrowed. "That is correct, Miss. Higurashi." He offered her a hand. Kagome bent down and shook it. Bookman watched her with calculating eyes. "I do not have an actual name. Just call me Bookman. And the impertinent brat over there is sadly my only apprentice."

"Old man, what is that supposed to mean?" Lavi shouted.

Bookman ignored him. "We are currently exorcists with duties." He spoke.

Kagome smiled warmly. "I see. It is an honour to meet you then." She bowed in respect.

Bookman nodded softly and Lavi watched the interaction curiously. Kagome's stomach growled. Blushing, she glanced towards Bookman. "I apologize, but I would like to go and finish my breakfast now. _Someone_ had dragged me away before I even had the chance to take **one** bite of my food!" She shouted in Lavi's direction.

Lavi flashed her a peace sign. Bookman sighed, shaking his head. "That is fine."

"Thank you for the introduction." Kagome breathed, smoothening out her jacket. "It was wonderful to be able to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Bookman spoke, watching as she began to walk back down the hall. When she turned down the corridor, he directed his attention towards Lavi. "When on missions with the girl, I would like you to pay close attention to her." He instructed. "If she does anything unusual, you are to report to me immediately."

"Huh? Gramps, what do you mean by that?" Lavi asked, getting to his feet.

Yet Bookman gave no answer, he merely continued to stare down the hallway, appearing to be deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned and walked into the smaller room. A group of scientists were crowded around the security system, watching the screens. "What's going on?" She asked. She just returned from a two-week long mission in Greece, and woke up to the sound of men shouting, ordering a few others to head to this room. Naturally, she had followed them. Mostly out of curiosity and, well, because she couldn't get back to sleep either.<p>

Lenalee watched the screens intently. Kagome moved towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Lenalee-chan, what are you staring at?" She yawned.

"Someone's scaling the mountain wall," she explained, pointing to the screen. Kagome leaned in closer. She stared to the various screens, noticing that two showed a yellow golem and one revealed a young boy with white hair. Her jaw dropped. "Allen-kun!" she shouted.

A few glanced in her direction. "Is that Allen Walker then?" Lenalee spoke interested. On more than one occasion, Kagome had spoken to her about the many adventures she shared with an Allen Walker while staying in Kenya a few years ago.

"That's right." Kagome explained. "I can't believe he's actually here now. That's wonderful."

"Kagome-chan, are you saying that this boy is an exorcist then?" Reever asked, a headset strapped to him.

Kagome nodded. "That's correct."

A look of panic crossed Reever's face. He cursed.

Lenalee and Kagome shared a glance. "What's wrong?" They spoke in unison.

Chuckling, Johnny and Tapp stepped forward. "While you two were talking, Reever-san accidentally called in Kanda to take care the boy." Johnny explained.

Kagome screamed. "He's dead!" She turned towards the screens.

"Excuse me!" Allen was heard shouting from the monitors. "I was told to come here by General Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker. I have some matters to discuss with you."

Reever turned towards Komui. "The kid said he was sent here by Cross. Have you heard anything about him?"

Komui sipped his coffee. Kagome watched him, beads of sweat forming behind her head. "I dunno." He confessed. Kagome fell to the ground. Reever sighed and shook his head.

Lenalee grumbled under her breath, "Nii-san."

Kagome stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a shadowed figure standing high atop one section of the Order. She moved closer towards the screen. "It's Kanda," she hissed. He had Mugen out and looked ready to strike. Kagome's face paled.

"Allen-kun won't stand a chance." She dashed towards the exit, pushing past many confused scientists. "Don't worry, Allen-kun. I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>By the time, Kagome had made it outside, Kanda had Allen cornered. He had Mugen pointed directly towards Allen. If he took so much as one-step, he could take out the boy's eyes.<p>

Kagome's eyes darkened. She stretched out each palm, summoning a fair amount of energy. "Kanda-san, leave him alone!" She shouted, firing quick blasts towards the boy.

Kanda turned away from Allen, easily blocking both attacks. His eyes landed onto Kagome and he snarled. "Baka, why are you out here?" He demanded.

Kagome pushed past him. "Allen-kun!" she shouted and tackled the boy to the ground.

Allen groaned his head and back colliding with the dried mud. "Kagome-chan…" His eyes started to swirl. "I-is that you?"

Kagome hugged him tighter. "Of course it's me, you dork." Tears lined her eyes. "I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Allen looked up, meeting her tear stained gaze. When he saw her lips twisting into a smile, he, too, began to smile. "The one and only," he confessed, laughing.

"That's right! And never forget it!" Kagome cried, hugging him closer.

As the two hugged… easily forgetting about Kanda, the swordsman sneered and slipped his weapon away. "Disgusting," he whispered. Then someone smacked him with a clipboard.

Kagome chuckled. "Enough Kanda," Lenalee spoke. She wore her exorcist uniform and stood her ground. "Hurry up and get inside or the gate will close." She instructed.

Reluctantly, Kagome got up. "This way," she grinned and entwined her hand with Allen's. She pulled him inside, not bothering to listen to his protests.

"I'm the supervisor's assistant, Lenalee Lee." Lenalee said in Allen's direction. Allen nodded, gripping Kagome's hand tighter than before. "Nice to meet you, Allen Walker," she smiled, extending a hand.

"Likewise," he mumbled and shook her hand. Afterwards, he stepped away from both females and extended one hand forward in Kanda's direction. "Ahh… Kanda," he spoke. Kanda stopped and turned around. Allen stiffened and Timcampy flew towards Kagome's head for safety. Beads of sweat formed behind Allen's head.

"That's your name, right?" Allen gulped, "Nice to meet you." He waited for Kanda to shake his hand. However, Kanda merely narrowed his eyes. "Why would I shake hands with someone who's cursed?" He mumbled, walking off.

Allen stiffened, trembling.

"How would Kanda know that?" Kagome mumbled, confused.

"While you ran off, the gatekeeper did a quick scan of Allen," Lenalee explained. "He noticed the pentacle above his eye and thought he was a spy for the Millennium Earl."

Kagome stifled a laugh. Allen would never work for the Earl—never in a million years.

"Anyway, sorry about that," Lenalee apologized in Allen's direction. "Kanda's tired since he just came back from a mission."

"Don't listen to Mr. CrankyPants, okay?" Kagome asked, reaching for Allen's hand. "He doesn't know any better. He's got such a long stick shoved up his rear that it'll never come down." She rolled her eyes. "He's a dork. Just ignore him."

"Kagome?" Allen murmured. He looked up, seeing her kind face. A light stain of pink tinted his cheeks. He tried to cough and look away, but Lenalee caught on immediately.

_Allen likes Kagome-chan._ She thought, giggling to herself.

"Allen-kun, when Lenalee-chan shows you around, I'll accompany you two, okay?" Kagome started to swing their entwined hands back and forth.

Allen felt like he was in heaven. Even after their departure from Kenya all those years ago, his feelings for the raven-haired girl never departed. If anything, they merely grew stronger with each passing week.

_She still looks the same_, Allen thought to himself, _the same smile and same outlook on life._ While there were some obvious differences—physical differences that Allen didn't feel like describing, since he knew if he did he might pass out—he was still happy to have finally been reunited with his dearest friend—and secret crush—Kagome.

"Now then, let's get on with the tour." Lenalee announced, walking forward.

Kagome tugged on Allen's hand, following behind Lenalee.


	16. Unaccounted Actions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Unaccounted actions**_

* * *

><p>Kagome navigated her way down the Order's long corridor. She was on one of the many levels and looked positively radiant as she stopped in front of one the identical dark wooden doors.<p>

"Allen-kun, are you in there?" She knocked at the door. Late last night, a sleepy Kagome brought Allen to his bedroom. All throughout the tour, meeting Komui, testing his Innocence and meeting Hevlaska, she was there. While Allen yelled and tried to punch Komui, mad that he never warned him about Hevlaska, she stood to the side, laughing and attempting to maintain some form of composure.

"Allen-kun? Hello?" She knocked at the door once more.

No one replied.

She pouted. "Maybe he went to breakfast already." The white haired exorcist was notorious for his love of food. Unlike all others, Kagome knew the lengths the boy would go for food… and the unimaginable amounts at that.

"Whatever the case may be though, I'm sure Jerry-kun will fall in love." Jerry, the head chef of the Order, loved anyone with a hearty appetite. Whenever she or Lavi—sometimes even Lenalee—returned from a mission and ordered more than their usual amount, Jerry was thrilled. Kagome swore she sometimes saw hearts forming around the man, as he dashed off, eager to prepare their meal.

She chuckled at the thought. "I guess I should go get some breakfast too." She had been so excited to greet Allen this morning, that she got dressed and avoided heading straight for the cafeteria like she would have normally done.

_I can't help it though, I'm excited,_ she laughed, walking down the hallway. _I mean Allen-kun has finally come to the Order. He has finally become an exorcist. I'm so happy._

_**But what about your true self?**_

She stopped walking.

"My true self," she whispered to herself.

_My Noah self…_

She gulped. _One day they'll find out the truth. All of them, Lenalee-chan, Lavi-kun, Komui-san, Kanda, and Allen-kun… what'll they think when they find out?_

_**Naturally, the Clan of Noah cannot remain hidden forever. Though the Order may not know of them now, eventually the Earl will reveal them… **_

"But what if they already know?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

_I need to know… I must find out._

But the answer… was how.

Kagome pursed her lips together. _The files… I must check the files._

_**The files are most likely guarded… or placed somewhere in which few can access them…**_

That caused Kagome's blood to run cold. _I'll need to ask the Earl and soon_, she decided with a nod. Nervously, she ran her hands through her hair and cursed under her breath.

"I-I better get some breakfast," she decided, walking towards the cafeteria. "Hopefully Allen-kun is there." And will be able to take my mind off this, she added to herself, fiddling with her sweaty palms.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, are you heading to the cafeteria?" Lenalee shouted.<p>

Kagome turned around. Walking towards her was Lenalee and Reever. "Good morning," she greeted politely.

"Good morning," Reever yawned.

Kagome pouted. "Reever-san, you look awful. You need to get some sleep."

"Tell that to the damned supervisor." He grumbled under his breath, balling a hand into a fist. "While we're all at work, he's busy sleeping under mountains worth of paper!"

Lenalee sighed and Kagome grinned.

"Good morning." Lenalee greeted. "I have something for you." She handed Kagome a manila folder. "You have another mission, Kagome-chan."

"Huh? Already!" Kagome's jaw dropped. "But I just got back."

Lenalee frowned. "Nii-san thought you might like this mission."

Kagome opened the folder, slowly reading the contents. "Why?" She asked, curious.

"Because it's Allen's first mission."

Kagome snapped the folder shut. She looked back up, seemingly have done a complete three hundred and sixty degree attitude flux. "That mission sounds like a great idea!" She chirped, throwing her hands into the air. Thankfully, the papers remained inside the folder.

Reever chuckled and Lenalee's gaze softened. "That's good to know. In any event, you should make your way to Nii-san's office. You, Allen and Kanda-kun will be heading on the mission together."

Kagome blanched. "What a bad pairing," she thought, shaking her head.

"Its not… the best," Lenalee struggled to agree. "But its Allen first mission and Nii-san wants him to get a feel of working with various types of people." She decided to leave out the fact that her brother was just too lazy to assign Kanda to another mission. He claimed there was too much paperwork involved, or something of the sort. Lenalee really didn't listen much, mostly because her brother was still half-asleep at the time.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm going to head over to his office then." She started to walk away.

"What about breakfast?" Lenalee asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine." With the new mission and her earlier thoughts, she wasn't in any mood to eat. "Food can wait. Especially when thinking I might barf it all up." Her stomach felt knotted and heavy. Almost like someone had twisted and tied her small and large intestines together. Her face paled at the thought and she stuck out her tongue. Suddenly, she felt something gurgling from the pit of her abdomen.

She looked down. A wave of nausea passed through her. Without another thought, she dashed down the hallway, towards the nearest washroom.

* * *

><p>Kagome washed her hands repeatedly. Then she kicked down the door and headed straight towards Komui's office. A few passing scientists looked up from their desks and pointed towards her. She heard them making various remarks, most of which spoke about her pale face and blood red eyes. She ignored them.<p>

When finally at Komui's office, she barged in, interrupting his explanation. On either end of the blue sofa sat Kanda and Allen. There was a wide gap in between them, and Kagome decided to make that her seat. She sat down and groaned, leaning onto someone.

"What the hell, Baka?" Kanda sneered, pushing her towards Allen.

Kagome groaned, feeling her eyes swirling.

Allen hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You okay, Kagome?" He asked, worried.

"Peachy…" She flashed him a peace sign. Allen chuckled and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Kagome-chan, thank you for finally coming," Komui laughed. "What was the delay?"

"Vomit," was her sole reply.

…

…

…

"Are you sure that you would like to head out on the mission then?" Komui inquired.

Kagome blinked, feeling her head pounding. "O-of course," she replied slowly.

Komui shook his head and advanced. "You are in no condition to depart," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But its Allen-kun's first mission, I want to be with him." She pouted sadly.

Allen laughed nervously. "Kagome, I would love for you to come with, but if you're not feeling well, then you should stay here." His grip around her tightened, "If you stay here and rest, I'll feel much better."

"But Allen-kun~!" she whined.

"You're pale and your eyes are red. You need sleep."

"I can sleep on the train."

"That won't be enough." Komui spoke. "You need to sleep in a proper bed. Rest is key."

"But," Kagome leaned her head onto Allen's shoulder, not noticing the way the boy stiffened. "I want to go with Allen-kun." Her eyes widened. "And Kanda, too," she added on a moment later.

Kanda heaved a laugh. "Wench, go get rest," he stated.

Kagome raised a fist. "Take that back, you dork!" She mumbled in a low raspy voice.

Komui and Allen exchanged similar glances. "I'll take her back to her room." Allen volunteered, getting up from the couch. Kagome protested, still keeping her head on her Allen's shoulder. Allen soothingly patted her back and tried his best to keep a straight face.

As the two walked out of the room, Komui glanced towards Kanda, smiling wide. Kanda looked up, stumped. "What's with that moronic look?" He questioned.

Komui clasped his hands together. "Isn't it obvious?" He giggled, sounding stupid to Kanda.

Kanda blinked. "Isn't what obvious?" He repeated.

Komui nearly fell over. "Kanda… you're far too ignorant," he sighed.

"**What was that?" **

Komui's screams echoed throughout the entire office.

* * *

><p>Kagome quietly directed Allen towards her bedroom. "Here we are," she laughed sadly, reaching inside her pocket. She brought out the key and handed it to Allen. "You put it in. I think I'm about ready to throw up again."<p>

Startled by the sudden revelation, Allen grasped the key, nearly dropping it onto the ground. "Don't worry, Kagome, we'll get you inside before that happens." Fumbling with the key, Allen's hand shook as he unlocked the door. Together, both walked inside. Kagome made a dash towards the restroom and slammed the door. Allen stared to the door and frowned. He placed the key onto the nearest nightstand and took a seat on the bed. The toilet flushing a few times caught his attention. "Kagome, are you sure that you're okay?" He asked.

"Don't… don't worry about me." She called hoarsely from inside.

Allen sighed. "That'll only make me even more nervous," he grumbled.

The sound of the door unlocking was then heard. An even paler Kagome emerged. She stumbled towards the bed, nearly falling over. Allen shot up and helped her to the bed.

"Easy now," he said, helping her lie down. "Be careful."

Kagome kicked off her boots and removed her hair tie. "I don't get this." She yawned. Allen reached for the blanket and started to spread it over her body. "How can someone get sick out of the blue like this?"

"Was it something you ate?" Allen asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't eat anything today."

Allen furrowed his brows together. "Maybe its nerves?" he suggested.

A wave of sadness watched over Kagome. "Maybe," she replied.

Allen smiled and patted the blanket down. "Whatever the case may be, it's most likely your body's way of telling you that it needs rest. Kagome-chan, Lenalee told me this morning that you just returned from a two-week mission last night. And you were up late with me throughout my tour of the Order. During that time, you should have been sleeping." Allen sat down on the edge of the bed. "You've overexerted yourself and need to rest." He patted her hair. "While I'm gone, get some sleep, okay?"

Kagome pouted. "Fine," she grumbled.

Allen smiled. "Promise?" he held up his pinkie finger.

"Promise," Kagome withdrew her hand from underneath the blanket and locked her left pinkie with Allen's right. "Best of luck on your mission… I really did want to go with you."

"There will be others." He got up.

"But not you're first," she reminded him.

Allen bent down. "This might be my first mission, but it doesn't mean that we won't have our first mission together some time in the future, right?"

Kagome gulped. "That's true."

Allen's eyes softened. "On our first mission together, we'll do something fun. I promise."

"I like the sound of that." She yawned.

Allen chuckled and walked towards the door. "So do I." He reached for the door handle, slowly making his way outside. "Rest up, Kagome-chan. You need your rest… I'll be back soon." And with that, he shut the door.

"Our first mission together," Kagome mumbled, staring towards her pinkie. "We'll be sure to do something special. I just know it." She yawned, already beginning to drift off to sleep. "I-I promise too… Allen-kun."

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Someone whispered.<p>

"I… I know that voice." Kagome poked an eye open. "Road-chan, is that you?"

"The one and only," she chuckled.

Kagome sat up. Road sat on the middle of the bed and waved. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome clutched her forehead. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"My door," Road said simply like she were making a comment about the weather.

"Ah." From experience, Kagome knew that was the best she should ask. When it came to Road-chan, the fewer questions a person asked the better—mainly for them.

"Kagome-chan, Millenie wants to see you." Road scrambled forward. "He's worried about you. When he heard that you weren't feeling too well, he demanded that you go and see him."

"I'm fine." Kagome smiled.

Road snorted. "Lie all you want, but I won't believe it. You're my little sister. I know you better than anyone." She then added on. "Plus, you stink at lying to your family."

Kagome chuckled. "I suppose that's true."

"Let's get going then." Road reached for her hand. "We can have you see Millenie and then be back here in less than two hours." She snapped her fingers. Silently, a golden heart shaped door floated up from the ground. Both sections opened, revealing a twisted background. "Let's go!" Road reached for her hand, tugging Kagome out of bed. Kagome stumbled, but stood up straight. While walking towards the door, she stopped. Someone was knocking at the door.

"Kagome-chan, are you awake? I wanted to make sure that you're feeling okay."

Kagome turned around to face Road. "It's Lenalee-chan," she hissed.

Road's eyes narrowed. "An exorcist," she huffed with plenty of venom. "Well, get rid of her." She gestured to Kagome with a wave of the head. "Your family wants to see you."

Lenalee knocked at the door again. "Kagome-chan, are you in the washroom? If you're able to stomach something, I brought some soup from Jerry-san. He's really worried about you. We're all worried about you, Kagome-chan… Please open up the door."

Kagome was torn. She glanced back and forth from Road to the door. Millions of thoughts circulated through her mind. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Road and headed towards the door. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, reaching for the handle.


	17. Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the proper owners of D. Gray Man and InuYasha. I receive no profit from writing this story. This is solely for amusement. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noah of Purity<strong>_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Two Worlds**_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked towards the door and hesitantly reached for the door handle. Unsure, she twisted the handle and opened to door, revealing a smiling Lenalee.<p>

"Kagome-chan, how are you feeling?" Lenalee stood before her, carrying a tray filled with food. "I brought you something to eat. It's been a few hours since you've been asleep. I was worried that you might be getting hungry. Might I come in?"

"S-sure," Kagome nodded. In the back of her mind, she screamed with fright. Turning around, she expected to see Road standing before her. Yet, all she saw was the bed and her other pieces of furniture. She exhaled a sigh of relief.

Lenalee headed towards the desk and deposited the tray onto the surface. "Huh?" She leaned over, picking up a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up. When seeing Lenalee examining a piece of paper, she panicked. "Please, put that down!"

Lenalee looked away from the sheet. "What is it, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome reached for the paper. "It's nothing." Before Lenalee could protest, Kagome snatched the paper from her hands.

Lenalee frowned. "Kagome-chan, what was on the paper?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "It didn't look like anything bad… more like a list of things." Kagome had snatched the paper so quickly from her that she had barely had any time to read over its content.

Kagome coughed and crumbled the paper. She headed towards the armoire and tossed it inside, shutting the doors. A sweat drop formed behind Lenalee's head.

"Nothing important," replied Kagome.

"If you're certain," Lenalee laughed, confused.

For a moment, the two of them merely stood in silence. Kagome bit her lip, appearing to be deep in thought, while Lenalee watched, uncertain of what to do. Kagome rocked back and forth on the soles of her feet. Luckily, another person happened to be passing by.

"How's the little lady feeling?" Lavi poked his head in through the door. "Lenalee-chan told me. I wanted to see how you were fairing." He strolled inside the room, smiling wide. Kagome and Lenalee watched him both. Lavi stopped walking. "What's with the staring?" He asked, curious.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you have a mission?"

"In a bit," he explained and sat down on the bed. He deposited a book down next to him. "Panda and I both leave in about an hour. We would have left sooner, but I wanted to see how you were doing before setting sail."

"Lavi-kun," Kagome blinked.

Lavi grinned, adjusting his headband. "Kagome-chan is family." He said simply. "When she's not feeling well, none of us are feeling well."

Lenalee nodded. "That's right, Kagome-chan, you are family. We're all family." She advanced, closing the gap between them. "And as Lavi-kun said, when one isn't feeling well, no one else can function properly… We care about you, Kagome-chan, and want you to feel better." Lenalee extended her arms forward, enveloping the younger girl into a hug.

"Kagome-chan, you're like a sister to me. I care for you dearly." Lenalee's hold tightened.

Kagome sniffled, "Lenalee-chan." She leaned her head against the girl's shoulder.

"Oii, what about me?" exclaimed Lavi. He jumped to his feet. "I want a hug too."

Giggling, Kagome and Lenalee pulled apart. Suppressing a cringe, Kagome extended her arms forward. "Lavi-kun, come here," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Lavi jumped to his feet. "Yahoo!" he shouted and pulled the girl into his arms. Kagome groaned, her eyes swirling.

Lenalee chuckled and merely shook her head. It was nice to see Kagome smiling.

* * *

><p>Kagome exited from her bedroom, wearing her exorcist coat over her pyjamas. After Lenalee and Lavi had left, both ordered the girl to get more rest. Bored from constantly sleeping, she decided to go and see what the others were doing.<p>

Humming a quaint tune, she turned down one of the many hallways. Down below, quite a few sounds erupted causing the floor to shake. Kagome reached out and grabbed one of the nearby pillars for support.

"What the heck is that?" She hissed.

"It's just the Supervisor."

"Huh?" Kagome turned around. There stood Johnny Gill and Tapp, carrying matching coffee cups. "What do you mean by that?" She rubbed the back of her neck, fearful.

Tapp sipped his coffee. "Apparently, he's working on some new invention."

Kagome paled. Whenever Komui worked on a new invention, which always equalled trouble, it managed to scare her senselessly. Even her Noah self felt petrified.

_Noah-self,_ she thought to herself. Her eyes drooped. _Road-chan…_

When she had woken up before, Road sat on her bed, demanding that she accompany her to go visit their family. Kagome frowned. _I haven't seen them in weeks. What if everyone's there right now, having a good time without me?_ That thought alone made her want to cry.

She hid a fist behind her back. _I need to see them_, she decided.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Johnny inquired.

Blinking, Kagome looked up, smiling widely. "Nothing's wrong," she replied sweetly. "I just remembered that I had some dishes I need to return to Jerry-san, that's all." She started to walk back towards her room. "I'll see you both later," she waved. "Don't work too hard. Okay?"

Johnny grinned. "We'll try not to," he replied, his cheeks tinting pink.

Tapp grinned, his eyebrows rising. "Feel better," he spoke, lightly elbowing Johnny in the ribs. Johnny yelled and dropped his coffee onto the ground. Kagome blinked and stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" She turned around, her gaze locked on Johnny.

Beads of sweat formed behind Johnny's head. "It's nothing!" He shouted, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of his cup. "I just dropped my cup."

"Do you need any help?" Kagome started to walk back. "I can help you pick them up, if you—"

"Please don't." Johnny gulped, looking up. Kagome frowned. He adjusted his glasses. "I, um, it's just that… I dropped the glass and it my fault, not yours. Don't worry about it; just go return those dishes to Jerry."

Kagome's frown worsened. "If you insist," she spoke sadly and started to walk away.

Tapp watched her retreating figure turn down the hallway and then glanced back towards Johnny. Fumbling to pick up the pieces, he noticed how his smaller friend kept glancing back down the direction Kagome had just walked down.

Tapp bit on his tongue. _How cute_, he chuckled.

Johnny looked up. "What's so funny?"

Tapp shook his head. "It's nothing." And he continued to laugh.

Question marks formed above Johnny's head. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>She slid off her exorcist coat and undid her hair tie. Long strands of black hair cascaded down her back. She kicked off her thick boots, revealing a pair of white socks. In nothing but a pair of dark green pyjamas, she shut her eyes and waited for the door to arrive.<p>

In the midst of thin air, a golden heart-shaped door formed. It opened, revealing a pouting Road. "What do you want?" She sneered. "I thought you wanted to be with your—"

"Road-chan!" she cried and tackled the girl. Road yelled and stumbled back into the door. Both girls held onto each other tight while the doors shut, disappearing.

"Owwie~!" whined Road. "That hurt."

Kagome looked up, tears lining her eyes. "R-Road-chan!" she sniffled. "I'm sorry about before."

Road glanced towards her sister. When seeing Kagome's sad face, she frowned. "You're not choosing the exorcists over us, are you?"

Kagome gasped. "How can you even think that?"

"Because you chose the exorcist!" exclaimed Road. She stood up, dusting herself off. "Instead of choosing your family, you went to the door and greeted the exorcist." She huffed and turned away. "I can see who's more important to you now."

Kagome's bottom lip trembled. "Road-chan, how can you even talk that way?" She stood up. "You should know by now who's more important to me." Kagome moved forward. As she walked, she shut her eyes and placed her hands over her heart. A pounding sensation formed from within. Her creamy white skin slowly faded away, revealing a light gray. She opened her eyes, the amber colour glistening brightly.

"I love you all the most. You, my family, mean the world to me."

Road heaved a sigh. "It sure didn't seem that way."

Kagome groaned. "Road-chan, you know I have to play the part. Millenie wants it, so I have to do it." She placed both hands onto her sister's shoulders. "Road-chan, when Millenie gives you an order, you follow it through to the end, no?"

"Of course," she replied sternly.

"Then can't you understand why I followed through with mine?" Kagome questioned.

Road remained silent. Kagome awaited her reply. "L-Let's go see the others," Road announced, walking forward. Just then, Kagome felt as though her heart were torn in two.

"Coming," she nodded, following behind her.

* * *

><p>Throughout all of lunch, it was silent between the sisters. Neither one spoke to each other as they ate their meal. The others present, noticed and watched curiously.<p>

Sheryl glanced back and forth from his daughters, distrust. He leaned over and whispered to Tyki, "What should I do? Both of my sweet angels are upset."

Beads of sweat formed behind Tyki's head. "For one, you should stop talking liking that," he advised, reaching into his back pocket for a cigarette. With the Earl not present, it meant that Tyki could smoke at the table freely to his heart's desire.

"Tyki~!" whined Sheryl. "You have to help me."

Tyki sighed. There was no way he'd be able to smoke in peace with Sheryl breathing down his neck, demanding that he help him. Reluctantly, he slid the packet back into his pocket, along with the lighter. "You talk with Road, I'll take Kagome."

Before Sheryl could protest, Tyki sat up and sauntered towards Kagome. Watching her idly play with her food, he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up, and away from the table.

"Tyki!" she shouted. "Let go of me!"

Tyki pulled her closer and casually threw the girl over his back. Kagome blinked, dumbfounded. She glanced back towards the table, noticing the equally confused stares of Sheryl and Road watching her.

* * *

><p>Tyki plopped Kagome down into one of the seats located outside in the garden. Kagome shifted in her seat, glowering towards him.<p>

Chuckling, Tyki sat down in the seat across from her and reached for his package of cigarettes. Feeling her gaze locked on him, he raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong between you and Road?" He spoke casually.

Kagome stiffened. "Nothing's wrong," she said and looked away.

Tyki exhaled a puff of smoke. "Kagome-chan, you are crappy liar."

Her jaw dropped, "Tyki!"

"Well, that got your attention." He laughed, his free hand fiddling with the lighter.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Not funny!"

"Let's just get onto the explanation, shall we?" Tyki suggested. "I, for one, am not interested in having both of you fight while I am here."

"We're not fighting!" Kagome cried.

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Normally, when people get into disagreements, they're called fights. But then again, you both are girls." He rubbed his chin. "Enlighten me, is another term one must use when dealing two young girls who are disputing."

Kagome bit on her bottom lip in frustration. She stood up and slapped both hands onto the table. "Tyki, you are so full of it!" She hollered. "Nothing is going on between Road-chan and I. I just pissed her off this afternoon, by choosing to speak with an exorcist over her! It's not the end of the world. So stop acting like—Wait, what am I saying?" She shook her head.

Tyki clicked his tongue. "I don't know. You tell me."

His answer: a bright amount of energy blasted towards him.

Thankfully, he had anticipated this sort of remark. Using his Noah abilities, he slipped right through the chair, managing to avoid the oncoming attack. When the blast collided with what appeared to be the garden's prime fountain, Tyki returned to his original position, blowing out a large puff of smoke.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good."

Kagome's face paled. "That was Millenie's favourite fountain," she whispered.

"Too bad, too bad," Tyki chastised, shaking his head. "But I guess it's true, all things in life are fleeting. The same goes for inanimate objects, I suppose."

Kagome screamed. "Be quiet!"

"Not just yet." Tyki raised a hand. "Kagome-chan, you must learn to be patient. You are a young woman of high social standing. From your studies and lessons, have you not learned that it is rude to not let a man finish their thoughts?"

Kagome grit her teeth. "I have learned that," she sneered, her eyes darkening. "However, the lessons never stated anything about the men being egotistical, pompous, cigarette-loving family members!"

Tyki huffed. "Are you done?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Unbelievable, she thought.

"Kagome-chan, really… that gapping look is quite unbecoming."

The younger Noah sighed and fell back into her chair. She clutched her forehead, running her fingers over her stigma. "Tyki, you're giving me a headache," she groaned.

"The same could be said over here." Tyki dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. "In any event, since your frustration levels are much higher, what do you think about… relieving some of them?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

Tyki leaned against the chair. "I have a mission from the Earl. Nothing major—just locating some Innocence and destroying it—you know, the usual."

"And what about that?" She groaned, rubbing her temples.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "The Earl wanted both the twins and I to do the mission. Apparently, he thinks we're not spending enough time together, or something of the sort." Kagome snorted. Having Tyki and the twins work together was like offering a child a rifle once showing them how to use it (1): both terrifying and stupid.

"And let me guess, instead of having them accompany you, you'd like me to."

"How'd you guess?" Tyki smiled.

Kagome shrugged. Truth be told, the thought of going on a mission with Tyki excited her. It had been quite a long time since she spent time with the older Noah, and she longed to experience some form of interaction—she didn't count their previous argument as one. Plus, the thought of some actual destruction made her smile… extra wide.

Tyki bent down. "I know that look," he spoke, tracing her jaw.

Kagome slapped his hand away. "When do we leave?"

"How about right now?" Tyki offered.

Kagome sat up, her eyes darkening. "Wonderful."

"And when we come back, we can play a round of poker."

Kagome rolled her own eyes. "Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p>"Please, please let me live! I beg of you!" The finder dropped to his knees, trembling. The level two watched it, cackling all the while.<p>

"And why would I do such a thing?" It replied.

The finder's jaw dropped. The Akuma laughed and raised a fist, preparing to fire. The sound of screams soared through the air as blood shot up, staining the Akuma and the ground.

Meanwhile, further back in the shadows, Tyki and Kagome watched, waiting for the time to enter. Once sure that all humans were killed, they walked forward. Tyki took the lead and bent down, retrieving the Innocence. Though the entire ground was covered in stains of red, the Innocence shone brightly.

Tyki scoffed. "I detest waiting in the shadows. It would have been much more fun to kill."

"Tyki, you know we can't do that." Kagome marched forward. "The Earl wants to wait a bit longer before announcing our existence to the Order."

Tyki smirked. "I wonder what they would think… knowing they've got a live Noah living under their roof." His gaze danced towards Kagome. "Don't you agree?"

Kagome grumbled under her breath. "You're sure all the finders are dead?" She demanded, speaking to the level two.

"Yes, of course, Noah-sama!" It replied.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I want you to check the perimeter once more. Got that?" The level two cried in understanding and quickly flew off in fright.

Tyki watched, interested. "Someone is quite on edge."

"Just destroy the Innocence," she spoke.

Tyki tossed the Innocence back and forth in his hands. "How about you destroy the Innocence?"

"Huh?"

"I'll toss it, and you fire one of your blasts at it." He explained. "What do you say?"

Kagome pursed her lips together, unsure.

"Come on, it would be fun," Tyki urged her.

Reliantly, she agreed. Tyki smirked. "That's the spirit. Now back up." Kagome moved back a few feet and spread her palms out wide. Getting into a proper throwing stance, Tyki prepared to toss the Innocence. Kagome summoned a fair amount of energy and waited for just the right moment. When the Innocence nearly hit the ground, she fired, destroying it rapidly.

"Splendid." Tyki adjusted his hat.

Kagome cracked her knuckles. "That was the highlight of the entire trip," she spoke dryly.

A sweat drop formed behind Tyki's head. "Just be lucky it was me instead of Sheryl, who spoke with you."

Kagome jumped. That answer alone shut her up. Tyki suppressed a chuckle. It was far too easy to change the girl's attitude. "In any case, shouldn't you be heading back to the Order?"

Kagome's eyes darkened. "I suppose I have to be."

"You weren't exactly ordered out on a mission or anything from them, were you?" Kagome shook her head. "If you were, it would be far more understandable for you to be a day late. Yet, since you're supposed to be confined within that forsaken tower, I guess you'll need to head back soon."

One of Road's many doors formed from the ground below. Kagome kicked the dirt, quickly reverting to her white side. Tyki patted her shoulder soothingly. "It's not the end of the world. We'll see each other again soon."

"That's not what worries me." Because of their "mission," she missed her chance to speak with Road. Now, there was no telling how long it would take for her to be able to physically speak with her sister.

"Don't you two communicate in your dreams?" Tyki asked, lighting a fresh cigarette. "By tonight, you two will talk then, and straighten everything up."

Kagome glanced towards him. "Are you sure?" She asked hopefully.

Tyki smiled faintly. "I'm quite sure."

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. "I guess that poker game will have to wait," she decided, making her way through the door. "Next time we meet up, its the first thing we'll do."

"I'll hold you to that!" Tyki shouted, watching the doors shut.

Kagome flashed him a quick thumbs up, before disappearing along with the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

* * *

><p>A completely exhausted Allen walked through the halls of the order. His coat stained with dried mud and blood, and his face covered in sweat was quite the sight. The few scientists who walked the halls waved briefly, although they had no clue who the boy was. Yet, since he bore the coat of an exorcist, they assumed he was worth waving to.<p>

Allen yawned and came to a halt. He glanced in both directions. To the left and to the right, the hall looked the same with the same amount of doors. He groaned. "Which is my bedroom?" He rubbed the back of his neck, confused.

"Your bedroom is to the right," someone informed him.

Allen jumped, startled. "K-Kagome!" he stuttered. "Don't scare me like that."

Kagome smiled. "Sorry."

"Its fine," he sighed. It was then that he noticed her clothing. What he saw made him blush. For Kagome sported a knee-high nightgown with her exorcist coat covering her shoulders. A pair of slippers covered her feet and her hair was tied back into a loose braid.

"Something wrong?" she inquired.

Hastily, Allen shook his head. "Its nothing," he said and headed down the right. Kagome followed suite. "I'm just tired, that's all." His pace lowered. Once again, he was unsure about where his bedroom was. This time, however, it was the room number.

Kagome chuckled. "Allen, walk forward. Its three doors down."

Blushing a light shade of pink, Allen muttered a small thank you and stalked towards the door. Scrambling to unlock the door, he walked inside and deposited his suitcase onto the ground. Kagome walked inside, watching as Allen removed his coat and boots.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced and opened the armoire. Unlike her and Lenalee's bedrooms, it seemed as though the boys' bedrooms did not possess actual washrooms. While they did have a small washing area with a toilet and a sink, there was no shower or tub.

"Have fun." Kagome yawned, watching him set off.

Allen chuckled, nodding. "I'll try." He advised and disappeared down the hallway. Kagome stood by the door and counted mentally.

_One… two… three…_

"Um, Kagome, where are the washrooms?" Allen asked, poking his head inside.

Kagome smiled. _I figured this would happen, _she thought to herself. Standing up straight, she reached for Allen's hand. "I'll show you," she offered, shutting the door behind him.

Allen smiled, allowing Kagome to lead. Shyly, he glanced towards their entwined hands.

"Allen-kun," she whispered, catching his attention.

"Hmm?" he looked up. "What is it?"

"Welcome back," she murmured and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

…

…

…

Allen fell back in shock, his face brighter than a lobster's hard shell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

(1) I know super bad saying there, but I felt as though it fit the idea perfectly. I did not mean to bring offence to anyone by that saying. If I offended you in any way, I am truthfully and honestly sorry.

Also, I know it was a bit of a wait for an update. But real life comes first. In any event, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If it sucked… or wasn't up to its usual par, don't hold anything against me.

Later,

~TFSA

**Written:** Saturday October 13, 2012 – 11:54 PM


	18. Encounters

**Chapter Eighteen: Encounters**

* * *

><p><em>A long and winding dirt road…<em>

_Two figures walking hand and hand together…_

_One tall and one small… carrying a suitcase and a pair of gloves…_

_The younger one breathed heavily, growing tired already…_

_The older one stopped. The younger one fell to the ground, exhausted from the ever-constant motion. He bent down, offering him a hand. "Through adversity, keep walking."_

_The younger one's eyes widened, a look of undeniable shock crossing his face._

…

…

…

Allen sat up, his body covered in sweat. Timcampy peacefully slept next to him, content underneath the blanket's warm covers. Allen groaned and touched his forehead. He felt warm. Sun streamed in through the single window, highlighting various parts of the small bedroom. Allen stared forward, his gaze locked on the ever-bear wall.

"Mana," he whispered; his mouth dry.

"Allen-kun? Are you awake?" Someone knocked at the door.

He nearly fell out of bed. "Yes," he shouted and ran to throw on his exorcist coat. Fumbling with the buttons, he stumbled his way towards the door. Standing there with a small tray of food in her hands, Kagome grinned sweetly.

All thoughts of… well, anything evaporated from Allen's mind, leaving behind nothing except for the joy of Kagome's cheerful smile. _A smile that could melt hearts_, he thought to himself.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," she walked into the room. "I brought just a little bit of food for you." She set the tray down onto the desk. "I know it's not even enough to tide you over, but I hope it'll be enough to quench your hunger until you can get more." She chuckled at the thought.

Allen laughed, beads of sweat forming behind his head.

Kagome sat down on the desk chair. "You slept in quite late," she noted. "I guess it's fair though, you had a long mission and must be quite tired from it. I hope it went well."

He suppressed the urge to scowl. "Not very well," he admitted dryly. "Kanda certainly was—"

"Kanda?" she offered meekly.

"Exactly!"

Kagome smiled warmly. "You came back in one piece though, so it wasn't that bad." She sat up. "The nightmare of having to deal with Kanda is over—for now… at least." She whispered to herself.

Allen shuddered. He couldn't bear the thought of having to go on another mission with Kanda. _But hopefully_, he added to himself, _if that does happen, someone else will be there with us_. He glanced in Kagome's direction. _Preferably, Kagome_, he grinned.

"Allen-kun, do you want to help me with something?" Kagome questioned.

"Hmm?"

She moved towards the bed and knelt down. She clasped both hands together, looking as though she were about to begin begging. Allen's face turned a shade of red. "Will you help me deliver coffee to the others?" Her bottom lip trembled.

Allen's mouth dropped. "Huh?"

"It's just that Lenalee-chan is too busy to deliver the coffee today, so she asked me if I could take her place. I said it would be fine, since I didn't have anything better to do. But," she shook her head, "there's too much for me to carry on my own. I'd have to take three trips from the cafeteria and back, and that's way too much for one person alone."

"OK. That's enough," Allen said, interrupting her. "I'll help."

"Really?" her eyes glimmered. "You mean that?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course I do. Just give me a few minutes to change. Afterwards, we can head down to the cafeteria and get the coffees from Jerry."

"Or," she suggested. "While you change, I can go get the coffees."

"But I thought you said they were too much for one person to carry?" Allen said, confused.

Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head. "Y-you get changed, and I'll get the coffees." Before Allen could say another word, Kagome got up and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Allen walked into one of the various studies, each carrying large trays of coffee. Many scientists glanced up from their work, inhaling the drink's luscious scent.<p>

"Is that coffee?" Reever spoke, getting up from his chair. A few papers clung to his lab coat and ink stained his face.

"Yes, it is." Kagome replied. "We thought you all might want some." She offered Reever a steaming cup. He accepted it graciously and drank down a hefty amount.

"Careful," she warned. "It's quite hot." Yet, most of the scientists didn't listen. Instead, each merely grabbed a cup, devouring the drink down. She and Allen shared similar glances.

"Reever," exclaimed Allen while he fiddled with the empty tray. "Do you happen to know a man in the scientific research department that has a son named Jean?"

Kagome blinked. Where did this come from?

Reever scratched the back of his head. "One guy has a son by that name." He pointed towards the back of the study. "Behind one of those mountains, a man Jake Rustle has a son by that name."

"Thank you, Reever." Allen smiled.

"Allen-kun, what's going on?" Kagome inquired curiously.

Allen deposited the tray onto an empty portion of Reever's table. "Come with and you'll find out," was his sole response.

Kagome sighed. "Might as well."

The two advanced towards Jake Rustle's table, overly stunned by the amount of books, reports and papers that clouded his desk. No signs of human life were seen, but the sounds of pens scribbling vigorously across paper.

Kagome gaped.

Allen reached forward, hesitantly about to touch one of the books.

"Do you want to die?"

Both teens jumped, stunned.

"The delicate balance of this pile is kept in a state of equilibrium," someone spoke professionally. "If you make a bad move, the mountain will collapse and you'll be crushed."

Out of fright, Timcampy flew off Allen's head and moved towards Reever.

"Smart golem," mumbled Kagome.

Allen scowled at Timcampy, yet moved behind the pile. Sitting behind the mountain of paperwork was a man with short blonde hair, a beard and glasses.

"Are you Rustle?" Allen asked.

"Hmm?" the man looked up.

"I met Jean yesterday," Allen explained, his voice rising. "To protect his town from Akuma, he said he was on patrol." Allen balled his hands into two fists. "It's dangerous, so as his father please tell him to stop!"

"Allen-kun," Kagome warned him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "You shouldn't—"

"Alright! I understand!" Rustle exclaimed.

"**Huh?"**

Rustle pushed his glasses up. "I found it in three days," he said to himself. "I see! So this calculation was a mistake, eh?" By now, Rustle was lost in his work. Allen tried his best to get the man to listen, but no amount of talking or shouting could break the man's concentration.

Allen sighed sadly. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and patted his side. "Let's go," she said, steering him away from Rustle's desk. Allen grumbled under his breath, lost in thought.

Kagome's eyes darkened somewhat. She wrapped another arm around Allen's side, leading him out of the study.

…

…

…

A lone scientist glanced up from his table, holding a half-empty cup of coffee. Steam still seeped through the top. His eyes watered. "Lucky guy," he whispered, watching Kagome and Allen disappear down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Allen-kun, surely you can be serious?!"<p>

"Kagome, I have to go and help Jean. There's no telling what could happen."

"Allen-kun, you just got back from a mission. You shouldn't go!" She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the boat. Both teens were below the main section of the Order, where the boats and canals were stored and used for traveling.

"Kagome, please let go." He begged.

Her eyes watered. "Allen-kun," she whined.

"Come with me," he countered.

She shook her head. "You know I can't. I got in trouble for leaving the Order already. I can't risk it again." Especially after the lecture I got from Komui-san, she added to herself.

"Kagome!" he placed both hands onto her shoulders. "Someone might die! I can't live with myself knowing that someone I know might die, and there was something I could have done to save them."

"Allen-kun," she whispered.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going." He backed away and headed for the nearest boat. "It's your choice whether or not you'll come with me. I'm not forcing you."

Kagome watched Allen reach for the ore. She pursed her lips together. Allen started to slowly back away from the platform. "Hold on!" She shouted and leapt forward, landing onto the boat. "I'm going too."

Allen smiled. "I thought you would."

* * *

><p>"What kind of a bell is that?" Kagome whispered while Allen rang the bell. "It's almost like a robot." It had an overly large head, screws as eyes, and a body made from old tin cans.<p>

Allen laughed nervously. When no one answered the bell, he advised Kagome for them both to enter. Kagome shrugged and followed behind. The two moved straight for the front door. Allen climbed the front steps and the door swung open.

"Yes?" A woman wearing a maid's outfit asked.

"I'm, uh, Allen Walker," he stammered.

"I am Kagome Higurashi," she smiled sweetly.

"Is Jean here?" Allen inquired.

"Jean-bocchama, hmm?" she wondered.

Kagome eyebrows shot up. What kind of a name was that? She thought to herself, attempting to control the urge to giggle.

Meanwhile, behind the maid, a young person snuck up and pushed her forward. Kagome gasped and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Allen wasn't as lucky. He ended up being knocked down by the maid… and groaned loudly.

Kagome chuckled and pointed, "Oh, Allen-kun!"

One of the boys laughed. "You came to try and convince me again?" He shouted in Allen's direction. "I won't listen to whatever you have to say!" He stuck out his tongue and continued to run off.

"Jean!" exclaimed Allen.

"Let's go, Leo!" Jean called. Another boy rushed by.

Instantly, Kagome tensed. Her eyes narrowed. The boy addressed as Leo stopped right in front of her.

_**N-Noah-sama**_, it answered.

_Keep moving_, she instructed it, watching Allen's cursed eye activate. _We don't want to reveal ourselves too soon, now do we?_

The level one trembled and shakily ran from Kagome.

"W-Wait up Jean!" Allen shouted. "That boy is…"

"An akuma," Kagome finished.

Allen glanced in her direction. "You can tell?" He murmured.

Kagome nodded. "We'll talk about that later, though. Right now, we need to help Jean-kun."

"Right!" Allen nodded. "But first," he looked away, embarrassed. "Might you help me get up?"

Kagome chuckled. Allen turned pink. "Oh, Allen-kun," she mumbled and easily pushed the maid—or whatever she was—off Allen. "You're too cute."

Laughing nervously, Allen quickly dusted himself off. "Let's go," he announced and began to run after the two boys.

Kagome stood still for a moment and glanced to the darkened sky. An ominous ripple passed through her body. She trembled, her lips shaking. She raised one hand to her face and touched her cheek. A sinister grin plastered her face. "Millenie," she mumbled quietly. "You're here, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>The exorcists approached a graveyard. A large church stood off to the right, surrounded by many graves and few houses along the corners—further off, however. Standing in the centre of the graveyard was Jean and Leo, and not too far from them was… the Millennium Earl.<p>

Instinctively, Allen activated his Innocence, walking forward. Kagome remained behind, staring at the Earl. Part of her was beyond joyful to see the man, and another part of her dreaded seeing him.

_What am I to do?_ She bit her lip. _I don't want to hurt Millenie, but I know he wants me to keep up this charade... What am I going to do?_

"Leo! If we don't run, we'll be killed by the Earl!" Jean's shouts snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Leo-kun has been dead for a long time," the Earl informed him, "Since the day of his mother's funeral. That is…" his eyes darkened. Kagome jumped, frightful. Rarely did she witness Millenie looking as mad as he did. "The Akuma that will punish you for interfering with me!"

Kagome brought her hands together, summoning a fair amount of energy.

_Millenie, I know you know I'm here,_ she decided, walking into the graveyard. _Since the day you assigned me this mission, I am going to carry it through… One day we would have to face each other on the battlefield… and I suppose the day is today._

"L-lies," Jean trembled, "Its lies."

"Its true," exclaimed Allen. "Jean."

Jean turned around, staring towards Leo. "Leo," he whispered, his eyes watering. Leo smiled.

"That kid isn't human. He's just wearing your friend's face." Allen informed him. "He's actually a weapon of the Millennium Earl… an Akuma."

The Earl titled his head to the side, confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm your enemy."

"An exorcist, eh?" he grinned. "Well then, nice to meet you." Mockingly, he bowed. "Nice to meet—hmm?" He jumped back, avoiding a powerful blast of energy. "Now who was that?" He questioned, eyeing the burning ground.

"Millennium Earl," Kagome murmured, advancing forward.

"Kagome," Allen turned around. "Be careful."

"Allen-kun, kill the Akuma," she instructed. "That is what you wanted to do, no?"

Jean gasped. "It can't be." He turned to face Allen. Allen looked away and invoked his Innocence to a higher level. A surge of green erupted into the sky. Wind blew causing blades of grass to fly in all directions.

"Cross! Akuma destruction!" Allen cried. He dashed forward. "Bring salvation to this soul."

Kagome watched Allen direct his attention towards the Akuma. Then, she turned around, focusing her attention on the Earl. Her once darkened eyes softened, instantly lining with tears. Her bottom lip trembled, forming a pout. "Millenie," she whispered quietly.

His eyes darkened.

Kagome bowed her head in understanding. _Keep quiet_, she understood the action.

The Earl grinned.

Jean screamed. A flash of bullets rang through the air. Kagome screamed. "Allen-kun!"

The Earl laughed.

Allen glanced in Kagome's direction. Black stars lined his face, neck and arms. Kagome's eyes widened. "Allen-kun," she dashed towards him. Throwing herself onto him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be here," he whispered quietly. "I'll be fine."

"I know that," she hissed. "But let me help." Not bothering for a reply, she shut her eyes and caused another surge of green to spring into the sky. Jean fell back, stunned. "The infection… it's… disappearing." He muttered, stunned.

The Earl's eyes narrowed. He rubbed his chin, watching as a circle of green formed around Kagome and Allen. An intricate layering of symbols lined the ground, faintly resembling musical notes. Wind blew around them, sending the few trees and shrubbery into gusts of uncontrolled bursts. A faint shield formed around them as the green lines darkened. Bit by bit, Allen's skin returned to normal. Kagome clung to him, her face beginning to drip with sweat.

"Kagome… Stop." Allen clutched her hand.

She heaved a sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. Just like that, the barrier disappeared. Kagome gulped, falling right into Allen's chest. Allen wrapped one arm around her and slowly got up.

"You need rest," he noted, viewing her face. "You're far too pale."

Breathing in and out, she shook her head. "I'll be fine," she informed him and backed away. She trembled with each step, but still stood her ground.

The Millennium Earl glanced back and forth from her to Allen. Kagome kept her gaze locked on him, her expression blank.

"How interesting," he mused.

The sound of feet clanking against the cobblestone pathway caught Kagome's attention. She turned around, noticing Lenalee and Toma the finder approaching.

"Kagome-chan!" Lenalee dashed forward, Toma following from behind.

"Lenalee-chan," she whispered, sweat dripping down from her scalp.

Lenalee gasped. "What happened?"

Kagome chuckled. "We'll explain later… right now." The world around her started to tremble. She began seeing stars—black, dark stars—everywhere. She groaned and fell to the ground. "Right now… right now," she struggled to speak. "We have m-more important things to worry about…" And she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Music… <em>

_A lullaby…_

_A white, white room…_

_Two figures… holding hands… _

_One a woman and the other a man…_

"What-what was that?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Good. You're finally awake."

"Huh?"

A figure approached her. It was the Head Matron. "You've been unconscious for three days. We were beginning to become worried. Thankfully though, you're awake now."

"T-Three days," she stuttered.

"That's right." The Matron informed her. "From the events described, you fainted during your mission. Another exorcist by the name of Allen Walker and a finder carried you into the infirmary right after the mission finished."

"Allen-kun?" she gasped.

The head matron smiled. "There is nothing to worry about. Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee and the finder suffered no serious injuries other then a few cuts. Only you experienced the worst."

Kagome nodded and clutched her forehead. Faintly, it throbbed. "I see."

"I'll get you a compress," the Matron spoke, noticing the girl's actions.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

A few minutes later, the Matron returned and handed her the compress. Kagome brought it close towards her head and applied it over the forehead. She sighed in relief, "Much better."

"Knock, knock… is she awake?"

"Lavi-kun?" she whispered.

"Yo!" He offered her a peace sign and advanced into the room. Sitting down on the chair next to her bed, he observed her. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Icky," she yawned.

Lavi smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure in another day or so, you'll begin to feel better."

"Where are the others?"

Lavi leaned over and patted her head. "Last night, they were sent out on another mission. Lenalee-chan and the new boy—sadly, I've never met him yet. From what everyone says though, you two are quite close." Jokingly, he nudged her shoulder. "Is this Allen your boyfriend?"

"Lavi-kun!" she slapped his arm.

"Oww!" he whined. "Don't hurt me. I'm just asking."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Allen-kun and I are only friends."

"Oh sure," he rolled his good eye. "And only good friends say their names with such expressions."

Kagome heaved a sigh. Slowly, she kicked off the covers. Lavi jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting away from you," she answered, disconnecting some wires and cords.

Lavi's jaw dropped. "Kago-chan, you should really stay in bed. You've only been up for a few minutes."

"Well, I'm getting bored," she feigned. "So either you'll help me walk, or you'll get out my way."

Lavi sighed, "Kago-chan."

"Well, what's your decision?"

Lavi moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is scary," he whispered and quietly walked towards the door. "If we're caught by the Head Matron, it'll be the death of us both."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just keep walking."

* * *

><p>Kagome and Lavi walked through the halls, passing by the cafeteria, the washrooms and the bedrooms. Lavi had no clue as to where Kagome wanted to go, but allowed her to lead. Finally, they arrived to a messy office—Komui's.<p>

Lavi groaned his face paling. "Don't' tell me… you want to go on a mission?" He whispered.

Kagome clicked her tongue. "I want to talk with Komui-san," she answered.

"About getting a mission, no?" Lavi led her towards the couch and helped her sit down.

Kagome smiled. "You could say that."

"**Kago-chan!"**

"Kagome-chan, Lavi-kun, what are you two doing here?" Komui asked, entering into the office. Following behind him was an annoyed Reever, Tapp and Johnny, carrying loads of paperwork. All scowled in Komui's direction. Kagome grinned and Lavi snorted, amused.

"Kago-chan wanted to talk with you," Lavi answered and patted her shoulder. "Ain't that right?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"About your condition?" Komui walked towards them.

"Not exactly," she fiddled with her hands.

"Then what?" he asked.

Kagome glanced down towards the ground. "I was wondering if… I could have a mission."

"**What!" **

Papers fell to the ground. Komui nearly dropped his coffee cup. Lavi sighed and leaned his head against the side of the couch. Kagome laughed and patted his head.

Attempting to regain some form of composure, Komui asked her, "Why?"

Kagome looked up, her fingers drumming over Lavi's headband. "I want to get out."

"Kagome-chan," he spoke seriously. "You've already got two strikes on your back. One for disappearing and the other for leaving the Order without permission," he informed her.

She nodded. "I know… that's why I came to make a proposition with you."

"Proposition?" Lavi repeated, curious. Even Reever and the others looked interested.

"What sort of proposition did you have in mind?" Komui questioned.

Kagome grinned. "I'm glad you asked." Lavi groaned. "Since I already know about the two strikes that are above my head, how about you send me on a mission with another exorcist that you know won't let me run off."

Lavi's face paled. "Kago-chan, surely you don't mean."

"Yep, yep," she laughed. "Why not send me on a mission with Kanda!"

"Do you want to die?" Johnny shouted.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Reever rubbed the back of his neck. "Kanda's not exactly… in the best of moods."

Kagome huffed. "I can handle him!" She turned her attention towards Komui. "Think of it, Komui-san. If I went with Kanda, he for one would not allow me to run off. He'd want to finish the mission as quickly as possible and return to the Order."

"Kagome-chan," he mused.

"And, if you send me on a mission with him, you wouldn't have to send Lavi-kun." She giggled.

Lavi backed away, fearful. "I don't like her logic," he whispered, hiding behind Tapp. Tapp nodded as did Johnny.

Komui pursed his lips together. "This is something you want to do, isn't it?"

"More than anything," she spoke.

Komui adjusted his hat and sighed. "There was one mission I was going to send two exorcists on. It's a mission somewhat similar to Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan's."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Reever, call down Kanda," Komui announced. "When he's here, I'll explain the details of their mission."

Kagome grinned and clapped her hands together. Lavi groaned and slapped his forehead. Johnny and Tapp shared glances, both equally confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note -<strong> In the next chapter, some of other InuYasha characters appear. Care to take a guess? (I'll give you a hint... more than one person shows up.)

**Written:** October 20, 2012

I am aiming to begin the next chapter tonight. It should be up sometime this weekend or early next week.


	19. Lecherous man

**Chapter Nineteen: Lecherous man**

**Written: **October 21, 2012**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I summoned you both here to discuss the sighting of Innocence in Ukraine." Komui spoke, adjusting his glasses. "As it would seem, various finders stationed throughout the northern part of the country have noticed strange phenomena occurring."<p>

"Like what?" Kagome questioned.

"The rise in deaths within one specific region, the increase in Akuma—specifically in that specified region—and unexplainable bursts of bright light."

Reever handed them both small booklets. Kanda opened his without a word and dryly flipped through the pages. Kagome thanked Reever and placed the booklet on her lap, deciding she would read it later.

"The mission might take a few days." Komui warned them. "There could even be chances of no Innocence being there."

"But we don't want to take that risk," Reever added on. "If Akuma are lingering in the region, there must be a reason."

Kanda stood up. "When do we leave?"

Komui smiled, "In one hour."

Kanda grunted and exited from Komui's office. Kagome watched him leave and waited for a few minutes. She could feel Komui's gaze on her, and she glanced in his direction, offering him a meek smile. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

He sighed and leaned against his desk. "I don't feel right about sending you on a mission," he admitted. "You've been in the hospital for three days, and have been awake for no more than an hour now. Kagome," he adjusted his glasses once again, "Be careful out there. If you feel faint or sick, do not hesitate to contact us. We can easily send Lavi-kun or Bookman in as your replacement."

Kagome stood up. "Thank you for the offer," she bowed. "But I am sure that I will be fine." She made her way through the messy office, heading for the exit. "Do not be so fearful Komui-san, I shall be fine." And with that, she left.

Komui groaned and sat down in his chair.

"I don't feel good about this either," Reever murmured. "I'd rather have her spend the day in the infirmary then send her out."

"But you know she wouldn't follow through with that," Komui countered. "Just like Lenalee-chan, she hates sitting around while others are doing their job."

Reever smiled. "Though that's good in some ways, it's also bad."

Komui nodded. "That's quite true."

"It's a heavy downfall… that can ultimately lead to death."

Komui fiddled with his coffee cup. "However, let's just hope that won't be the case."

* * *

><p>Time ticked by as Kagome and Kanda sat within the small train compartment. It had already been a few hours since both youngsters were assigned their mission and left the Order. Throughout most of the train ride, Kanda remained quiet. Kagome tried to strike up a conversation with the swordsman, but he merely ignored her.<p>

Out of boredom, Kagome flipped through the booklet so many times, she had it memorized within the first hour. With nothing else to do, she got up and decided to explore the train.

"What to do? What to do?" She wandered down the hallways, passing by many people of high standing. Few paid her any bit of attention, far too busy with their conversations and lives. For the most part, Kagome was fine with that. She enjoyed merely walking around and observing people. However, as more minutes ticked by, and she arrived to the end of the compartment, she became bored… again.

She clicked her tongue and leaned against the nearest wall. "This is so boring," she moaned.

"How can it be so boring, when you're so beautiful?" Someone commented.

"Huh?" Kagome glanced up. Standing before was a man just a few years older than her. He wore dark black and blue clothing, had dark hair tied back into a short, short ponytail and had dark brown eyes. Kagome titled her head to the side. "May I help you?" She asked.

He reached for her hand. "Tell me your name, fair maiden," he began.

A sweat drop formed behind her head. "Kagome," she said meekly. "And yours?"

"Miroku," he answered.

Kagome pulled her hand away from him. "It is nice to meet you." She started to walk away. However, Miroku cut right in front of her, blocking her path.

"Please Lady Kagome, do not leave yet," he insisted. "I wish to talk with you."

"About what?" she knew she'd regret asking this, but she was bored.

Miroku's eyes lit up. Once more, he reached for her hands. "Lady Kagome, I am on a mission," he began. Kagome stood straight, curious. "This mission is quite important to both my family and I," he continued. "See, I am travelling from country to country searching for someone. I am in need of their assistance quite dearly."

Kagome's heart sped up. The entire process sounded highly romantic. Now she was intrigued. "And who is that person you're searching for?"

Miroku took a step closer. "That person is you."

"Huh?" Her jaw dropped.

Miroku got down on one knee, still managing to keep their hands entwined. "Lady Kagome, after months of searching, I have finally found you." Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head, racing down her back.

"And since I have finally found you, I must ask you something."

Her mouth opened, but no words escaped. Miroku noticed the action, but mistook it for joy. His grip on her hands tightened even more causing her skin to pale. "Lady Kagome, though you don't know what I am about to ask yet, I am so relieved to see that you feel the same way." He got to his feet and threw his arms around her. Kagome gasped for air, still stunned.

"I just know that our child will be beautiful," he whispered, his hands slowly reaching downwards… heading right for her rear.

**Boom! **

**Slap! **

**Bam! **

**Boom!**

Miroku went flying straight into the nearest wall.

"You pig!" Kagome seethed, both hands balled into fists.

Miroku, unable to reply, merely slid down from the wall, leaving behind a perfectly sized Miroku-like crater. Kagome grumbled under her breath and stalked away.

"No good pervert," she hissed, heading straight back for her cabin.

* * *

><p>Kagome slid the door open and slammed it shut. Kanda cracked an eye open. Kagome stomped over to her seat and sat down. Her face, still red with anger, immediately caught Kanda's attention.<p>

"What happened?" He asked dryly.

Kagome glanced his way. "A lecherous bastard," she replied and reached for her booklet.

Kanda blinked.

Kagome shut the booklet and forced a smile. "Don't ask, okay?" She grinned.

The swordsman's eyebrows rose. Kagome's eyes narrowed. Tension formed inside the room.

Kanda then scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked away.

Kagome suppressed a sigh. She leaned back into the soft cushions and yawned, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kagome and Kanda exited from the train, their belongings in hand. Kanda pushed his way through the crowds, leaving Kagome to catch up. With her bag strapped over her shoulder, she mumbled soft apologizes to the annoyed people and tried her hardest to keep up with Kanda's quick pace.<p>

Meanwhile, following further behind with a newspaper in hand, a young man stared forward, watching as Kagome ran. "Lady Kagome, though you run, you may not hide," he whispered, smiling to himself and continued to follow behind her.


	20. Siblings Introduced

**Chapter Twenty: Siblings Introduced**

**Written: **November 11, 2012

* * *

><p>"Where could that police station be?" Kagome said and scratched the back of her head. Kanda and herself were walking through a main part of the town and were currently looking for the police station. There they would meet up the local finder and head inside to speak with the chief officer.<p>

"Che, who knows?" Kanda grunted, annoyed.

Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head. "I-I'll go ask," she suggested and walked up towards the nearest person. "Um, excuse me Sir, but might you be able to tell me where the police station is?"

"Huh?" A young boy turned around. In his hands, he carried two large grocery bags. "The police station?" he repeated. "You want directions to there?"

"That's right." Kagome smiled.

"In that case then," the boy began. "I can show you the way, since I'm heading there too."

How convenient, she thought.

"Oii Kanda, come over here!" She shouted, waving her hands back and forth. "This young boy is going to show us the way to the police station."

Kanda grunted and advanced. He kept one hand firmly on Mugen, his sword. The young boy watched him with wide eyes. Kagome chuckled. "Do you need any help with those bags?" She offered.

He shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine. Now, come on. The police station is this way." He walked forward, his shoes clacking against the ground. Kagome watched him and Kanda pushed past her, following behind the boy.

* * *

><p>The Police Station was located on the other side of town. It was a three-story building built of bright red bricks. Hanging over the front door read: "Police Station" in English block letters.<p>

Kagome wiped her brow. "Finally, we made it."

"It's not that bad of a walk." The boy laughed and trudged up the stairs. "Once you've done it for long enough, it becomes a piece of cake."

Kanda scoffed and walked inside. "Let's get this over with."

Kagome groaned. "Kanda, you could at least be a little bit nicer," she hissed and followed him.

Kanda rolled his eyes and did not bother to reply. Inside the station was just as nice as the outside. The same brick pattern continued throughout and the floors were a sterile white. Wooden cubicles filled the front area, and various officers of different ages and shapes moved throughout the wide, open space.

Kagome marvelled at the sight for a minute, before noticing that the young boy had already walked forward, making his way towards someone's desk. Not bothering to look for Kanda, she followed the boy, catching the last bit of his speech.

"Father, I got what you wanted." Kagome watched him deposit the bags onto the table and couldn't help but grin. The man, who she assumed to be his father, looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Wonderful work Kohaku. I trust you had fun while you were out in town."

Kohaku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose you could say that," he mused.

His father's expression softened. "In any event, your sister should be returning soon from her patrol." Kohaku's face turned into a pout. His father eyed him sternly. "Don't give me that look, Kohaku. You know Sango is much older than you, and has much more experience. It's only natural that she would be given the position before you."

"But father, I've been training extra hard!" He insisted.

His father shook his head. "While your skills have been improving, you still have a long way to go. Remember, being a good police officer requires more than investigating the scene for evidence. It takes true passion and dedication." Kohaku sighed and looked down towards the ground. His father looked away and then noticed Kagome. "Might I be able to help you, Madame?" He inquired.

Kohaku looked behind and then noticed Kagome. "You wanted to talk with my father?" He repeated, ludicrous.

Kagome giggled, covering her laughs with her hand. "That is correct," she mused. She then turned her attention towards the officer. "I am Kagome Higurashi, an exorcist from the Black Order. My companion Yuu Kanda and I were sent to investigate the sighting of Innocence. Might you be the chief officer?"

He nodded appropriately. "I am the head chief here. My name is Yoshiro Taijiya." He stood up from his desk. "This is my son, Kohaku Taijiya." He placed a hand onto his son's shoulder. Kohaku stiffened, but smiled, semi-embarrassed.

Kagome's eyes twinkled with amusement. She extended a hand forward. "It is quite to meet you. And I have had the pleasure of meeting your son already." Upon seeing the confused look grace Yoshiro's face, Kagome expanded briefly. "My partner and I were lost searching for the police station. Your son came forward and offered to take us here. He was quite kind and did a remarkable job. He knows this town well."

Kohaku blushed a shade of red. Yoshiro eyed him and shook Kagome's hand. "Kohaku, you never mentioned that. Is it true?"

Kohaku looked away. "Yes father," he whispered.

Yoshiro's eyes softened. "Well done."

Kohaku's eyes widened. Kagome resisted the urge of patting his shoulder. She could tell that Yoshiro's words had an immense effect on Kohaku. More than anything, she wanted to say something, but knew this wasn't her area to speak up. This wasn't her family. She swallowed deeply and looked away. Off to the side, Kanda stood by the wall, conversing with the finder.

_At least he found the finder_, she thought, relieved.

Kagome excused herself from Yoshiro and Kohaku and moved towards Kanda and the finder. Right away, their conversation ended as Kagome walked forward. The finder, who was an older man around forty, bowed in respect and introduced himself. "My name is Jin. It is an honour to be working with you, Lady Exorcist."

Kagome blushed a light shade of red and returned the bow. "Thank you, Jin. Nevertheless, I must conquer; it is an honour to be working with you as well."

Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Who were you talking to?" He inquired, wanting to move the conversation forward.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Yoshiro Taijiya, the head police officer."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Is the brat his son?"

Kagome scowled. "By brat, I am hoping that you are not referring to Kohaku." Sparks formed inside her eyes. Kanda eyes narrowed and his hand moved for Mugen.

Jin, who was already aware of the swordsman's temper, backed away. Before departing from the Order a few weeks ago for another mission, Komui had briefly explained to him the "relationship" shared between Kagome and Kanda.

"_It's not exactly a loving relationship… or a love-hate relationship. It's quite hard to describe actually. Yet, the best thing I would advise you to do Jin-san, is to stay away when Kagome-chan looks about ready to pounce. When mad, she'll go berserk." _

Jin started to tremble. Komui's previous words echoed throughout his mind, resulting with a wave of paranoia and fright to flow through his veins. He bit his bottom lip, sure that his brows were much, much sweatier than usual.

"Um, Lady Exorcist, Master Exorcist," he stuttered. "S-shouldn't we speak with the head officer?" By now, a large ring of fire had formed around Kagome and Kanda. Kagome had her hands extended, palms out wide, ready in case. Kanda's hand was resting on Mugen's hilt, itching to draw the blade at any given moment. At the sight, Jin felt like fainting.

Kanda scoffed. "Get moving." He ordered to Kagome.

Kagome suppressed a snarl. "Ladies first," she sneered.

Kanda growled and stepped closer. "What did you say?"

Kagome smirked. "You heard me." She stuck out her tongue, "Ladies first, girly-man." Just as Kanda was about ready to explode, a loud bash of bangs was heard coming from outside. Kanda jumped away and Kagome glanced towards the window. Not wasting a second, they dashed outside expecting the sudden noise to be an incoming Akuma attack. Yet what they saw caused them both to stop right on the first step.

Lying on the ground with a large bump forming above his head was a man a few years older then them. Kagome gasped. "Miroku," she realized.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "You know that fool?"

Kagome balled a fist. "Of course I know him!" She screamed. "He's the very same lecherous bastard who tried to… touch my backside." Her entire face turned cherry red. Kagome coughed and looked away, highly embarrassed. Kanda merely blinked, watching her. "What?!" Kagome screamed, agitated, her face turning an even redder shade. "It's the truth."

"Don't I know it," a feminine voice replied.

"Huh?" Kagome looked forward. Standing before them, right by the steps was a tall and thin woman. She had chocolate brown eyes lined with pink eye shadow, black hair with brown tints tied back into a ponytail, and a sword strapped to her side. Sporting a police officer's uniform, she eyed Kagome and Kanda intently, sizing them up.

"Did you say that this man tried to assault you?" She demanded, gesturing towards the unconscious Miroku.

Kagome nodded, unsure of what to say. The woman's eyes darkened. "The lecher tried to pull the same stunt on me just minutes ago."

"That would explain the banging," Kagome mumbled.

The woman removed her officer's hat. "I had finished my route and was returning, when suddenly, this man stepped out of nowhere and reached for my hands. He mumbled something about being on a mission and—"

"The mission being highly important to his family and himself," Kagome interrupted her.

The woman nodded, "Exactly." She reached inside her back pockets, withdrawing a pair of handcuffs. "For assault on two women—one being an officer no less!—you are under arrest." While she bent down and handcuffed Miroku, Kagome tried her best to conceal her giggles.

Kanda, on the other hand, was watching the officer handle the man in silence. "Oii, shouldn't you be wondering why the lecher followed you here?" He stated casually.

Kagome's laughter ceased. She had never thought of that. Face turning red—again—she walked down the steps and moved towards the female officer. She stood before her and titled her head to the side, studying the woman. "Might I know your name?" She questioned, curious.

"Officer Sango Taijiya," was the woman's sole response. "And yours?"

Kagome grinned. "Kagome Higurashi."

Sango raised a brow. "Well, Higurashi-san, since we're both acquainted now, how would you feel in assisting me lugging this man into custody?"

Kagome blinked. "Why?" She asked, confused.

Sango wiped her brow. "I just figured the very same women who were both assaulted by this man, might enjoy bringing him to custody." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Don't you agree?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Sango-san, I like your way of thinking." She winked.


	21. Confusing Times

**Chapter Twenty-one: Confusing Times  
><strong>

**Written: **December 6, 2012

* * *

><p>"So Sango, what's your next job?" Kagome asked, attempting to create a conversation while they strolled through the town. "I think I overheard your father saying that you had just returned from your patrol?"<p>

Sango nodded. "That is correct. I was patrolling through the town along with several other officers. At the moment, my shift is over, but that doesn't mean that I won't end my work."

"Really?" exclaimed Kagome, curious.

Sango pursed her lips together. "An officer is always an officer; even when they're off their set patrol hours."

"How interesting," Kagome mused. Beads of sweat formed behind the back of her head. She had no clue how to react to that statement.

Sango's eyes hardened. "Nonetheless, you should be aware as to what is happening in this town." She glanced around the area, searching for anyone suspicious looking. All the townsfolk were too busy, wrapped up in their own worlds to notice the young female officer. Sango ushered Kagome towards a corner far from the others. "About the recent increase in murders," she whispered her voice hoarse.

Kagome backed away and studied Sango's expression. "I was aware of that," she murmured, recalling the summary from her mission given to both Kanda and herself from the Order. "No one knows why the people have been dying, do they?"

Sango fiddled with her sword strapped to her side. "No."

Kagome groaned and looked down. "…"

Sango adjusted her hat. "What I mean… is that while the townsfolk are aware of what is happening right now, no one suspects the true culprit to be—"

"Akuma?" finished Kagome.

Sango nodded, "Exactly."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about Akuma?" Kagome was mostly enquiring. Only a select number of people knew of Akuma besides people from the Order and their families. For a person—especially a girl of her age—to know of Akuma was quite a revelation to her.

Sango looked away. "M-my mother was killed by one," she confessed.

Kagome's mouth widened. "Sango, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"It's fine." The senior protested. "It was a long time ago. I was only eight when it happened and Kohaku was four. We both have gotten over the event." Kagome raised a brow, noticing how Sango was balling her hands in and out of fists.

_Have you _really_ gotten over it?_ She wondered to herself.

"After my mother was killed by an Akuma, an exorcist came in and destroyed the Akuma. From there, father decided to become a supporter for the Order." Sango explained, looking up to meet Kagome's gaze. "That is how we know of the Black Order and the Akuma created by the Millennium Earl."

Kagome nodded appropriately. Though she loved Millenie and her family, she still felt bad for Sango. In some ways, Kagome truthfully didn't approve of what the Akuma had to do in order to evolve to higher forms: kill innocent people.

_People like Sango's mother_, she thought, her eyes darkening.

"Sister!" shouted someone from the crowds. Kagome and Sango looked up, sharing equally confused glances.

"Was that Kohaku?" Sango wondered aloud and turned around. Rushing past an elderly couple was indeed Kohaku, bright red and out of breath. He jogged towards both females and stood just steps away from them, breathing in and out.

"I'm… I'm glad I found you both," he spoke, breathing in and out. "F-father wanted to t-talk you about t-the man you locked up." An angered mark formed above both of their foreheads.

"You mean the lecher?" Sango sneered, one hand balled into a fist while her right eye twitched.

"That's right," Kohaku mumbled. "Father is interrogating the m-man right now. He wants you both there since you both were attacked by him."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances. "Fine," they huffed equally mad.

Confused, Kohaku glanced back and forth from his sister to the exorcist, question marks hovering above his head. "Am I missing something?" He blinked.

Sango snorted. "Let's just get this over with." She closed the gap separating her brother from herself, and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Lead the way," she instructed, pushing him forward.

"Hey! Hey! No pushing!"

"I'm not pushing you," Sango admonished. "I'm just helping you head in the right direction."

"That's the same thing!" he rebutted.

"No. Its not," Sango said and kept pushing him, "come on, doesn't father want to see us?"

"That's the reason I came to find you two!" Kohaku shouted.

"And you did a great job," Sango chimed. "Now, keep walking." Kohaku pursed his lips together, but complied. Meanwhile, Kagome cracked a grin and followed after them.

* * *

><p>"I keep telling you, I did nothing wrong." Kagome recognized the voice as Sango led her down a small hallway. They had just arrived back at the station, and the female officer swiftly led her to the interrogation room. Just beyond the main room and offices belonging to the chief officers, the interrogation room was, decorated with steel doors and highly priced equipment.<p>

Kagome chuckled under her breath as she saw Miroku sitting at a wooden table across from Sango's father, handcuffs attached to his wrists, and a look of sheer distress etched across his face. "I was merely attempting to help a young woman in need."

"By young woman you mean my daughter!" Yoshiro Taijiya shouted, his voice bouncing off the room's walls. Kagome cringed and Sango stood tall. On the other hand, Miroku bit his bottom lip and smiled meekly.

"Officer, you do not understand," he began, noticing Kagome and Sango. "I was merely offering her assistance. She is of such beauty and needs to be looked after, do you not agree?"

"My daughter is perfectly capable of taking care of herself!" Yoshiro rebutted. "Especially when it comes to lecherous, perverted men!"

Beads of sweat dripped down from Miroku's head. He laughed nervously and looked away. "My good Kagome," he began, his voice lowering, "might you be able to help a friend in need?"

Had Sango been drinking any form of liquid, she would have spat it out; for the statement made by Miroku was more than shocking, and Kagome's expression was priceless. With her jaw dropped and face paling, she looked more than dumfounded. "What?" She repeated.

Miroku blinked and smiled wide. "Might you explain to the officer what truthfully occurred during my meeting with the beautiful, young female officer." He offered Sango a charming smile, to which she snorted and looked away.

"Lecher," she mumbled.

"Ah. Such kindness," Miroku muttered sarcastically, shaking his head.

Yoshiro scoffed and glanced towards Kagome. "Miss. Higurashi, from the reports my daughter filled out while placing this man under custody, she wrote that you, too, had been violated sexually by him. Is this true?"

Kagome raised a brow. Miroku glanced in her direction and smiled sweetly. She returned the favour. "Very true," she answered, enjoying the way the man crumbled. "I was on the train with my partner, when I got up and decided to do some investigating on my own. During that time, this man comes up to me and begins to spout sheer nonsense."

Yoshiro nodded. "He asked for you to bear his children, correct?"

Kagome twitched, annoyed at just recalling the event. "Exactly!" she hollered.

"Well, well, it looks like the odds are against you," Yoshiro spoke coldly.

"… I suppose that is the case," Miroku sighed, dejected.

"Hmm…" Sango mused.

"Father? Sango?" Kohaku called and knocked on the door. He then twisted the handle and walked in, carrying a manila folder. He handed it to his father and smiled. "Mr. Wilkins told me to give this to you," he explained, fiddling with his palms. "It contains the information on the recent murder."

"Thank you, Kohaku, this will help." Yoshiro briefly examined the folder's contents before standing up. "For now, this interrogation is over." He began to make his way towards the door. "Sango, I have a meeting with Mr. Mark that I must attend. I trust that you will be able to return the fiend to his proper cell."

"Yes father."

"Wonderful." And with that, he walked out.

Sango cracked her knuckles and moved towards Miroku. "You heard the chief officer, its time to head back to your cell, lecher." She grabbed Miroku by the shoulders and jerked him forward. Miroku grunted and complied with little objection. Yet surprisingly, he made no comment. Instead, he kept his gaze locked on Kohaku's small form.

Kohaku gulped and moved closer towards Kagome.

"What are you staring at?" Kagome shouted and wrapped an arm protectively around the young boy. "What did Kohaku ever do to you?"

Sango led Miroku towards the door and pushed him partially. "Nothing," he spoke, his eyes still on Kohaku. "Just… this is very strange. That's all."

"What's very strange?" Sango inquired her tone hostile.

"The thread…"

Kagome blinked, "Thread?"

"That's it!" Sango opened the door and grabbed Miroku by the ear, "Enough of this!" She pulled him outside, ignoring his profaning yells and chimes for help.

"Miss. Kagome… be careful!" He advised as they turned down a hallway. "Be careful of the thread!"

Kagome watched until she could them no longer. When Miroku and Sango were out of sight, she looked down towards Kohaku and met his equally stunned face.

_What on earth?_


	22. Searching

**Chapter Twenty-two: **Searching

**Written: **December 25, 2012

**Author's Note -** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.

* * *

><p>Kagome collapsed onto her bed, yawning. "What a night." She stretched her limbs and tried to wiggle her way underneath the covers. "I'm so tired." She yawned again, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy.<p>

"Che, lazy ass," Kanda grumbled, watching the girl from the other side of the room. Because of budget cuts, Komui had booked them one room with two beds. "Che, what an idiotic supervisor, making me spend the night in the same room with _you_." He sneered in Kagome's direction, his eyes closed.

Kagome looked up, now sitting properly, and was in the midst of removing her socks. Eyes narrowed, she rolled both socks up into a ball and thrust them forward, hitting Kanda straight in his face. Like a bullet shot, his eyes opened and he growled in her direction.

"Wench," he reached for Mugen.

"Girly man!" she hollered.

Kanda twitched, a vein popping just above his head. "You'll regret doing that." He unsheathed Mugen and moved towards her. Kagome watched him, her expression blank.

"No you won't," she said, smiling.

That stopped Kanda. "And why won't I?" He demanded, his hand gripping the hilt.

"Because if you do," she grinned comically, "I'll tell Lenalee-chan on you."

"…" Kanda huffed and reluctantly slid his sword back into its sheath. "Wench," he mumbled under his breath once more and headed towards the washroom, slamming the door.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and chuckled to herself. It was so much fun to annoy Kanda. Yawning again, she unwillingly clambered off the bed and removed her exorcist uniform, quickly sliding on a different shirt. With Kanda in the washroom, she hastily untied her chest bindings and stuffed them inside her bag, her cheeks a light shade of pink. Then bending to scoop up her socks, she slid them back on and made her way towards the bed.

"Finally… sleep!" She extended her arms out wide and fell back once more, this time pulling the covers with her. When her head hit the pillow, she groaned in pleasure and turned on her side, managing to easily fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, still half-asleep. "What's that noise?" She looked towards the window and was able to see clearly the nighttime sky and the moon. Kagome grudgingly got up from her warm bed and moved closer towards the window, pulling back the curtains. Careful as to not wake Kanda, she leaned against the window ledge and looked outside. All looked calm, but Kagome knew better.<p>

"Something's out there; something big." She turned around and headed for where she placed her exorcist uniform. Slipping on her boots, pants and coat, she tied her hair back into a messy ponytail and tiptoed her way out of the room. Shutting the door with a soft click, she ran down the hallway and made her way outside.

"Where's that noise coming from?" She thought to herself aloud. In every direction she looked, she saw nothing suspicious. It was just a normal evening in a quiet, humble town.

_Was it just my imagination?_

Then, she saw it. A few roofs away, high above, was a sole figure jumping from one building to the next. The shape moved with grace and agility, carrying a small weapon strapped to their side. Kagome's mouth dropped. "That looks to be a little boy," she realized, her face paling, "and he's covered in blood." Because of her Noah genetics flowing through her veins, Kagome's prime senses were far more acute.

She gulped. "I need to follow him." She eyed the figure, faintly noting that it was heading in the northern direction. "If I can cut him off, I might have a chance." She started to run, heading past house after house, turning down street after street. She breathed in heavily, pushing her legs to their limit as she struggled to keep up with the retreating figure.

"Its no use, I'll never be able to keep up with him." Dejected, she stopped, allowing herself to catch her breath. Clutching her stomach, she growled and kicked at the firm cobblestone, knowing that her prey was long gone.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>After the incident, Kagome couldn't fall back asleep, no matter how hard she tried. In vain, she rocked back and forth in bed for a solid two hours before giving up and deciding to move on. Now outside, she was walking down the street, hands in her jacket pockets and was whistling a joyful tune.<p>

"Maybe I'll get myself something to eat," she mumbled, feeling her stomach growl. Flushed, she looked around for a nearby restaurant and faintly noticed a group of people talking amongst themselves. The group mostly consisted of older women and all were sporting black with tears streaming down their cheeks. Kagome blinked, curious. "Why are they crying?" And she moved towards the group.

"I just can't believe that Fred is dead. How can he be dead?" One woman sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I just said goodnight to him hours ago, and then, when I go to check on him, he's… he's—"

"Been stabbed," another one finished for her.

The first woman's bottom lip trembled and she broke out into a loud cry. The other women around her moved in closer, attempting to console her by murmuring soft, caring wrongs. Kagome watched the interaction with eyes narrowed.

"A murder?" she mumbled to herself, "How interesting." She eyed each of the females, deciding to go and speak with the one that furthest away from the group. "Excuse me, Madam." She tapped her shoulder. "But might I speak with you for a moment?"

The woman turned around, obviously surprised. She surveyed Kagome for a moment before responding, "Oh, um, alright, but it must be quick."

Kagome nodded. "It will be." She led the woman a good thirty feet away from the flock, knowing that the others were watching and maybe trying to listen in. "Madam, this is about the murder that occurred last night," Kagome began, trying to sound formal. "Might you explain what happened?"

The woman's jaw dropped her face paling. "I don't think I should." She raised her hands in defence. "This is not your concern. I will only talk to the police about this matter." She tried to back away, but Kagome grasped a hold of her hand, enabling her from running off.

"Please." She begged the older woman. "I must know what happened last night." Kagome exhaled a sigh and stood straight. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was sent by the Black Order to investigate the recent increase in murders in the area."

"Black Order?" the woman repeated, perplexed. "Is that another form of police?"

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of Kagome's head. _No need in correcting the lady_, she thought to herself, shrugging._ If this gets the job done quicker then so, be it._

"That is, um, correct." Kagome released her hold on the woman, hoping she would buy her tale.

The woman visibly relaxed her posture less rigid than before. Kagome inwardly smirked. She was buying her lie. "If this will help the authorities, I see no reason in not explaining the situation." She took a step closer, her voice lowering. "This information must not be passed on to just anyone."

Kagome nodded, "Of course."

"It happened in the middle of the night," the woman began. "Georgina, the woman sobbing further towards the left of us, left her husband's study around one a.m. this morning."

"Why was she in her husband's study?" Kagome inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She was helping her husband Fred with his latest novel," she explained. "See, Fred is a well known writer throughout town. He always enjoys having others critique his work and had Georgina read over his last few chapters." Kagome nodded, listening intently. "When Georgina had finished commenting on Fred's work, she kissed him goodnight and then went off to bed. And when she woke up later-on this morning, she noticed that the light in Fred's study was still on." From there, Kagome had a good idea as to what Georgina must have seen.

She forced a frown. "That must have been scarring… to see him like that."

The woman stated, "It would be scarring to anyone. After all, one minute her husband was alive and kicking, and the next, he's dead on the floor, a pool of blood all around him and a large wound to his back." She visibly shuddered and Kagome stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," she said softly, sniffling.

"No problem." Kagome nodded. "Thank you for telling me what had transpired." She withdrew her hand. "This does help clear up some clarification." However, she was speaking more to herself than the woman.

"Its of no trouble," she said, wiping her eyes, "I was happy to be of help."

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Might you tell me Georgina's address?"

"It's 250 Oliver Crescent." The woman sniffled again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my friends." She started to walk away from Kagome.

"Certainly," Kagome stepped back. "Thank you for the help—"

"Madison," she said and turned around, smiling. "You're quite welcome, Officer Higurashi."

"… Officer Higurashi, ehh?" Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms behind her head, watching the woman walk off. "I kind of like the sound of that." She chuckled to herself, her newly acquired piece of information memorized. "But first, before I begin my investigation, I must eat something!"

* * *

><p>"I better do this quick." Kagome thought, slipping inside the house. It was still early morning, and she had just finished eating a small plate of breakfast. "Before Georgina or anyone returns the better," she added aloud. She now stood in what appeared to be a bedroom. Kagome dusted herself off, smiling as she surveyed the room and open window.<p>

"It was easy enough to jump up to this height," she smirked, walking out of the room, referring to how she entered the home. "Just a jump, hop, skip, a quick pick of a lock and I was in." Luckily, Tyki managed to "teach" her the art of lock picking. Another fine trait learned from her favourite uncle. She chuckled at the thought, rolling her eyes. "Wait until I tell him it finally helped me," she whispered, still giggling. "He'll be so proud."

She walked quietly down the second floor hallway, looking for any signs of life. Upon hearing no one downstairs or upstairs, her grin widened and she continued walking. "Looking for an office," she said, opening door after door and shutting them. "I guess this must be the office." It was an easy hunch, since it was the only door not yet opened. Twisting the handle, she poked her head inside and whistled, "Score." She finally found her room.

Walking inside, she shut the door behind her, her eyes immediately drawn to the stains of red that lingered on the ends of a carpet. Walking closer towards the rug, she bent down, examining the tarnish. "Definitely blood," she stated, touching a spot with a tip of her gloved finger. "I guess Georgina moved the body." She decided, not noticing any signs of a corpse anywhere. "She must have cleaned up most of the mess, too." She frowned. "That makes my job a bit harder."

Kagome kicked the ground and looked around the room, searching for any clues. But beside the few stains of red, there wasn't too much. There didn't look to be signs of a struggle—at least, from how the office appeared now.

She pursed her lips together. "Just how much did Georgina clean up?"

"_Been stabbed."_

"_A pool of blood all around him and a large wound to his back."_

Kagome's eyes widened. "If Fred was stabbed, there must be some sort of trail left by the murderer." Right away, her eyes wandered towards the window. She smirked. "The best place to enter and exit from." Unlocking the windows, she mounted over the ledge, looking out for a moment. Down below, she saw few townspeople out, shopping and talking amongst themselves.

"If they see me up here, it'll only cause trouble," she hissed, slowly climbing out. "Better shut these." Making sure she was securely on the roof, Kagome leaned over and shut the windows, grunting. "I'll just do a quick check and then I'll be on my way… far away from here." She scaled up the roof slowly, making sure to move quietly and carefully. After all, she didn't want to fall back and slide all the way down to the ground.

"So far there doesn't look to be anything out of the ordinary." She rolled her eyes, beginning to grow frustrated. "Maybe this was a waste of time." When it came to searching, Kagome never enjoyed the game. "Hopefully the real officers might have better luck than I did." Just as she was about to leave though, she noticed something dark stuck to the chimney top. She squinted her eyes, attempting to get a better view. "What could that be?"

She moved up the roof a bit more, on all fours, "Safety first." When right next to the chimney, wobbly she stood up, holding the structure with one arm. "I need to reach that thing." She stuck out her tongue, now standing on her tippy toes. Stretching as far as she could, sweat dripped down from her brow as she managed to grasp a hold of the item.

"Eureka!" she mouthed, pocketing it.

_I'll look at it once I get down_, she decided, casting a glance down below before taking off.

* * *

><p>Landing safely on the ground—in what appeared to be an alleyway—Kagome walked a bit, hands in her pockets and a nonchalant look on her face. Fingering the item in her pocket, she was able to presume that it was a thick type of material.<p>

"It must belong to their outfit," she said and worked her way back onto the streets. "I better take a closer look at it now." Curiosity overworking her, she pulled out the small piece of dark material and examined it closely. "It's not soft enough to be silk, but it's still quite durable. It must belong to some form of clothing made to last long."

"Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome turned around and shoved the strip of material back inside her pocket. "Sango?" she exclaimed, noticing the officer heading her way. "Good morning." She bowed.

"Good morning," Sango returned. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome shifted on her feet. "Not really."

Sango grinned, "Same here." Face darkening; she glanced both ways before stepping forward. "Did you hear about what happened?" Her voice lowered.

Kagome frowned. "You mean with Georgina?"

Sango looked surprised. "Yes… how did you know?"

Skeptically, Kagome looked away. "I overheard some women talking about it." Kagome didn't feel the need to mention her brief interrogation with one of the women or her quick snoop through the home. After all, the least Sango knew the better.

_Its not that I don't trust her,_ she thought, listening in as Sango spoke. _I just need to stay on guard at all times… even around people I somewhat trust._

"And that's what been happening so far." Sango finished, taking in a deep breath.

Kagome grunted. "That sounds like what I've been hearing. Its sad stuff."

"Regardless or not, it's another murder added on to our increase in deaths." She adjusted her hat. "Father wants me to file the report for this murder."

"Poor you." Kagome stated dryly.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks. But on another note, Kagome, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?" She blinked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can tell me."

Beads of sweat formed behind the back of Sango's head. "You might not like what I'm about to say, but I'll tell you anyways." For precaution, she took a step back. "Miroku wants to talk to you."

"**Ehh!"**

"I was afraid you would say that." Sango sighed dramatically.**  
><strong>


	23. Trust

**Chapter Twenty-three: **Trust

**Written:** January 10, 2013

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm doing this<em>, Kagome groaned, resisting the urge to smack herself senseless. Sitting across the way from Miroku, she was inside an interrogation room, waiting to begin the requested conversation demanded by Miroku.

"Well," she crossed her legs, already uncomfortable, "what did you want to talk about?"

Miroku, who had newly acquired handcuffs on his wrists, stated calmly. "You are aware of the recent increases of death, are you not?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with a lot," he replied, eyeing his handcuffs in disdain. "For one, the culprit behind these murders won't give up as easily as everything assumes."

Now Kagome looked intrigued. "Just what do you know about the murders, Miroku?"

The man flashed a smile. "More than I let on my beautiful Kagome."

Kagome scowled. "Skip the formalities and get to the point."

"Such a lovely woman," Miroku sighed sarcastically. "If you only knew when to lighten up, I'm sure you could have many men proposing at your very feet."

Kagome's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Her mouth widened, nearly hitting the table and steam escaped from her ears. "L-lecher!" she fumed, standing up, her palms hitting the tabletop. "How can you say such things? It's beyond disrespectful!"

"It's also unfair to keep secrets," he retaliated. "Like you and the content's inside your pocket."

Stunned, she could only stare at the man in silence. "Please Miss. Kagome, sit down." She gulped and complied. "How d-do you know about that?" She whispered, still stumped.

Miroku chuckled. "A good man doesn't reveal all his secrets at once."

Kagome blinked, one hand fingering the small piece of torn cloth. "If you know what's inside my pocket," she began, "I want to see for myself. So guess."

"A piece of dark cloth."

Jaw dropped, she withdrew the item and placed it on the tabletop. Miroku grinned, his eyes gleaming. "I'm not a liar," he stated, chuckling.

"True. But you are a pervert." Kagome answered back, managing to end his laughter. "On another note, what did you mean by the murderer won't give up as easily as others assume?" By then, the expression on Miroku's face had changed a perfect three hundred and sixty degrees.

"It won't be over as quickly as others expect… because the murderer behind this culprit isn't the actual culprit behind it all."

Question marks hovered above Kagome's head. "You mean to say—"

"That someone is using someone else as a decoy—"

"To put the blame on," Kagome finished; her voice dry.

"Correct." Miroku clicked his tongue. Then, for a moment, it was silent between both parties. Kagome sat quietly in her chair, absorbing this newly gained information, while Miroku watched, examining and studying her. After a while, Kagome looked up, her face neutral.

"If what you are saying is true, Miroku, how did you come to learn all this?"

"Ehh…" he looked away, embarrassed. "Let's just say a little brown bird told me."

Kagome didn't buy the excuse. "Someone told you, didn't they?" She stated dryly.

Miroku sweat dropped. "I suppose you could say that."

"And how do you know the person who gave you this information is reliable?" She pressed both hands against the tabletop. "Murder is not something to be joking about. It is a highly serious matter, Miroku."

"You don't think that I'm aware of that?" He challenged. "Especially given my current predicament—" he gestured towards his hands "—you should understand, no _know_, that I wouldn't kid about a matter as grave and dire as this." That silenced Kagome. "Lady Kagome, please, I beg of you. You must believe me." He bowed his head. "I know our first introduction wasn't as good as it should have been, but you must understand, right now I am not joking."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know," she began wearily. "I still don't know if I can trust you. Your information sounds plausible, but how don't I know you could be lying?"

"Because you're a sincere and honest woman," Miroku chuckled nervously.

Wrong answer.

Kagome scowled. "Try again."

Beads of sweat formed behind Miroku's head, dripping down the back of his neck. "Lady Kagome, please understand that I cannot explain myself _here_." He said, referring to the interrogation room. "You must simply trust me. Please, you must believe me when I say that my information is not false. It is the truth, and unless the true culprit is captured, the decoy murderer will continue to kill."

Kagome felt a headache coming on. "Miroku," she groaned, rubbing her throbbing temples. Right now, she felt as though she had reached a fork in the road. On one hand, she believed Miroku and wanted to hear him out, but another part of her still resented him for his earlier actions. She didn't know what to do. She was confused. She was stuck. And it agitated her senselessly.

"Lady Kagome, please you must listen." Miroku kept talking. He kept insisting that he wasn't lying and that his story was true.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, her left leg shaking. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," she whispered to herself, "but I actually believe you." Gulping, she looked towards the man and saw him smiling, grateful.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, his eyes shining. "That means the world to hear."

Kagome felt her heart fluctuate. When the man wasn't so busy attempting to confess false proclamations of love, he wasn't too bad. "Miroku, now that it's been stated that I believe you, I want to know your plan."

"Plan?" he repeated.

"Yes, your plan." She leaned in a bit closer, watching him closely. "Knowing you, I bet you already have an escape route created and planned for how to break out of this jail." With no sudden answers stated insipidly, Kagome knew she was on the right track. "And I'm also betting that you have some sort of plan for how to capture the real killer, am I right?"

"You are quite clever," Miroku uttered. "Much cleverer than people give you credit for."

"Miroku, stay on track and explain your plan."

He chuckled weakly. "My plan is not completely planned out. It still requires a few… modifications."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What sort of modifications?"

"For one, I need _these _removed!" He stated, waving his cuffed and bound hands back and forth. "Two, I'll need help in capturing the false culprit…"

"And three?" asked Kagome.

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "A shower."

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?" Sango asked, surveying Kagome. The two were standing outside of the police station off in a corner. It was late morning, nearly twelve in the afternoon. Both girls were just about to get some lunch, when Kagome suggested they move off to the side and discuss her interrogation with Miroku.<p>

"It went better then I thought it would." Kagome admitted openly. Miroku wasn't as bad as she first assumed. Behind the lecherous comments and remarks, he was an intelligent young man.

"What is that supposed to mean." Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "Explain." She tapped her foot impatiently, wanting to hear more.

Kagome sighed and summarized everything in detail. When finished, she looked up, noticing Sango's expression. "Well, what do you think? Do you believe him?"

Sango pursed her lips together. She remained silent for a moment, formulating a proper response. "Kagome, I'm still not solid on my decision. Though you sound confident that he's telling the truth, for all we know, he could be lying." Her head snapped up. "Maybe this is all a rouse."

"A rouse?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Yes." Sango nodded. "Meaning, he's attempting to fool us into believing that he knows who the real culprit is and wants us to help capture him, but in reality, he's just using this as an excuse to escape."

Kagome licked her lips, thinking over Sango's response. "Your answer sounds logical," she said, thinking over every word she spoke. "But… what if Miroku is telling the truth?" She met her friend's gaze. "What if he does know who the true culprit behind these murders is?"

Sango looked away. "Kagome, I just—I just don't know if I can go through with this." She shook her head, her voice rising. "After all, when we first met this man, he behaved as nothing more than a perverted, arrogant, self-absorbed person. And from how you described his actions during the meeting and when you first met him, I still don't know what to believe." She hissed with displeasure, grinding her teeth. "Damn, why must this be so vexing?"

Kagome wrapped an arm around her waist and patted her shoulder, attempting to calm down the older officer. "Sango, look, I understand your intentions. As I said before, they make perfect sense. Given the situation and Miroku's past behaviour, it is only common knowledge to assume that he would be lying to us."

"Kagome, what is your point?" Sango demanded.

She smiled meekly. "I think we should give Miroku a chance."

"**WHAT!" **

Kagome laughed nervously. "I knew you would say something like that."

Sango, who was now seething with anger, glowered towards Kagome. Kagome felt beads of sweat form behind the back of her head. Sango's glare was both intimidating and frightening. As a sign of forfeit, she lifted both hands into the air. "Please don't be mad," she began, lowering her head. "I just think that we should hear the man out… see what he has for a plan."

"And why should we?" Sango hissed.

Kagome arched a brow. "Do you have a better idea?"

Sango's face paled. She looked away darkly. "No."

Kagome started to laugh. "It looks like we have no other option then."

* * *

><p>Miroku sat in his cell; his eyes shut and back straight. He sat on the floor, his cuffed hands lying in his lap, a look pure concentration etched onto his face. When Kagome and Sango walked inside the room and saw the man, both were highly confused.<p>

Sango, who wanted answers, jingled in the cell keys inside her pocket. Miroku cracked an eye open, watching her. "Pervert, we've come to an agreement," Sango began.

"And that agreement would be what?" Miroku inquired, curious, a smirk forming.

Sango resisted the urge to smack that smirk right off his face. "If you're willing to aid us in locating and capturing the true culprit behind these murders, we will release you."

"And clear all charges pressed against me?" Now, he was pushing it. Flames started to form around Sango. Kagome, who stood off to the side, decided it was time to intervene.

"For now, you'll just be released." She moved to stand beside Sango. "We need your help in locating the true killer, Miroku." Goodness did she hate speaking to him this way.

Miroku looked interested. "You want my help?" He got up from the ground. Kagome and Sango shared similar glances, both looking hesitant and unsure. A sweat drop formed behind Miroku's head. "Let me guess," he sighed, "you have no other leads."

"That would be the best answer." Kagome nodded glumly.

"Don't think that you can just give us a plan and move on with life, you pervert." Sango snarled, inserting the key lock into the pad. "You're going to help every step of the way."

Miroku raised his hands in defence. "I knew that from the start."

Sango looked away and huffed. With the door unlocked, she pushed it open and stalked inside. "Come on." She grabbed Miroku by his handcuffs and led him out of the cell.

"Hold on, don't my handcuffs get removed?" Miroku cried.

"No!" Sango screamed. "Because if they are removed, you might run and pull another stunt."

"…"

Sango scoffed. "Point and match."

Kagome watched their interaction and couldn't help but sigh. Shaking her head, she felt the little bit of respect and decency she felt for the man evaporate right out of her. "Miroku, Sango, please… don't start anything." She felt a headache forming. She just wanted this mission over with; she wanted to go home and sleep. "Let's talk things over and decided our plan of action."

"Smart decision," Miroku said.

Sango remained silent and led the man over towards the wooden table and chairs. She pushed him down into a seat and took hers across the way. Kagome inwardly groaned and sat down next to her.

"Miroku, please explain." Kagome clasped her hands together.

"And stick to the point!" Sango hollered. "We are not in the mood for lecherous comments."

Miroku laughed nervously. "I understand." He looked away, trying to avoid Sango's murderous, ominous stare. "As I was saying earlier to Lady Kagome, the person behind these murders is not the true culprit."

"We are aware of that." Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "Start explaining facts we don't know."

Miroku's eyebrows rose nearly touching his hairline, "Understood."

Kagome leaned back in her seat, trying to get comfortable. "Lady Kagome, I would like you to place the piece of cloth you discovered on the table." Miroku stated calmly. Kagome looked forward, meeting his gaze. "You still have it in your pocket, am I wrong?" He questioned.

Kagome shook her head, and pulled it out. Placing it onto the table, she moved it into the centre.

"What's so important about a piece of cloth?" Sango asked, studying the material. From where she currently sat, the material looked familiar to her. However, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"There is where I need my handcuffs removed." Miroku instructed.

"Hmm?"

"To show you both what the cloth truly says." He explained.

"What the cloth says?" Sango did not look convinced. "You are speaking nonsense, lecher."

Miroku sighed. "I am telling the truth. On that piece of cloth, there is something hidden to the human eye. Only those with pure, untapped powers are able to see the truth."

"_Pure?" _

"Hey!" He looked and sounded offended. "What are you getting at?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Pardon me. It's just that you're not one of the _purest_ people I have met."

Kagome chuckled. "It's true, Miroku."

"Ladies," he looked ashamed, even embarrassed, "I truthfully and honestly need the handcuffs removed. If not, you'll leave me with no other option."

Sango's eyes narrowed. "What would that other option be?"

"This." Miroku started to wiggle his hands, the cuffs shaking. Kagome leaned over, watching in suspense as the man managed to free one hand. Soon enough, the other ringlet wrapped around his wrist fell to the ground, clattering against the old wood floors. Sango's jaw dropped.

"You removed them!"

"They're simple enough to remove." He stated casually. "When living a lifestyle such as mine, you get used to removing such jewellery." Kagome sweat dropped. "On another note," he continued, turning serious, "since my hands are now free, I will show you both the truth."

"Hold on a minute." Sango got up from her seat. "You can't just free yourself and move on from the fact like nothing happened—" She stopped speaking upon noticing some bright lights emanating from Miroku's hands. Sango watched, fascinated—as did Kagome—as Miroku leaned forward, his hands above the piece of cloth. Bright, shining lights formed from his very palms, illuminating the room.

"… Amazing," Kagome breathed. Sango only nodded, unable to say anything else. The two continued to watch, growing amazed by the second. While the lights died down a minute later, a new colour erupted into the air: dark purple. Kagome faintly noticed a thin strip of dark purple remaining on the table.

"Done," groaned Miroku. He sat back down, his face a bit paler than before.

Sango gulped, summoning the courage to speak. "W-what just happened?"

"I showed you both the truth," he explained calmly, his voice laced with fatigue. "What you two see on the table is part of the truth hidden behind this mystery."

Kagome blinked but looked forward. Stuck to the piece of cloth was again that thin strip of dark purple. Her eyes narrowed. To her, it looked remains from a web. "A spider's web?" she mumbled, looking towards Miroku.

Miroku nodded, smiling. "The person behind these murders is using this string—no, this web to control his puppet."

"You mean this string is attached to the culprit's puppet?" Sango asked, leaning forward to touch it. However, Miroku slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it. If you touch it, you, too, will be controlled."

"Controlled?" Kagome gulped.

His eyes darkened, "By the very same fiend who is controlling the murderer." Kagome and Sango exchanged similar glances. Miroku watched them, anticipating their reaction. "Fear not, if neither of you touch the string, you both will be fine. No harm will come your way."

Sango sighed in relief. "That's good to know."

"Miroku," Kagome said, "how are we supposed to use this to track the culprit?"

He started to smirk again. Sango rolled her eyes. "Lady Kagome, that is a good question." He got up from his seat. "See, this string is stuck to the puppet. If we follow the string around, it will lead us to the puppet."

"But how are we supposed to follow the string if we cannot touch it?" Sango demanded, her hands balled into fists. Just when this case seemed like it was moving forward, they were pushed back again.

Miroku's eyes shimmered. "Lady Sango, though neither you nor Lady Kagome can touch the string, I can."

"Let me guess," Kagome sniffed. "Because you're the purest of the pure?" she said a bit sarcastically.

Miroku chuckled much to her chagrin. "Lady Kagome, you know me all too well."

Sango grimaced, "Poor Kagome."


	24. Truth Exposed Part I

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Truth Exposed Part I**  
><strong>

******Written/Finished: **January 31, 2013**  
><strong>

**Author's Note:** Fair warning of the usage of inappropriate language. I blame Kanda.

* * *

><p>All three walked down the quiet city streets, Miroku in the lead. Sango and Kagome were on either side of the man, watching with startled expressions as he continually pulled on a never-ending string of dark purple. At first, when they had left the station to begin their search, Sango had been hesitant, unsure about following. While it looked like Miroku knew what he was speaking of, she still didn't trust the man completely. He was an enigma… something she didn't like. Though Kagome's trust for the man may have wavered—given their past encounters—Sango's feelings were not up to par.<p>

Kagome looked up, noticing how the moon hung proudly in the sky. It was a clear night with almost no clouds in sight. _The perfect night for tracking a culprit,_ she thought, determined. She, along with Sango, wanted this mission over. More than anything, she longed to return to the Order and rest. The mission had become excessively complicated by the second, and she just wanted it to end. Kagome clicked her tongue, coming to a stop. The three arrived at the face of a building.

Miroku looked up, the string still in his hands. "It looks like the culprit had scalded this building." He deduced.

Sango sighed. "That's an obvious answer."

Kagome glanced her way. "What do you suggest we do?" She could easily blast the building away with just a quick surge of her innocence, but knew that wasn't the right method to do. Besides, the Black Order would only receive a fin in the end… something that Komui wouldn't be too happy about receiving. She giggled nervously at the thought.

Miroku titled his head to the side, his eyes shut. "If only we had someone who could get up there for." His eyes wandered towards Kagome.

"Like Hell," she hissed.

Miroku grinned, his eyes moving towards Sango.

"Lecher, don't even think about it." She crossed her arms over her chest, glowering murderously.

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Well then, who should we send up?"

"Oii, so this is where you've been."

Kagome gasped, turning around. "Kanda!" she exclaimed happily. For once, she was happy to see the Samurai-like accommodator. "How are you?" Kanda stood before them, sporting his usual expression. Mugen was strapped to his side and he looked tired and confused.

"Shut up." He stated simply.

Kagome sighed, flicking her wrist. "It's nice to see you, too."

Kanda scoffed. "What are you three up to?"

Sango moved forward. "I'll explain." Quickly recapping, she filled him in on all events that had occurred up until this point. Kanda listened attentively, waiting until she had finished before directing his anger towards Kagome. Mugen drawn out, he pointed it towards her neck, his eyes narrowed.

"You discovered important information relating to the mission and never once felt the need to explain!" He pressed Mugen closer towards her neck, noting her frightful expression.

She gulped, waving her hands in fright. "Kanda, I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner."

"Che," he put Mugen away, "dumb wench."

Ignoring the comment, she directed her attention towards Miroku, beginning to smile. "Miroku, I think I know who can scale up the building."

Miroku looked intrigued. "Who do you have in mind, Lady Kagome?"

Inwardly gulping, Kagome sidestepped and opened her arms wide, "KANDA!" If possible, she would have had confetti fall to the ground and balloons pop senselessly.

Kanda growled, intending to decapitate her. However, this time, Kagome sensed his actions and moved behind Sango for safety. Knowing that Kanda would not harm an innocent civilian—especially the daughter of the town's police chief—Kagome exhaled a sigh of sheer relief.

Sango crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed. "Will someone just go up there and investigate?"

No one answered.

She groaned and slapped her forehead with her palm. "Fine, if no one is willing to, then I will." She reached inside her front pocket and withdrew a small case. All three watched, curious, as she walked towards the front door of the home and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, an elderly man answered the door, looking half-asleep.

He seemed taken back at seeing Sango at the door, but grew comfortable as she spoke politely and formally with him. Informing him of their current situation—while making sure to leave out the important details—Sango was granted access inside the home. Grinning, she ushered everyone inside, thanking the man once again.

He chuckled. "It is of no trouble. You officers do more than enough for us citizens around town. If I am able to help by any means, I am happy to do so."

Kagome's eyes softened. This man was quite kind. Stepping aside, the elderly man led the group of four youngsters up the stairs and into the second component of the home, the second floor.

"You must be quiet, my wife is asleep." He advised to them, whispering.

Miroku clasped his hands together. "We promise to be quiet, good sir." Kanda rolled his eyes and Kagome resisted the urge of elbowing him in the ribs.

_At least he's being quiet_, she thought, a bit surprised.

"Sir, do you have a room on the second floor with a balcony?" Sango asked curiously.

The man rubbed his chin. "Yes, the guest room has a balcony. Would you like me to guide you there?"

"That would be plenty." Sango said, standing straight and regally.

The man looked a bit confused, but nonetheless, he complied with Sango's request. Guiding them down the hall, he came to a stop at the second door on the left. He unlocked the door and walked inside, everyone following behind.

Kagome observed the room, noting the expensive, lush furniture. The couple was obviously wealthy or better off than most their age, she deduced with a shrug.

"Will this suffice?" The man asked, yawning. It was then that Kagome noticed just how tired he looked. He had large eye bags that lined the lower regions of his face, and he looked a bit pale.

Sango nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He walked towards the door. "If you need anything, I shall be downstairs."

Sango waited until she heard his retreating footsteps before making her way towards the balcony. Unlocking the doors, she opened the glass doors, allowing a cold breeze to burst inside the room. Shaking it off, she pushed the curtains aside and stepped out onto the well-built balcony.

"Well, we're here… now what?"

Kanda scoffed. "Shouldn't _you_ know?" He spoke, specifically addressing Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kanda, I am not in the mood."

"Whatever." He stalked towards the balcony, pushing past Miroku and Sango. He surveyed the balcony intently, studying it for a moment. Shutting his eyes, he bent his legs somewhat and took a surprising leap forward… right for the roof.

Kagome gasped and rushed forward. "Kanda, be careful!" She hissed, watching as the older exorcist skilfully scaled up the roof. "Don't break anything!" She added on.

Kanda swore loud enough for her to hear, "Bitch." Kagome's face darkened. Now standing on the rooftop, Kanda looked around, not noticing anything. "Oii, Lecher," he shouted, catching Miroku's attention, "get up here. After all, you're the only one who can touch the stupid piece of rope."

"Its _webbing_," Miroku rebutted, shaking his head. Stalking forward, he marched out onto the balcony and began to climb the roof. It took a few minutes and he nearly fell back on more than one occasion, but he managed to make it up. Dusting himself off, he looked around faintly noticing the shimmering purple webbing off to the side. He walked towards it and squatted down, fingering it.

"Found you." He grinned.

Kanda moved closer. "How can only you see this?" He demanded. When he was alone on the roof, he saw no signs of the thread. However, when the lecher came, immediately he located the item. Kanda's eyes narrowed. He looked down, surveying the continual piece of dark thread. One part laid in the lecher's grasp, and forward on, it looked to continue.

Kanda blinked and squinted. Further off, he could make out the thread lining various homes. It went from one to the next, forming many different patterns.

"It looks like we're off to a good start." Kagome laughed, appearing from thin air. Miroku jumped, startled, and Kanda paid her no heed.

"Took you long enough," he scoffed, not looking away from the thread.

Kagome bit the insides of her cheeks. "I was enjoying this mission," she began, flipping her loss hair over her shoulder, "but then, _you_ had to come in and ruin it."

His eyes narrowed for the fifth time… was it. He got up from the ground and sauntered towards her. "What was that?" He reached for Mugen, drawing it out of its sheath again. "Do you have a death wish?" Flames formed around the two of them. Miroku watched, befuddled, as Kagome slapped the blade away nearly knocking it out of Kanda's grasp.

Sango groaned her face paling. "This is getting us nowhere!" She voiced aloud and moved forward, grabbing both Kagome and Kanda by the ear, thus separating them. Ignoring their yells and shouts of protest, she dragged them back towards Miroku, her expression blank.

"Miroku, what should we do next?" She let go of their ears and wiped her hands on her suit.

Kanda snarled loudly. "Women, you—"

"Look over there!" Kagome shouted, pointing off into the distance.

"What?" Miroku got to his feet.

"It's a figure." Kagome mumbled her eyes locked on the retreating shape.

"It looks like he's getting away." Sango realized, watching the person move from house to house with ease. "But they're too far." She cursed her luck.

"Che, wimps," Kanda grunted, sliding Mugen away and taking a step back.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She realized what Kanda was about to do. "Kanda, don't you dare!" She hesitantly reached out about to grab his arm, but he had already moved away. Kanda was beginning to jump from roof to roof, attempting to catch up with the figure.

"You dummie!" she screamed. "You'll never catch up!" Her voice resonated high and loudly throughout the night sky, alarming all those who were outside. Miroku hissed and Sango grunted, tempted to follow Kanda.

_I can't just stand here,_ she thought, biting her bottom lip. _That thief is getting away, and there's no telling if Kanda will be able to catch him. He has too much of a head start. _Sango kicked at a random roof tile, taking a step back.

"I'm following them!" She shouted aloud, already running past Miroku and Kagome.

"Wait! Lady Sango!" Miroku rushed forward, grabbing her by the arm. "You mustn't leave!"

"And why not?" she turned around, her eyes lined with tears. "If that thief gets away, we're screwed."

Miroku's face darkened. "The battle is approaching."

"Approaching?" murmured Kagome. "What do you mean by that _exactly_, Miroku?" Watching him suspiciously, she began to wonder if she had trusted the man too soon.

Miroku's face darkened. "Look up at the sky." Sango and Kagome reluctantly looked up, noticing the sudden shadowy, dusky clouds lining the sky. What was once a clear night had become a living nightmare. Shivers ran down Kagome's spine. She could feel an evil aura emanating from high above the clouds.

Her eyes then widened. _Akuma. _It suddenly hit her.

She gulped. "An akuma is behind this." She swore aloud.

"I should have figured." Sango mumbled, fingering her badge inside her pocket.

_This isn't good_, Kagome thought to herself. _How could I have not sensed this Akuma until now? And what'll happen when it reveals itself to us… if he reveals my identity, I'm screwed! _

"Lady Kagome, you and Kanda will need to exterminate the Akuma." Sango spoke professionally. "It's the only way to save the town."

Kagome groaned. "You don't think I know that?!" She stomped a foot in protest. "That fact is obvious enough; heck, it's the reason why he and I were sent here in the first place." Steam was beginning to emerge from her ears. "But before we can even get to killing the Akuma, we need to find it!"

"It's hiding within the clouds." Miroku interjected.

Sango and Kagome looked his way. "Lady Kagome, if you are able to clear away the clouds we might stand a chance of luring the Akuma out of hiding." His gaze wandered down towards the webbing that lay in his hands. "But the probability of being able to eliminate the clouds – and a possible barrier that surround the Akuma – at once are slim to none." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose there's only one option left then."

"Which is what?" Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

Miroku looked her way. "We capture and kill the Akuma's main puppet—the person who Kanda is currently following."

* * *

><p>Kanda jumped from roof to roof with ease, hissing under his breath. He watched his breathing somewhat shallow, as the small figure turned around, watching him intently. He smirked, his face neutral. "You'll have nowhere to run soon." He whispered.<p>

The figure took a step back, seeming to understand Kanda's sentence from a good one hundred feet distance. Backing away, the person intended to keep moving, but Kanda had managed to successfully block his path. How you might ask: by withdrawing Mugen from its sheath at binding speed, of course, and unleashing one of his favourite attacks to use on the enemy, "First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" With a single sweep of his sword, a multitude of small, flesh eating monsters went flying straight towards the figure.

Having not anticipated this, the figure was far too preoccupied with attempting to keep himself from being eaten alive. Using this to his favour, Kanda advanced, enclosing the distance between them. Now, he stood before the figure, Mugen glistening from the full moon's rays.

"There's nowhere to run." Kanda's cold-hearted voice jeered. "You had better give up now." The person tried to sidestep past Kanda, but Kanda was too quick and had grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Pulling the figure closer, wanting to examine his features, Kanda was surprised by what he saw, "A young boy?"

The figure he was pursing was nothing more than a twerp. He looked to be a few years younger than the Moyashi back at the Order, but, unlike the Moyashi, he actually possessed some form of skill. "What the hell?" His grip on the child did not loosen though. Just because this was a child, that was no reason for Kanda to let him go. When pursing the boy, he had caught glimpses of his torn and tattered clothing, which were stained in red.

"So… you're the culprit behind the murders then." It all came together in his mind. For once, it wasn't an Akuma killing off the townspeople, but rather, a child. However, the question here was why. "Oii, brat, you have better have a good explanation for your actions." With Mugen pressed right up to the boy's neck, he expected him to cave instantly; after all, that's what all others did. But this boy, he didn't. In fact, he didn't do, well, _anything_. He just stood there, staring off into the distance with a blank expression. Kanda didn't like this.

Incisively, he released his hold on the boy and brought Mugen forward, blocking a sudden attack. From seemingly thin air, the boy had withdrawn a chain-sickle and had nearly stuck him down. Kanda jumped back, landing on his feet. "Fuck." He spat.

The boy lowered his weapon and brought it back, slowly. Kanda watched as he stood his ground and began to twirl the weapon. The weapon's head – the chain – spun in a circle, moving faster and faster until it only became a blur. Kanda swore again. Then, the boy jumped.

* * *

><p>"Look! Up there!" Miroku shouted, pointing towards Kanda and the figure. The two stood on the town's city hall rooftop, busy fighting one another. Kanda had Mugen out and ready, and the figure looked to be wielding an odd form of a weapon.<p>

"Is that… a chain-sickle?" Kagome wondered. The three of them had arrived on scene just seconds ago, running in the direction that Kanda had originally gone off.

"It would appear to be so." Miroku rubbed his chin.

"Where could that person have gotten such a weapon?" Kagome stated. "And how could they be able to use it so well. That person looks to be no more than thirteen up there."

Sango remained silent, her face paling. Keeping her gaze locked on the small figure, she watched it twirl the weapon with ease, its moves in perfect synchronization. _Only one person knows how to wield a chain-sickle in this town_, she thought, tears lining her eyes. _It's the same person that father taught: _Kohaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note –<strong> Sorry for the delay, just been busy with school. I finished my last exam for semester one today and am free from any form of schoolwork until Monday, when my second semester starts. Before Monday comes though, I'm aiming to finish off this segment of the story (Miroku/Sango ark, I suppose you could call it.) Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed so far. I'm so happy to know that you're enjoying this story. It means a lot to me. If it weren't for all of you wonderful readers, I would have stopped writing this story long before.

Until the next chapter (which I'm starting on right after posting this one),

~TriforceandSheikahArts


	25. Truth Exposed Part II

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Truth Exposed Part II

**Written/Finished: **February 9, 2013

* * *

><p>Sango stared up towards Kohaku's figure in astonishment. <em>Kohaku, why are you up there fighting Kanda? Are you really the figure we had been chasing for all this time before?<em> She bit her lower lip, sucking on it intently.

Miroku watched Sango out of the corner of his eye, noting her change in stance and emotions. The feelings of fear, dread and most all surprise emanating off her body was enough disclosure in his eyes. "Sango, tell me, do you know that boy up there?"

"Huh?" Kagome stared towards Miroku in shock. "Miroku, what are you getting at?"

Miroku's face remained in a calm and serious disposition. "Lady Kagome, I am merely asking a question to Lady Sango based on the facts that I have observed thus far."

"Facts?" she exclaimed, eyeing him intently.

He groaned, looking away. "Lady Kagome, tell me, does that figure up there not look familiar to you? He is small enough and moves with quite a bit of agility. He reminds me of someone who is quite close to Lady Sango." He raised his eyebrows hoping she would catch on.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked back towards the fight. She watched Kanda dodge the chain-sickle with immaculate precision and the small figure withdrawing the weapon mere milliseconds after. Her brows furrowed together. "The boy does look familiar." From this angle, she could make out a small body and that the body looked to have short hair tied back into a ponytail or braid.

_He does look familiar, that's for sure… but what did Miroku mean by the figure being close to Sango._

Then, it hit her. "Kohaku," she whispered, staring up in disbelief

"Exactly," Miroku clicked his tongue.

Kagome's jaw dropped somewhat. "But if that is Kohaku up there… then that means—"

"That the culprit being controlled is him." Miroku finished for her. Kagome's eyes widened twice their usual size. She was unable to formulate a response to Miroku's finished answer. All she could do was stare at Kohaku and Kanda's moving forms.

Meanwhile, just across from them, Sango was slowly beginning to inch away from the duo_. I can't handle this_, she thought, her form beginning to tremble, _just knowing that Kohaku is up there being controlled… _No_! It can't be him; it can't be him!_ She refused to acknowledge the fact that the person up there could be her brother. _It's just not possible. _She began to move further back, quickly breaking out into a run.

"Kohaku, that's not you up there. It is not you up there." She kept trying to convince herself that this was not real. That it was all just a dream, a figment of her imagination. "When I wake up, all this will be over. None of it will have been more than—"

"Sango, is that you?" Sango stopped, immediately recognizing her father's voice. She turned to the side and saw him, along with other officers, sporting their uniforms with guns loaded and ready in their arms. Her father, who stood proudly in the centre, carried his preferred weapon: a dual sided steel spear. And strapped to his back was Hiraikotsu.

"Father," she stuttered, moving forward, "what are you all doing here?" She surveyed all the men before her, taking note that all of them were from the main combat unit. They were the strongest and most fierce members of the entire police force.

"We came to help." Her father answered, enclosing the gap between them. "Hiro, the elderly man who allowed you into his home just an hour ago, informed us of what happened after you never returned from the guest room. He was worried about you, Sango, and so were we."

"Father," her eyes softened, a light smile lighting her face. "Thank you for coming. However, it is far too dangerous for you to be here." She took a step forward and raised a fist in the air. "The two exorcists predict that a powerful akuma is not far from here. Father, you of all people are aware of what happens if a person is shot by an akuma bullet." She was exaggerating the truth a little bit, extending the tale of the story to ensure that her family would retreat.

_I don't want them to be killed_; she bit her bottom lip again. _If that akuma is controlling that person who is fighting against Kanda, I don't want him to come after father and the others._

Yoshiro Taijiya laughed at his daughter's antics. "Sango, my child, you have nothing to fear. All of us will be fine. We are officers of the law willing and able to lay down our lives whenever necessary for the good of the citizens. Now," he slid of Hiraikotsu off his back, "Sango take this. It is yours, after all."

Sango gracefully accepted the large boomerang, keeping it within her grasp. "Thank you, father, but isn't this yours?" Although her father had successfully trained her to use the large, ample weapon, it wasn't hers. It belonged to her father.

Yoshiro shook his head. "No, it is no longer mine. From this day forth, Sango, I am entrusting you with Hiraikotsu. It is your proper weapon now." He placed a hand onto her shoulder. "You are a strong and capable woman. I know that you can handle using Hiraikotsu. And besides, your mother would have wanted this." He lowered his face, his eyes downcast. Sango heaved in a heavy sigh and strapped the weapon to her side. She nodded again, mumbling a soft thanks.

* * *

><p>Kagome scoured the area, searching for signs of the Akuma. With Kanda busy holding off Kohaku and Sango nowhere to be found, it was up to her and Miroku to locate and kill the demon.<p>

"Lady Kagome, there is only one option." Miroku stopped before her, panting for a moment. "We must get to where Kanda and Kohaku are."

"What!" she screamed. "We'll be killed by either of them if we interfere with their fight!" Kagome knew better than to bother Kanda when he was in battle. Unless you had a death wish or secretly wished to suffer a bad injury, there was no way someone would interrupt Kanda while he was fighting against the enemy – or in some cases, Lavi.

Miroku sighed heavily. "Lady Kagome, I know it's scary, but it's something we must do. The webbing is connected to Kohaku's back, after all. Thus, the only way to locate the akuma is through him."

Kagome visibly shivered but agreed. "You're right."

Miroku pointed towards the nearest structure. "The building that they're fighting on is the main section of the town hall building. If we're able to get inside the building and head up onto the roof, we'll stand a good chance of ending the fight."

Kagome grimaced. "I hope you're right." The two ran towards the building and up the flight of small stairs. Miroku reached for the handles and tried to pull on them. It was of no use, the doors were locked. He cursed his luck and looked towards Kagome.

"Now how are we supposed to enter?"

Kagome grinned smugly. "Stand back, Miroku. I can get us in there." Summoning a fair amount of power, she raised her hands up and fired a powerful green blast towards the doors. The doors exploded and wood chips went flying in all directions. Miroku used the sleeves of his jacket to conceal his face and Kagome merely kept her eyes closed, grinning the entire time. When both looked forward, they saw that all the doors had been destroyed, and bits burnt wood were still smouldering by their feet. Miroku sweat dropped and tugged at his shirt collar.

"Well, that is certainly one way of entering the building." This time, it was his turn to flinch.

Kagome rolled her eyes and reached for his hands. "It was your idea to enter the building. Now let's get going." Not bothering to wait for a response, she led him inside by violently tugging on his hand.

* * *

><p>Minutes passed as the two raced through the building, managing to locate the stairwell. Kicking the door down, they rushed up the stairs, flying all the way, until they reached the top. Kagome panted a little bit, her face slightly red. "Here we go." Allowing Miroku the honour of opening the door, the two hesitantly moved outside and onto the rooftop.<p>

"Where are Kanda and Kohaku?" Miroku surveyed the area, not seeing any signs of them.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure—wait! I see them!" She pointed off the side where Kanda stood, dodging the chain-sickle with Mugen. Kagome rushed forward. "Miroku, come on." He nodded, following behind.

Pushing her legs to their fullest, Kagome focused her attention specifically on Kohaku._ I need to take him out_, she decided, raising her hands forward. _If he's knocked unconscious, it'll be easier to finish this and locate the Akuma._ Once more, she summoned a fair amount of power to her hands, determined to end this quickly.

"Kanda, watch out!" She screamed before firing a blast in their direction.

"!" Kanda looked up, noticing the two figures and the powerful blast of green energy heading their way. "Wench!" he hollered and moved out of the way just in time. "Why are you two here?!" The remnants of the roof went flying in all directions, temporarily blinding them.

"I'm your partner, aren't I?" She hollered, her hair standing up. "And partners are supposed to help each other. That's why I'm here, you dope! Hmm!" she held her head high and looked away, frustrated.

Miroku sighed, beads of sweat rolling down the back of his head. This was getting them nowhere. "What about Kohaku?" He suddenly voiced aloud.

Kagome blinked, "Oh, yeah." She laughed nervously.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"I'm not the idiot, you are!" Kagome pointed a finger in his direction venomously.

Miroku, who decided to not interfere with the argument, slid past Kagome and made his way towards the spot where Kagome had intended to fire. Noticing a limb form lying on the ground, he knew it had to be Kohaku. Miroku kept up closer and saw that the boy's weapon was not within arms reach. He exhaled in relief and slowly moved in closer. Surveying Kohaku from head to toe, he briefly noticed a thin piece of webbing attached to his neck.

"Found you." Miroku squatted down and reached for it. Yet, just as it was within hand's reach, thunder erupted from the sky and a bolt of lighting headed straight for him. Startled, Miroku managed to roll away just before the lighting hit him.

He sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Miroku!" exclaimed Kagome. She and Kanda ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

He stood up and wiped the dust off his clothes. "I'm fine, Lady Kagome, thank you for the concern. However," he looked up to the darkened sky, "it would appear as though our foe does not want us to get near Kohaku."

Kagome's eyes darkened immensely. Kanda scoffed and gripped Mugen's hilt tighter. "The brat is good." He said, catching their attention. "He's managed to avoid most of my attacks."

"Could that be because the Akuma is controlling him, though?" Miroku voiced.

"How should I know?" Kanda scoffed rudely.

Kagome rolled her eyes, paying them no heed. She was far too concerned with locating the Akuma. Looking high into the sky, she searched the darkened clouds, hoping to find any traces of the being. _Akuma, you had better answer me! _She shrieked in her mind, knowing that any Akuma within the vicinity should be able to answer her calls. _Reveal yourself to us immediately!_

_**Heh!**_ Laughter was heard within her head. _**Noah-sama, I was waiting to hear from you**_. Kagome briefly noticed that a section of the sky was visibly darker than the rest. _**I had been watching you for quite some time, waiting until you would be smart enough to call for me.**_

Kagome grit her teeth. _Wretched piece of metal, I am at my wits end. Your antics are far from amusing! _The akuma laughed again much to her displeasure. She resisted the urge to scream aloud. _I will say this to you only once, Akuma… Come. Out. Now._

_**And why should I?**_ It taunted. _**This game is far more amusing when we're playing it like this.**_

Kagome's jaw dropped. _You foolish piece of scrap metal; if this game continues like this, I'll be forced to deal out the most fierce form of punishment I know._

_**Oh, and what would that be, **_Noah-sama_**? **_The voice—no, the akuma, it was attempting to mock her. It found her antics childish and unrightfully none demeaning. She clicked her tongue, growing a bit amused.

_**If you continue to resist my commands, Akuma,**_ she started to inwardly chuckle, _**I'll get Road-chan to come and play with you. **_She heard the way the Akuma tensed, and she loved every moment of it. _**Now, reveal yourself to us!**_

Boom! All three suddenly looked up in the sky, watching as a gaudy array of dim colours illuminated the sky. Miroku grunted, covering his eyes with his hand and Kanda glowered, growing even more agitated. On the other hand, Kagome stood still and proudly, feeling highly pleased.

"Exorcists," a metallic voice cackled, "I cannot wait to kill you."

"Akuma!" chorused Kanda and Miroku. The akuma laughed, slowly revealing itself from the shadows. All three watched as a large figure sporting… a baboon pelt, came out from the clouds. The baboon pelt successfully concealed its figure, but not its size.

Miroku swore. "He's much larger than I anticipated."

Kanda scoffed. "Since he's shown his true form, this makes the fight easier."

"I wouldn't count on that." Kagome rebutted, watching a bloody Kohaku get up from the ground and move to grab his chain-sickle. "With Kohaku still being controlled by him, I'd say the Akuma has the upper hand in this fight."

The Akuma cackled. "That is correct, _Exorcist. _Because Kohaku is under my control, he is my puppet. If you wish to get to me, you must kill him."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "This Akuma is nothing more than a coward." He glanced towards Kohaku, noticing that he was preparing to charge. "Che, what a cowardly Akuma using human puppets as a mean to do his duty work," he said to himself.

"I couldn't agree more, Kanda." She nodded. "This Akuma is probably using the people Kohaku has killed as a way to level up."

"Wench, you just realized that now!" Kanda shouted and dashed forward, his blade clashing against the chain-sickle. Kagome's face turned a bright shade of red, steam accompanying the picture by escaping from her ears.

"Kanda, you jerk! You don't need to be so rude about these things!" Above her, the Akuma cackled, finding the scene amusing. Kagome, who was seething with anger, glowered and turned herself around, focusing on the Akuma. "Miroku," she hissed, "where is the webbing?"

Miroku moved closer towards her. "It's attached to his right hand; in between his index and middle finger."

"Thanks!" She thanked him. "That'll definitely help." She noticed the way the Akuma was focused more on Kohaku and Kanda's fight than the fight she was about to engage with him. She studied the monster intently, faintly noticing the way his two fingers on his right hand were moving. They were moving as though he were directing a puppet. She ground her teeth. _If I attack him there, it should all be over_. A large part of her longed to set the Akuma to self-destruct; that way the mission would be over much sooner. But, if the Akuma suddenly erupted within a burst of flames for no apparent reason, she would have both Kanda and Miroku breathing down her neck demanding answers. Neither man would give up the questioning until they had received answers. She gulped, tugging at her uniform collar. As well, if she were to set the Akuma to self-destruct there wouldn't be any chance of knowing what would happen to Kohaku.

_If Kohaku dies, Sango will be devastated. _

That meant she had to kill the Akuma the only fashioned way. "Damn it," she balled a hand into a fist.

"Lady Kagome, watch out!" Miroku's sudden cry snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw a tentacle escape from the Akuma's body, and it was heading straight for her!

"**Hiraikotsu!" **

Like magic, a large strapping boomerang came flying from seemingly thin air, and cut straight through the tentacle and protecting Kagome in the process. Kagome watched, amazed, as the boomerang returned and headed straight for its owner: Sango.

Sango rushed over towards her. "Kagome, are you okay?" She kept the boomerang strapped to one shoulder and watched Kagome, searching for any signs of injuries.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

Sango smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Her voice then turned serious. "Tell me, that's the Akuma you are after, is it not?"

"That's right." Subconsciously, Kagome dusted herself off. "Miroku said that the webbing attached to the puppet—who Kanda is currently fighting—comes from that Akuma."

"The Akuma is controlling the person," Miroku clarified, joining the conversation.

"I see." Sango shifted Hiraikotsu onto another part of her shoulder. She wasn't used to carrying the weapon around for such long periods. "Then that means to save the person who the Akuma is controlling, we must kill it."

"That's right." Kagome's eyes darkened. "I was preparing to hit the Akuma, but it sent that tentacle at me before I could do anything."

"Those tentacles must be its form of defence." Sango concluded, her bangs covering part of her eye. She blew them away and focused her attention to Miroku. "Miroku, tell me, do you have any plans about how we can attack the Akuma?"

Miroku sweat dropped. "Why are you asking me?"

Sango's eyes narrowed. "You are able to see the webbing that the Akuma uses to control people. That means that you must have some sort of magical capabilities, no?"

Miroku looked away, beads of sweat forming behind the base of his neck. "Let me see your boomerang." He spoke, reaching into his pocket. Sango eyed him wearily, unsure about his recent statement. Miroku withdrew what looked to be sutras from his deep pocket. "Sango, I know you don't trust me very well, that point has been established long ago. However, I need you to trust me here. It's the only way we'll be able to help Lady Kagome defeat the Akuma."

Sango silently placed Hiraikotsu on the ground. "Do what you wish."

Miroku grinned and kneeled over, slapping sutras onto the front and back of the weapon. Kagome watched and leaned in closer, wanting to hear Miroku's plan. "Sango, I want you to throw your weapon at the Akuma again."

"But what if the Akuma deflects it?" She rebutted.

Miroku's eyes glistened. "Have no fear, this will work." Sango and Kagome exchanged glances. Both women then looked away as Sango picked up Hiraikotsu.

"If this doesn't work, Miroku, you're screwed!" She shouted and unleashed her weapon at the Akuma. All three watched, silently hoping that the boomerang would hit its mark.

"Lady Kagome, prepare to fire a blast of energy!" Miroku ordered, watching the weapon draw closer to the Akuma. "We only have a few seconds to deliver a fatal blow to him!"

Though confused, Kagome swallowed the urge to question the man and simply followed his orders – for once. "Alright!" she clasped both hands together and then stretched out her palms. Waiting for the second that Hiraikotsu drew closer to the pathetic excuse for an Akuma, she, along with Sango, watched in awe as the boomerang suddenly turned a fluorescent blue.

The Akuma cackled and extended various tentacles its way, expecting to be able to easily deflect the incoming attack. Miroku chuckled under his breath, "Just as I had anticipated." However, what surprised the Akuma was how the boomerang merely went through its tentacles and continued to head towards it.

"What!" It screamed as the weapon that was now tinted a royal dark blue struck it straight through its lower abdomen before continuing to soar through the air.

"Lady Kagome, now!" shouted Miroku.

"Roger!" She screamed and blasted a large amount of green energy towards the Akuma. With the amount that she was firing, it took all her concentration to be able to properly stand. Sango, who noticed her swaying, rushed over to help support her.

"Careful Kagome!" she stated, worried.

Sweat dripped down from Kagome's forehead but she managed a smile. "Thanks, Sango."

Sango grunted. "Keep concentrating. We can talk later." Agreeing with the older woman, Kagome ground her teeth and forced out another long duration of energy. She watched, content, as her power hit the Akuma causing it to scream and shout in pain. It tried to move away, though it could not.

"Resistance is futile." Miroku shouted his way, "Especially when you remember the obvious."

The Akuma painfully looked its way. "And what's that?" It hissed its body in the process of being torn apart.

Miroku's grin widened. "That a boomerang always returns to its rightful owner."

"!" By that second, it was too late for the Akuma for Hiraikotsu had gone as high as it could and was returning to the ground. Yet, for it to return, it had to go straight through the Akuma again. As it powerfully met the remains of its body, it caused the Akuma to unleash a powerful scream of pain before bursting into a large set of flames.

Kagome halted her powers and slipped from Sango's arms, collapsing onto the ground. Sango, worried for Kagome, held her hand high in the air and caught Hiraikotsu with ease before casting it aside. All thoughts of the vanquished demon were eradicated from her mind as she tried her best to wake up her fallen friend.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome fluttered open. Her vision somewhat blurry, she noted that she appeared to be in some white medical room.<p>

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

She looked to the right and saw a figure emerge from the doorway. It looked to be a doctor. "You were out for quite a while." He walked towards her, carrying a clipboard. "I suppose that can't be helped though, you were pushing yourself far more than usual."

"W-who are you?" She struggled to sit up.

"I would advise against moving so suddenly." He warned her. "You just woke up from being unconscious for three days, after all."

Kagome's face paled, "T-three days?"

"That's right." The doctor smiled. "Your friends have also been quite worried about you during your time of unconsciousness. Quite a few – particularly a young man and female officer – have remained in the room throughout the days hoping to see you wake up. They'll be happy to note that you're awake."

"I see." Kagome digested the news with a smile. "Tell me doctor, are they here now?"

"Kagome?"

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome and the doctor directed their attention towards the front door where a gleeful Miroku and teary-eyed Sango stood. Upon seeing Kagome awake and well, both young adults rushed forward fleeing past the doctor. The doctor chuckled and decided it was time to excuse himself from the room.

"Kagome, thank the heavens that you're awake." Sango sniffled and sat down beside her in a vacant chair.

"Lady Kagome, how are you feeling?" Miroku inquired, standing beside Sango.

Kagome faintly chuckled. "A bit sleepy, but fine."

Sango smiled, heartfelt. "That's a wonderful sign of ease." As Miroku exhaled a sigh of relief, Sango bit her bottom lip, contemplating on how to state the newest piece of information to her newest friend.

Kagome watched her, perplexed. "Sango, is something wrong?"

"I just have some… interesting news." Sango struggled to reply.

Now Kagome looked curious. "And what's that?" She titled her head to the side.

Miroku and Sango exchanged knowing glances. "Lady Kagome, it would seem as though our adventures together are not over." Miroku leaned over and reached for her hands, holding them in his. Kagome looked severely uncomfortable and Sango glowered his way.

"Sango, what does he mean?" Kagome moaned, now feeling her head begin to ache.

Sango sighed dutifully. "Kagome, both Miroku and I will be joining you at the Black Order."

"**What!"**

"That's right, Lady Kagome, as of today we're both exorcists!" Miroku playfully winked.

**Bang!**

"Umm, Lady Kagome?" exclaimed Miroku. Somehow, without managing to pull him down with her, Kagome had fallen straight off the bed and landed right onto the floor.

"Kagome!" Sango shot up from her chair. "Are you okay? What happened?!" She rushed to Kagome's side and saw that the girl's eyes were swirling and she was groaning loudly. "Miroku go fetch the doctor!"

"Of course!" Miroku scrambled out of the room and down the hall. "Doctor! Where'd you go?" He shouted loudly, searching in all directions. Sango rolled her eyes upon hearing his voice echo down the hallway and successfully managed to lay Kagome back down onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note –<strong> So the chapter took a little bit longer than expected. That's partially my fault, but at least I finally managed to finish the Sango/Miroku ark. Now, I'm sure you all still have some questions about this like, "What happened to Kohaku?" and "How exactly did Sango and Miroku decide to become exorcists?" Well don't worry, since all of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I know where I'm heading with this story and I know what I'm doing, so don't think I'm skipping over the important details for any particular reason.

Now, on another note, I realized just a short while ago that this story has managed to receive over 200 reviews! That's freaking amazing! Thank you so much everyone for reviewing, putting this story on your favourites/alerts and just reading the story itself. Seriously, I cannot get over the fact that so many of you are enjoying this story. Two hundred reviews is like a dream for me. I cannot get over it every time I sit down to write this story. It's just so epic! Thank you so much everyone! Seriously. :D

You are all the best and I hope this somewhat longer chapter met your expectations. :3

Well, it's getting late and I'm getting sleepy,

Night, night everyone

~TFSA

P.S., If anyone is a fan of Fire Emblem (particularly someone who's played and enjoyed Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn), I wonder if you would be interested in maybe reading a new story I'm thinking of writing (InuYasha/Fire emblem, of course). The story is still in the process of being finished, but I'm liking how it's turning out so far. If any of you like the game series and would be interested in reading the fanfic (if I post it up) I would love to hear from you.


	26. Allen and Kagome's Mission

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **Allen and Kagome's Mission

**Written/Finished: **March 30, 2013

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she trudged up the steps leading to the main section of the Black Order. With her bag slung over her shoulder and her uniform sticky with sweat, she wanted no more than to take a hot shower and dive under the covers.<p>

Yawning, she walked past a few finders and scientists who waved her way. "Kagome," they all chorused, smiling. Without so much as a nod, she walked past them, heading straight for her room. Luckily for her, the floor she was currently on was the floor where her room was located. However, she had not calculated one little problem: Lavi.

"**Kago-chan!" **

Tackled to the ground, Kagome's face collided with the hard stone as Lavi hugged her tight from behind. She groaned and glowered his way, "Lavi!"

Lavi, unaware of the murderous aura radiating off her, continued to hug her. "I've missed you." He cried his face now buried against her shoulder blade. Breathing in her scent, he immediately pulled back. "Kago-chan, you stink!" He plugged his nose with his right hand and tried to fan the scents of sweat and grim away. "Did you just get back from your mission or something?"

An angry vein formed right above her right eye. "Lavi!" she hissed again and pushed the one-eyed rabbit off her body. "Get the heck away!" Lavi slid a good ten feet from the girl and blinked. Meanwhile, she used that time to get to her feet and dusted herself off. Grabbing her bag, she hoisted it over her shoulder and held her head high.

"Good night," she sneered and sauntered straight for her room.

…

…

"Kago-chan, wait up!"

**Slam!**

It was too late though, since Kagome had slammed her bedroom door right on his face.

* * *

><p>Kagome snuggled contently underneath her covers and sighed in contentment. Finally, she felt at peace. There was no Miroku and Lavi trying to bother her, no Kanda making spiteful remarks her way, and no Akuma to kill. Right now, she was at peace and felt happier than clam chowder.<p>

"But I can't help but miss Sango-chan," she mumbled to herself, her face pressed into her pillow.

Upon last night, she had been the impression that Sango and Miroku would be accompanying Kanda and herself to the Black Order… but it seemed like the Order had other plans for them.

"_What do you mean you're being shipped off to the Australian Branch?" Kagome screamed unable to hold back her anger. _

_Sango laughed nervously. "We just found out a while ago," she said, fiddling with her hands._

_Kagome eyed her. "How long have you known?"_

_Miroku stepped forward, "Ever since we left town."_

"_**WHAT!"**_

_Both Miroku and Sango cringed; Kagome's voice was far too loud. Sango tried to calm the younger girl by placing her hands on her shoulders. "Kagome-chan, it's nothing bad. We'll still see each other."_

"_But I thought you were coming with Kanda and me to the European Branch," she said sadly. Kagome's face darkened. Ever since meeting Sango, the two had grown quite close. In fact, Kagome was looking forward to being able to spend more time with Sango and learn more about her. _

_Sango patted her shoulders soothingly. "Kagome-chan, we're friends and always will be friends. Because Miroku and I are now exorcists, we will run into each other again." _

"_I know that," she pouted. "But I can't help but be upset by the situation."_

"_Me too," replied Sango._

_Miroku watched the ongoing conversation occurring between both females for another few minutes. Sensing their sadness, he stepped forward, wanting to try to console both females. _

"_Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, I know it's a sad reality when such good friends must part ways." He placed one hand on each of their backs. "It's a hardship that many must endure throughout their lives and will endure later-on throughout the passing of time." Subconsciously, his hands slipped lower, wandering towards certain feminine areas._

"_Miroku," Kagome murmured. It was rare to see the man so thoughtful. It wasn't a side of him she was used to seeing, "How—__**Ahh!**__" She stopped talking and let out a death-defying scream._

"_Kagome-chan, what's—__**Haa!**__" Sango, too, let out a mighty shriek as she felt something stroke her behind. Face turning red, she jumped back and slapped Miroku with all possible force._

"_**YOU LETCHER!"**_

_Miroku now sported a bright hand imprint on his left cheek and laughed painfully. "Sango, you are too cruel."_

"_And you never change," she huffed indignantly, turning around. With Hiraikotsu strapped to her back, she exited the room, leaving a vexed Kagome and nervous Miroku. _

_Miroku turned and looked towards Kagome who was cracking her knuckles. He gulped and tugged at his jacket collar. "Lady Kagome, please, I beg of you—"_

**Hit!**

_Miroku fell to the ground a large bump forming atop his head._

_Kagome jumped over his body and left the room… not once looking back._

"_Pervert."_

…

…

…

She chuckled at the thought. "Miroku, you better not try to pull that stunt on Sango-chan again." She chastised the man as she spoke into her pillow, a bit of drool rolling down the side of her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her sleeve and looked up, studying the wooden ceiling. Then, someone knocked at the door.

Too lazy to get up, she yelled, "Come in, it's unlocked."

"Kagome?" exclaimed Allen.

"Allen-kun!" she cried and jumped to her feet, kicking off the covers. "I've missed you." She ran towards her favourite white haired boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's been way too long." She murmured into his shoulder, her breath sending shivers down his neck.

Allen laughed nervously and returned the hug. He leaned his head against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. "I've missed you too," he said, breathing in her scent. It sent chills right down his spine. At this moment, Allen felt like he was in heaven. He shut in his eyes in contentment.

_I don't want this feeling to end,_ he thought gleefully.

"Allen-kun, why'd you come to my room?" Kagome spoke through the hug, her grip on the boy loosening. Pulling away, she didn't notice the look of melancholy that flickered through his grey eyes. The hug ended far too early for Allen's liking, but he would never voice his true opinions.

He cleared his throat. "Komui has a mission for us."

Kagome groaned. "I just got back!"

Allen chuckled nervously. "It was my suggestion actually."

Kagome blinked, curious. "What do you mean?"

Allen fiddled with his gloved hands. "Because we never had a first mission together yet, I suggested to Komui that you could accompany me on my next mission." He looked towards Kagome. "If you're tired from your previous mission though, I'll understand."

Kagome scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>Hours passed and nighttime drew closer as Kagome and Allen rode the train towards the outskirts of a small village. The two were the train's sole companions riding in first class. They spent most of their talking about their past missions, filling each other in on the newest exorcists they managed to recruit. Kagome leaned that Allen and Lenalee managed to find a new accommodator by the name of Miranda Lotto. She was blown away as Allen described her innocence, but felt chills run down her spine as Allen brought up the word Noah.<p>

"I just can't believe it," he said, leaning back into his chair. "How could someone that's human help the Millennium Earl?" He spat the name as he spoke, his eyes darkening by a tenfold.

Kagome watched him carefully, biting her tongue. How dare you disrespect Millenie! She wanted to shout, but stomached the urge. If she so much as mentioned anything along those lines, her friendship with Allen would go to the dogs. And besides, she was supposed to keep up the act of being an exorcist. She shook her head and exhaled a loud puff of air.

"Allen-kun, can we stop talking about this?" She asked. For more than an hour, she and Allen engaged in conversation about the mysterious appearance of the Noah and the Earl. Well, to be precise, Allen mostly engaged in conversation about the topic. Kagome didn't feel comfortable speaking ill of her family, so she merely nodded or made appropriate noises when necessary.

"Sure," Allen chimed. His eyes wandered towards the window. "Besides, it seems like we've arrived." The two walked then towards the exit of the train with their bags in hand. The two were the only passengers getting off.

Kagome surveyed the quiet village. "Where is everyone?"

Allen stretched his stiff muscles and looked around, perplexed. The two shared similar glances and walked closer into the main section of town. With it being so late, not a person was outside—except for one man.

Kagome immediately pointed him out, "Hey! Look over there!" They moved forward and tried to strike up a conversation with the elderly man. However, as soon as he looked up, he yelled and ran off.

Question marks hovered above Allen's head. "What the heck?"

Kagome groaned and leaned her head against his shoulder. Allen jumped and dropped his bag.

"I'm sleepy," she yawned and wrapped her arms around his side, shutting her eyes. "Can we go check into the inn?" She asked hopefully.

"…"

"Huh?" Kagome cracked open an eye, "Allen-kun, what's wrong?"

Allen pointed forward. "Look," he hissed.

Kagome looked up, bemused. Right away, however, she understood Allen's expression. "What are those men doing?!" She shouted, horrified. A large cluster of men carrying pitchforks and shovels came running their way, led by the same man. They crowded around Kagome and Allen, forming a blockade.

"Wh-what?" Allen raised his hands in defence.

"You guys are nuts!" Kagome screamed, hiding behind Allen.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Allen, "Don't provoke them!"

"I don't—Ahh!" Then they pounced, leading the two youngsters away… their suitcases long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Allen and Kagome sat in opposite chairs tied down with rope. Again, men who carried their weapons surrounded them. Kagome visibly groaned and eyed the supposed ringleader of this band. It was the first person they met, she noted to herself. He wore a striped scarf and matching brown hat, while speaking utter nonsense about a supposed vampire that haunted their humble village.<p>

"That's quite scary," Allen noted.

"Precisely," the man uttered, standing too close to Allen.

_I think Allen-kun is more scared of him than the story,_ Kagome thought, grinning.

Then the man backed away and apologized. "Oh, pardon me. I am Georg, the mayor of this town. I am also a bento merchant." He then explained the legend about the vampire that has haunted their village. "His name is Baron Krory. You never see him during the day, but at night, you hear horrifying screams coming from his castle. Those who enter the castle never come out alive."

Allen suppressed the urge to sigh. "There can't be vampires in this day and age." He reckoned seriously. Beside him, Kagome was struggling to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. The tale was too funny to be serious.

"Eh!" The mayor screamed, his eyes bulging out.

Allen looked away. "Sorry, please continue."

The mayor persisted: "Krory was never a danger to us, as long as we didn't get close to the castle. It was peaceful while we and the village remained separate from Krory and the castle." His eyes darkened, "Until that night…"

"Until what night?" asked a curious Kagome, who was busy untying herself.

"When he attacked and killed an elderly woman!"

Kagome blinked. "That's it?"

"Kagome!" exclaimed Allen, "How can you be so inconsiderate?"

Kagome stood up from the chair, the ropes that previously held her falling to the ground. The men around the room gasped, even the mayor. "I don't believe this vampire story," she said, beginning to untie Allen. "However, what I do understand is that you villagers require help. And since we're exorcists, we'll be here to provide assistance." When Allen stood up, she entwined her hand with his. "You've got both of us now, so we'll try to help in whatever way we can."

"Kagome," Allen murmured, watching her with a content smile. His heart rate increased and his smile widened by a tenfold. Kagome looked his way and winked. He laughed nervously and squeezed her hand tighter.

The ongoing villagers cheered loudly, raising their weapons. "Hooray! Hooray!"

The mayor had tears streaming down his cheeks as he moved towards both exorcists. "Thank you, you shall not regret this."

Kagome and Allen exchanged fretful stares.

_Somehow, I feel this mission just got a whole lot more interesting,_ she thought, forcing a grin.

However, unknown to Kagome, Allen and the villagers, a figure watched them from the front door, their eyes glistening murderously.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> – If you watch the anime, you'll note that I skipped over a few episodes. I just found them tedious and didn't want to bother including them. I'm going to try my best to move through the Krory arc and have it done in about another two-three chapters. Afterwards, we'll be making our way into the bigger stuff. :3

I need to ask you readers a little question: what do you think Miroku's weapon (innocence) should be? It's one of the smaller problems I have when writing this story. For other characters it's obvious (for example, Sango and Kagome), but for Miroku… not so much. So, if you have any suggestions, I would really appreciate it.

Happy Easter Everyone

-TFSA


	27. Krory's Castle

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Krory's Castle

**Written: **May 4, 2013

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned, stretching her arms and collapsed on the bed. It was a little after nine when she and Allen checked into the inn, and both young exorcists were tired. After the… uninviting welcome from the villagers, the two were eager for sleep.<p>

"We'll begin our adventure in the morning," Allen mumbled, his face buried in his pillow.

Kagome giggled, "Allen-kun." She got up from her bed and headed for his bed. Plopping down beside him, Allen cracked an eye open, blushing furiously. Why? Because Kagome had removed her exorcist uniform for a pair of comfortable sleeping pants and matching shirt. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid and she sported white slippers. To Allen, she looked quite cute. Kagome leaned forward, lying on her stomach. She stared into Allen's eyes, watching him curiously.

Allen mirrored her actions, confused. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She leaned in closer, her breath tickling his face. "Don't you sense it?" Allen was puzzled. Didn't he sense what? Kagome noticed his mystified expression. She leaned in closer, whispering inside his ear. "Outside, I sense something evil brewing." Right away, Allen understood. She meant Akuma. He sprung up from the bed and glanced towards the window. Oddly enough, he hadn't been able to sense any Akuma's presence.

_It must be because my eye isn't healed yet,_ he thought to himself. Just a few weeks ago, when he and Lenalee were sent to the rewinding town in Germany, they had encountered a surprising figure: Road Kamelot, a member of the Clan of Noah. Using her sadistic powers, she attacked Allen with a sharp candle piercing his cursed eye. Allen shuddered at the memory. Even now, he could still recall the pain. It was horrible.

Kagome got up from the bed and reached for her exorcist coat. She zipped it up and slipped on her boots. "They'll attack any second," she hissed.

**Boom!**

Kagome and Allen screamed, "Just on time!" The two activated their innocence and watched as multiple level ones appeared in their shared room.

"You take the ones on the left," Allen instructed, occupying himself with the remaining half.

"Right," Kagome grunted, already on the verge of destroying the Akuma. While the Akuma seemed hesitant to attack Kagome, she used that time to her advantage.

_I can't let Allen see their hesitation_, she bit her lip. _If he sees that, it might raise suspicion. _

"Die!" Blasting the remaining enemies, she grabbed Allen by the arm and ran to the hallway. The level ones blew up, releasing harmful flames and smelling toxins. Kagome wiped her sweaty brow and looked behind her; a few were following them.

"Allen-kun!" she shouted, "We've got more."

"Those aren't the only ones!" Allen warned her.

"More are appearing by the windows." Kagome cursed and began to deliver a set of long-range blasts towards the oncoming Akuma.

"We need to get to an open space," Allen advised, helping her attack a few more. "That way, we won't injure the other guests."

"Where are we supposed to go, though?" Kagome screamed sweat dripping down her brow. "We're cornered!" No matter how many Akuma she destroyed, more filled the opening. It was a never-ending amount. For once, Kagome felt her heart rate increase.

Allen backed up behind her. "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

She eyed him. "How can you be sure?"

"Because," he answered, "you and I are a team."

Kagome gaped, "Allen-kun."

"Oudzuchi Kodzuchi! Shin!" A large hammer came from seemingly thin air, and headed straight for the remaining Akuma. Kagome and Allen ducked, watching them blow up.

Kagome grimaced and looked forward, sighing. "Don't tell me they're here," she groaned.

"Kago-chan!" An all too familiar bunny jumped on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Lavi-kun!" she hissed, one hand twitching.

"Bookman, Lavi," Allen greeted, helping Kagome up, "what are you two doing here?"

"We'll back you up." Bookman explained, walking forward. Together, the four exorcists eliminated the remaining akuma in a matter of minutes. Surprisingly, however, quite a few retreated seconds after.

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck. "Where are they going?" Even Kagome was taken back.

"I haven't the faintest clue." The Akuma told her nothing through their thought wave; they merely retreated. Kagome clicked her tongue.

"That was weird." All deactivated their innocence and headed outside, beginning to search for clues.

* * *

><p>That next morning, the mayor and several villagers greeted the four. They were stunned by the sight of the inn, but relaxed after the exorcists provided a logical explanation. The Mayor was beyond impressed. "So not only do exterminate vampires, but—"<p>

"Akuma," Lavi added.

The Mayor nodded, "Yes, yes… akuma."

Allen chuckled, "Destroying akuma is our specialty." Kagome and Bookman stood off to the side, watching Lavi and Allen engage in conversation with the mayor. The two looked overwhelmed as the men explained their plan to attack the castle that night.

"Well, good luck, Allen." Lavi patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Bookman answered, "Lavi, you're going too."

Lavi's jaw dropped. "What!"

Kagome giggled and headed towards Allen. She leaned over and whispered, "I'm coming too, right? After all, Komui specially sent you and me on this mission."

"Of course," Allen replied, smiling sweetly.

"Awesome." Kagome grinned. "So, when do we leave?"

"Sometime tonight, I would assume." Lavi rubbed his chin in thought. "I overheard the villagers mentioning some sort of rave." Kagome and Allen exchanged similar sighs.

Lavi eyed them, stumped. "What's with those looks?" He stated memorizing Kagome's tired expressions and Allen's small scowl.

"We're just recalling our town meeting with the mayor," Kagome informed him. Lavi was even more confused,

"Huh?"

Allen answered in a deadpanned voice, "Don't ask."

* * *

><p>Around ten, the villagers returned to the inn, carrying pitchforks and torches. They all wore black and had garlic reefs around their necks. At the sight, Lavi burst out laughing, but shut up when Kagome kicked him in the gut. The mayor informed the exorcists that they would be storming Krory's castle tonight, eager to finish off the demon for good. Reluctantly, the three exorcists joined the crowd, marching quietly towards the castle. However, three minutes later, Lavi could no longer handle the silence. He slung an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close, engaging in rambunctious conversation. Kagome growled, already annoyed.<p>

"Then on the last mission, I encountered such a beautiful woman." Lavi had wistful look on his face. "She was so pretty and had the largest breasts—"

"Pervert!" she screamed and slapped his face. Lavi fell back and landed on the ground. "Lavi, you're so disgusting!" She hollered and jumped over his twitching form. "Allen-kun," she whined and latched onto the younger exorcist. "Please keep me safe."

"From what?" asked a bemused Allen.

Kagome pointed to Lavi's retreating figure, "The mini General Cross."

Allen visibly shuddered and Lavi jumped to his feet.

"Kago-chan, don't compare me to him!" Lavi whined, running to catch up to them. "I'm nothing like him!" He puffed out his chest proudly, a smug grin forming across his face.

Kagome snorted loudly. "They certainly possess equal amounts in the ego department."

"Hey!"

Allen chuckled and politely extended a hand. She smiled and accepted the gesture. "You're so sweet, Allen-kun," she mumbled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"That's not fair!" Lavi hollered, watching as Allen's face turned red. "Allen got a kiss and I didn't!" He waved his arms in protest. "I want a kiss too!" He ran in front of Kagome and pointed daringly towards his left cheek. "Kiss it!" He demanded.

Kagome blinked, and then blinked again. "No thanks."

"KAGO-CHAN!" the redhead latched both arms around her waist preventing her from moving. Kagome struggled, attempting to get away. She hollered and protested, yelling for Allen to provide some form of assistance, yet the younger exorcist did nothing. He only watched from afar, as Kagome continued to shout and Lavi kept demanding his kiss.

"Fine," Kagome huffed. She growing tired of this game. "Here's your stupid kiss." She pressed her lips against his cheek and then pulled away. "Satisfied?" She huffed, detangling herself from his arms.

"Yahoo!" cheered Lavi. He placed one hand onto his cheek, his smile growing three times its usual size. "I love you, too, Kago-chan!" He waved, rubbing his cheek.

Kagome face palmed while Allen chuckled nervously. "Shall we keep going?"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the mayor shouted, "STOP!"<p>

Kagome, Allen and Lavi turned around. "What's wrong?" They chorused. The townspeople pointed forward with their pitchforks.

"There it is." The mayor nodded.

"Eh?" Before them was a humungous wall—it looked more like a never-ending fence. At the front were two large wooden doors surrounded by an overly ornate design.

"Its look like a mouth," Kagome grumbled, referring to the overall style of the doors.

Lavi and Allen nodded in agreement. "This is the gate to Krory's castle," the mayor informed them. "Beyond this gate, you will find Krory's garden of demonic figures. Beyond that, you will soon find the Baron's castle."

_Bad taste,_ Allen thought to himself, beads of sweat forming behind his head.

Kagome sighed. "Let's get going." She reached for Lavi and Allen's arms, pulling them forward. The boys gulped, their eyes bulging. Kagome could tell the two were apprehensive about the mission. She, too, felt the same way, but knew they had to get the job done. If they kept standing in front of the gate doing nothing but gawking, they wouldn't get anything done.

Lavi and Allen pushed the doors open. "Ladies first," Lavi smiled charmingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Chicken," she chimed, waving a finger.

Lavi grumbled under his breath, "I am no chicken."

"Then prove it," she countered.

"How?"

She smiled. "You go first."

Lavi's face paled. "WHAT?"

Kagome chuckled causing him to scowl. "Come on, Allen-kun, let's get going. I suppose Lavi-kun it too chicken to go first."

"I'm not chicken!" He roared and pushed past them. "See!" He ran straight into the garden, not paying attention to any of his surroundings. He was too busy attempting to prove that he was no chicken. "Kago-chan, I am not afraid!" Suddenly, a light went off inside his head. "Kago-chan, since I proved you wrong, I want something."

"Like what?" She asked, as Allen and she walked into the garden.

Lavi skipped towards them, "Another kiss!"

"LAVI!" shouted Allen, "You have no right to demand something like that!" He was already upset that Kagome had kissed him once—even if it was only on the cheek.

"Oh, come on, Allen," Lavi whined. "Kago-chan won't mind, right?" He inched closer towards the raven-haired girl, noticing the way her hands had balled into fists. "Just one—" Suddenly a scream filled the air.

"Franz!" One of the villagers shouted. All three exorcists whipped their heads around at the noise. Right away, their jaws dropped. "That's no Akuma!" Lavi screamed, hiding behind Kagome. Kagome was too shocked to push Lavi away.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed, her legs trembling. It was clear that none of the exorcists were expecting to see such a… thing. Standing less than feet from them was a tall man, who sported a long cloak. His teeth were digging into the neck of the poor civilian and he was quickly draining the man of what looked to be his blood.

"Gross," Kagome mumbled and clutched her mouth with her hand.

"It's Arystar Krory," the mayor quaked with fear.

"Allen-kun, Lavi-kun," Kagome hissed, warming up her hands. "We need to get moving!"

_This is why I said I didn't want to search for my master! _Allen thought to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The villagers mouths opened, their eyes acting as windows to their souls.

_They're all afraid,_ Kagome realized, moving towards the frontline.

"Stay back," she ushered. Suddenly the ground began to shake. She looked around and saw all the men fleeing, screaming for their lives.

"We don't want to die!" They dove into the forest for protection, leaving Kagome and the two boys alone.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What a bunch of pansies."

"Kago-chan, am I still a chicken?" Lavi questioned, now standing beside her.

She shook her head. "No, you're not."

Lavi grinned and patted her head. "Thank you."

She scowled and focused her attention back on the enemy. "Arystar Krory," she mumbled, amazed. She daringly took a step forward, transfixed by the man before her. Right off the bat, she knew this man was no Akuma, for if he were, he would not look eager to attack her. Kagome excitedly cracked her knuckles and then stretched out her palms. From the shadows, the villagers watched, flabbergasted, as bright spectrums of green energy formed. She smirked and prepared to fire a blast.

Krory watched her and began to laugh. "Do you really intend to fight me?"

"If it stops you from sucking blood… damn right," Lavi answered, standing beside Kagome, his faithful hammer-like innocence activated.

"Same here," Allen responded his innocence activated too.

Kagome eyed each of them appreciatively before whipping her head around. She watched as Arystar Krory widened his jaw, revealing a dazzling pair of sharp fangs. Those fangs looked like they could cut through steel. She gulped, but prepared herself. Krory dashed towards her, moving quicker than the average human. He eyed her savagely and jumped into the air, intending to deliver a powerful attack.

"No such luck!" Kagome fired a decent amount of energy towards him. Krory, taken by surprise, was flung back into a section of the forest by the intensity of the blast. Kagome sighed and watched him get up. With his hand, he wiped his mouth.

"Most impressive," he mumbled. "I had not expected such an attack from a woman."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Are you being sexist?" She screamed, befuddled. She detested it when men assumed she was weak.

"Kago-chan, you could never be weak." Lavi winked, stepping in front of her. "You're much too strong to be a damsel in distress. Plus, not to mention the swearing, your punches and kicks and your remarks, you could be considered one of the—" Kagome kicked him in the guts before he could finish. Lavi fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Kago-chan!" he groaned.

Kagome looked away, "Idiot!" She hissed and then ran forward, prepared to help Allen fight Arystar Krory. She neared the two and watched as Allen had the supposed 'vampire' in his grasp—literally, he held the man down with his Akuma weapon.

"Caught you," Allen said, one eye closed. "Please come quietly." Krory eyed the boy and began to laugh. Behind the trees, the villagers cowered with fright. Lavi slowly got up and moved towards Kagome, still clutching his stomach. She inwardly smirked.

"Strange kids…" Krory stated through his laughter. "To fight with me and still be alive…"

"Someone sure is cocky," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Are you three monsters? Eh?" The baron then asked, surveying all three of them.

Allen shook his head. "No, we're Exorcists."

"Well, well… good evening." Krory replied pleasantly. Then he did the unthinkable; he bit Allen.

Allen jumped and let out a small shout, "No way! He bit into my anti-Akuma weapon!" Lavi's mouth opened nearly touching the floor. Kagome heaved a sigh and took a daring step forward… before turning back and hiding behind Lavi.

"Never mind about that Allen! Your blood!" shouted Lavi, not noticing that Kagome was using him as a shield.

Krory continued to suck Allen's blood for a moment, his teeth sinking further into the boy's skin.

Allen felt shivers run down his spine. Kagome and Lavi's faces paled. "**Scary**," they said in unison.

Then, once again, Arystar Krory surprised them. Almost like magic, he released a death-defying scream and jumped from Allen's hold. "Bitter!" He hollered and then made a mad dash for the castle. Allen landed on his rear from the sudden surprise, and looked around. Everyone was watching him hesitantly, moving away. The villagers looked him at him hideously and moved further into the bushes, wishing the exorcists a nervous 'good luck'.

Allen groaned loudly, "Just our luck." He turned around. "Lavi, it looks like—**Ehh**, what's with the expression?" Lavi, too, was backing away into the shadows.

"You're a goner!" The Bookman apprentice informed him. Even Timcampy fluttered away. Allen's jaw dropped.

"Allen-kun! Don't worry! I'm still here!"

That sweet voice made everything better for Allen. He turned around his heart fluttering and locked eyes with Kagome, "Kagome—Haa!" Again, he lost the urge to speak. Why? Because Kagome stood there, wearing two garlic necklaces and matching bracelets, while clutching two large wooden stakes.

"Allen-kun!" she waved, standing a good fifteen feet away. "I still trust you!"

Allen screamed, "KAGOME, NOT YOU TOO!"


	28. AN: Please read Story NOT for adoption

Hi everyone,

Yeah, this is probably not what you were expecting. I merely wanted to apologize for the obvious delay in posting new chapters. I would have liked to have gotten at least 1-2 chapters posted by now, but school is literally my entire life right now... too much work and so many readings to catch up on... as I write this, I am still behind in at least 1-2 weeks in readings for some of my courses. I will be aiming to post up a couple of chapters in December, and I can only hope that you all can be patient until then. I will attempt to make the chapters longer than usual to make up for the serious lack of updates. Again guys, I'm sorry, but as we all know real life comes first and fanfictions come second (sadly).

Thank you for reading this message. And don't worry, these stories will NOT be posted up for adoption. I will continue them, even if it takes a while.

-TFSA


	29. AN: Please read!

Hi everyone,

Its been a long time, huh? Over a year... *blinks* I honestly didn't expect to take that long to post, well, anything on this story. I'm sorry to any of you who saw this posting in their inbox's and thought it was an update. Anyway, to get right to the point, because I'm sure some of you are thinking this: **I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY!** I will finish it, and will try my hardest to meet your expectations in finishing it. Now that that's been settled, I suppose I should explain my lack of updates, no? I won't get into the long description like I've seen some authors do previously, but I will admit that real life has become much busier for me this year, and that its mostly (like 80 percent) of the reason for the lack of updates on, well, all of my stories. I have received some PMs (private messages) from people asking me if I will continue to update my stories, and I and aiming to update and finish them all. I know, I know, I've already said that before, but it is true. To me, my fanfics hold an important part in my heart, since its through this site that I've learned and grew as a writer, and have made some wonderful friends. It's always wonderful to know that people like my stories... even the weird crossovers I've previously written, and it never fails to make me smile in seeing that someone had Favorited or placed a story of mine in their 'alerts' section, or whatever its actually called. :3

To move onto the next issue of this fanfiction, I want people to answer honestly: do you want me to finish this story? Besides the select few who have told me in private that they want the story finished, I am interested in knowing if there are more of you who want it finished. If there aren't, I would still continue to write the story, but knowing that I have readers who like the story and are waiting for updates make it even more worthwhile. I know the rest of you authors on this site would agree to that, no? Its true, because with fanfics, we don't make profit from them, they're solely for entertainment and pleasure... and for me, helping to improve my skills as a writer. :P LOL, I'm getting sidetracked here, I tend to that sometimes, but anyway, I would love some honest opinions here. And if you feel there are certain parts in the story I should think of going back to and revising, feel to mention to it. I always love constructive criticism - but please, no flames. If you want to flame the story, then please go somewhere else.

I suppose that about wraps up this author's message. I hope you all lovely readers are doing well, and if you've managed to read this entire posting, then congratulations. *claps* I hope you're all doing well, and in the weeks to come, I will seriously try my hardest to get a chapter (even if its a small one) out and posted.

Sincerely,

TFSA


	30. Krory's Castle Part Two

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Krory's Castle Part II

**Written:** June 13, 2014

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it has taken me over a_ year_ to update! *cries in the corner* I feel so pathetic… and to top it off, the chapter is short. (T_T) Don't worry, I won't bother going into any lengthy explanations—from what I've seen, my _three_ previous author's notes should be more than enough. All I feel that I can say is that I will not give up this story, and a new chapter will be posted before June ends! Wish me luck!

P.S., Please read the A/N I have posted at the end of the chapter. It is very important!

* * *

><p>Kagome and Lavi walked behind Allen as they made their way through the dark corridor of the castle. The castle was decorated from top to bottom in an overly ornate combination of gothic paintings, gargoyle statues and old worn out rugs. The three of them had just made their way towards the central staircase when a loud noise caught their attention.<p>

Lavi jumped, pulling Kagome with him. "What was that?"

Kagome scowled and pushed him away. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it smells horrible." She covered her nose with her arm, trying to block out the scent that emanated from the room beyond the stairwell.

"It seems familiar," Allen noted, climbing up the stairs.

"Allen! Don't go up there!" Lavi yelled, waving his arms in protest.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Lavi-kun, it's not like we can avoid it." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him up the staircase. Lavi reluctantly allowed her to drag him, but not without entwining their hands together in the process.

"Kago-chan is so sweet~" He gushed, hearts forming around him. "She's willing to help _me_." He spoke a little louder, managing to capture the attention of Allen. Allen stopped and turned around, glowering at the redhead. Lavi swiftly noted the flames of jealously burning within those grey orbs, and couldn't help but chuckle. Deciding to turn it up a notch, he took a daring step forward, and engulfed Kagome in a bone-crushing hug. "Kago-chan cares!" He yelled delightfully, spinning her around. "She loves me! She cares about me! She loves me!"

"Lavi!" she tried to break free, but his grip was too tight, and the spinning wasn't helping. "Let go!" She flailed her arms. "Allen-kun, help!" She desperately tried in vain to capture Allen's attention, but he was too busy glaring murderously at Lavi.

Kagome blinked, stumped, "Allen-kun?"

…

Suddenly like magic, Lavi stopped spinning and dropped to the ground, dragging Kagome with him. Kagome tumbled out of his grasp and rolled a few feet away. Eyes swirling, she got to her feet and dusted herself off before marching towards Lavi.

"What the hell—" Kagome was about ready to kick him in the gut, when she noticed large clusters of smoke slowly beginning to fill the room. Hesitantly, she backed away, seemingly frightful. She bit her lip and looked around, trying to identify the source.

Where could it be coming from?

"Kagome-chan?" coughed Allen. "You're fine, no?" Allen stood not too far from her. Kagome watched him wander towards her and attempt to grasp her hand, while using the other to cover his nose and mouth as to not inhale the unknown fumes. "I don't know what this sweet smell is, but it seems pretty familiar to me—Ahh!" Seconds before Allen grabbed her hand, he was propelled into the air… by webbing?

Kagome gasped, "Allen-kun!" She took a brave step forward and spread out her palms, preparing to deliver a powerful blast, but she too was then tossed into the air by an unknown force. The abrupt thrust was too rapid for her to register, and before she could even blink, Kagome found herself stuck next to Allen in what appeared to be thin, sticky webbing.

The two young exorcists shared equal yet confused stares.

"What the heck?" Kagome groaned, struggling to catch her breath.

Allen didn't respond. He merely pointed forward, his jaw dropped. "T-that is a big flower… isn't, Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm?" she followed his gaze and felt her own jaw drop, since protruding less than ten feet away was a flower the size of a Komlin.

Allen trembled. "Is it opening… its mouth?" He stared, flabbergasted.

Kagome let out a shrilling scream, "Lavi no baka! Wake up!"

"Ehh?" Allen whipped around in time to see several large flowers opening… their mouths'? His working eye widened to the size of tea saucers. Each flower had raiser sharp fangs, and looked ready to gobble up the unsuspecting redhead.

"Kagome-chan!" hollered Allen. He tried in vain to detach himself from the sticky webbing, but he only succeeded in freeing his deformed hand. With little hesitant, he activated his anti-akuma weapon and fired several blasts towards the man-eating flowers.

_Man-eating flowers… how did they get here? _He wondered to himself.

"Allen-kun, there's more!" Kagome's scream of terror awoke him from his thoughts, and caused him to look in her direction. Seeing Kagome completely covered in webbing, along with seven hungry looking flowers moving their way towards her, Allen knew what he had to do.

"Kagome-chan, watch out!" Within seconds, he attacked each flower—nearly missing Kagome.

Kagome screamed in fright again… whether at Allen's attack or the flowers, no one would know. However, what could be determined was this: Kagome was pissed; plain and simple.

She grinded her teeth, vexed, at the situation, and tried her hardest to squirm free from the sticky webbing. _If Allen-kun could get his hand free, then why can't I?_

"Lavi! Wake up, please! Lavi!" Allen's background shouts merely fuelled Kagome's desire to free herself, in order to attack the cannibalistic flowers.

_Ugg! _She struggled in vain, moving back and forth.

"Lavi!"

_Let go! Let go of me!_

"Lavi!"

_Ugg! When I get my hands on those flowers I swear I'll—_

"What are you doing?! Those flowers are precious to Lord Arystar!"

Three pairs of eyes snapped upwards towards the sound of a feminine voice. Standing above them—and wheeling a casket?—was an attractive European woman. She had glossy blonde hair tied back in two shoulder length ponytails, and wore an odd skin tight ensemble consisting of multiple shades of blue and black. She eyed each figure below her in befuddlement, her eyes sweeping across each individual.

Exorcists, she realized upon witnessing their uniform's shiny emblem. Nonetheless, when her eyes landed onto Kagome's trim figure, her mouth widened. "Noah-sama," she whispered.

Kagome's head snapped up. _An akuma, _she realized.

The two females stared each other down, undergoing a silent conversation. The feminine akuma looked almost prepared to help Kagome, yet stopped when seeing her master's eyes darken. _Don't you dare, _she seemed to say.

The akuma clicked her tongue. _Hai, Noah-sama… whatever you wish._

"Strike!" shouted Lavi.

Kagome and Allen's necks snapped in his direction.

_Crap, _they both thought in unison. This could not end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am interested in having someone help me edit the previous chapters. I suppose you could say I am interested in acquiring a beta reader. So, if you have a good understanding of grammar and spelling, like DGM and InuYasha, along with the pairing of this story (Allen x Kagome) please PM (private me) and perhaps we can work something out. :)

I'm also interested in hearing your thoughts on what you would like to see happen in the next chapters – beyond Krory's castle. Perhaps there are certain scenes you would like to see? More interactions between certain characters (ex. Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, etc…) Whatever you readers would like to see merely include them in your reviews and I'll happily follow. All of you have been very patient in waiting for the next chapter, and even though it took me much longer to post then I had expected, I want to meet and go beyond your expectations for the chapters to come. I have high hopes for this story, because for one, I love to write it, and two, it makes me smile to know there are people who like it and the pairing… hee hee, Allen x Kagome is just too cute in my books. *hearts*

Anyhow, best of reading, and I'll aim to post up the next chapter soon. And if any of you ever want to make suggestions, comments or criticism on the story, feel free to PM me. I don't bite. In fact, I'd love to hear your opinions on the story.

All the best,

-TFSA

P.S, Did anyone notice today is Friday the 13th? I just realized it now sadly. XD

**(June 13, 14)**


	31. Krory's Castle Part Three

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Krory's Castle Part III

**Written: **July 6, 14

* * *

><p>Lavi could not believe his luck. Ignoring his near death experiences via cannibalistic plants, vampires and Akuma, along with the trek to locate Allen and Kagome with Bookman, Lavi just had the most gorgeous woman in the whole area call him a "cutie," and express interest in him by asking if he wanted to become her lover. Without a doubt, the perverted redhead was in heaven.<p>

"Would I?!" He hollered hearts protruding around him. His eye swirled with glee whilst he walked towards the blonde.

Kagome and Allen, stunned, watched Lavi in anger and semi-hatred. "Lavi!" shouted Allen, sounding desperate. He had managed to free one hand from the plants killer grip, and was using it to point venomously at the blonde. "This is no time to be finding love! Especially with that!"

The blonde hissed, her face twisting into an ugly expression. "'That'? Huh?" She repeated angered specks forming all around her face.

Lavi stopped mid-walk and sighed. "Ah, Allen, you're such a child…"

At the sight, Kagome looked away, shaking her head. _I'm not going to even bother, _she decided. _Let the two idiots bicker themselves to death._ She eyed their surroundings in semi-disgust. _Then again, with these man-eating plants around, I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen. _Beads of sweat formed behind her head and neck. She exhaled again, this time louder than before.

The woman continued to speak. "What are you three doing here? I'm Eliade, Lord Krory's Assistant."

_So her name is Eliade; how interesting. _Kagome made a mental note to ask the Earl about Eliade the next time she saw him. _Perhaps there is more to this Akuma than meets the eye._

Eliade watched Kagome wearily. Yet her gaze shifted when Allen shouted struggling to free his other arm. "We've come for the villager the Lord took!"

"We're Vampire Hunters!" Lavi added, only to be smacked in the back of the head by a shoe.

"What the hell?!" he turned around to see a one foot shoeless Kagome glaring daggers at him. Without speaking, her glare spoke for itself: Baka Usagi come here and help; if not you're dead!

Chuckling nervously, the redhead nodded, gulped numerous times and cast a longing glance at Eliade before stalking back towards Kagome and Allen.

Meanwhile, Eliade arched a brow. "Villager?" she repeated. "Hmm, if you want, you can have him!" The three watched as she removed a body from the casket. She held him by the foot while looking away in repugnance. "I was just going to bury it. But if you want him… he's all yours." With surprising force, she launched the body sending it flying straight to Allen.

"Franz!" he screamed, desperately trying to free himself. Yet, he was too slow; before he even liberated his arm, a nearby plant stretched its mouth wide open and swallowed the body whole.

Both Lavi and Kagome's jaws dropped. All the remained of the body was part of his left boot, which was coated in blood. Lavi's face quickly paled while Kagome looked away, struggling to hold back a sudden accumulation of bile.

_How horrid…_

"What?!" A shout from Allen snapped both teens out of their dazes. Looking to the right, they saw Allen sporting a look of shock to seeing the flower and its surrounding neighbours developing multiple dark stars while turning a matching shade of grey.

Even Eliade looked surprised, "Hmm."

A large clump of hair fell in front of Kagome's face, partially blinding her. She blew at them in vain, but stopped suddenly. Again, her face paled. "W-What's that noise?" She stuttered upon hearing multiple popping sounds.

Lavi rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure." He looked around the room. "Hmm, it looks like the flowers are popping," he said calmly only to stop and gape a second later. "What!" He hollered his voice rising by several octets.

"Oh no!" screamed Kagome. "If that's happening don't tell me—"

"The flowers will explode!" Lavi finished for her.

The two shared a hesitantly frightful stare when abruptly the room exploded in a flourish of lights, making all three exorcists scream with fright.

* * *

><p>Huffing and puffing, Kagome, Lavi and Allen struggled to sit upright as their lungs viciously fought for air. Allen clutched his stomach, groaning, while Lavi was on all fours struggling to stand. Sprawled out not too faraway was Kagome, whose face was a pale shade of white. She was staring upright into the night sky with a semi-frightful look.<p>

"We're lucky," she whispered, exhaling loudly.

"Yeah," Allen agreed, panting. "We got away with just a few bruises… thanks to our suits." Kagome made a mental note to graciously thank Johnny, Tapp, and the other scientists who designed and fabricated their uniforms upon returning to the Order.

"We're pretty amazing in general, eh?" Lavi wheezed, coughing loudly. "I thought we were goners for sure."

"Such a pessimist, Lavi-kun," Kagome chuckled. She sat up straight, muttering to herself about the pains in her side. In an attempt to ignore them, she wobbly stood up and walked towards Allen. "Allen-kun," she whispered, dropping down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

The white haired exorcist ran a hand through his hair. "I-I've been better," he stuttered, looking around the area. Kagome leaned in closer, studying the intensity of his gaze.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong?"

"Look," he instructed. "We're in a cemetery."

Kagome blinked, stunned, before realizing it too. "Oi, Lavi-kun, look this way!" She shouted.

The sound of vomiting greeted them. "Eh?" Allen and Kagome looked sideways and saw Lavi, still on all fours, barfing in the corner. They looked away, saying nothing.

"Sorry," the redhead uttered softly, "I got hit in the stomach. I'm gonna be sick… again." As Lavi was preoccupied with emptying his unsettled stomach, Kagome and Allen got to their feet and began to search the graveyard.

"Makeshift graves," Kagome whispered, counting off eight. "I wonder who they're for."

"I think it's for the villagers Lord Krory carried off." Allen deduced. "That Eliade said she was on her way to bury Franz. And look… there are eight graves, which match the amount of victims the mayor told us about."

"You sure they're not just for pets?" Lavi questioned, joining them.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Get real, Patchy."

"Patchy?" both boys repeated, whipping around to face her.

"Ugg…" She looked away, groaning. "Forget it. Let's keep investigating."

Lavi smirked before stating, "Allen, your deduction is logical, but Krory's killed nine people, not eight." He corrected the youngster whilst fiddling with his scarf. Kagome, who stood not too far from Lavi, briefly noted the smells of bile, blood and… beef jerky coming off him. She arched an eyebrow before scrunching her nose as she slowly inched away. Luckily, Lavi was too busy speaking with Allen to notice her actions and comment rather inappropriately on them.

"But the first victim evaporated, Lavi," Allen explained briefly touching a nearby gravestone.

"Uh, Allen-kun," Kagome pointed out nervously.

"Hmm?" he looked her way, "Yes, Kagome-chan?"

She pointed forward. "You broke the makeshift tombstone."

…

…

…

"WAH!"

"AAHH! YOU BROKE IT!" Lavi hollered.

"I BARELY TOUCHED IT!" Allen seethed, slapping Lavi on the back of his head.

Kagome rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. "If you two are done, then maybe you should take a closer look at the grave and the ground surrounding it." Capturing the boys' attention and interest, the three leaned forward to see the ground covered with pentacles.

"It's the blood of the virus," Lavi whispered.

"But how?" exclaimed Allen.

"There must be an Akuma buried here," Kagome answered.

Lavi looked off into the distance. For once, he appeared serious. "Come to think of it, when that flower ate Franz, didn't pentacles appear? Could it be that… perhaps Franz was an Akuma?"

Allen stiffened. "There's one way to determine whether or not that's true." He paused. "We need to investigate the other graves."

"Right boss," saluted Kagome and Lavi making Allen cringe. Before allowing the chance for Allen to answer, they split up to investigate the remaining graves.

"Allen-kun, there are pentacles over here," Kagome shouted from three gravestones away.

"There are pentacles around this one too, Allen," Lavi chorused, five gravestones left of Allen.

Allen, having taken on the role of leader, surveyed the scene before them. Based on Kagome and Lavi's sightings, along with his own, all eight graves bore the markings of Akuma pentacles. Without a doubt, there was something wrong. "We may have made a big mistake," he hissed.

Kagome and Lavi returned. "What do we do now?" Lavi asked, crossing his arms behind the back of his head.

Kagome nodded. "All eight graves are marked with pentacles. How does that prove anything?"

"Let's dig them up to verify our previous hypothesis," was all Allen suggested.

…

…

…

"**WHAT?!"**

"I guess that's the only way to find out." Kagome heaved a sigh, moving away from Lavi yet again.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this… we're actually digging up a grave."<p>

Allen rolled his eye. "Grow up, Lavi. We're almost there."

"Need a hand?" Kagome volunteered.

"No!" Both boys chorused.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Idiots," she huffed, partially annoyed that neither one offered—better yet, allowed her to help with the hefty task of digging up the graves.

_It would've gone much faster if they let me help, _she thought to herself, seething with annoyance.

Suddenly, it was quiet. Curious, Kagome looked up to see Lavi and Allen staring each other down. Both sported serious looks with their faces drenched in sweat and covered in dirt. "Huh?" Just what were they up to?

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They then screamed like maniacs, one flashing a 'rock' and the other a pair of 'scissors' with their hands.

…

She fell over.

_What the hell?_

"Yay! I win!" Lavi shouted victoriously, dancing around a sulking Allen.

Kagome refused to look their way, let alone acknowledge them, as Allen offered a small prayer of forgiveness before opening the coffin. After Allen successfully opened the grave, he and Lavi leaned forward to inspect the body.

"The skin's rotted away," Lavi noted, studying the corpse intently—and perhaps a tad too curiously in Kagome's opinion.

"It's an Akuma all right," Allen continued.

Kagome jumped to her feet, inching closer. "So the Lord's been killing Akuma, huh?" She questioned them.

Lavi nodded, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his arm. "Yeah, all the bodies are Akuma. There are pentacles over their graves because their blood seeped into the ground."

"So that means we're not vampire hunting, but actually looking exorcist hunting." The three shared a round of concerned glances.

Allen was the first to speak. "Lord Krory must be an accommodator."

"It's the sole plausible solution we've got thus far." Lavi agreed. "And then—" Almost like magic, the Lord appeared behind Lavi, startling Kagome and Allen who stared in shock. Before either could activate their Innocence to attack, the Lord whipped his arm out, grabbed Lavi by the jacket and threw him towards the nearest wall.

"Lavi!" they both screamed.

Krory eyed them both and prevented them from passing. "You're the ones…"

Allen protectively pushed Kagome behind him.

"Die, Exorcists!" Krory rushed forward. On instinct, Allen activated his Innocence prepared to defend himself against the Lord. Yet, what he hadn't expected was for Krory to charge straight past him and head directly for Kagome.

"Huh?" With barely enough time to prepare, Krory grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, quickly drawing blood. She screamed in agony.

"Kagome-chan!" cried Allen.

"Girl, you're to be my next victim." Krory smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white fangs.

Kagome struggled in vain to free herself, but the man had a set grip on her shoulders, which restricted her movement. As well, the newly sustained injury did not help. It only increased her paralysis, as the scent of blood in such proximity made her vision and stability waver greatly.

"With the death of your friend and yourself, all of your kind will learn to not cross my path." Taking a large step back, Krory swiftly catapulted Kagome towards an unsuspecting wall, sending her straight through it and into an unknown portion of the Castle.

* * *

><p>Kagome screamed at the intensity of pain which pulsated throughout her body. Everywhere hurt; from the top of her head to the ends of her feet. She could barely move; she could barely breathe. She felt like she was dead. If she could have chuckled – without her abdomen hurting like heck – she would have scolded herself mercilessly.<p>

_If I were dead, then I wouldn't feel such pain._

"Noah-sama!"

She recognized that voice, it belonged to Eliade.

With great pain, she titled her bloody head to witness the blonde stalk forward.

"Noah-sama, you're injured." Eliade stood before Kagome. "Lord Arystar has injured you." It wasn't a question, but a statement, as she surveyed Kagome's bloody body—particularly, her wounded shoulder.

"That's right," whispered Kagome. "Krory was the one."

Eliade pursed her lips together, "Noah-sama." Her aquamarine eyes turned an alarming shade of red, as they stretched and tightened to form two narrow slits. "You're one of many disciples to serve Earl-sama." Her lips twisted from a firm line into a tight scowl. "He showers your kind with praise, yet pays his true subordinates none. The very praise your 'family' has merited is nothing but pure hogwash." Her voice rose by several octets. "It is us, _the Akuma_, who deserve the praise, beauty and luxuries he bestows upon _Your Kind_."

Kagome watched, both confused and fascinated, as Eliade's arms changed shapes to resemble that of a widening cobweb. The supposed 'cobwebs' soon latched themselves onto her shoulders, covering the entire surface with little difficulty.

"W-What are you doing?" She whispered, feeling a tingling sensation soon enter her bloodstream.

Eliade smiled, which resembled more of a smirk. "Numbing you," she explained. "Although I cannot kill you, a 'superior' entirely, I can at least speed up the process by which Lord Arystar already began." Her snide comments continued. "I might not understand your situation, Noah-sama, but honestly, I could not care. Given your past actions and that coat to which you currently sport, I view you as nothing more than a pesky exorcist-like cockroach that I must exterminate."

Kagome's eyes darkened, a shade of amber violently flickering through each orb. _"You dare,"_ she snarled her body pulsating, making her skin alternate from translucent white to a ghastly gray._ "Hope to kill me?" _Without realizing it, a hollow laugh vibrated from the bowels of her throat. Struggling to ignore her body's pain and slow numbness, she got to her feet excessively sluggish, yet stalked forward with the grace of a panther, as a trail of blood dripped down her back.

"_Akuma, _you dare not know your place in this world?!" She spoke softly, but snarled the word 'Akuma,' acting as though it were an unpleasant ailment.

Eliade watched, alarmed, as the stigma atop Kagome's forehead formed. Along with the darkening of skin, the Noah's eyes widened to the point of insanity, as a matching smirk lined her ash-skin cheeks. Fangs exposed, Kagome grinned wickedly whilst raising a hand to cover a portion of her face.

"I've had enough," she hissed, laughing, walking even closer, "of you, this Castle, the village. I want it stop. It will end… **Now!**"

If possible, her smirk widened, by a twice-fold, which elicited a terrifying shriek from Eliade.

"Noah-sama!"

"Shut your mouth!" With little consideration, Kagome grasped Eliade by the arm, her grip not once wavering. Laughing softly, her hands swiftly glimmer a vibrant shade of fuchsia, which Eliade recognized all too well… it was Dark Matter.

That meant one thing: Noah-sama intended to kill her.

Eliade's face paled. "You wouldn't," she hissed. "Noah-sama, you wouldn't dare kill me."

"And why not?" she decided to humour the woman. "You've insulted my family, and attempted to kill my friends along with myself_. _If that doesn't count for something, then I don't know what will." She giggled again. That laugh sent tremors of fear down Eliade's already frozen spine.

"And, if I don't kill you, I'm sure someone else would love to." Kagome continued her Noah-self loving the sight of the frightened Akuma. "As well, what would **Earl-sama **say?" She tapped her chin with her free hand. "If we decided to play fair and present this 'case' to him, who do you think he would believe? You, a _lowly Akuma, _or me, his _Beloved 'Superior'_ as you called my family and me earlier? Hmm?" she licked her lips, tasting her own blood.

Eliade kept quiet; her silence acting as her answer.

Kagome smirked, "Precisely." Raising a gloved hand to Eliade's throat, she mouthed one word before another explosion of light burst within the Castle.

"_Goodnight."_

And with that, both females fell forward, slipping into a warm yet uninvited darkness.

* * *

><p>The entire Castle burst into a massive set of flames. Allen and Lavi watched, beyond dishevelled and shaken, as Arystar Krory walked towards them, smiling softly. Eyes lined with partial tears, he carried an unconscious Kagome in his arms, not once looking back at the Castle.<p>

Wordlessly, Allen took Kagome from Krory's arms, struggling slightly, yet refusing to budge as he kept the girl within his firm hold.

Lavi whistled. "Take a look at Kago-chan." Drench in blood, sweat, dirt and more blood, Kagome was a mess. Her uniform was torn to shreds, in part from the fire and their previous fights. Her hair, which had been secured into a firm bun prior to the commencement of their mission, was long destroyed, enabling her ebony locks to flow down her whole backside.

Allen heaved a sigh, leaning his head against hers. "I think we had better leave."

Nodding, Lavi helped Allen straighten Kagome in her arms. Meanwhile, Krory turned back towards the Castle. "Allen, I will adhere to your words, and continue to fight Akuma." His bottom lip trembled. "For the sake of Eliade… I will continue to live."

Allen smiled softly. "I'm happy to hear that, Krory." Then, without another word, the three men walked away from the burning structure, Allen carrying their unconscious female partner with them.

Trekking back to the village, Allen looked down and studied Kagome. Her breathing, although faint, along with the slow rise of her chest, were the only two indicators of her being alive. Allen frowned. _Kagome-chan, what happened back there? _After having witnessed Krory catapult Kagome into the Castle wall furthest from them, Allen battled the Lord. The two fought long and hard, but were eventually joined by Lavi. Together, Allen and Lavi managed to deliver a powerful set of attacks and combinations, which left the Lord defenceless. Prepared to finish the fight, a feminine scream erupted which took all three by surprise.

"Eliade!" Krory had swiftly run past the exorcists in an attempt to locate the screams of his lover.

Allen remembered standing there, confused, before Lavi grabbed him by the collar and literally hoisted him over the shoulder to land onto Ozuchi Kozuchi, his Innocence. Lavi had then commanded the hammer to extend, and in the blink of an eye, the duo was following Krory.

When they reached the room where the scream emanated from, they were greatly by a ghastly sight. There stood not Eliade, but an Akuma, partially transformed with half of her left arm and the right side of her face disintegrated. She struggled to stand, while lying just inches from her was a lifeless Kagome, surrounded in a pool of her own blood.

_KAGOME-CHAN!_

It was at that point, that the second half of the battle commenced, which ended with Arystar Krory killing the one he loved most, Eliade. Allen and Lavi did their part to stop the Akuma attack, but ultimately it was Krory who finalized the battle, making the exorcists victorious through killing Eliade.

Allen shook his head, slightly shifting Kagome in his arms. Although he was happy the mission was finished, and even more grateful that they had managed to discover another exorcist, Allen, no matter how hard he tried, could not forget the sight of Kagome lying on her side, not moving while blood continued to pour from her wounds.

_Kagome-chan… _Subconsciously, his hold around her limp form remained strong; firm yet gentle. _I don't ever want to see you that way again._ Eyes lining with fresh tears, the young exorcist bit on the sides of his cheeks in an attempt to reduce the chance of crying. Ignoring the dubious look from Lavi, who seemed to sense his wavering stance, and Krory's look of sheer curiosity, he quickened his pace, pushed past them, and marched towards the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finally finished the Krory ark. Comments, thoughts and suggestions are appreciated. In the next chapter, Kagome will also reunite with her Noah family. :)

Thanks for reading.


	32. Ehh?

**Chapter Thirty: **Ehh?

**Written: **July 17, 14

**Author's Note: **I have two announcements, which I have posted at the bottom of the chapter. If you can, please read them. That's it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Her head felt heavy. Eyelids opening, she saw bright and hazy spots when blinking. "Where am I?" Something cool touched her forehead. A minute later, she felt slight pressure applied to her shoulders. A patch of white blocked her vision. "A-Allen-kun, is that you?" She stuttered.<p>

"About time you're awake," a voice laughed.

Her eyes narrowed, "Lavi-kun!" She tried to sit up, but was successfully pushed back down.

"Kagome-chan, you shouldn't move." Allen advised, blocking her vision of the smiling redhead.

"Allen-kun," she whispered, locking gazes with the grey eyed gentleman. He offered her a heartfelt smile when leaning down to feel her forehead.

"You're still warm." She felt him patting a soft material closer around her small frame; she assumed it to be a blanket. "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for some time."

"How long?" she inquired.

Lavi answered: "Two days."

**"Two days?!"**

"Kagome-chan, calm down." Allen said, sitting beside her lying frame. Sliding an arm out from underneath the blanket, Kagome reached for Allen's Innocence embedded hand and entwined it with hers. A smile graced his face when feeling her thumb brush against his knuckles.

"We're on a train," he informed her, whispering.

Seeing her puzzled gaze, Lavi explained. "The four of us: you, me, Allen and Krorykins, are on a train heading for the Order. Bookman decided to stay in the village to study the castle's ruins."

"Ah." She nodded. "… Is that it?"

Allen chuckled. "Kagome-chan, really, you don't have anything else to say."

She blinked, thinking it over. "Krory is an exorcist?"

"Yep," Lavi clicked his tongue. "Krorykins is compatible with Innocence. Turns out General Cross had something to do with it." Each bore similar expressions of distrust, disgust and confusion. Lavi then briefly summarized the end of their mission by stating how Krory defeated Eliade, who how turned out to be an Akuma. Allen and Lavi helped Krory leave the castle, which he set ablaze. The three had then trekked towards the village – while carrying Kagome – but were shunned by the villagers who refused to listen, as they only saw Krory as a monster. By the end of it, all three were silent with remorse.

Kagome scratched the back of her head, "Poor Krory."

"Wait until you meet him … he's something else right now." Lavi said with a deadpanned expression. "When we were purchasing our train tickets, he was all over the place heading from one shopping stand to the next. He bought so much useless, creepy crap that we ended up returning it all, and nearly missed the train."

Allen laughed softly. "Lavi, you shouldn't say such things."

"Why not?" argued the red head. "Those masks were downright horrifying!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring Lavi. "Allen-kun," she murmured, catching his attention.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" he questioned. "Is there something you need?"

She nodded, shyly looking away. "M-Might I lay my head in your lap?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Lavi in the background.

Allen's face turned bright red. "K-Kagome-chan," he stuttered, "Why?" Already sitting up, Kagome grabbed the makeshift pillow – which was really Lavi's rolled up jacket – and placed it on Allen's lap. Scooting forward, she leaned back and placed her head down on the jacket. She sighed in contentment, which made Allen stiffen. He resembled a statue made of solid rock; he remained immobile and merely breathed slightly – the sole indication that he was actually alive.

Kagome chuckled, reaching for the blanket, "Arigato, Allen-kun."

A small "eep" escaped his lips. Lavi swore he saw steam protruding from the boy's ears, "N-Not a problem, K-Kagome-chan."

Lavi's eye darkened. He was so going to use this moment in the future to tease Allen. He had to bite his bottom lip to suppress the urge to laugh. Really, it was just too funny. _Kagome-chan's nearly conked out, and Allen's watching her like a creepy hawk statue – better yet, he looks like a deranged owl. _

Allen's eyes were wide, the grey orbs trembling. He felt Kagome shifting, leaning against him even more. She turned on her side, which made her backside face his stomach. Allen could now see part of her face, and felt most of her long hair tickling the sides of his knee. He bit his bottom lip, quaking slightly.

"Nee, shouldn't we go looking for Krorykins?" Lavi asked out of the blue, enjoying the sight of Allen trembling whilst Kagome struggled to fall asleep. "Its been some time since the big lummox went off on his own, and there's no telling what trouble he's probably gotten into."

"How much trouble can one person get into on a train?" Kagome inquired, slowly sitting up. Ignoring the ongoing protests of Allen, she removed the blanket which covered her body and rolled it up into a messy ball. "Well, let's go looking for him." She got to her feet, wobbling slightly. "The sooner we find him, the better, no?"

"Ah, that might be true—" Allen voiced, but was interrupted by Lavi.

"Kago-chan, are you sure that you want to be up and about so suddenly? You still don't look the best." He leaned forward to poke her cheek with his index finger. "You're still awfully pale."

She swatted his hand away. "I'm fine. If I'm still tired, I'll just return to the cabin and sleep."

Allen stood up from his seat. "Kagome-chan, I'm with Lavi. I think you should stay here and continue to rest. There's no telling how much rest you'll be able to get at the Order, so perhaps it's better to sleep now while you can."

She rolled her eyes and headed straight for the cabin door. "I'm going and that's final." Not bothering to let either boy speak further, she opened the door and exited, shutting it behind her.

Lavi and Allen exchanged similar glances, sighing together before following behind her.

* * *

><p>The three gaped, utterly stunned. Ignoring the fact that they had managed to locate Krory, the man was reduced to tears, crying his eyes out before them … in his underwear mind you, as he sat before three older, scruffy looking men. They appeared to be playing poker, and it seemed like the Count was losing … badly. Off to the side, a young boy no older than ten watched on, smiling – although it was difficult to discern whether he was smiling or laughing silently as a doctor's mask covered the lower end of his face.<p>

Allen and Lavi stared at Krory with pity in their eyes. "So this is where you ended up." Lavi sighed, smacking his forehead with the back of his hand.

Allen merely shook his head, "Krory, really?"

The older man in the center, wearing a pair of swirly glasses and smoking a cigarette, chortled. "Sorry, but this room is off limits to children right now." His eyes darkened as he eyed Lavi and Allen interestedly, before focusing his gaze on Kagome. For a moment, his eyes widened in partial disbelief, but since he was wearing glasses it was properly concealed.

Kagome stared dumbfounded. _Tyki, what the heck are you doing here? _Her expression seemed to say.

Tyki laughed and looked away, choosing to focus his attention on Krory. "All right, my good man, shall we have another go? What'll you wager this time?"

Krory wheezed. "W-Well, it's just that…"

Before he had the chance to finish, Allen had removed his coat and thrust it forward. "All the accessories on this coat are made of silver. Will you allow me to wager this against Krory's belongings?" He inquired politely, smiling charmingly.

Tyki looked intrigued while Lavi's face was paling, "A-Allen?! What're you…?"

Tyki laughed, "Sure… heh, heh…"

Off to the side, Kagome struggled to contain her laughs. Although tired and her stomach felt sore whenever moving, she knew that would happen next could only end in tragedy… either for Tyki or Allen. Regardless, it made for a good laugh, and she'd be sure to tease the loser senselessly for their loss. _If they're betting clothes, I can only imagine the outcome. _She started to smirk.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and Allen was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Lavi stared on, stunned, while Allen continued to win game after game. Meanwhile, Kagome was laughing her head off, tears streaming down from her cheeks in buckets as her 'uncle' had easily been forced to strip down to his underwear along with his friends.<p>

_Oh, I just can't wait to tell Road-chan and the twins! _She had to lean against Lavi for support, as her sides were beginning to hurt from the constant laughter.

"Call! Royal Flush!" Allen shouted, revealing a perfect set of five cards containing a ten of hearts, jack, queen, king and ace of hearts. "I win … again!"

The three men looked on in disbelief. The cigarette from Tyki's mouth fell onto the ground. "Ahh!" they screamed in unison, throwing their hands high into the air.

Kagome meanwhile struggled to gasp for air, as she buried her face into the crock of Lavi's neck, laughing up a storm. Lavi struggled to keep a firm hold on her, and watch Allen's distorted expression of glee change into a ferocious, devious smile. The redhead swore he saw horns growing on outer corner's of the boy's white head.

Lavi couldn't take it anymore; shifting Kagome in his arms he leaned over to whisper, "Short stack, this can't possibly be luck. You're supposed to have bad luck. How are you managing this?"

Shuffling the deck, Allen laughed, "Its not luck, Lavi. I'm cheating."

Lavi nearly fell back. In doing so, Kagome rolled out of his arms and headed straight for Krory. Krory struggled to help the girl stand, but she merely fell backwards and landed on her rear.

Off in the corner, Tyki eyed her cautiously, knowing all too well the serious reparations he would have to endure upon returning 'home'. _What fun I'll have awaiting me. _He grimaced internally. _Kagome and Road will never let me live this down… who knows; maybe the Earl won't either if he hears the story from Kagome…_ To the thought, Tyki hissed, catching the attention of his two human friends.

"What's going on? We're dealing him crap cards, right?" One hissed, snot dripping down from his left nostril.

"He's got to be cheating somehow!" Tyki inputted, grimacing.

"But he's just a kid! Sheesh!" the remaining friend uttered, "Where'd he learn that stuff?!"

_Where'd he learn it indeed? _Tyki wondered, casting a fairly obvious glance at Kagome. Luckily her two friends were too busy quietly whispering to each other to notice his wandering gaze. Kagome, however, never responded let alone acknowledged his stare, for she was still too busy laughing her arse off. Tyki visibly grimaced and exhaled a small sigh before noticing something: bandages. Under the protection of her long black trench coat, Tyki could faintly denote the outline of several white wrappings lining the lower portion of her throat, which led to her chest. Upon closer inspection, it appeared as though both her hands and several fingers were wrapped up and nicely packaged in new white gauze. He arched a brow. Just what sort of trouble had his 'niece' been involved in recently?

"Kirilenko Mine Station!" the voice of the train conductor buzzed, catching the attention of all eight passengers in the lower end portion of the train.

"Damn it all," Tyki and his friends chorused.

Minutes later, the four disembarked from the train. Allen leaned out from the train window, clutching two suitcases. "Here." He offered. "I got my friend's belongings back so you can have these." His charming smile returned. "Isn't it kind of cold to walk around naked?"

Tyki's two friends "hmped" at the sight, yet Tyki titled his head to respond. "We haven't sunk so low that we need your charity."

Allen chuckled. "Oh? Well then …" Prepared to pull back, Allen watched in satisfaction as the men reached back in the nick of time to grab the handles of their suitcases. They swiftly put their clothes overtop their cheap undergarments, heaving unanimous sighs of contentment. It was cold outside after all, and their clothes, although thinly lined, made the transition from the warm train to the cold exterior that much easier.

Allen laughed, beads of sweat forming behind the back of his head. "Where do you come from?" He inquired politely.

"All over," Tyki answered, buttoning the front of his top. "We're just orphan vagabonds with sticky fingers. Today we're starting work in the mines."

The little masked boy looked up, his eyes softening. "Thank you," he whispered, prepared to offer Allen something small, which he kept securely hidden in his palm. Allen watched on, confused, as Tyki scurried around, reaching inside his pockets for something.

"But that's your treasure, Eeze! Hold on, I'll give him something else."

"Don't worry about it," Allen reassured him. "It's fine." Soon after, Kagome appeared from behind Allen and moved forward to stand beside him near the open window. Keeping quiet, she felt the soft wind tickle the side of her face as the train slowly begun to leave to the station.

"Here!" Tyki called, lazily tossing a small tied package directly towards Allen.

"Hmm?" she watched, interested as Allen leaned partially out of the train window to catch the newly acquired deck of cards with his Innocence embedded hand.

Standing beside Eeze, Tyki waved them off. "It's the least I can do!" He called, watching them disappear along with the train. Allen mouthed a large 'thank you' watching them both until the train disappeared from sight under a tunnel. Kagome, on the other hand, kept her gaze locked straight on Tyki, grinning coyly as she offered the older gentleman a small wink.

Tyki huffed accordingly, and ran a hand through his hair when the train was no longer visible. _Goodness, it should be interesting later… _He decided, walking towards his friends who stood off in the corner, talking to themselves about Allen's mysterious epic card skills.

"A genuine card shark..."

"He looked so innocent, but he's brutal."

Tyki joined their conversation, yet struggled to forget the sight of Kagome's newly acquired injuries. Unsure of where and how she acquired them, the Noah of Pleasure could only furrow his brows together in confusion and slight worry.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the four had successfully returned to the Order. Besides providing Krory with a new bedroom, uniform and tour of the Order, not much had transpired. Lavi was once more cooped up in the Library, and Allen had been sent off with Lenalee on another mission. This mission in particular involved locating one of the Black Order's Five Generals, Kevin Yeegar.<p>

Komui had originally decided to send Kagome with Allen to meet with the General, but upon seeing her currently injured state, he decided against it, and settled for sending Lenalee out with Allen. As a result, Kagome was confined to her room in an attempt to recuperate. And, because Bookman took such care in tending to her injuries previously acquired by Eliade, Kagome had the choice of either visiting the Head Nurse for a further examination, or to head off to her room and sleep. Naturally, the sanest and simplest choice was to head off to the room … That decision had been made three days ago.

Three days passed by relatively slow for Kagome, which involved nothing but sleeping, the occasional meal downstairs with Lavi, Johnny and the others, and more sleep. But by the end of day two, she was already bored and wanted something to do.

"Kago-chan, go sleep," Lavi instructed leading her down the hall towards her bedroom. "You have no clue when you'll be sent out on another mission. Your injuries are healing, but the more sleep and rest you get now the better you'll be for future missions, and you'll feel better too."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't want to," she argued with a slight yawn. "I'm perfectly fine."

Lavi clicked his tongue before opening the door. "Yeah right," he teased, waving a finger accordingly. Kagome recoiled and entered the room, lazily slipping off her shoes and removing her hair tie. Lavi watched her walk towards the bed and slowly lie down, not bothering to grab the blanket. Eyebrow arched, he inwardly questioned the severity of her sudden increase in laziness, before grabbing the blanket and spreading it overtop her frame himself.

"There ya go~" He grinned cheekily, patting the sides around to best cover her small frame. "Now, get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing."

"Yeah, yeah," she mouthed, already turning to her side to face the wall.

Lavi snorted and shook his head, before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Kagome yawned again and waited for his footsteps to disappear down the hall, before slowly getting to her feet. Folding the blanket slightly, she walked towards the room's center, and shut her eyes, exhaling. A sudden pulse shot throughout her body. She clutched her arms close, feeling the sensation run from her head down to her toes. Blinking once, she looked down to study her now ash-skin coloured hands. Still wearing her garments from the Order, she heaved a sigh and already knew that the Earl would be less than happy. _I'm too lazy change though. _With that thought in mind, she awaited the formation of a similar dark hearted door to appear before entering, smiling to herself. _Finally, I get to see my family again …_

* * *

><p>Kagome was less than happy; not only did she miss seeing Tyki and Road, but even Sheryl, her 'father' for all intent purposes, was held up in a business meeting, and wouldn't be able to return home for a couple hours. And, Kagome didn't have a couple hours to spare. She hadn't a clue as to when Lavi would return to check up on her, and she had a feeling that if the redhead returned and found her not tucked away inside her bed sleeping, she'd received quite the scolding … if not from him, then sometime from Allen or Lenalee in the near future. She cringed at the thought.<p>

"Kagome-chan, please come over here. I have something I want to give you," the voice of the Earl sounded, catching her attention.

"Hai, hai," she mouthed and walked down the hall, entering the darkly lit dinning room. Sitting down in the seat closest to the Earl, she faintly lifted her long black skirt up, watching him. Currently, the Earl stood off to the far side of the room and appeared to be grabbing something off the ornately decorated hutch cabinet.

"Ah, here you are." When he turned to face the table, he slid a playing card face down across the table's smooth surface towards her.

Kagome picked it up. "What is this Earl-sama?"

"Your task for the next few days, Kagome-chan … heh, heh …"

"Ehh?" she looked thoroughly confused. "Earl-sama, what do you mean."

With a joyful laugh, he said simply, "Kagome-chan, turn the card over."

She blinked, puzzled, but followed his advice. Turning the card over, she saw a small man – dressed up like a Joker from a typical playing card set – locked inside the card. The card's background however, resembled more of a prison than anything else. In fact, if she eyed the small man close enough; she could faintly notice what appeared to be a small chain strapped down to his right ankle preventing him from moving. She studied the card for a minute, prepared to look up and inquire for more information, when something caught her eye. Lining the walls of the tiny prison was a multitude of names. Three in particular caught her eye: Tina Spark, Gwen Flail, and Sol Galen. She recognized those names – they happened to be three other students of General Klaud Nine, the only female General of the Black Order.

Her face partially paled. "E-Earl-sama," she squeaked. "W-Why are the names of Exorcists on this card?"

She heard him take a seat, and felt him pat her shoulder. "Kagome-chan, like I said before, this is your task for the next few days. Your job is to eliminate those names provided on the card I just gave you."

…

Kagome felt her heart stop. _Earl-sama … you can't be serious. _A flash of Klaud Nine came to mind. Her caring smile, her Anti-Akuma weapon, the cute and adorable Lau Jimin, and most of all, her kindness and compassionate she directed towards her students. Although strict, Klaud was motherly and civil. She treated her students with dignity and respect, but pushed them to reach their maximum capacity. Kagome knew that all too well, recalling her previous months of training and travelled she endured with the former circus trainer before having successfully and safely arrived to the Black Order.

Kagome's face paled. Wordlessly, she looked up towards the Earl, who stared down towards her with a silent yet demanding expression. The bottom rim of his glasses glistened, as his eyebrows contracted. The youngest Noah held her breath.

"Earl-sama …"

He held up a hand, signalling her to stop.

Kagome licked her lips, looking down towards her lap. Inadvertently, she had begun to tremble.

"Kagome-chan, I understand that this is hard for you … You have been interacting with those parasites for quite some time. Naturally, you have grown fond of them; you are not the Noah of Purity for nothing, after all …" He chuckled, although it did nothing to lighten the mood. "However, Kagome-chan, you must remember this …" His eyes darkened suddenly, "You are not a parasite; you do not belong to that filthy Order, which is not considered your home … _This _is your home. You belong _here _with Road-chan, Tyki-pon, I and the others. Do not forget that Kagome-chan; you mustn't forget it." He crossed his hands together. "That, in part, is why I am providing you with that list … To help you remember where you stand in this world, and where your priorities ought to lie and remain."

Tears clouded her eyes. Without speaking, she slipped the card into the back of her skirt pocket.

"Kagome-chan, I expect every name on that list to be taken care of. Understood?"

…

…

…

"… I-I understand, Earl-sama … I will take care of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – <strong>Thank you for reading. Now, to address the two announcements I mentioned at the start of the chapter.

First, I am looking for someone (or some people) who are interested in helping me clean up the earlier chapters – basically, I'm looking for a Beta Reader. So, if you have some free time, and have a good knowledge of grammar and spelling, I'd love to have some help in cleaning up the older chapters. I want to spruce them up, since they were written last year or even before then, and I know that my writing has improved since then. When I looked back on the older chapters, I cringed somewhat – to me, they were bad. *cringes* But yeah, if you are interested, please feel free to PM me or simply leave a message here.

Second, I want to mention a really great DGM fanfic (not a crossover) that a new friend of mine on is writing. The story's name is "Fragments of Lost Dreams: Truth and Prayers" and it's really good. I'm helping the author PopCandysmiley with it by acting as the story's beta reader. It is an OC story, and so far the canon characters (eg. Allen, Lavi, etc…) have not been introduced, but her two OC's Leilah and Fayne – Fayne especially – are so awesome! They're currently working on a mission that takes place in Germany and involves a Haunted House. Its four chapters so far and I would really recommend to anyone who is interested to check it out.

Besides that, I have nothing else to say. Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I will be aiming to update again very soon. I will not feature the Suman Ark in this story; since Kagome won't be stationed there with the others – she'll be too busy 'taking care' of the people on her list given to her by the Earl. We'll have to see how that works out.

Thank you, and all the best

-TFSA


	33. Bye-Bye Exorcists

**Chapter Thirty-One: **Bye-Bye Exorcists

**Written: **May 30, 2015

**Author's Note: **I am not the best at writing battle scenes, so I'm sorry if this disappoints some people. Nevertheless, hopefully the reading of a... darker Kagome makes up for that. Enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts. I'm also sorry for the length. I tried to make it as long as possible, but like I said before I'm not the best at writing dark scenes... I hope this is somewhat satisfactory. Also, if anyone is wondering, Kagome has never met any of Klaud's new students. Before Klaud found them - for the purpose of this story - she had already trained Kagome and sent her to the Order to begin working as an Exorcist. Thus, neither Sol, Tina or Gwen have seen Kagome or met her. Just felt the need to explain that now before anyone asks. Now, for real, enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned as far back behind the pillar as possible. With the shadows of the bridge providing sufficient covering for her small frame she knew the Exorcists would be unable to detect her, which is precisely what she needed. She bit her bottom lip as tears soon lined the brim of her eyes. <em>Exorcists… Klaud Nine… The Black Order… <em>Her stomach churned as she reconciled over her current actions. Currently situated in the sweltering Sahara Deserts, Kagome was in the midst of completing her task the Earl had assigned just days ago. _I have to kill the names provided on my target sheet… _She reached inside her pant pocket and withdrew the small card. Trapped inside the card was some sort of joker that served the Earl; however, for now it was under Kagome's reign. The little joker appeared to be trapped inside the card and even had a ball and chain strapped to its tiny right leg. If Kagome looked close enough she would see the little joker clutching a small broom, which it was using as a post to lean on.

_"Noah-sama… Noah-sama,"_ it whined, its voice making her blood run cold, _"The Exorcists... they are near …"_

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know. I know."

_"All _three _of them are close… Tina Spark… Gwen Flail… Sol Galen… Noah-sama…"_

She started to tremble. Out of instinct, Kagome shoved the card back into her pocket ignoring the joker's cries of pain. "I know. I know." She whispered again while wrapping her arms around herself. It was time for action. She could not back down. Not now. Too many things were riding on her completing this mission.

"Here we go." Shutting her eyes, she felt a calm, almost euphoric sensation slowly flowing through her body. She exhaled softly as she looked down to see her ashen skin and pitch black fingernails. She bit on the insides of her cheeks and took a daring step forward allowing her senses to overtake her. This time she would not allow her emotions to take control; instead, she would let her _Noah _side take control… that little voice in the back of her mind that was actually screaming with pleasure at the thought of killing the Exorcists.

_Thump._

The joy inside of her was growing. Kagome felt her lips twist upwards into a rather sinister grin. She licked her lips sensually, extra slowly.

This would be _so_ much fun.

Her Noah side could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>Tina Spark was feeling the intensity from the battle, and she was beginning to grow weary. She didn't know how long it had been since the fight against the Akumas began, but she knew it was soon time for it to end. Both her mind and body were screaming for rest.<p>

"Tina, some help would be greatly appreciated!" Gwen Flail, a good friend and fellow Exorcist, screamed towards Tina. Gwen was a young woman of twenty-three and was taken in by General Klaud Nine when she was nineteen.

"I'm coming Gwen!" Tina pushed herself to run forward even though her legs were screaming for her to stop; yet she knew she couldn't stop. If she hesitated even for a second Gwen could end up dead, and they could not afford that sort of casualty.

_Uhh, damn it, when's Sol coming? _The three girls were scheduled to meet at their rendezvous point soon. With the sudden accumulation of Akumas appearing in the neighbouring countryside, the three girls felt far safer travelling together as they returned to the Order in contrast to making the journey alone or even as a duo.

**"TINA!"** Gwen's voice snapped Tina out of her daze making the brunette swing her arms back as she threw a hefty punch at an approaching Akuma. Tina's anti-Akuma weapon was a pair of steel gloves that covered her hands all the way to her elbows. When invoked the gloves let her unleash powerful punches and blasts filled with Innocence that made it relatively easy to destroy the enemy. Her weapon was designed for hands-on combat which worked wonderfully with Gwen's mental shield that was designed and utilized purely for defence.

In contrast, Gwen's Innocence was unlike Tina's as hers was parasitic and embedded in her brain. As far as Gwen could recall, she had always suffered from terrible headaches. On occasion they would get to be so bad that she would pass out and not wake up for days. No one in her village or the towns beyond knew the reasons behind the girl's painful head trauma. Some associated it with nerves. After all, Gwen had always been a relatively timid child. The local children always teased and tormented her saying she was afraid of her own shadow. The adults merely thought she was putting on an act. After all, she was an only child and her parents had run off some years before leaving her abandoned on a Church doorstep. Perhaps her faking these horrid "head pains" was her way of attracting attention. Nonetheless, no one knew the answer—or really cared for the issue—until one day General Klaud Nine arrived, found Gwen and answered her lifelong predicament. It turned out the reason behind her head pains was because of _Innocence_. Innocence, a substance required to kill Akuma, was embedded and lining the flesh of brain's tissue. When Akuma were near, it would result in Gwen receiving massive throbbing pains in her head. It had supposedly been her body's way of responding to the demons, and alerting the girl to take cover.

To this day, Gwen didn't understand all of the logistics behind her Innocence, but she knew it was causing her pains, and she wanted to do something about it. With the help of General Klaud Nine, the two left her small Italian village days after their first encounter, and began training. Gwen slowly learned to fight and tame her Innocence. As time progressed, her head pains reduced and she could live a relatively stable life, even if her Innocence still reacted harshly to approaching Akuma.

_Akuma. _The word sent a shudder down her spine. She could still recall the first time the General uttered that word. At the time, Gwen hadn't understood what Klaud meant. Back then she assumed that 'Akuma' were nothing more than childish stories she occasionally heard in Church to scare the restless child to keep them in line. But it seemed like those stories were far from false. To this day, Gwen still recalls the first time she locked eyes with one. It might have been a measly Level One, but back then when she was just beginning training with the General, the sight of such an unruly demon, a true monster, had caused her to tremble and quake with fear. As much Gwen tried to suppress her fright, those Akuma still scared her senseless. She hated having to fight them, and was still largely thankful she didn't have to deal with them head on. That was one good part about her Innocence being strictly used for defensive purposes.

"Uh! Last one!" Caught off guard, Gwen could only watch as Tina defeated the last Akuma. She delivered a hefty punch to its side, making the Akuma scream before exploding. A luscious amount of blood spilled from the demon as it quickly burst apart at its seams disintegrating before them.

Gwen heaved a sigh of relief. They were safe for now.

"Gwen! C'mon!" Tina waved her arms impatiently signalling for the girl to join her.

"Coming!" she shouted before deactivating her Innocence. Slowly she felt her shield simmer down. The world around Gwen always felt a little "wonky" as she called it after her weapon's deactivation, but it was something she had learnt to deal with over time.

Gwen slowly jogged towards her friend, smiling as she enclosed the small gap separating them. "Tina, are you ready to go find Sol? She should've been here already by now."

"…"

Tina uttered no response. In fact, she hadn't even deactivated her Innocence yet.

Gwen arched a brow. "Tina, what's wrong?"

Tina answered without looking towards her, "Gwen, it seems like we still have some _company_."

Gwen felt shivers run down her spine as she looked forward. What did Tina mean by those words? From what Gwen could tell, all Akuma in the near vicinity had been defeated. She couldn't sense any nearby, and her head wasn't pounding—which was always a good sign. But she decided to give Tina the benefit of the doubt. Shivering, she hissed, "Is someone out there?"

Tina grits her teeth. "_Something _is out there."

"Oh." A soft voice hissed startling the two girls. "Are you really going to address me as a 'thing' and not a person? I feel almost partially insulted."

"_Who_ said that?!" Tina screamed as she pushed Gwen behind her, tapping the girl's shoulder, quietly signalling her to reactivate her weapon.

A laugh was the only response Tina obtained. This time the sound came from behind them. The two girls whipped around to see a large cluster of trees off to the far side slowly swaying. There was a gentle breeze emanating from the surrounding forest. Typically Gwen would have found the sensation of a gentle wind soothing but now it did nothing but heighten her already terror bordering fright. She gulped and inched closer to Tina.

Tina suppressed a growl and yelled out. "Whoever the hell you are come out right now!"

Gwen swore she could hear the sounds of twigs snapping. She watched the arboreal area with sharp eyes to see a rather… unsurprising figure step forward.

"I-It's a woman?" Tina stammered, stunned.

Gwen could only nod in agreement.

The female looked to be of Asian descent, but it was difficult to discern from how faraway they stood. Nonetheless, Gwen could vouch that the clothing the woman wore was stunning and most likely expensive. Her clothing consisted of a sheer black two-piece jacket that was lined with silver buttons. Underneath the jacket she appeared to sport a grey turtleneck. Below she had on a long black skirt that fell to her ankles with contrasting grey high boots. She had waist-length ebony hair tied back into a lose braid and sported a soft looking sheer black hat. The combination of dark clothing reminded Gwen of clothing a person would wear to a funeral procession. On most people even, the lack of colours would make them look ashen, and perhaps even sick. But somehow this woman made it work.

Gwen watched Tina slowly lower her arms. It seemed as though Tina had deemed the woman to be no threat. Gwen had to agree with her partner on this. Upon closer inspection—given the fact that the woman had enclosed a fairly large gap between them—Gwen saw just how tiny the woman was. She was even shorter than herself, which was saying something. The woman looked to be no taller than five foot two, and a large portion of her face was concealed by her long bangs and the strands of her hair she had unsuccessfully managed to pin back in her braid.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them with a soft smile.

Tina arched a brow and crossed her toned arms over her chest. "What is a woman like _you_ doing out here?" Blunt and to the point, it seemed like Tina wanted to get this conversation over with and reunite with Sol as soon as possible.

The woman laughed softly, fiddling with her palms. "I was in the midst of looking for something and it seems I wandered off course. Please excuse my sudden appearance. I promise I'll be gone soon."

Gwen exhaled and spoke. "What are you looking for, Madam?" Maybe if Tina and she helped this woman they would be able to move on quicker. Gwen always liked to lend a hand when needed, and it looked like this woman was in great need of assistance.

The woman laughed. "That would be wonderful."

Tina seemed hesitant. She was like General Klaud Nine in that sense. She detested being late for anything. "No offence, Madam, but can we make this quick? My friend and I need to be somewhere."

The woman didn't look affronted whatsoever, which made Tina feel a tad more relaxed. "Oh, it's quite alright… As it turns out, I've already found what I've been looking for." Gwen watched silently as the woman stalked forward, marching straight towards Gwen. She inclined her head slightly to the left and surveyed her.

Gwen watched as her eyes moved from left to right, and her lips slowly twisted upwards.

Gwen then felt her stomach slowly start to bubble.

The woman's smile widened. "Tell me Miss, are you… Tina Spark?"

Tina backed away. "How do you know my name?!" she seethed with venom.

The woman didn't answer; instead, she turned around to survey Gwen. "Tell me, young woman, do you happen to be… Gwen Flail?"

Gwen saw the way she reached into her back pocket to assess what looked to be a… poker card? What on Earth?

Gwen gulped. She said nothing.

The woman titled her head to the side, seeming to take her lack of silence as a response. "I see." She murmured, talking more so to herself. "Well then, where is your friend... Sol Galen?"

"Answer me this! How the hell do you know our names?!" Tina screamed as she stalked forward and thrust her Innocence activated hands towards the woman placing them on her shoulders. The woman, however, backed away before Tina could touch her. The sudden movement took Gwen by surprise; it seemed like the petite lady could move faster than anticipated.

The woman shook her head. "You're not answering my questions." She seemed to be chastising them. "If you answered my questions, I could easily make this process less… _painful… _for _both _of you." She sucked on her bottom lip and exhaled softly whilst raising a hand to the right side of her face. Gwen swore she saw something pulse around the woman's hand.

Tina roared. "What are—" But before she had the chance to finish, the woman lurched a hand forward firing a blast of purple energy straight towards Tina. Tina tried to block the attack by raising her hands up towards her face, but that didn't seem to be the woman's intended area of attack. No, in fact, the woman was aiming straight for her lower abdomen and with the way Tina had blocked, she had given the woman easy access.

Gwen gasped and screamed Tina's name. Tina screamed as she fell to the ground. Blood quickly dripped from her new found injury making her cry with pain. Gwen took a step forward prepared to attack, but the woman quickly looked her way stopping her in her tracks. The sight of those eyes made her blood run cold.

…

The woman standing before them was no person... In fact, she was even more terrifying than any Akuma could ever hope to be.

* * *

><p>Kagome found herself basking in glee upon hearing the sounds of the two girls screaming in pain. Their cries of anguish were literally music to her ears and made her heart pound with glee. When seeing their frightened expressions and their blood soaking, staining the ground she couldn't help but smile.<p>

_Oh, how I've missed this … _

She could feel herself twitching. She knew her hands were shaking—she could feel them. Her hands were itching to cause more destruction. She wanted to cause more pain. She needed to see the world rain red… with the blood of the Exorcists.

_Two down one to go …_

_It was almost a shame at how easy those two girls went down_, Kagome thought to herself as she surveyed the 'mess' she had just finished making. To be honest, she was expecting more of a fight, after all they were two of General Klaud's students; but apparently that seemed to mean nothing.

"Such a pity." She shook her head in dismay. Slowly, almost seeming to savour it, her eyes roamed across the two mangled corpses, taking them in lustfully. Her grin widened. She sighed in contentment. "Red is such a _beautiful _colour on you both." She licked her lips slowly before turning around and walking away.

"Hopefully this... Sol Galen will prove to be a… better _match_," she mused to herself before exiting the open vicinity.

* * *

><p>That following morning a total of six Exorcists were reported dead. Three belonged to the General Klaud Nine Unit: Tina Spark, Gwen Flail and Sol Galen.<p>

Out of all three female Exorcists, Tina Spark's corpse was found in relatively good condition… though both of her arms appeared to be ripped off her body.

Gwen Flail's corpse was found without its head. Ashes however were reported to have been scattered around the body.

Lastly, Sol Galen's corpse was found with both one leg missing and both hands torn right off the wrists.

All three bodies were found evenly drenched in blood.


End file.
